Honk If You're In The Hartford Elite
by rawrrry
Summary: Rory went to Harvard but soon found it to be too far away from home, she decides to attend Yale instead. Shira informs Logan of a dinner at the Gilmore Residence and Stephanie needs a new roommate. AU ROGAN & BALCONYBUDDY
1. I Can Too Lick My Elbow!

**AN: So it's a new story. I just wanted to say that Rory, Logan, the Yalies and the Harvardies are all 21, well at least Rory's friends and soon to be friends. I know I still have _Friendship Often Ends In Love_ but this idea just kept on playing over and over in my mind. Until I get new ideas about _Friendship Often Ends In Love_ I won't be updating that one. This chapter is sort of just the prolouge.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this whole story.**

* * *

Logan Elias Huntzberger walked into his dorm at Yale, which he shared with his two best friends: FinneganRothschild and Colin Rockefeller. The three were known as the playboys of Yale with Logan as their king and they were only able to trust one girl as a friend, Stephanie Vanderbilt.

Logan was born and raised in the cold, harsh Hartford elite. His future was already planned the minute they had found out his mother Shira was pregnant. He was in the Yale Daily News but only four amazing articles that were written by him have been published. He is the heir to the Huntzberger Publishing Company and was known to be quite the "ladies man."

Finn Rothschild had grown up with Colin and Logan and also had his future set for him. He came from Australia when he was four years old and visits his homeland every year which explains his exotic accent. He is the heir to the Rothschild, a leading international investment bank. Finn alsoloves alcohol and has a fetish for redheads.

Colin Rockefeller was also raised with Logan and Finn. His friends say that he is the rational thinker of the group and is easily worried by the group's decisions. Colin is the heir to Rockefeller Oil, which includes many of the nation's oil production.

Stephanie Vanderbilt met the three stooges when they were allfour years old. The three boys had always thought that Stephanie was their sister and princess, especially Colin. They always treated her nicely and played games with her but sometimes they were forced into playing Barbie. Stephanie is an only child and since her parents were not able to produce a boy, she was named heiress to Vanderbilt Shipping and Railroad.

The four were friends since they were toddlers and they all grew up knowing their life was already planned. The boys attended meetings with their fathers starting when they were ten years old. Stephanie had been going to DAR meetings once a month since she was eleven years old. Logan, Finn, Colin and Stephanie considered each other as family. When a boy would break Stephanie's heart, the three stooges were there with her trying to cheer her up. When Logan, Colin and Finn get drunk and end up in jail, Stephanie would come by and bail them out. They were each other's support systems when their parents decide to meddle with their lives more.

* * *

Logan walked into his room and saw a red blinking #2 on his message machine and pressed play, "Logan dear, it's your mother. We will be having dinner with the Gilmores on Friday, it's been ages since they have seen you and so you will be coming along. Call me once you receive this. Bye." 

He shook his head and pressed the delete button then listened to the next message, "Hey Logie, It's Tasha and I was wondering if you wanted to take me out to dinner tonight. I might even give you a little treat at the end of the night. Call me."

Logan smirked whilepulling out his cell phone and taking out his little black book to look for Tasha knowing he wouldn't have to come back to his dorm at the end of the night.

Several minutes later, "I've got a date with a lovely redhead tonight." Finn declared as he walked into the dorm. "Alicia. Wonderful name for such a beautiful Sheila."

"If you call Alicia 'Sheila', do you think she'll be offended?" Colin asked as he sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

"Well, I'll just have to make sure I don't in order to get some tonight."

"Okay, I just heard the words 'get some tonight' come out of Finn's mouth. Going out on dates tonight I presume?" Stephanie walked through the door and took the remote from Colin who glared at her. "You snooze, you lose."

"Why yes Steph, I have a date with the lovely Alicia." Finn said proudly.

"Redhead?" Stephanie asked and Finn nodded, "I thought so. Huntz, going out with Tasha tonight, right?" Logan nodded and Stephanie continued, "Yea, I heard her talk your other conquests." Logan simply rolled his eyes at her and sat down watching the TV as Stephanie surfed the channels.

Stephanie finally chose to stay on one channel then turned to Colin, "no date tonight Colin?"

Colin looked at Stephanie and shook his head, "no, are you going out?"

"Ooh! Yes! You know Stephen from the football team? He asked me out and we are going out to a party tonight." Stephanie answered with a smile on her face, not noticing how Colin slightly frowned. "But before that, I have to call my dad and tell him that my roommate totally moved to Italy so I will need a new roomie. Then he'll call Yale and Yale will do something to get me a new roomie. I just hope she isn't like really annoying. I just wish Iwould get someone that I would be best friends with." Stephanie said with a small smile.

* * *

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, affectionately known as Rory, went inside her dorm in Harvard University. She was the only daughter of Lorelai Victoria Hayden and Christopher Hayden. Rory's mother had her when she was only sixteen and since the Hartford Elite pressured Lorelai and Chris to get married, they did. Since she is a Hayden, Rory attended Harvard University but soon fount it to be too far away from home so after winter break she will be attending Yale University. Though having the last name "Gilmore-Hayden" could be of good use to Rory, she barely used it to gain more than another person. She used all the advantages of being rich only when she felt it was needed. 

Rory enjoyed her monthly shopping sprees with Madeline, Louise and Paris. (They all attend in Harvard but Rory will soon be leaving them.) Their shopping sprees normally ended with ten bags of clothes at the end of the day, they were the fashion trendsetters at Harvard. Though Rory may seem outgoing when she is at the Harvard pub, she still loves books. Sheis addicted to coffee just like her mother and every coffee cart on campus knew her by name, they even knew what her usual was. Her friends almost always has to drag her to the pub out of her own free will, even though she'd rather study for the next test or start on the new project that was handed out.

* * *

As she sat down in front of her laptop to start her new article for the Harvard Crimson her cell phone started to ring. Not bothering to look at the caller ID she answered, "Hello?" 

"Rory, it's your grandmother." Emily Gilmore said through the phone.

"Oh, hi Grandma. Is there anything wrong?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were coming to this week's Friday night dinner. Also please tell your mother and father to behave themselves before you enter the house. And Rory?"

"Yes?"

"Dress nicely, look more beautiful than ever before."

"Sure Grandma." Rory always showed up nicely on their dinners, why would this one be any different?

"And you are still transferring to Yale? Attend your grandfather's alma mater?"

"Yes, Grandma."

"Wonderful! I will see you and your parents on Friday. Goodbye.

"Bye." She closed her cell phone and walked out to the kitchen where she saw Madeline and Louise taking out sushi from the refrigerator. "Hey guys," Rory greeted as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Ror." Louise waved as she bit into her California Roll. "This is good. I know, I'll eat only sushi for a week then see if I lose some weight in the end."

"Mm Yea. Hey Rory." Madeline greeted back.

"Gross, there's actual green things in there." Rory pointed out with a disgusted look on her face.

"There's avocado." Louise showed and Madeline nodded.

"Yuck! Avocado, it's green and mushy. Bleh!" Rory exclaimed walking away with her cup of coffee. "MMMM coffee." She let out a small moan just as Paris came through the door.

"Geez Gilmore. Can't you do that in your room or something? Some people don't like seeing other people have an orgasm just from coffee."

Rory simply stuck her tongue out at Paris and sipped her coffee again, walking back to her room. Once she was in her room she called her mom's cell phone but had no luck then decided to call her dad's instead. After five rings Christopher answered the phone, "Hey kid."

"Hi dad." Rory said back to her dad. "You sound busy."

"I am. I'm driving and trying to stop your mom from hurting herself."

"What'd she do?"

Then suddenly Rory heard her mom's distant voice over the cell phone, "Oh come on Chris! I can too lick my elbow! I want to honk the horn! I can lick my elbow and I can honk the horn!"

Rory then understood what was happening, "she saw a 'honk if you' whatever bumper sticker huh?"

"There was a truck in front of us." Christopher explained.

"Ah, well I called mom first but she didn't answer and I guess that's because of the sticker. I just wanted to tell you that this week's Friday Night Dinner sounds important. Grandma called me to say that you and mom need to behave yourselves before you make your appearance."

"What's so important?"

"I don't know, maybe Grandma Francine is coming. Is she?"

"No, or else she would have told me." Christopher looked to the woman sitting beside him who was trying to lick her elbow. "Okay kid, I have to let you go. We are at the mall and I just found a parking spot and now your mom is heading towards Valentino's. Love you. See you Friday."

"Bye." Rory responded right before hanging up and starting her article.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think of this new story? Please review!**


	2. Get it? Got it? Good

It was Friday afternoon and Logan was sitting in front of the television watching the Breakfast Club when his cell phone rang. So intent on what was happening in the movie, he didn't bother to look at who was calling and answered the phone, "Hello."

"Really Logan, is that how you answer your phone?" Shira Huntzberger asked incredulously.

Logan rolled his eyes and avoided the question at hand, "What do you want mom?"

"I left you a message on Wednesday and you still haven't called back. One might have thought that you were dead or you actually bothered to attend classes and write an article."

"I was busy."

"Well, at least I have gotten hold of you." Shira paused waiting for Logan to say something but noticed he wasn't going to say something else. She could hear a faint voice saying '_But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain, and an athlete, and a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, The Breakfast Club._' "Logan you are going to the dinner tonight."

"Why do I have to go? I'm not friends with Richard and Emily, you are."

"You are attending and that's final. Wear something nice and be there by seven. Your father and I will be expecting good behavior."

Logan hung up his phone and focused on the movie watching the rest of it. He turned the television off and got ready for the oh-so importantGilmore/Huntzberger dinner.

* * *

Rory walked outside through the door of her former Harvard dorm and sighed, "the last day I consider this my second home."

"Rory, you can always come over whenever you like. In a way it will be like your second home." Madeline reassured with a smile as they started to walk towards Rory's SUV.

"More like her third home." Louise countered.

"Just don't wear any Yale clothing." Paris advised Rory who was looking around.

"I wish you guys could come with me."Rory pouted and inhaled deeply.

"We're trying to convince our parents Ror, don't worry. We'll be there in no time." Louise hugged Rory then Madeline joined.

Paris slightly frowned and Rory noticed, "Paris, I'll miss you and your craziness too."

"Same here Gilmore." Paris said with a small smile and hugged Rory, "you're like my best friend. Couldn't have survived Chilton and two years of Harvard without you."

They all stood there a big group hug then Rory hesitantly pulled away, "I have to get going guys or else I'll be late for Friday night dinner even more." She picked up a small box that consisted of her share of movies and placed it in the car next to a few more boxes. "We'll still have our monthly shopping spree right?"

"Most definitely." Madeline nodded, her eyes brimming with tears just like everyone else.

They all hugged one last time and reassured Rory they were going to join her the minute their parents agree then Rory went inside her car, waved goodbye and drove away.

She wiped away her tears and glanced at the sideview mirror, looking at her dorm building for the last time as a Harvard student. She drove out of the parking lot and drove towards her grandparents house.

* * *

Logan walked out of his room and walked to the doorwhen henoticed that Finn and Colin were in a heated argument.

"Oh, but I saw her first." Colin tried to knock some sense into his so-called friend Finn.

"Colin mate, she's a redhead. We all know redheads are off-limits to you and Logan." Finn reasoned. "Isn't that right Logan?" He asked still keeping his eyes on Colin.

"We never agreed that redheads were off-limits to me and Logan." Colin stated and keeping his eyes on Finn he asked, "Isn't that right Logan buddy?"

"I'm staying out of this." Logan held up both of his hands.

"Some help you are." Colin grumbled.

"Lillian is mine. Get it? Got it? Good." Finn declared, stood up, grabbed his coat and went out the door to probably look for this certain Lillian.

Colin scowled and grabbed his coat also. He was about to walk out the door when he hear Logan say "you're both fighting over a redhead?"

"Logan, this redhead is," Colin paused and threw his hands up, "man, she is hot!"

"But you don't like redheads. And what about Steph..."

"This is an exception and there is nothing between me and Stephanie!"

"Finn's the one who loves all redheads." Logan said trying to avoid a fight with one of his best friends about one of his best friends but ended up doing so anyhow.

Colin looked at him and pointed at Logan, "I thought you said you were staying out of this." He walked out and quickly spotted Finn and ran after him, "Finn! Oh don't you dare!"

Logan shook his head and laughed then walked over to his Porsche. Along the drive he wondered why his presence was required on this dinner. His parents were good friends of the Gilmores and they had dinner together on Tuesdays at least once month. So why dinner on a Friday with him included? Surely it wasn't just because he hasn't seem them in such a long time. Suddenly an idea came into his head and it was deemed as something Shira would have done.The Gilmore's have a daughter and his parents are probably setting him up with her.He grimaced at the thought knowing fully well he wouldn't end up being interested in the Gilmore girl anway.

Logan then noticed that he was already at the Gilmore estate. He parked the car beside his father's and walked up to the door. Five seconds after ringing the doorbell Emily Gilmore herself opened the door, "Oh Logan! It's been ages since we've seen you! Come on in." She directed as she opened the door wider.

Logan stepped in to the house and gave Emily a polite kiss on the cheek while putting on his society smile, "Wonderful to see you again Emily."

"Your parents are already here." Emily told Logan as she led him to living room where his parents were. "Logan is here everyone." She announced.

Logan acknowledged his parents, "Mom, Dad."

"Hello Logan." Shira greeted with a smile.

"Hello son, your mother tells me you've been busy. I assume it's all work for the YDN." Mitchum started. Of course, Mitchum always had to start with the YDN.

"Sure dad." Logan answered as he sat down on one of the empty couches.

Richard was standing by the drinks and asked, "Logan son, what would you like?"

"Just club soda for me Richard." He answered and Richard came back handing him one.

As Richard gave Logan his club soda he asked, "so how are things at Yale?"

"Pretty good actually." Logan learned to keep his answers short when dealing with the Hartford Elite, they could always turn your answers into something more than what you meant.

"Wonderful. What building do you live in?"

"Berkeley." Logan answered nodding his head.

"Ah, I lived in Branford when I was there. Just about 90 kropogs to Berkeley." Richard responded.

* * *

Lorelai and Chris were on their way to dinner and it was unusually quiet. Lorelai decided she was bored and wanted to be entertained (nothing dirty intended), "Chris, I want to play a game."

"What kind of game Lorelai?" Christopher asked with interest.

"There's no name for it."

"So you made it up."

"There's no name for it because no one bothered to name it yet OFFICIALLY. But **I** have a name for it. It's called 'Honk'."

"Honk?"

"Yes, you are the game host person and I'm the player."

"Lucky me."

"Mmm lucky you. So anyways, you make up stuff and I have to honk if they apply to me. Like if you say 'honk if your name is Lorelai' or 'honk if you are in a car' I get to honk."

"People are going to get mad if you just keep on honking at them when they're not even doing anything to you."

"Ha! I won't be honking the car in real life Chris." Lorelai explained and Christopher sighed in relief.

"I get to honk like this; hoooonk!" Lorelai announced.

"That's great Lorelai…"

"Yes, so start already." Lorelai urged.

"Right. Right. Uh. Honk if you are in a car."

"Hooooonk!" Lorelai imitated.

_A few minutes later..._

"Honk if your name is Sheila." Christopher said after five turns of hearing Lorelai honk. He wanted to find out if she would honk whether or not it applied to her.

Lorelai made no noise or honking sound and Christopher realized he could keep her quiet this way.

"Honk if you're driving a car." Again, Lorelai said nothing.

After three more turns of no honking and Lorelai beginning to pout, Christopher parked next to Rory's SUV with Rory still in it. He then announced, "Honk if you are married to a handsome man named Christopher."

"Hoooonk." Lorelai smiled and mumbled, "very cocky today, aren't we?"

They stepped out of the car at the same time Rory did and Christopher said, "Honk if you are getting out of a car."

Rory was waiting for her parents and once they came and stepped outside she heard her father and mother playing 'honk'. She then decided to join in so both Lorelai and Rory said, "Hoooonk!"

"Hey Sweets" Lorelai greeted her daughter.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad."

"Hey Ror." Chris said.

"Okay Chris. Rory is here so she's gonna play too. Now start again!" Lorelai said to her husband.

"Fine. Honk if your name is Lorelai." At this both Lorelai and Rory "honked".

Christopher stepped up in front of the door and rang the doorbell. Since Christopher was taking too long to ask the next question Rory and Lorelai decided they would play by themselves.

"Honk if you have blue eyes." Lorelai said as they all handed their coats to the maid.

"Hooonk!" announced both Lorelai and Rory.

* * *

Logan listened as Richard and Mitchum shared their years at Yale then suddenly he heard two girls honk. Emily looked annoyed, Richard seemed annoyed but was trying to hide it and everyone else seemed confused. All of a sudden a man and two girls came into view and both were laughing obviously oblivious to the guests.

The older of the two girls spoke, "honk if you are in the Gilmore household."

"Hooonk!" they both said and the man shook his head.

They kept on playing as if no one was there, Richard just chuckled at the two and Emily was too annoyed to say something. Their challenges to each other ranged from 'honk if you love chocolate' to 'honk if you think Kirk is Kirk' which confused Logan immensely. When the man announced, 'honk if you love coffee' both started to honk loud and uncontrollably. Logan assumed they were sisters and were probably Emily's daughters since they seemed comfortable enough to 'honk' in the house. He also assumed that the man was the older sister's boyfriend considering they were next to each other.

"Lorelai, Rory, Christopher…" Emily started but the three didn't seem to hear her. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!" Emily couldn't believe at how the three acted in front of their guests so when Lorelai heard her name called out they all stopped and noticed they had guests.

"Soooory." Lorelai paused then pointed at Rory, "Hey, Rory and Chris were laughing too but Iam the one scolded at?" She put her hand over her heart, which made Logan and Christopher chuckle inwardly.

Lorelai and Christopher took the loveseat, which left only one spot for Rory, next to Logan. When Lorelai and Christopher took the loveseat Logan's assumptions of them being together were confirmed since they held hands. The girl next to him was looking at her father, which made him confused since most girls looked at him rather his father.

"What would you three like?" Richard asked while walking towards the drinks.

Emily however had other thoughts in mind, "Lorelai, Rory, Christopher, what do you have to say about your behavior?"

When Rory heard her name she took her eyes off **THE **Mitchum Huntzberger and looked at her grandmother, "I'm sorry Grandma for acting like I just did."

Rory couldn't believe it was Mitchum Huntzberger sitting right there. She barely noticed the boy sitting next to her. That was the first time Logan saw her blue eyes and he just wanted to stare at them all night long. That was also when he learned that Emily wasn't Rory's mother but her grandmother.

"Thank you Rory. Christopher?"

"Sorry Emily, will never happen again."

"Better not. Lorelai?"

"I'm sorry mom, won't happen again."

"I'm sure. Now go ahead and say what drinks you'd like." Emily directed the three and Richard listened.

"Club soda please." Rory smiled.

"Gin Martini." Lorelai stated.

"I'll have Scotch on the Rocks Richard." Christopher said and they were all handed their drinks.

After everyone had their drinks Emily introduced the three. "Mitchum, Shira, Logan; this is my daughter Lorelai, her husband Christopher and their daughter Rory."


	3. The New Victoria's Secret Lace Underwear

AN: haha wow. last chapter i was sooo gonna do an authors note and a disclaimer but i was so excited to update that i forgot... haha well i am hoping you guys will like this chapter. I also wanted to say that since Rory is a Gilmore and Hayden and she grew up in society, she will be more confident but still has a touch of shyness into her. There's no Dean... at least I dont think so. Not yet.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

* * *

Christopher and Lorelai both nodded their heads as if to say "nice to meet you."

Rory looked up at Mitchum and Shira, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Huntzberger."

"Oh, please call us Mitchum and Shira. Rory, this is my son Logan. He attends in Yale and is 21. I do believe you are 21 also?" Shira said and Rory smiled.

Logan looked down at his drink when his mother started to talk about him then he felt a shift of movement on the couch and saw that Rory was smiling at him.

Rory hadn't noticed Logan at first, considering that she was too busy taking in the fact that Mitchum Huntzberger, the newspaper magnate was in the same room as her. She knew her grandparents knew the Huntzbergers very well; Richard kept on mentioning him and how he could get her an internship. Rory turned to look atLogan and couldn't help but feel an attraction towards him. When she saw him look up she immediately smiled and he smiled back. More like grinned actually, he took her hand and gently kissed it, "Hello Rory." He immediately smiled and put on his Huntzberger charm.

When Logan took hold of Rory's hand, she immediately blushed and slightly looked away, "Hi."

Mitchum and Richard talked about golf, while Lorelai had persuaded Chris to play another round of 'Honk.' Emily and Shira watched as Logan held Rory's hand and still hadn't let go. They whispered back and forth about how they look great together and what their children would look like.

Logan still hadn't let go of Rory's hand and when Rory looked down at her hands he hesitantly let go, "So Rory, how come I never see you around Yale?"

Rory looked up at the smirking blonde, "I go to Harvard, well actually I went to Harvard. It's really confusing. I went to Harvard for my first and second years. Well, since my parents live in Stars Hollow,I felt it was too far away. So I asked Grandpa if he could transfer me to Yale. I askedto transfer before Thanksgiving butI had exams that I couldn't miss and if I missed them I'd probably get a low grade showing on my portfolio for Yale. So Iasked if I could start after winter break and Grandpa talked to Yale and they said yes. So the first time I'll be around Yale will probably be monday, when classes start again."

As Rory explained her Harvard/Yale situation Logan looked at her with an amused face, all the while listening to her story. "Quite a story you've got there."

"Well you probably won't even see me at Yale."

"And why is that?"

"You seem like the party, leave-at-a-moment's-notice type of person. I'm guessing you like to spend your Friday nights at a pub rather than at home?"

Within three minutes this girl sitting in front of Logan had him already figured out. "Yes..."

"That's the difference between you and me is I'd rather be at home."

Logan was about to say something but Cecilia, the new maid, came and announced, "dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore."

"Thank you Cecilia." Emily and the rest of the adults stood up and walked to the dining room.

Christopher and Lorelai waited for Rory and Logan. Once the two stood up Lorelai turned to the boy named Logan and smiled. They all sat in their respective seats at the dining table with Rory and Logan next to each other.

Soon Richard spoke, "Rory here is transferring out of Harvard."

"Yes, I remember you mentioning that just last month." Mitchum responded while enjoying his meal. "I seem to have forgotten what she is majoring in." Mitchum said directing the last part to Rory.

Rory looked up from her plate after hearing her name and once Mitchum asked what she was majoring in she answered with a smile, "I'm majoring in journalism."

"Journalism?" Mitchum asked taken aback by her answer. He expected her to be majoring in something else rather than journalism. "What would you like to be once you're out from Yale?"

"I want to be an overseas correspondent and travel the world."

"Yes, I remember now. Richard showed me many of your articles from the _Crimson_. Quite a talent you've got there, I wish I could see Logan do the same." Mitchum said referring to the numerous amounts of papers he received from Richard.

Rory blushed after hearing Mitchum compliment her and Logan sent his father a subtle glare. The rest of dinner was spent talking about business, Martha's Vineyard, Stars Hollow and boarding schools. Rory would only talk to her mother about what was happening at home in Stars Hollow.

* * *

"Bill said that if we get John to agree to the contract the newspaper would be ours but once John agreed, nothing happened." Mitchum explained to Richard. 

Richard looked surprised and responded saying, "Why, I'll have a talk with this Bill tomorrow morning."

"Ah yes, I'll come by and we'll both talk to him." Mitchum nodded.

-----------------------------------------

Logan smirked, "I got kicked out of St. Marks, Andover, Zuguberg, and Groton all in the same year."

Christopher sat looking at Logan, " You got kicked out of Groton? No one ever kicked out of Groton."

------------------------------------------

"I think a wedding at Martha's Vineyard sounds perfect." Emily gushed.

"Think Emily, Martha's Vineyard in the spring with roses everywhere." Shira said grinning.

"Oh my! That is absolutely brilliant!" Emily said smiling widely.

-------------------------------------------

"So then Kirk goes up to Taylor who was trying to talk to Patty who was trying to get Andrew's attention who was getting a lecture from Mrs. Kim who was holding a broken lamp. And since Kirk couldn't get Taylor's attention by just patting him at the back he turns Taylor's head around and kisses him smack dab on the lips." Lorelai said laughing.

"No!" Rory laughed.

"Then! Lulu sees Kirk kissing Taylor and she says 'I can't believe this Kirk!' then runs away which got the attention of everyone including Mrs. Kim. Kirk runs after Lulu and Mrs. Kim runs after him." Lorelai finished with a giggle.

* * *

Logan was the first to excuse himself saying that he had to get back to Yale, and then Mitchum and Shira said their goodbyes also. As Rory, Christopher and Lorelai were about to leave the house, Richard stopped Rory. "Rory, we have gotten your dorm already. You are to be rooming with one Stephanie Vanderbilt in the Berkeley Building. It is in the first floor, room 215. Your room has been furnished already and your things have been sent there." 

"All you have to do is show up with your extra belongings and you are in your new home." Emily continued, handing Rory her keys.

"Thanks grandma and grandpa." Rory smiled thankful that she didn't have to carry the heavy boxes that included her many books. "I'll go tomorrow so I'll be set and ready for Monday. Goodnight!"

"Bye!" Emily and Richard said as they closed the door.

Rory walked over to her SUV and noticed that her parents were still in their own car. Lorelai opened her window as Rory climbed in, "Ror, are you staying at the Hollow tonight?"

"Yes. Then tomorrow I will be moving in to my new dorm."

"Ugh! You have to carry boxes. Ha! Ha!" Lorelai teased.

"It's already ready." Rory responded in a singsong voice.

"Already?"

"Already."

"How come you didn't tell me when you found out where you were living?" Lorelai asked with her hand over her heart.

"I just found out."

"Ah… one of the many advantages of being a Gilmore and a Hayden; everything has been prepared for you and all you need to do is show up." Lorelai said rolling her eyes but at the same time being thankful that she didn't need to help Rory carry boxes after boxes of books.

"Exactly." Rory answered with a smirk as she started the car, "Okay, I'll just follow you home."

"Sounds good." Lorelai responded while Christopher drove out of the Gilmore estate with Rory following.

* * *

While Logan was driving back to Yale his thoughts kept on coming back to a blue-eyed brunette who he had just met. She probably was the first girl to choose to look at the older Huntzberger. But when she started to talk... Oh man, could she talk. She rambled on and on about Harvard and Yale when she could have answered with one or two sentences. Her name was Rory and she was daughter of Christopher and Lorelai Gilmore. Was Christopher the son of Richard and Emily or the son in law? Then he remembered when Lorelai called Emily 'mom' but couldn't it be that Emily allowed her daughter in law to call her mom? He decided to push all thoughts of the Gilmore family out of his mind and concentrate more on the road. 

Logan parked his car and went inside his dorm where he was soon greeted by Finn and Colin who were drinking, "Where were you buddy?"

"Yes mate, where was the almighty Logan Huntzberger?"

"My mother forced me to attend a dinner." Logan said with a slightly annoyed face letting his friends knowthat he wasirritated by the fact as he grabbed a Colin's drink.

Colin replaced his drink and turned to Logan, "so is that why you ditched your date for tonight? Kelly or Candy or something…"

"Shit... I forgot about that... and I think it was Kaitlin." Logan ran his hand through his hair as he drank more scotch.

"Yes mate, you did. Have no fear, none of us have dates either." Finn said with a pout.

"What happened to Lillian?" Logan asked both of his friends with curiosity.

"Well you see…" Colin started to explain but was interrupted by Stephanie who came barging in.

"You guys! You will never believe what just happened!" Stephanie said jumping with glee.

"Ooh! Let Finny guess!" Finn stood up and jumped with Stephanie. "You got a date tomorrow!"

"Nope!"

"There's a fashion show!"

"Nope!"

"You finally got the bubble gum pink nail polish!" Finn shouted getting excited.

"I wish!"

"You got Finny a drink and a redhead!"

"No!"

"You finally learned to snap your fingers!"

"Nooooope!" Stephanie attempted to snap her fingers while jumping but failed miserably.

"You went shopping and got the new Victoria's Secret lace underwear!"

Stephanie stopped jumping and stared at Finn, "You know that because…"

"Uh… because every man knows about it?"

"Steph, can you just tell us what you are so happy about?" Colin asked getting provoked.

"Well! I finally got a new roomie!" Stephanie said jumping up and down.

"That's your good news love? I thought it would have been something better." Finn said disappointed.

"So who is it?" Logan asked inquiringly.

"Lorelai Hayden. That's all I know about her though."

Logan first thought it was the Lorelaias in Rory's mother but then he remembered that Lorelai was married and out of college. Rory couldn't be Lorelai because the name 'Rory' just doesn't seem to derive from the name 'Lorelai.'

"A Hayden? You are going to be rooming with a Hayden? Do you know how rich she is?" Colin asked, always being the materialistic of the group.

"And I've heard that she's smart!" Stephanie then noticed the look on Logan's face as if he was trying to figure something out, "oh please tell me you haven't slept with her Logan!"

Logan was snapped out of his thoughts when Stephanie accused her of sleeping with the Hayden, "no, I don't think so."

"I wish you haven't. It's always weird when my roomie becomes one of your one night stands."

"Because that happens all the time." Logan said sarcastically.

"Well it's happened with the last six." Stephanie responded. "Anyways, all of her things are already there except for pictures, so I don't know what she looks like. Oh! And she's coming by this weekend."

* * *

The next day Rory woke up in her Stars Hollow home which just happened to be the largest one in town. She quickly took a shower, dressed and curled her hair. Upon smelling the scent of coffee, she walked downstairs to the kitchen and found a fresh pot brewing. Rory poured herself some coffee and grabbed a donut and walked out the door to Luke's. She instantly finished her drink and donut then went inside Luke's to find her mother and father already eating. She waved to them then a tall man wearing a backwards baseball cap came over, "Hey Luke." 

"Hi Rory. What would you like?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes please and lots and lots of coffee."

"Coming right up." Luke turned around and went behind the counter to make the pancakes, leaving Rory with her parents.

"Thanks." Rory turned to her parents and smiled, "so what are you guys doing today?"

"Chris has to attend a meeting in New York and I will be shopping while he is doing so." Lorelai answered with a smile.

"Buy me something nice." Rory asserted.

"Just don't wear out the magnetic strip on your card." Christopher advised with a smirk to which Lorelai playfully hit him.

Luke came by with Rory's pancakes and coffee, which she hastily finished. "I have to go guys. I want to see my new dorm."

"Why in such a hurry? You'll be there for like six more months and then you'll get sick of it. Do you want to leave your mother all alone in that big house already?" Lorelai looked up from her coffee to her daughter.

Christopher cleared his throat and Lorelai said, "Do you want to leave your mother and father all alone in that big house where we can do anything we want?"

"Geez Lorelai." Christopher said nearly spitting out his drink and Lorelai just gave him an innocent look.

"Oh! Gross mom! Bad image. Bad image." She waved her hand around in the air and calmed down, " I am just excited to see my dorm.Okay? Bye." Rory stood up and walked to her car, then drove towards Yale.

After ending up in the Branford building and getting lost a few more times, Rory decided to ask someone for directions so she stopped a tall brown-haired boy, "Hi, I'm Rory."

"Robert."

"Do you know where the Berkeley building is?"

"Yea, just go straight there and turn at the next corner."

"Thanks Robert. Bye!"

"Bye."

Rory got back into her car and followed Robert's directions. After seeing the sign stating "Berkeley Building" she smiled and got out of the car. She quickly looked at the dorm numbers and soon spotted dorm number 215. She took a deep breath in and knocked.

* * *

AN: I hope you didnt hate it too much. Review please. Oh and I know that you know that Rory has a key to the dorm but really, wouldn't you knock first if you were in her position? I really want to write next chapter but youguys aren't probably going to get it tonight because I don't know. Review please! 


	4. Kinky I like

AN: I want you to now that I'm a Rogan loving freak. SO much of a freak that I was crying when I watched this small **HAPPY** video of Logan and Rory. I was freaking BAWLING in the season finale that my dad thought I hurt myself (he was in the other room). Also that this chapter was FUNNN to write and that it is probably the longest chapter I have written. This chapter was originally supposed to be updated yesterday but fanfiction kept on having these "error" things that said "contact support fanfiction if you keep on having these problems" I was lazy and I didn't want to contact. Chapter FOURRRRRR because Rory meets FOUR new people. Lol haha

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and Logan Huntzberger didn't have anything to do, or anyone to do for that matter. He lazily strolled along Branford in a haze. Not too long ago he had seen Robert walk past him as bored as he was then he heard Robert talking to a familiar voice he couldn't pinpoint. After the small conversation Robert had with the unnamed, he came past Logan again only this time he was wearing a goofy smile. So Logan sat there thinking about nothing in particular and he felt very un-Logan-like. A blonde passed him and sent him a wink to which he smirked.

_Bored and still irresistible._

_----------------------RL----------------------_

Stephanie had just finished fixing her hair after her shower when a knock came. She tried to think back if she had a date today, but realized she cancelled them for a day with the boys. She knew that Lorelai Hayden was coming this weekend but would she really come on a Saturday morning? A normal college student would wait until the afternoon to visit their dorm…right? Debating in her mind who would be the person knocking she opened it and saw an excited blue-eyed brunette. "Hi, can I help you?" She asked unsure of whether she should be scared of her or not.

"Hi, I'm Rory. You must be Stephanie Vanderbilt."

"Yes…I don't remember introducing myself to you." Stephanie paused then added, "Unless I was a _little_ bit tipsy when we met."

"No, um actually my grandpa said that you were my new roommate."

"I'm sorry but my new roommate's name is Lorelai." She answered tilting her head to the side.

Rory smiled and responded, "Oh right…My name is Lorelai Hayden but everyone calls me Rory."

A look of understanding appeared on Stephanie and she immediately smiled wanting to be great friends with her new roommate. "Oh! Come in girlie."

Rory entered the dorm and noticed how it was slightly small compared to her Harvard dorm but she kept in mind that her Harvard dorm was big because she roomed with three other people. For a dorm that only houses two people, it would be huge. She also noticed how she had a bar filled with drinks and quickly came to the conclusion that Stephanie liked to have a good time and party. "It's nice."

"Yea, but it can get a little messy when my friends come over. Especially when Finn comes and drinks all the alcohol."

"I guess he loves alcohol?"

"Are you kidding me? Alcohol is like Finn's water."

Rory laughed and Stephanie laughed along with her. The two soon fell into a comfortable conversation and sat down on the couch. "…And since Daddy said that his little Stephanie would go to Yale, I went to Yale. All four of us."

"Who's the other three?"

"Well, the first one is Colin. He's brunette and just a little bit taller than me. I met him when I was four which means I've practically known him my whole life. He kind of is the conservative one in our group."

"Do you like him?" Rory didn't mean to say it aloud but it just happened, "sorry. That was a little bit forward…It was just…"

"It's okay, why do you think I like him anyhow?" Stephanie asked knowing she was finally having a good conversation with a roommate; the last six were horrible.

"You were smiling more and somewhat blushing."

"Oh."

"So what about the other two?" Rory said to get back to their original topic.

"The second one is Finn. He's the one who likes to drink, remember?" Rory nodded and Stephanie continued, "He's Australian and claims that he's exotic, plus he has a fetish for redheads. He's tall, or at least taller than me and the other boys. I met him when I was four too, he just came from Australia. Finn is the one that likes to make things crazy. He's the wild one that we all have to look out for."

Just as Stephanie finished her sentence Finn came barging in immediately sat, slouching on the couch. "Stupid bloke. It's to bloody early and it's freezing outside."

"Finn." Stephanie whispered to a surprised and confused Rory, then she turned her attention to Finn who was about to fall asleep, "bloke?"

"Colin."

"Hey Steph, "Colin entered and sat down by Finn. Finn took advantage of Colin sitting near him and hit him. "What the hell?"

"It's bloody 10:30 in the morning on a Saturday and I haven't had alcohol." He turned to look at Stephanie but saw Rory with an amused face, "have I met you before love?"

"No." Rory answered.

Finn took her hand and kissed it, despite the fact that it was too early in the morning there was a gorgeous girl sitting near him. "Wonderful to meet you love. The name is Finn and you are?"

"Rory." Rory blushed at the attention.

"If only you were a redhead."

Colin also noticed the girl sitting next to Stephanie so after Finn introduced himself, Colin decided he should also. "Hey there, I'm Colin."

"Rory." Rory responded to Colin's business-like handshake.

"Love, since Finny has been bothered by the evil man named Colin this morning would you like to do me a favor? Just a little favor is all. You just have to dye your hair red. It'd look magnificent doll." Finn reassured Rory andshe looked a little taken aback.

"Okay. So Rory, I guess you are dying to see your room." Stephanie said standing up and Rory followed suit.

"Wait, you're the Hayden?" Colin asked surprised.

"Umm, yea." Rory answered meekly.

Stephanie turned to Rory and said, "Colin is also the materialistic of the group."

Colin glared at her and retorted sarcastically, "thank you Stephanie."

Rory looked between the two and saw them both glaring at each other then she looked at Finn who was currently raiding the bar. Stephanie walked over to a door and called Rory over, "Rory this is your room. I'll let you get settled in and everything. I'll be outside over here with the boys."

"Thanks." Rory responded with a smile as she walked in to her new room. She left the door open just in case. There was also the fact that if Finn or anyone else decided to barge in, she wouldn't be as surprised. Rory walked over to the shelves filled with books in the corner of her room. She walked up to them and let her hands glide through the bindings. As she felt the textures of the books she couldn't help but remember when she had first receive them. Many were given to her from her grandfather as a gift for her birthday, Christmas or when he went on business trips from around the world. The same goes for her other friends and relatives, when Christopher went to Europe he was sure to buy her books, some first edition. She couldn't take all of them to Harvard so she left most of them in her Stars Hollow home. Now her books were brought here to Yale where she could enjoy reading them on a quiet, calm day.

Rory noticed that her books were organized wrong. She always had then organized in a certain way; first editions, classics, biographies, school related, politics and history. She took them down carefully off the shelves and placed them on the floor or on her bed.

"I like her." Stephanie commented.

"I wish she was a redhead." Finn nodded in agreement.

"I just met a Hayden and Stephanie made me look bad in front of her." Colin gave Stephanie a look of disapproval.

"Why do you care so much?" Stephanie shot back in a whisper.

"Maybe because you said I was materialistic." They continued to whisper knowing that Rory had left her room open while Finn sat down drinking half asleep.

"Well you are. You're acting like one right now. She's a Hayden so what?"

"She's the heiress."

"Materialistic." Stephanie said in a singsong voice.

"She's the heiress to Hayden Law Firm and I am studying Law." Colin retorted then looked away.

"Because that explains everything." And that ended their conversation.

So the three of them, Colin, Stephanie and Finn, sat there lost in their own worlds in silence, which rarely happened when you're around Finn. Stephanie looked at her small DVD collection that soon got filled with Rory's DVDs and thought about watching a movie with her. Colin looked out the window thinking about Stephanie's 'materialistic' comment. And Finn… well Finn was holding onto a bottle of rum while half asleep. Pure silence, excluding Rory bustling around her room with books, on a Saturday morning with people like Colin, Stephanie and Finn. Then all of a sudden they heard a faint ring tone coming from Rory's room.

_We like the cars  
The cars that go boom  
Were Tigre and Bunny and we like the boom  
We like the cars  
The cars that go boom  
Were Tigre and Bunny and we like the boom_

After hearing the song, Finn quickly sat up and got curious.

"What?" Colin whispered confused. He had never in his entire life heard that song before.

"Shhhh." Stephanie said. She knew that eavesdropping was bad but Rory did leave the door open.

_----------------------RL----------------------_

Rory was happily organizing and walking around her new room when she heard a familiar ring tone. She chose this particular tone just for Tristan because it had a certain significance to them. Instead of closing the door or putting down the book she was currently holding, she put Tristan on speaker phone.

"Hmm." She answered absentmindedly.

"Hayden?" He sounded surprised.

"DuGrey." She answered to confirm his guess.

"But it's eleven o'clock in the morning…"

"Yes…" She answered in a baffled tone.

"And it's a Saturday." Tristan said stating the obvious.

"And…" Rory responded wanting to know where Tristan was getting to.

"You sound like you've been up since eight." Tristan replied in a shocked voice.

Rory shook her head and didn't bother to answer so she placed a history book in the second shelf.

Tristan waited for Rory to say something back but had no such luck, so he continued, "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden is awake at 11 on a Saturday morning!" He shouted in disbelief through the phone. Then he started to sing in a very horrible voice, "_You showed me faith is not blind. I don't need wings to help me fly. Miracles happen, once in a while. When you believe (miracles happen). You showed me dreams come to light. That takin' a chance on us was right. All things will come with a little time. When you believe_."

"Don't sing. Ever again."

"Your awake at eleven in the morning on a Saturday, I think that constituted for some singing time." Tristan reasoned.

_Outside in the common room… _

Finn couldn't stop from laughing quietly as Tristan sang rather horribly.

"She's a Gilmore?" Colin whispered just as Finn said, "I though it was Hayden..."

Stephanie nodded and told them both to be quiet then continued to listen.

_Inside Rory's room… _

"I think we've established that…" Rory answered back after hearing Tristan sing.

"I can't believe this! This is a historical moment! Call the police!"

"Tristan…"

"Call the FBI!"

"Tris…" Rory said chuckling.

"Call the President of the United States!" Tristan shouted.

"Tristan Michael Packard DuGrey!" Rory said trying to sound like her grandmother, all the while joking around.

_The Common Room… _

"Tristan DuGrey?" Finn asked not knowing whom this Tristan was.

"Oh my God! Will you two shut up!" Stephanie whispered at Finn and Colin while Finn listened with an amused face.

_Rory's Room… _

"Yes Grandma?" Tristan asked innocently.

"Ha. Ha. I am rolling on the floor laughing." Rory stated dryly.

"Well _Mary_, if that's what you do for fun…"

"Okay _Twistah_ you didn't call to just check if I was awake already." Rory said purposely using her nickname for Tristan when she couldn't pronounce his name just as he couldn't pronounce hers. She called him _Twistah_ and he called her_ Mary_.

_The Common Room… _

"Twistah?" Finn asked mostly to himself, "Kinky. I like."

The other two simply rolled their eyes.

_Rory's Room… _

"What if that was my intention?" Tristan asked hoping she would fall for it but knowing she wouldn't.

"Couldn't be because you just admitted that it wasn't."

"True…"

"Tris, can you get to the point please… I'm somewhat busy."

"I can sense that. Your voice sounds far away and I can hear you moving around. I'm on the speaker phone." Tristan replied and Rory could imagine him smirking.

"Been working on your detective skills again?"

"Detective DuGrey at your service. If you have a problem, I'll get rid of them. What's your problem Ma'am?"

"Well, there's this guy named Tristan who just won't get to the point." She answered with a smirk.

"Ouch Mare."

"Mhhmm." Rory answered while putting in four first editions on the top.

"So what are you so busy with that you can't even be patient with the wonderful, amazing, incredible, astonishing, marvelous-"

"Cocky." Rory interrupted.

"-pretending I didn't hear that, splendid, fabulous, remarkable, magnificent Detective DuGrey?" He finished.

"I'm organizing my books to the way I want them to be since the people that Grandma-"

"Francine?" Tristan inquired.

"Emily." Rory answered, "hired just stuck them on the shelves. My poor books."

"Yes, poor books. Last time I came by your dorm and Stars Hollow, all your books were pretty and clean."

"Yale." She answered as if that explained everything. And it did.

"Oh! That was this weekend!"

"Yup."

"Right." Tristan realized.

"So are you ever going to get to the point?"

"But Mare, whenever I call you now I always have to get to the point. That means we barely talk."

"Fine… How's Princeton?"

"Too far away." He complained.

"Yea see; that is why you should or should have transferred to Harvard or Yale. Either way you'd be a lot closer. If you went to Harvard you would have been with me, Paris, Maddie and Louise. Then you would have seen me leave after two years of hard work. Then if you went to Yale then we would have seen each other and you would be here sitting next to me helping me organize my precious books. And for a bonus you would even get to buy me a big cup of coffee."

"Because everyone enjoys getting you a big cup of coffee." Tristan said playing along.

"They do, ask anyone. Heck, ask any of the coffee guys from Harvard, they know me by name."

"I know. Last time I went to Harvard I was talking to you on the phone while getting coffee and the guy heard your name and they said 'say hi to Rory for me and tell her to come by this side of campus sometime soon.'"

"Pete?"

"No."

"Arthur?" Rory guessed.

"Nope."

"Jason." Rory nodded.

"I'm not even going to bother getting into this…"

"So can you get to the point please? I want coffee right now and you know that you shouldn't –"

Tristan continued for her, "deprive a Gilmore and a Hayden of coffee."

"Good dog."

"Dog?" Tristan just had to ask.

"You'll get to be a good boy once you get to the point."

"Right well I just wanted to say I have received mail from the wonderful Lorelai Hayden."

"Mom?" Rory didn't know whether or not Tristan meant her or her mom since sometimes Tristan just likes to call her by her actual first name.

"Yes, I have been invited to and I quote '_Lorelai Hayden's A Fun Trip Down Memory Lane. A Movie Night worth remembering because hello? It's hosted by me, Lorelai. See you there!'_ That's what it said. It's glittery and pink."

"She actually sent invitations? I thought she was just going to call everyone."

"Well that's Lorelai Hayden for you."

"I wonder what this year's theme actually includes." Her mother started the annual movie nights when Tristan, Rory, Paris, Madeline and Louise started college. It was the one night that they would go over to the Hayden household, watch a movie and sleep over. The movies were always themed and home videos. Last year's was _Embarrassing Moments Are Always Good For Laughs_ and of course that included many embarrassing moments that everyone would want to forget but they were laughing when they watched themselves.

"You half live in the house, didn't your mom tell you?"

"Well the first year we did this whole movie night thing, my mom told me and I told you guys and she had to threaten you to come. She hasn't trusted me with what the videos were ever since then. Remember?"

"Yes. Okay Mare, I have to go. My mom's calling my other phone. Actually she has been for the last three hours."

"Bye. Oh and good boy." She responded as she put in the last book.

"Wow. I'm a real boy. Bye Mare." Tristan said as he hung up.

_----------------------RL----------------------_

Rory looked at the shelves that she had just fixed and walked outside to the common room holding onto 'Fabiano'. She kept on looking at it studying how the water went through the small pipe. "Hey Stephanie, do you know where I can put Fabiano?"

"Fabiano?" Stephanie was as confused as ever.

"Yes, my wonderful coffeemaker." Rory answered looking up to see Colin, Finn and Stephanie with highly amused faces.

"Anywhere in the kitchen." Stephanie replied unsure.

Rory walked over to the kitchen and set Fabiano down, "I'm going to go get a cup of coffee."

"Because you can't deprive a Gilmore and a Hayden of coffee and you should start to get to know the coffee guys?" Finn asked excitedly.

Then it dawned on Rory, she had left the door open while she was talking to Tristan and they heard so she blushed. "Uh yeah. I'll be right back."

"I like her." Finn announced.

"So do I." Stephanie agreed.

"She seems nice." Colin added.

After reading for three hours in the library Rory was walking through Yale and soon spotted a coffee cart. It was the same coffee cart she had gone to when she looked for her classes right before winter break. Rory reached the coffee cart and found a long line. She stood sixth in line behind a guy who kept bobbing up and down and she was freezing. A minute later and she was third in line and felt someone tap her gently.

_----------------------RL----------------------_

Logan finally got bored of just walking around Branford and decided to go to his dorm to look for Finn and Colin. When he finally got there he didn't find a Finn, a Colin or even a Stephanie. All he found was Finn's unmade bed, Colin's sprawled out newspapers and Stephanie's nail polish. He shook his head; their dorm was a complete and utter mess. If Colin and Finn weren't at the dorm they would be at the pub or Stephanie's.

He began walking to the pub first hoping that they were there. His day had been a bore and it was a waste of a Saturday. After checking the pub and finding only Robert, Seth, Rosemary and Juliet he turned the other way to go to Stephanie's dorm. He took the way that went past the library because it always seemed to be the calm and quiet. As he passed the library he saw a familiar brunette impatiently waiting in line while looking up at the sky. After seeing her brilliant blue eyes he came to the conclusion that it indeed was Rory Gilmore. He came up behind her and quietly tapped her shoulder. "Hey Ace." _A nickname?_

"Ace?" She asked wrinkling her nose a bit.

"You'll figure it out." He mysteriously answered with a smirk.

"Oh. I get it."

"That was fast."

"Like a race car." She added as she got up to order, "Hi…" she looked at his nametag, "Ron. Hi Ron. I'd like a Venti Caramel Macchiato with extra whip cream and caramel."

Logan looked at her shocked at how big of a cup she was getting then he said, "I'll have a small coffee and put the lady's on my tab."

"Logan, you don't have to do that."

"No Ace, I got it."

"Okay. Thanks." Rory blushed and the action made Logan grin.

Both were handed their drinks and Rory quickly took a sip, she closed her eyes lightly and let out a deep moan.

Logan was about to drink his coffee when he heard Rory moan. He stopped and looked at her with a smirk while other students stared at her. Rory opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her and Logan smirking. She blushed and Logan thought it was cute. He draped his arm over her shoulders, walked her away from the students and whispered, "you're safe now Ace, you can go ahead and moan all you want."

Rory playfully hit him on the chest and couldn't help but think how well built his body was. "You wish Huntzberger."

"So, I do get to see you around Yale now." Logan said referring to their conversation during dinner.

"I guess." She answered timidly continuing to drink.

"So where were you heading to?"

"Actually I was just going back to my dorm." She answered and took one last sip then proceeded to throw it away, "ah, all finished."

Logan looked down at his cup which was still filled halfway and compared it to the size of Rory's cup. He threw his away right after Rory had thrown hers hoping she didn't notice that he didn't truly finish his coffee. In order to do so, he hesitantly had to let go of Rory.

"Well, I'll walk you back." Logan said draping his arm over her shoulder once again without the intention of letting go soon.

"Oh you don't have to do that." Rory blushed at the thought of Logan walking her home.

"Well if I'm going to be seeing you around here lately, I should at least know where I can mostly find you."

"I guess." She replied with a sweet smile playing on her lips which just made Logan have the urge to kiss her.

They walked quietly for some time then Logan asked, "So you're all moved in now?"

"My grandma hired movers and all I had to do was show up. Then when I got there, my books were all unorganized so I fixed them. I guess that means I'm all moved in. Just a few more pictures to put around the room and I'll be done." Rory answered smiling.

"So you're happy about your dorm?"

"Yea, and I have this great roommate. I just met her and she already seems great. I met her friends too, except for the third one. They're all guys. Where were you going in the first place?" Rory asked curiously.

"Just a friend's dorm." Logan answered all the while thinking how her situation sounded too familiar. They finally reached Berkeley College and Logan kept on wondering why her condition sounded too familiar.

He still hadn't let go of Rory and she didn't want him to. They were exceedingly near Rory and Stephanie's dorm and Rory was about to tell Logan it was her dorm when Stephanie herself came out with Finn and Colin.

Stephanie saw Logan have his arms around Rory's shoulder and sighed, "Logan, I thought you said you wouldn't!" Stephanie complained.

* * *

AN: SO there was Trory action and you're probably wondering what their relationship is about. _It will be explained later on. Probably two chapters from now?_ I hoped you like that. It wasnt very much i just reallly wanted to write a tristan/rory conversation on the phone thing. **REVIEW PLEAAAAASE**

**Treenuh:** I was blanking on Tristan's other last name and then I remembered in your story that it was Packard, so I chose that because I think it went well with DuGrey. If it IS his real other last name then I guess that's better but I just wanted to say that just in case so you know.

AN2: The song that was Tristan's ring tone (hecka cool song) it's called **We Like the Cars That Go Boom** and its by _Le Tigre_. Then the song he SANG (badly might I add) was called, **Miracles Happen** by _Myra_. I heard it while watching Princess Diaries. Rar. Also I don't own any of those songs so don't sue me.


	5. Hi There, Baby Boy

AN: Yay! Another chapter! I hope you like it! Oh and I wanted to do shoutouts cause it seems fun.

Special shout outs to: **Ace-not-Mary** because she read my whole story today and reviewed all the chapters. and to **Treenuh** because she let me use the 'Packard' thing.

Shout outs to: **raspberrysorbet34, Melako17, Mrs.Scott323, Kisn4L, abercrombiegirl786, SpyKid18, texasuckanus, Holy Cross Baby, Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13****,Hopes2High, justine260, Shinyobjectslover, Gilmorecrazed2010, Lifeisconfusing, eagleraych, Coffee91, **and **Ace-reporter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (In this story.)

* * *

Rory was as confused as ever, Logan let out a groan, Stephanie looked annoyed, Colin seemed interested and Finn… "Oy! I have to go bathroom!" Then he ran back inside the dorm.

Logan gently let go of Rory and Rory felt a sudden need of his warmth. Stephanie took a step towards Logan and poked him on the chest after each word, "You. Said. You. Wouldn't. Do. This. To. My. New. Roomie!" She gave him a withering glare while Rory wondered what was going on questioning whether or not Logan was Stephanie's other friend and Colin leaned against the wall watching Logan and Stephanie, "You promised me! You promised last night after you went to dinner with your parents!"

"Steph…"

"Oh don't you 'Steph…' me!" She yelled which drew the attention of surrounding students.

"Move it people. Nothing to see." Colin said getting off the wall and waving his hands to the students.

"I told you last night specifically that you couldn't do this to her! All six of my past roommates have left me because of YOU!" Stephanie ranted and poked Logan when she said the word 'you'. "Why can't you go find someone else to do? Huh? Why her?" Rory saw Stephanie refer to her and took a step back.

"Stephanie, listen." Logan said seriously and Stephanie crossed her arms and looked away still mad. She tapped her foot furiously on the ground waiting for Logan to explain, "It's not what you think it is."

"Oh yeah? What is it then?" Stephanie replied hastily.

"I went to dinner last night –"

"No Logan! I'm not going to buy your, 'since Daddy was mean last night I decided to look for a girl' story." Stephanie interrupted turning to glower at Logan.

"Will you just let me finish?" Logan saw Stephanie turn around the other way looking stiff, "I went to dinner last night at the Gilmore's." After that sentence Stephanie somewhat softened but still didn't turn around. "That was were I met Rory and we talked. I saw her on my way here and I was walking her to her dorm then you came out."

"Oh." Stephanie replied slowly turning back around.

"Yes oh." Then Logan recapped what they had said to each other and what caused the whole thing; Rory. So she was a Hayden also? Lorelai Gilmore Hayden, that's a lot of money right there. But how the hell did 'Rory' come from 'Lorelai'?

Just then Finn came out the door, "Oy mate, you don't know how good that felt. What did Finny miss?" Finn asked after seeing Stephanie looked almost ashamed of herself, Colin very amused and some brunette confused.

"Nothing." Stephanie piped in quickly.

Finn nodded taking that as an answer and turned to the girl standing near Logan, "Hello Love, have I met you before?" Rory nodded confused by the four students again. It took a while for Finn to remember her then, "Oh yes, coffee girl with Fabiano and the boom guy."

Rory smiled, "Yes, because my name is so overrated."

"Well I don't recall your name." Finn stated shaking his head.

"That's your loss Finn." Rory answered walking inside the dorm with Finn and everyone else soon following.

"Wait, I remember something about your name."

"Wow." Rory said nodding.

"Twistah! Yes! But you don't look like a Twistah." Finn tilted his head and looked at Rory up and down, "Maybe it's because your good at Twister, bendy and all. Oh! Let's play so Finny can see!" Finn jumped from one foot to the other excitedly.

"I'm not Twistah, that's my friend."

"Oh." He stopped jumping. "Maybe someday we'll play Twister?" He asked hoping she would indeed say yes.

"You don't even know my name." Rory reasoned with a smirk.

"I don't know the name of many redheads I _play_ with." Finn said thinking it would actually work.

"Well, that's reassuring."

"Alright, would your friend Twistah play Twister with me?" He asked thinking Twistah was a girl then heard his friends laugh at him. He quickly waved his hand at them motioning them to be quiet.

"Why don't you ask?" Rory said with a smirk while pulling out her cell phone and dialing 'Twistah's' number.

-------------------------RL-----------------------

When Stephanie saw Rory and Finn head back inside, she followed them and so did Colin and Logan. The three stayed quiet watching Finn and Rory discuss her name. When Finn thought it was Twistah, Colin and Steph laughed quietly and Logan thought about how it was funny but not that funny. Then when Finn asked if he could play with Twistah, Colin and Stephanie burst out laughing and Finn motioned them to be quiet. Logan still couldn't figure out what was so funny until he heard the voice on the other end.

-------------------------RL-----------------------

"Mary, twice in one day?" Tristan grumbled onto the phone.

"Twistah you tiger you." Which caused everyone else to raise their eyebrows at her.

"Oh God. Bunny, what do you want?" Knowing that when they turned 16 Rory only called him 'Tiger' when she wanted something.

She turned around and whispered into the phone so neither Finn nor anyone else could hear, "Okay. I was talking to one of my friend's friend. His name is Finn and he forgot my name. He kept on guessing but then he said that my name was Twistah."

"Some friend he is. And why are you whispering and how does he know the whole 'Twistah' thing?"

"I put you on speaker phone remember? I forgot to close the door…" She replied still whispering.

"Okay… so what do you want?"

"Finn said that he thought my name was Twistah because I look like I'm good at Twister."

"You are not." Tristan responded.

"Oh shut up. Anyways I said Twistah was my friend and now he says he wants to play Twister with Twistah."

"I'm not playing." Tristan immediately responded, "I mean seriously Hayden you expect me to –" But Rory removed the phone away from her ears and put it on speaker phonethen everyone heard, " – serious Bunny?"

"Your on speaker phone **TIGER**." Rory could practically see him roll his eyes.

-------------------------RL-----------------------

While Rory was whispering to Tristan, Finn turned to Colin, Logan and Stephanie, "Twister with a gorgeous girl. I consider myself lucky already mate."

Colin and Stephanie covered their mouths from laughing out loud and nodded their heads. They saw Rory remove the phone away and put it on speakerphone where they heard 'serious Bunny?' Logan swore that it was a guy on the other side of the phone that didn't sound like a girl who would be good at Twister and he immediately felt a tug on his heart knowing that Rory called this guy 'Tiger' and he apparently called her 'Bunny.' Then he started to laugh out loud when he processed the fact that Finn still thought Twistah was a girl.

-------------------------RL-----------------------

"Hello love?" Finn said walking up to Rory's phone.

_The things I do for her._ Tristan put on his girliest voice and said, "Hi there, baby boy."

"Twistah love, tell me; are you a redhead?"

"Oh umm of course. Some of my friends even call me Strawberry. Isn't that right Mary?"

"Yea. So uh _Strawberry,_ Finn wanted to ask you something." Rory said giggling.

"Really? What?" Tristan asked still joking around.

"I just thought someday we'd play a bit of Twister. Knowing that you got your name by playing Twister." Finn stated.

"Are you sure about that?" Tristan asked then realized that he forgot to say it in a girl's voice. "Damn. I almost had it Mare. Don't kill me."

Finn looked at the phone is shock and everyone else burst out laughing. "Oh you little…" Finn said as he enveloped Rory in a hug swinging her around.

Tristan was still on speakerphone and when Finn finally put Rory down she answered, "I won't kill you Tristan… I'll -"

"Oh this is bad."

"Oh shush you. Since you couldn't even keep it going for a minute, I'm going to request for a certain something for Saturday. I'm sure my mom will let me."

"For the movie night…" Tristan said slowly, "Mary… no. You and Lorelai have all sorts of videos."

"Oh I know." Rory said smirking. "I already know which one I'm going to tell her to put on."

"It can't be too bad. The Embarrassing Moments videos were done last year." Tristan answered.

"All except for one." Rory had an evil smirk playing and she could see Tristan shocked.

"Mary…Hayden…BUNNY PLEASE…"

"Bye Twistah."

During the whole conversation everyone was laughing, even Logan, though he still felt bad. Rory was talking to a guy who she called Tiger and who called her Bunny. They even have an upcoming movie night, this guy seemed like a threat to him.

-------------------------RL-----------------------

After the room calmed down and they all settled to watching _Friends_ a knock on the door came. Since Rory was the closest to the door she stood up and opened it. Lorelai stood there smiling at her daughter with Christopher in the back both holding two cups of coffee each. "Fruit of my loins!" Lorelai shouted as she opened the door wider and Rory blushed knowing her friends had heard.

"Here Ror, thought you might need it after she said that." Christopher said chuckling as he handed her both cups of coffee he was holding.

"Thanks." She paused for a second as her mom and dad came in and looked around. Colin turned off the TV and they all stood up, "I thought you were going to a business meeting and the mall."

Lorelai turned around to her daughter and rambled, "See when you left the diner. Chris finished his bacons and eggs and I finished my fourth cup of coffee and my blueberry muffin. Kirk came in and asked Luke for a coffee that didn't include coffee beans, milk or sugar since it was too strong for him. Then Luke said there's no such thing. Kirk said yes there is and Luke grumbled 'Fine' then he came back to Kirk with a cup. Kirk looks at it and says it doesn't look like coffee. Then they were about to get into a whole other fight when Taylor comes in and asks if Luke could put up a huge ad on his windows for Taylor's Ice Cream Shoppe then I didn't see the rest because Chris and I left. We get home and then he checks his messages and finds out that his meeting was cancelled. And that meant that my shopping trip was cancelled! So we sit on the bed and were bored doing nothing then I say 'Hey Chris want to have hot, passionate sex?' He says 'okay'. So we do. Have hot, passionate sex, I mean. Then we're done, we take a shower then we go downstairs and we thought of visiting you. So here we are." She finished and everyone looked amused except for Christopher and Rory.

Christopher looked a little mad after the fact that Lorelai just said that they had 'hot, passionate sex' in front of their daughter and their daughter's friends. Rory looked disgusted and said, "Oh gross Mom. Didn't want to hear the last part."

"I thought you wanted to know why we were here."

"Yea but you could have skipped that information."

"Yea. So who are your friends?" She saw Logan standing and added, "Geez Hon, I know that the Huntzberger boy is hot but one day and he's in your dorm already? That was fast!" Rory blushed, Logan smirked and everyone else grinned.

"Lorelai…" Christopher said uneasy about Lorelai discussing Rory's sexual relationship.

"Right, well introduce." Lorelai urged and Rory nodded still blushing.

"Mom, dad, this is Stephanie, she's my roommate. And these are her friends Colin and Finn. You already know Logan. Guys this is my mom and my dad." Everyone nodded at each other except for Finn.

"Nice to meet such a beautiful woman like yourself. I mistook you for Rory's sister." Finn stated as he took Lorelai's hand and kissed it right in front of Christopher.

Lorelai giggled and exclaimed, "Oh my. Rory he has an accent. Exotic man. Rory, ditch lover boy and have the exotic man." Logan didn't know whether Lorelai referred to him or someone else but he kept on hoping she meant him.

"Oh wow. Would you look at the time? We have a dinner reservation." Christopher announced trying to leave in order to get away from all the sexual innuendo.

"Dinner?" Rory asked curiously.

"Yes, your father has decided to take me out to dinner tonight. So sweet." Lorelai smiled and Rory smiled in return.

"Well have fun." Just as they were about to go to the door Rory remembered the movie night, "Oh and mom, invitations for the movie night?" She giggled.

"Yea, Tristan called you didn't he?"

"Yes."

"This year's will be good." Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Oh! Yea about that, you know the one remaining video of Tristan that I hid under my bed?" Rory asked her mother.

"Yes…" Then Lorelai realized Rory wanted her to show it. "Ooh! This year's is gonna rock the boat!"

"Dirty!" They both shouted.

"Okay, Chris is tapping his foot. He's waiting." Lorelai pouted as she hugged her daughter. "Oh and hey, bring your friends to the movie night too. I'm sure I can get a hold of some videos for them." She added with an evil smirk then walked out the door, "Bye babe!"

Finn started for the door also and shouted, "I'm bored! Let's go to the China Palace!"

Nods of agreements came from the other four then Logan came up to Rory and put his arm around her shoulders and said, "You'll love this place. It's great."

* * *

AN: Please please review! The more reviews I get the FASTERRRRR I update! 


	6. A Camera Phase

AN: YAY! You guys reached 100 reviews! Whoo! I know you're probably wondering what took me so long. It's not that I didn't know what I was going to type… I just didn't want to type it because I wanted to write the chapters ahead of it. I know what's going to happen soon and I know who is going to cause the DRAMA any guesses? and I know what videos I'm going to show in the movie night except Tristan's. Plus there's going to be this thing that involves Francine. Why am I telling you this? It's a surprise… anyways. I hope you like this chapter though I'm not sure about it… Happy Reading! By the way… the telephone numbers in here are like totally random. I just pressed random buttons so don't go calling them.

By the way, special shout out to **SydneyMorgan** because her reviews are loooooong and oh so entertaining. And to **SpyKid18**,my 100th reviewer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. (

* * *

Lorelai sat in the front passenger seat beside Christopher and immediately pulled out her phone as Christopher drove out of the Yale parking lot. "Mom?"

"Lorelai? What do you want?" Emily answered knowing that Lorelai only called if she needed or wanted something.

"What's the Huntzbergers' phone number?" Lorelai asked motioning to Christopher to get his phone out so he could save the number.

"And you would like this because?"

"I'm just planning something." Lorelai answered curtly.

Emily shook her head, "What are you planning?"

"Well, I can't tell you that mom. It's a surprise and there's a good chance of you ruining it." Lorelai responded which made Christopher chuckle and Emily to get upset.

"What is that supposed to mean Lorelai?"

"Can you just give me the number?"

"I'm not going to give it to you unless you tell me what it's for." Emily argued.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "I told you it's a surprise."

"And I'm going to ruin the surprise once you tell me. Because I'm evil that way." Emily answered.

"Mom, just please give me the number!"

"Emily, just give her the number will you? I prefer reading in a quiet atmosphere." Richard interrupted.

Lorelai smiled, happy to know that her father was on her side, "Yeah mom, he wants to read in a quiet atmosphere."

"Oh fine. The number is 734 5489"

"734" Lorelai repeated for Christopher as he punched in the numbers, "5489."

"Is that all Lorelai?" Emily inquired getting annoyed that Richard had sided with Lorelai.

"Yea, thanks mom. Bye." Lorelai answered quickly and hung up. She then took Christopher's phone and was soon waiting for the maid to give the phone to Shira.

"Lorelai? I wasn't expecting your call was I?" Shira asked unsure as she looked at photos of Martha's Vineyard.

"Oh no. I was just wondering if Logan or any of his friends had any home videos?" Lorelai asked hoping there were at least movie night worthy videos.

"I'm sure there are some in his room from his camera phase."

"He had a camera phase?" Lorelai asked with a wide smile.

"Couldn't let go of that camera of his." Shira answered as she called for the maid, "Why? Would you like them?"

"Yes, I would. I'm planning a movie night filled with home videos and I invited him and his friends."

"Will that wonderful Rory be there?" Shira asked wishing Lorelai's reply would be positive.

"Yea."

"I'll send the tapes over to your house then." Shira responded happily knowing that Logan was talking to Rory.

-------------------------------RL-------------------------------

As Rory and the other arrived and were about to head inside the China Palace, Robert, Seth, Rosemary, and Juliet were coming out of the restaurant as well. Rosemary quickly dragged Juliet and Seth to Seth's car after seeing Finn. Robert recognized the brunette standing next to Stephanie and Logan and decided to say hello. "Rory, wonderful to see you again. I trust you found your way to Berkeley?"

Rory had just gotten out of Finn's SUV where Finn talked endlessly about one of his many naked phases. She noticed that someone had come up to them, and saw that it was Robert, the one that had told her the way to Berkeley, "Hi Robert, yes, I found my way to Berkeley." She smiled sincerely at the handsome man standing in front of her.

"Oh, you guys know each other?" Stephanie asked with interest while Logan defiantly stared at Robert with a frown.

"I met him this morning." Rory told Stephanie. "I was by… actually I don't know where I was…"

"She was in Branford and she was lost." Robert finished smiling at Rory rather than looking at Steph as he answered.

"Branford…" Logan mumbled mostly to himself and remembered that he heard Robert and a familiar voice speaking while he was in Branford. It must've have been Rory, that was why Robert had a goofy smile on his face.

"Yea, that's what brought me to him in the first place. I couldn't find Berkeley so I stopped Robert." Rory explained.

"It's nice to be stopped by a lovely lady like yourself." Robert added with a grin.

"Oh I bet that's the first time 'a lovely lady' ever bothered to stop you." Logan mumbled once again turning the other way so no one could hear him but Colin and Finn heard him.

Finn and Colin snickered which caused Robert, Rory, and Stephanie to look at them with confused faces. "May I ask what is so funny?" Robert inquired.

"Just remembered Twister with Twistah." Colin quickly covered and after Rory and Stephanie giggling and Robert furrowing his eyebrows, "Right, well we are all hungry, nice to see you Robert." Colin said trying to sound polite, his stomach growling. Added to the fact that none of them liked Robert except for Rory, apparently.

"Well it was wonderful to see you again Rory. Enjoy your dinner and call me sometime." Robert said, handing a piece of paper with his numbers clearly written.

"Thanks. Bye Robert!" Rory answered as Robert walked away. "Robert seems very nice."

"Oh sure love. Can we just please get to the food and alcohol?" whined Finn.

The five walked in and were soon escorted to a private room. Stephanie sat next to Colin, who was beside Finn, who was next to Logan. Rory sat in between Stephanie and Logan with Logan's arm draped around Rory's chair. Rory quickly grabbed the menu. "Oh that looks good… Maybe that one… That sounds good also… Oh my, I HAVE to try that…" Rory mumbled behind the menu. "Okay, so I'm ready to order," she announced, putting down the menu.

"Alright love, order ahead." Finn urged as the waiter came.

"Okay, I'll have steamed rice, sesame chicken, chicken with garlic sauce, Moo Shu pork, Kung Pao shrimp, beef with scallions, uh… the lobster tail special, salmon sizzler and what else? Umm, honey chicken sounds good, shrimp with lobster sauce yes, beef Lo Mein, Mongolian beef, Mongolian chicken, that sounds intriguing. Scallops in velvet sauce, steamed fish, and uh… seafood platter. I think that's just about it for me." Rory nodded and smiled thankfully. The rest of the group looked at her debating in their heads whether or not she ordered for the whole group of just for herself.

The waiter began to walk away but Rory wondered why, "Um excuse me, my friends still haven't ordered."

The waiter looked at Rory shocked and confused then turned to Stephanie, "what would you like miss?"

Stephanie looked at Rory who was smiling and reading her menu again. _She can't eat all of that… can she?_ Then Stephanie realized that the waiter was asking for her order, "Oh right… I'll just have the cashew chicken."

"Mongolia Triple." Logan ordered.

"Oh! Why didn't I see that?" Rory asked looking all over the menu and everyone stared at her in disbelief. "Eh, Logan can I just have some of yours pretty please?" She asked using her big blue eyes.

"Are you sure Ace? I think you'll have a lot of food in front of you in the first place."

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll be fine. So can I?" She asked still pouting.

"If you say so." Logan nodded and Rory smiled.

"Right, well I'd like the Scallops and Beef with Special Sauce mate." Finn said to the waiting waiter.

"And I'll have Lobster Quadric Delight." Colin said with a smile to the waiter. The waiter nodded and quickly ran over to the kitchen.

Soon the whole table was filled with food all over, mostly Rory's. "This is so good." Rory said as she grabbed more of Logan's food. "You want some?" She asked Logan motioning to the many plates she ordered.

"Sure Ace."

Logan was about to reach over to the honey chicken when Rory took her chopsticks and picked Scallops in velvet sauce instead. Rory looked at Logan with a smile and said, "You should try this Logan." She fed the food into his mouth and Logan did a happy dance in his head all the while grinning.

Stephanie watched the chemistry between Logan and Rory and saw how cute they looked together, feeding one another. Stephanie didn't like that Logan liked Rory but at the same time she did like it. She just didn't like the fact that Rory could potentially move out because of Logan being her bedmate. But Rory didn't seem like that type of girl; she looked like a relationship girl. But Logan didn't stop Rory from feeding him; he actually smiled and enjoyed it. Stephanie had seen many of Logan's flavors of the weeks and when they tried to feed him he'd simply turn away.

"Love, I'm amazed by your eating skills." Finn said after seeing Rory's plates taken away. "I wish you were a redhead."

"Thanks Finn…" Rory said uneasily. After arguing who would pay the bill, which Colin ended up winning, and getting outside Rory announced, "let's have a movie night."

"A movie night?" Stephanie asked getting inside Finn's SUV.

"Yea, it'll be fun. Do we have any junk food at home?" Rory questioned.

"Aren't you full from everything you ate?" Colin asked incredulously.

"Yea, Ace. That was a lot of food." Logan added.

"No. I was born and raised by mother, with the help of my father," Rory added so they knew that Christopher also helped raised her, "but my mother is a Gilmore and Gilmore's have a separate stomach for meals, junk foods and desserts. So Stephanie do we have junk food?" Rory asked.

"Well the movers came with this boatload of junk food." Stephanie answered.

"Really?" Rory asked and Stephanie nodded, "great! They actually listened to mom this time! There's Red Vines right?"

"I think so…" Stephanie responded unsure but thought a little and nodded, "yea, I remember seeing a red tub in the cupboard."

"Great. Drive faster Finn." Rory instructed.

"I'm going love."

As soon as they reached the dorm, Finn sat on the couch next to Colin. Logan decided to sit on the other side of the couch and Stephanie sat next to Colin leaving a space between her and Logan for Rory.In the meantime, Rory was in the kitchen preparing the food. She went into the living room carrying a bowl of Chex Mix, and a tub of red vines. Then she ran back to the kitchen again and ran back to the living room carrying marshmallows, chocolate chip cookies and ice cream. The same process repeated again and again with her bringing cupcakes, Twinkies and all sorts of sugary food.

"Oh my…" Stephanie gasped looking at the food in front of her.

"Uh…" Colin and Finn ended up saying after seeing at the amount of sugar in front of them.

"Geez, I'm going to die." Logan declared.

"Shush. So, we are going to watch just two movies tonight, please don't tell my mom that we just watched two movies for a movie night." Rory pleaded.

"Just two movies?" Finn asked.

"Well, you're supposed to watch a minimum of three movies and I'm breaking the Gilmore-Hayden rule. So don't tell her."

"What if I do?" Logan said with a smirk playing on his slips.

"You'll die a slow, painful death." Rory answered in a low voice.

"So, what movies are we watching?" Colin asked immediately.

Rory turned her attention to Colin and answered, "The Notebook and The Grudge. The Grudge first."

Rory inserted the DVD into the player and sat in her spot between Logan and Stephanie. Logan had his arms on top of the couch as if it was around Rory's shoulders. Thirty minutes into the movie, Rory was covering her eyes and leaning into Logan who held her in his arms. The same happened with Stephanie and Colin. When Rory completely got scared of the movie she buried her face in Logan's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Logan looked down at her and grinned.

Once the movie ended Rory let go of Logan and had her hands over her eyes then said, "Finn can you put in The Notebook please?"

"Sure love." Finn smiled and inserted the DVD and soon the movie started to play.

When the movie was playing both Rory and Stephanie took some marshmallows and threw it at the TV when Allie's mother would come on or when Lon came on. Once the crying started they couldn't stop and Rory turned to Logan who held her once again. Logan stroked her hair as she sobbed in his arms and he didn't want to leave. Normally he would hand a girl over to someone else if she started crying but with Rory, he didn't want to.

Stephanie and Colin decided to leave Rory and Logan the couch and went inside Stephanie's room. Finn stayed on the other side of the couch already asleep.

Soon Rory and Logan fell asleep in each other's arms. Logan with his arms around Rory's shoulder while Rory was semi on top of him her hands on his chest.

* * *

AN: Oh! Did you like it? I'm kind of tired right now. I just got back from Marine World… it was fun. Anyways, I hope you figured out who was going to cause the drama. Or not. Either way, it's coming. Please **_REVIEW_**. You just push the little blue button and comment on my story, it's not that hard. 


	7. HOTTER than TRISTAN

AN: Yes I havent updated as fast. And now that I have its short. I don't like doing that. This chapter is filler-ishbut I hope you still read it. I'll TRY to update tomorrow. I really want to start the chapter with the movie night which will probably more than one chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

* * *

Stephanie and Colin woke up to find each other in each other's arms but neither pulled away.

"Hi." Stephanie greeted with a smile.

"Hey." Colin greeted back. Sometimes they found themselves like this, only it was a product of them getting drunk. They sleep together in the same bed but they had never actually slept together.

The two soon decided that they should pick up some brunch for the rest of the group. It was 11:30 in the morning and everyone was still asleep. As they were walking out the door, Stephanie saw how Logan and Rory fit perfectly together. In fact the two were holding hands when they didn't even know it. Logan had one hand holding Rory's and the other in Rory's hair. Rory had her head on Logan's chest and their feet were tangled. Stephanie saw how the two breathed at the same time, how they looked sickeningly adorable together. _Maybe they wouldn't be so bad together after all.

* * *

_

Rory's phone rang consistently for five minutes before Logan actually woke up. Logan felt something on top of him and opened his eyes to see Rory sleeping quietly on top of Logan. He reached for Rory's phone, which was on top of the table next to the marshmallows, careful not to wake up Rory. Logan pressed the 'talk' button twice and suddenly he was on speakerphone. "Hello?"

As soon as Rory heard Logan greet someone she woke up and looked down finally noticing that she was still on Logan. She quickly moved off of him and blushed, "sorry about that." She whispered right when Louise and Madeline squealed.

"Oooh! A boy is answering Rory's phone!" Louise shouted, "Paris!" she called out. "A boy answered Rory's phone!"

"No!" Paris stated in disbelief, apparently they were also on speakerphone.

"Yes!" Madeline and Louise answered.

Madeline started to explain, forgetting that the boy was actually still on the phone, "we dialed Rory's number. We're sure it's her number, because it's saved in my phone. Then after like three tries a boy answered!"

"You think he's hot?" Louise asked.

"Oh I bet he's hot. He sounds hot. Plus Rory knows how to pick 'em." Madeline answered which caused Logan to smirk and Rory to furrow her eyebrows.

"Lots of hot guys fall for her. Remember Matthew?" Paris asked.

"Oh hmm he is cute! Remember Stephenson?" Madeline stated with a grin.

"Completely hot guys just FALL for her." Louise said and Paris and Madeline agreed.

Rory turned a deep shade of red at the fact that Logan was smirking at everything Louise, Madeline and Paris said. "Umm you guys?"

"Rory! Who was the hot guy?" Madeline asked.

"What hot guy? There's not hot guy anywhere near me." Rory answered with a grin, toying with Logan.

"Ouch Ace, that hurt." Logan said putting his hand over his heart.

"You'll live." Rory said then turned her attention back to the phone, "So… you called?"

"We did?" Madeline asked, "Oh yeah we did!"

Everyone rolled their eyes except for Madeline who was oblivious to the things going on around her. Paris decided to tell her good news. "Rory, I have good news."

"What Paris?"

"Jamie." Paris answered with smile.

"Paris? Jamie? Finally together!"

"I know." Paris said feeling happy about Jamie. They had met during freshman year of college in the Harvard Crimson and were teamed up for the religious beat. Rory, Madeline, and Louise could all tell that there was chemistry between the two. It was just that Paris and Jamie didn't act on their feelings, apparently until today.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Rory said cheerfully. "Took you long enough."

"What?"

"Nothing." Rory answered quickly.

"Oh Rory! We found boy toys too!" Louise exclaimed.

"Hot boy toys! Maybe hotter than that boy toy of yours who answered your phone." Madeline told Rory. Rory quickly pressed the 'talk' button in order to take herself off the speakerphone.

"Logan isn't my boy toy." Rory argued and Logan frowned then Rory mouthed "coffee" to him. Logan shook his head but quickly ran out of the dorm.

"Oh, his name is Logan!" Madeline cried out.

"Suddenly the name Stan doesn't sound so hot." Louise whined.

"Neither does Nicholas." Complained a frowning Madeline.

"Sooooo, you called because?" Rory asked wanting to change the topic immensely.

"Oh yea." Louise answered, "We just wanted to tell you that we received an invitation."

"To the movie night!" Madeline and Louise both screamed.

"Fun trip down memory lane." Rory stated.

"Thank God, your mother has no more embarrassing videos." Madeline sighed.

"Gah, last year was excruciating." Louise drawled out.

Rory was surprised at the word Louise had used, sure Louise had gone into Harvard but 'excruciating' was just not a word she normally said. Madeline was also surprised and whispered, "Do you even know what 'excruciating' means?"

"Bad?" Louise asked.

"Yea." Rory answered then Logan came back with four cups of coffee knowing that Rory Hayden drinks plenty of coffee. Rory gave him a quick thank you as he gave her a cup and sat down then she turned back to the conversation. "You guys are going to make it right?"

"Of course." Madeline reassured Rory.

"Did Tristan get an invitation because I would have paid to see his face when he saw how glittery it was. Seriously." Louise giggled.

"Tristan actually called me when he got it." Rory added with a grin.

"I'm so excited! Saturday!" Madeline screamed.

"Saturday! And the sugar coma we will have!" Rory exclaimed enthusiastically and Logan thought 'sugar coma?'

"It will be just you, me, Maddie, Paris and Tristan." Louise said dreamily.

"Actually, my mom invited other people." Rory said.

"Other people who?" Madeline and Louise asked with curiosity in their voices.

"Stephanie, Finn, Colin and Logan." Rory said quickly. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her new friends, it was just that this movie night was always just the five of them; Tristan, Rory, Madeline, Paris and Louise.

"Wouldn't they get bored? I mean, it's videos of us." Louise inquired.

"Well, Lorelai probably is looking for videos of them right now isn't she?" Madeline asked with a giggle.

"I bet." Rory assured them.

There was silence on the other line then suddenly Rory heard Louise squeal, "Oh my God Rory! You said Logan! The hottie that answered the phone!"

"Hottie is coming to the movie night!" Madeline giggled. "Tell us what he looks like Ror!"

"Not so sure that's a good idea."

"PLEASE!" they both shouted so loud that Rory had to move the phone away from her ear and put it on speakerphone so she wouldn't get deaf from the two. Logan looked amused. "PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"He's blonde." Rory stated while looking at Logan who figured out that he was being talked about. And that just happened to make him smirk.

"TRISTAN!" Louise shouted which Logan heard.

"Nope."

"HOTTER than TRISTAN!" Madeline screamed.

Logan had a smirk on his face knowing that Rory would give the two girls an answer. Whether or not this Tristan person was hotter. "Brown eyes." That was all Rory said. She didn't confirm whether Tristan was hotter or Logan was hotter, she just kept on explaining him.

"Not Tristan." Louise stated.

"If he had blue eyes would he look like Tristan?" Madeline asked earnestly.

Rory looked at Logan, tilted her head to the right, then to the left. She squinted her eyes as little and puckered her lips a little. Then she turned back to the phone, "nah."

"So is he?" Louise asked. Rory had no idea what Louise.

"Is he what?" Rory replied.

"Is he hotter than Tristan!" Madeline and Louise shouted.

"Bye guys! I'll see you on Saturday!" Rory declared.

"But Rory! Bye!" The two girls whined and soon the phone was off.

"So Ace, am I hotter?" Logan asked Rory. Rory gave him a small glare and was about to respond when Stephanie and Colin came bounding through the door.

"We come with food!" Stephanie declared quite loudly.

"Shut up!" Finn shouted as he fell back asleep.

Rory looked at the cup of coffee she was holding and found it empty. She had already finished three cups of coffee and Logan still had half of his. Rory took his cup and sipped some of the delicious drink. "Hey that was mine!"

"Oh, it was?" Rory asked with a grin as she stood up and made her way towards the food. "Pancakes!"

"Yes, it was mine. And you took it!" Logan stated as he came over to her and took back the cup.

Rory let out a gasp and said, "You deprived a Hayden of coffee!"

"You deprived a Huntzberger of coffee!"

"You can live without coffee, I on the other hand can't." She argued.

"Three cups. You finished three cups of coffee and you took mine."

"That's not enough. Plus if I didn't tell you to get the coffee then you wouldn't have gotten it."

"If I didn't get the coffee then you wouldn't have gotten it." Logan countered.

"But my phone woke you up which woke me up also. Then you answered my phone and I mouthed the word coffee. That got you to get the coffee. So if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be holding that cup mister."

They stood staring at each other with Logan still holding onto the cup of coffee. Rory swiftly took it away then smiled and drank the rest. "Ah, I need more. Fabiano can help." Rory announced then walked into the kitchen leaving Logan, Stephanie, Colin and Finn to watch her start the coffee machine. Well, except for Finn, he was just sleeping, minding his own business.

A few minutes later Rory came back to the living room with pancakes and a huge cup of coffee. She took a sip of the coffee then began eating the pancakes with Stephanie, Colin and Logan. They ate in silence then Logan reached for Rory's cup of coffee and drank some. Rory of course noticed, how couldn't she? Logan practically touched her hand as he got it. "Logan!"

* * *

Christopher woke up and walked outside to find a box addressed to one Lorelai Hayden. He brought it in to the kitchen where Lorelai was sitting drinking her fifth cup of coffee. 

"Hey Lor, you've got a package." Christopher alerted her.

"Oooh for me? A package?" Lorelai jumped off her seat and went over to the box. She looked at who it was from and grinned. She opened the package just like a little kid would during Christmas. Inside were labeled tapes, there must've been at least 20 in there.

Lorelai knew that she wasn't going to use all 20 tapes, she'll watch them all and see which ones make the cut. She reached into the box of tapes and found a note.

_Dear Lorelai,_

_I hope that these tapes are helpful to you. I found several other tapes that Logan hid in his room. Also, I assumed that Colin, Finn, and Stephanie will be there. Finn's mother, Virginia, sent some tapes as well. Apparently Finn's long time nanny kept a video diary of them and managed to film other events. _

_Sincerely,_

_Shira_

* * *

AN: HA! VIDEOS! okay well PLEASE review even though it was fillerish. one click of a shinynot so shiny, just pretend it is. use your imagination, its fanfiction. you're used to that arent you? blue weknow its blue...somewhat purple button and WHABAM! you get to tell me what you think about this chapter. ohi bet you cant wait to review now. I made it sound so appealing. 


	8. I Meant Candy!

AN: So since a LOT of you and I do mean a LOT of you wanted the movie night chapter. I decided to hurry it a LITTLE bit. So you might feel a LITTLE bit rushed because I'll just go by the weekdays of Rory in Yale, a little Friday night jealousy (hint hint) and then Christopher. It might get confusing on the first part of the chapter because I'm saying what HAPPENS not what's HAPPENING.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not even sure if you would call this computer mine…

* * *

Monday morning quickly came where Rory found herself in three classes with the one and only Logan Huntzberger. She should have known he would be in her classes since he was taking journalism. Of course he kept on trying to catch her attention so she wouldn't be able to listen to the professor. "Ace!" Logan would whisper while making sure that the professor didn't hear him.

"I'm trying to study Logan!" Rory would retort back. It happened during every class she had with him and Logan would always find himself wanting to talk to her more.

It just so happened that Rory had at least one class with Logan everyday and it was always the first class of the morning. Since Logan knew that Rory would be attending her classes, Logan decided he should accompany her. So they fell into a quick routine for the morning.

---------------------------RL---------------------------

"Good morning Ace." Logan would greet as Stephanie and Rory would open the door. Stephanie always grinned when Logan came to pick Rory up, then she'd walk back into her room.

"Hey Logan." Rory would step outside and they'd walk to the nearest coffee cart. "Hi Ron."

"Hey Rory, what would you like?" Ron would say.

"I'd like the biggest cup of coffee."

"And a small one for me." Logan would intervene, "and put the lady's on my tab."

Ron would give the two their coffees and they'll walk away discussing the next class. Of course, Logan would always just say that said class was boring. Rory also had the Yale Daily News and since she found out Logan was in it too she dragged him in with her.

---------------------------RL---------------------------

During the week, Rory learned many things about Logan, Colin, Finn and Stephanie. The fact that random girls threw themselves at Logan became obvious on Wednesday when practically the whole cheerleading squad asked Logan if he'd like to take them out sometime. Rory learned that Stephanie did in fact had hidden feelings about Colin and that Stephanie thought 'a certain blonde boy and a certain blue-eyed girl would look wonderful together'. That was Stephanie's exact words and Rory kept on wondering if Stephanie had meant her and Logan. She found many other little tidbits about Stephanie such as she liked taking Colin's black card when going shopping and her favorite Disney princess was Cinderella. Rory found out that Colin also had hidden feelings for Stephanie since he looked liked someone died when he found out Stephanie had gone out with Johnny Robson, and that he is almost as crazy as Finn when with friends. Rory knew from the start the Finn loved to drink and loved redheads; in fact if you give him a redhead who drinks, he'd jump up and down. She also heard many things about someone named Rosemary, and that Finn was the closest one to his parents compared to Colin, Logan, and Stephanie.

Friday came and Rory, Logan, Colin, Finn, and Stephanie were done with classes. Colin, Logan and Stephanie were in the common room watching Batman Begins. As Rory was dressing up for her Friday Night Dinner her phone started a familiar song blared on her phone.

_Oompa loompa doopadee doo_

_I've got a perfect puzzle for you._

_Oompa loompa doopadee dee _

_If you are wise you'll listen to me._

Rory quickly answered the phone, "Hey Mom."

"Oh hello my daughter." Lorelai chirped. "I'm so happy, oh so happy!"

"How can you be so happy when we're about to go to Friday Night Dinner? Oh this must be big."

"Actually, I'm happy because there is NO Friday Night Dinner!" Lorelai exclaimed and Rory could practically hear her jumping up and down.

"Really?"

"Yes! Adolph called and told me that they had to attend a party!"

"We're free!" Rory shouted.

"Yup! I have to go now though because me and Chrissypoo –"

"Oh Geez Lorelai." Christopher complained.

"Me and CHRISTOPHER," Lorelai amended, "are going out shopping for tomorrow! We have to buy his costume!"

"What costume?" Rory asked curiously.

"Did I say costume? I meant candy! Oops! He's calling me, bye Ror! See you tomorrow!"

"Mom!"

"Oh and mention to Logan and his friends the words 'camera phase' and 'video diaries.'" Then she quickly hung up.

Rory smiled at the thought of not going to Friday night dinner but she was also confused with the whole costume thing. She decided to let it go and just go to the library. She took out her jacket and opened her door to see Finn with a frantic look on his face. "Are you alright Finn?"

"Oh love, I saw Rosemary at the pub. We have to go the pub!" Finn exclaimed to Rory, Logan, Colin, and Stephanie.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I can't go to the pub. I'm going to the library." Rory replied.

"I thought you had dinner with your grandparents." Logan said furrowing his eyebrows.

"My mom called and said my grandparents are going to some party."

"Oh."

"So you can go to the pub? I need you love." Finn begged.

"Well, can't everyone else go?" Rory suggested.

"I need all of you." Finn responded with a pout while jumping from one foot to another.

"I guess I could go to the library some other time…" Rory trailed off.

"Yes, let's go to the pub then!" Finn declared as he led the group to the pub.

---------------------------RL---------------------------

Once at the pub, they sat at a booth and ordered their drinks. While waiting for their drinks Rory looked around and noted that the pub looked similar to the one in Harvard. Finn was eagerly looking around for a certain redhead mumbling, "Rosemary…" over and over again. He sighed and looked down when he found out that Rosemary was nowhere to be seen, but brightened up when the drinks came.

Rory immediately remembered what her mother told her so she started, "So my mom called and said to mention the words 'video diaries' and 'camera phase'." She smirked in the end.

The group sitting with her widened their eyes and Colin stuttered, "As is Logan's camera phase and Finn's nanny's video diaries?"

Rory laughed knowing what her mother meant about the words, "so I guess you guys won't just be watching me and my friends. You're videos will be seen too." She grinned and Stephanie was about to say something when Robert came up.

Finn knew that Robert was a friend of Rosemary so when Robert came Finn spoke first, "Robert mate, where is the lovely Rosemary?"

Robert went over to Finn's table with the intention of talking to Rory but since Finn asked a question he had to answer, "She went of to go get ready for a date with Stephen Dennison."

"Damn. What does he have that I don't have?" Finn asked with a sigh.

Robert looked at Finn and mumbled to himself so that no one could hear but unfortunately for him, Logan heard, "a brain."

Upon hearing Robert mumble something about Finn not having a brain and this Stephen Dennison having one, Logan glared at Robert, balled his hands into a fist and was about to punch Robert in the face but Robert turned to Rory with a smile and said, "So Rory, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night."

"Oh umm" Rory started but Robert continued to try to get her to go with him.

"It will be a nice dinner at a restaurant by a lake. Not some stupid diner in some small town where crazy idiots stare at you while you eat. I'll take you on a moonlit dinner." Robert said with a smile.

Rory looked somewhat mad at the insinuation of a stupid diner. Luke's was a diner and it was perfectly fine and Kirk wasn't a crazy idiot even though he would sometimes stare at you while you eat. Robert and everyone else noticed the look on Rory's face and hoped he didn't cause that. He hoped that it was Finn who caused her to be mad because Finn talked to him when Robert was going to say something. Robert thought Finn ruined their 'moment.'

Logan happily answered for Rory since he knew that Rory wouldn't be able to go in the first place. "Sorry Robert, she already has plans with us and some friends tomorrow night."

Robert looked disappointed and looked at Rory for confirmation, "Yeah, I do." Rory answered.

"Oh well. Another time then?" Robert asked hopefully.

"Sure." Rory answered with a smile.

"Great, goodnight Rory." Robert leaned over to kiss Rory on the cheek then winked and walked out of the pub with a smile on his face.

Rory blushed and Logan glared at the spot where Robert used to be which didn't go unnoticed by Stephanie and Colin. There was a short moment of silence then Finn looked up and said, "Oy! A redhead is calling me."

---------------------------RL---------------------------

The next morning Rory woke up and took a quick shower. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen to start Fabiano and grabbed a pop tart. Rory sat down beside Stephanie who was also eating a pop tart and watched TV. When Rory stood up to get another cup of coffee she noticed that the message machine had a flashing number "three". She pushed the play button and waited for the messages as Stephanie stood beside her.

"_You have three new messages. Message number one."_

"_See you tonight Bunny!" Tristan shouted then hung up._

"_End of first message."_

Rory and Stephanie smiled remembering that tonight was the movie night.

"_Message number two."_

"_See you tonight Rory!" Madeline, Louise and Paris all shouted. _

_Then Louise added, "and that hottie Logan or whatever that answered your phone!" Then she hung up the phone._

"_End of second message._

Stephanie smirked at Rory when she heard the hottie Logan who answered her phone.

"_Message number three."_

"_Okay, I got the machine. Here." Lorelai said._

"_Are you serious? You were serious?" Christopher asked incredulously._

"_Yes, just go." Lorelai urged with a smile. "Just read it aloud."_

"_Rory and Stephanie. Tonight is THE night and we are expecting your attendance at 6:00 PM. If you have not yet been told, you will be staying overnight in the Hayden household. Just bring a set of clothes for sleeping and one set for the following morning. Everything else will be provided for you. See you tonight." Christopher finished._

"_Good job Christopher. Now Logan, Colin and Finn." Lorelai said then the message ended._

"_End of messages. If you would like to repeat the messages press 'repeat'."_

Rory smiled at her parents' antics and Stephanie hurried into her room to pack her things. Rory already had clothes in Stars Hollow so she needn't worry about it.

---------------------------RL---------------------------

An hour or two passed when a knock on the door came followed by three boys barging in. "We bring food." Colin announced.

"Thai food." Logan added.

"And you have the alcohol." Finn said as he headed for the mini bar.

As they ate their lunch watching Boy Meets World, Rory warned them about Stars Hollow. "It's a small town, complete with a gazebo. Everyone's crazy like Kirk but I love them and Luke's has the best coffee on earth."

"What's Luke's?" Colin asked curiously.

"It's this diner that me and my parents always go to. I was raised in Stars Hollow with coffee in my hands ever since I was two." Rory answered and the rest of the group understood why she had that look on her face when Robert insulted diners.

"You drank coffee when you were two?" Logan asked disbelievingly, Rory nodded as she took another bite of her food. They finished their food and the boys stood up to go to their room. As Logan was about to close the door he announced, "We will pick you ladies up at 5 for the movie night."

Just as Logan said, the boys came to pick the girls up at 5. They all went into Finn's SUV while Logan drove with Rory in the passenger seat. Rory gave the directions to Stars Hollow but made Logan stop by a Starbucks first. "I need my coffee."

"Right." Logan answered as he parked the car in an available spot. No one else wanted coffee except for Stephanie and Rory so the two were the only ones who left the car. When Rory and Stephanie went inside Starbucks the boys started to talk.

"So Logan, you seem to have a liking for Ms. Gilmore." Colin declared.

Logan stayed quiet but just stared straight ahead. "Oh yes he does mate." Finn said agreeing.

"I mean, a nickname? Did Logan ever give anyone a nickname?" Colin asked Finn.

"No, I think not." Finn replied while Logan just ignored the two.

"He even picks her up in the morning. How sweet. Did you know that rumor has it that the two are an exclusive couple?" Colin asked.

"Just like you and Stephanie." Logan said to Colin keeping his eyes at the building in front of him. _That seemed to shut him up for now._

Stephanie and Rory returned with coffee in their hands and Logan started the car with Rory giving directions once again. Neither Stephanie nor Rory noticed the look on Colin's face. A look that said 'what would I give to make those rumors true.'

The group arrived in Stars Hollow within half an hour and once they got there everyone was staring at them. They got out of the car with Rory leading them and stood in front of the door. Rory rang the doorbell and they heard Lorelai shout, "Christopher you're on!" Then she ran away as Christopher opened the door.

* * *

AN: AHHHHHHHHHH. So it's not the movie night. But the next chapter will be..if you havent figured that out yet. Review! The pretty little "go" button is so tempting. i would like to hear your thoughts. please REVIEW! 


	9. What City?

AN: HA. **This isn't the movie night**. It's just Rory's thoughts on what Christopher is wearing and then Tristan comes in his car and they talk in front of the porch and don't come in yet. JOKING! I was JOKING! I hope I don't disappoint you. There will be funny bits, cute bits, and just plain weird bits. Remember the theme for this year's movie night is _A Fun Trip Down Memory Lane_. Last year's was Embarrassing moments. But you were all expecting something totally hilarious for Tristan so I hope you WILL find the video hilarious. **Christopher's Costume** was going to be boring and not so Lorelai-ish but I decided to go with something a reviewer suggested.:) Hope you like this chapter! Oh and **to a certain loyal reviewer/reader** don't kill our favorite boy toy. You can cliffhang all you want, just don't kill our favorite boy. ;) HEH

_Italics are videos, thoughts, of flashbacks._

Disclaimer: I own nothing in or about this story. Except for my little notebook that says everything that is going to happen in this story. Outline, drama, bits and all that. _Oh how you wish you had it in your hands…

* * *

_

"I can't believe this." Christopher muttered under his breath. His suit was _really_ getting to him. And it was itchy too, especially the stupid wig. He opened the door to five stunned college students, one being his daughter.

It was pure silence as the five students stared at the adult in front of them. Then Finn started laughing which of course triggered everyone's laughter. It was then that Christopher shook his head and began to sing.

"Oompa loompa doompa dee doo. Lorelai and I say 'welcome' to you!" He paused as Rory, Logan, Finn, Colin and Stephanie laughed out loud. "Of course Lorelai's not here wearing this Oompa Loompa costume."

Yes, Christopher Hayden - son of Supreme Court Judge Straub Hayden and Francine Hayden - was wearing an Oompa Loompa costume. He was painted orange, wearing a green wig on top of his head. His striped boots matched his brown sweatshirt, which had stripes on the ends and his dyed, white eyebrows complemented his white overalls. He wore a weak smile on his face as he tried to remember all of the words Lorelai had him memorize the day before. Yesterday, Lorelai dragged him to a costume shop.

_"You should wear this." Lorelai said stifling a giggle as she pointed to a costume that was a box saying 'Condom Dispenser.'_

_"Uh no." Christopher objected._

_"Bleh. Fine, I know exactly what you're going to wear."_

_"What?"_

_"This." She held up the overalls, boots, and wig. When she saw Christopher's face which said 'yea right, like I'm gonna wear that,' she smiled and announced, "perfect. Now all we need is orange body paint."_

_Later in the day, Lorelai was holed up in her room while Christopher was downstairs watching a football game. Suddenly Lorelai came bounding down the stairs and pushed a paper in front of Christopher, "you better hurry in memorizing this."_

_"You're kidding." Christopher said incredulously as he skimmed through what Lorelai wrote._

Finally the five stopped their laughter after seeing a quiet Christopher smiling weakly at them. It was an order for him to smile, but Lorelai didn't instruct if he had to smile a sincere smile. Christopher took a deep breath and recited, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to A Fun Trip Down Memory Lane hosted by the," he took a deep breath then continued, "wonderful, incredible, astonishing, fantastic, marvelous, fabulous, incredible- wait I already said incredible- B-E-A-U-tiful Lorelai Hayden." He closed his eyes and took another deep breath trying to remember what to say next. "This morning you have all received your calls informing you that you needed to bring two other sets of clothes. Please place said clothes on this table." Christopher instructed pointing to the table on his right. Logan, Colin, Finn, and Stephanie all put their things on the table quietly, stopping their laughter.

Then Christopher continued his speech after the four put their things aside. "What was not informed this morning on your call was that you had a dress code." He took a step back and opened a duffel bag next to him and emptied the things out on the table. Rory, Stephanie and Finn all smiled brightly while Logan and Colin looked taken aback. "For the girls; a boa and a tiara each." Rory and Stephanie stepped forward. Stephanie grabbed a pink boa and a tiara with a pink diamond to match it. Rory took a blue boa and a tiara with a blue diamond to match it. Christopher continued, "For the boys; a bowtie and a top hat each."

Finn smiled and gladly took a bowtie then a top hat, adjusting the top hat on his head he announced, "I feel so special mates." Logan and Colin both took their bowties and top hats, putting theirs on hesitantly.

Christopher took out a camera and took a picture of the five then continued his long speech, it was a miracle he could remember it. "As you can see a long red carpet has been placed on the floor." He pointed to the red carpet that lead to a separate room, "It will eventually lead you to the theater, passing the living room, the dining room and the kitchen. Enjoy your movie night and once again," He sang once more, "Oompa loompa doompa dee doo, Lorelai and I say 'welcome' to you!" He smiled then pointed his hand to the red carpet and took a step back looking at the door mumbling something along the lines of, "Lorelai will pay..."

Rory nodded her head and started the walk on the red carpet; once they were in the dining room everyone started to laugh, "Wow."

"Love, I love your family." Finn told Rory.

"Thanks Finn." Rory replied. Stephanie skipped up to Colin and used her feather boa to brush his face then Colin took his top hat off and hit her with it lightly on the head. Rory smiled at the actions and said, "Aw, how cute."

"So adorable." Logan agreed.

Once they all reached the kitchen, a cup was placed on the table next to a piece of paper. There was a note on the paper that read "You should have seen the other costume I wanted your dad to wear. Anyways, cup of coffee. Hmm."

Rory smiled as she read the note and quickly drank the coffee, "good. Okay let's go to the theater room." Everyone nodded in agreement and started to walk again.

When they were in the living room Logan, Colin, Finn and Stephanie all noticed the pictures hanging on the wall. "That must be nice." Stephanie commented referring to the picture of Christopher, Lorelai and Rory when Rory was 15, "You look so pretty."

Logan nodded his head with a smile, agreeing very much with the last part. Finn looked around at the other pictures then noticed one with four girls and one boy, all when they were 8 years old. They were on the playground; the boy on top of the slide, three of the girls on the swings and a brunette who looked a lot like Rory, sitting on the bottom of the slide. "Who are they Love?"

Rory looked at the picture Finn was pointing to and smiled, "Well, that's me on the bottom of the slide, Louise is the blonde on the right swing, Madeline is the brunette in the middle swing, Paris is the blonde on the left swing and that is Tristan on top of the slide."

They all nodded their heads then looked around at the other pictures. They noticed that there were a lot of pictures of Tristan, Rory, Louise, Madeline and Paris, Christopher and Lorelai. Most of the pictures were of the five kids with Rory and Tristan always nearer to each other than the others, which made Logan start to hate this Tristan. Tristan obviously had a good friendship with Rory. Robert was already a threat –no, more like a jerk- to Logan, now there's this Tristan boy.

They finally reached a door that had a golden star on it and Rory opened the door, "Mom!"

"Mini me!" Lorelai shouted then ran to hug her daughter. When they pulled apart Lorelai asked, "so, what do you think?"

Rory looked around the room. There were enough candies, foods and drinks of the sides and fronts of each chair to food a third world country. "I think you've outdone yourself."

"Good. Take a seat, Tristan and them aren't here yet as you can see. They're coming together. Apparently the girls made Tristan pick them up at Harvard. Oh, and I suggest sitting at the back, remember last year?" Lorelai asked as she left the room.

Last year, during the embarrassing moments movie night, Rory sat in the front with Louise, Paris and Madeline while Tristan, Christopher and Lorelai sat in the back. Certain things that the girls didn't want Tristan to know were said so Tristan started throwing popcorn and candies in their hair. A little but immature, yea, but he didn't think so. Rory nodded her head vigorously and took a seat in the back row in the center. Stephanie sat on her left and Logan hurried to sit next to her on her right. Finn slumped over next to Logan and Colin smiled sitting next to Stephanie.

The boys did as they were told then suddenly a tall blonde came in the room and shouted, "Bunny!" They all stood up, except for Stephanie and looked at the tall blonde.

Rory looked up after hearing her nickname being called and ran up to Tristan, "Twistah!" She shouted hugging him. Tristan picked her up and started to spin her around.

"Getting dizzy here…" Paris complained but Tristan didn't put Rory down yet, "Tristan!" Finally Tristan stopped and stuck his tongue out at Paris, "Oh, that's mature. Hey Rory." Paris said hugging Rory. "Jamie says hi."

"How is he?" Rory asked. Logan heard something about a boy named Jamie saying hi to Rory and shrugged it off. Jamie could be a girl name, then when Rory asked how he was Logan's heart sank but when Paris replied his worries were gone.

"Great kisser. But if you mean in bed... It's been a while for me to know." Paris smirked.

"Yea, okay, not what I asked. I meant is he fine?" Rory said scrunching her nose.

"He is FINE and all MINE."

"You know what forget I ever asked."

"So who's the boyfriend?" Tristan asked looking at the three boys. "Lorelai said something about a Friday Night Dinner candidate being in your dorm." He walked in front of the three boys and observed them a little more. Then he pointed to Logan, "ding ding ding! Candidate blonde boy is next to an empty seat. Hmm let me guess, it's your seat."

"Huh? What? I wasn't listening. But yea, that's my seat." Rory said innocently.

Logan smirked and Tristan noticed, "I see what you see in him. He looks just like me, well except for these baby blues." Tristan said motioning to his eyes.

"Oh but you see Tris, I like the whole caramel brown eyes look." She smiled and hugged Logan but quickly let go after hearing a familiar voice.

"We're here!" Madeline shouted.

"And we found the right colors!" Louise added motioning to their boas.

Rory smiled at her friends' antics and hugged both of them. "Hey guys."

"Rory, you have to tell Danny that you're taken by someone. He keeps on stalking us trying to get your number." Madeline said with a weak smile. Logan frowned hearing about another boy in Rory's life.

"He doesn't believe the whole 'I'm with Tristan' story. So I suggest you use a different guy. Because he thinks a guy from Princeton won't keep in touch with someone from Yale." Paris reasoned which made Logan frown more making it obvious to Stephanie that he definitely liked her. He was worrying about competition! Logan doesn't worry about competition!

"Oh, say you're with the hottie Logan who answered your phone!" Louise exclaimed turning Logan's frown into a smirk.

Rory remembered that she had to introduce her new friends to her old friends so she started, "Oh yeah, Tristan, Maddie, Louise, Paris. This is Logan, Colin, Finn, and Stephanie." She said pointing to each person that was named.

'Nice to meet you's, 'hey's and 'hello love's were heard. "He's as hot as his name." Louise declared looking at Logan.

"Yummy." Madeline said.

"Kinky." Finn stated after hearing Madeline.

"So what's the verdict?" Tristan asked. On the way to the Hayden household Tristan heard about Logan who answered Rory's phone and apparently he was being compared to Logan.

Madeline and Louise looked back and forth from Logan to Tristan. Madeline said, "I'd go for Tristan." Then she looked at Logan.

"I'd go for Logan." Louise announced then looked at Tristan.

"Actually I'd go for Logan." Madeline restated.

"No, I'd go for Tristan." Louise declared. "But what we really need is Rory's opinion." She trailed off then looked at Rory.

"Yes, I'd like to see who she chooses." Paris added in.

Logan smirked and so did Tristan but Logan's smirk easily beated Tristan's. "Choose Logan!" Stephanie and Finn shouted.

"Tristan!" Louise and Paris shouted.

"I don't think my boy toys would like that." Rory said with a smile.

"Orly and Jakie" Louise and Madeline sighed.

Louise stood up straighter, "Orlando Bloom... that hot boy."

"Jake Gyllenhaal... Rory, I hate you for taking him first." Madeline sighed.

Then Lorelai and Christopher entered, "My God Christopher stop complaining!" Lorelai stated.

"But I REALLY want to take this off!" He complained but then immediately regretted doing so.

"DIRTY!" Lorelai, Rory, Louise and Madeline shouted then laughed in hysterics.

"Please take your seats so we can start the first video." Christopher announced using his host voice after the laughter died down. They all sat in their seats; Rory next to Stephanie and Logan with Finn next to Logan and Colin next to Stephanie. Tristan sat in the seat in front of Rory with Madeline on his left and Paris and on his right while Louise sat next to Madeline."Wonderful. Jeez this stupid suit is really getting itchy."

"Yea, okay Chris. You can go sit down now." Lorelai said pushing Christopher away. "Hi guys. And that includes you girls. I hope you have fun and not throw popcorn at each other by the end. Even though I don't think there will be no popcorn throwing… well except for Tristan of course. Because I mean that video Rory had. Ooh wow! Seriously! I have to say it's got to be likerated R or something. No wonder she hid it under her bed. Idon't even think you know about it!I mean, no popcorn throwing! Luckily for the Harvardies and the Princetonite we got videos from the new Yalies' parents. So you won't be watching just you, you'll watch them too. Hey I made a rhyme. Okay well the first video is a Rory/Tristan/Paris/Louise/Madeline." Then the lights turned off and Lorelai sat down. Then the video began to play.

_There was an empty chair in front of the camera and Lorelai shouted, "Rory! Tristan! Madeline! Louise! Paris! One of you! Come here!" All five four-year-olds came standing next to the chair then Lorelai sighed, "just one at a time. Rory why don't you go first?"_

_"Yea, Mary can go first." Tristan said pushing her to the chair._

_"Mommy, Twistah doesn't say my name right." Rory pouted. Tristan shrugged, and then ran off with the three other girls._

_"Maybe he can't say it right. Like you can't say Tristan's name right." Lorelai reasoned._

_"I can say it right; Twistah. See?"_

_"Sure honey." Lorelai agreed._

"Just lie to a little kid like that Lorelai. Wow." Tristan said with a smirk but everyone just shushed him telling him to watch the video.

_"Okay well Mommy is going to do this little interview type thing okay?" Lorelai asked then Rory nodded her head, "alright, what's your name?"_

_"I'm Rory."_

_"How old are you?"_

_"I'm four and a half." Rory answered holding up four fingers then trying to put up half of her thumb._

_"Who's your best friend?"_

_"Are we allowed to have more than one best friend?"_

_"Yea." Lorelai answered._

_"My best friends are Twistah, Maddie, Louise and Paris."_

_"What do you like to do when you're bored?"_

_"I like to read!" Rory answered enthusiastically._

_"Okay, go call one of your best friends for me."_

_Rory nodded her head and got off the chair then shouted, "Twistah! Come here!"_

_Tristan ran up to her then asked, "what?"_

_"My mommy's calling you." Rory replied pointing to the camera and then ran up to Maddie, Louise and Paris._

_"Hey buddy." Lorelai greeted the little blonde._

_"Hi Lorelai."_

_"I'm just going to ask a few questions okay?"_

_"Otay."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Tristan."_

_"How old are you?"_

_"Four and a half. And I'm older than Mary! By how many days?" Tristan asked to make sure._

_"10 days." Tristan nodded his head then Lorelai continued with the questions, "Do you like being best friends with girls?"_

_"It's fun! I get to be a prince or a knight when we play dress up! Plus I get to be a tiger and Mary is the bunny when we play zoo! I love tigers! They're my favorite animal! Did you know that they're orange and black? Oh and that they have really claws! I have a lot of tigers in my room but they don't hurt me. They listen to me and they don't bite. I told them that if they bite or do bad things, I'll bite them back! So now they don't bite!"_

_"Well that must be nice. Tigers not biting you."_

_"I love tigers! Did you know that they're orange and black and that my room has a lot of tigers in it?"_

_"Okay, go call Maddie for me." Tristan nodded his head then ran up to Madeline while roaring like a tiger. Madeline and Louise both came up._

_"We want to go together." Louise announced and Madeline agreed by nodding her head._

_"Okay, what are your names?" Lorelai asked the two girls._

_"I'm Louise."_

_"And I'm Madeline."_

_"Are you guys best friends?" Lorelai inquired._

_"Yea, and Paris, Tristan and Rory are our best friends too. Rory said you could have more than one best friend." Madeline answered._

_"You're starting school soon, are you excited?" Lorelai asked._

_"A little." Louise answered._

_"Yea!" Madeline declared happily. "We get nap time!"_

_"I don't like nap time." Louise replied. "But I like coloring."_

_"I like coloring too! And painting!" Madeline said with a smile._

_"Painting!" Louise exclaimed._

_"Okay, go call Paris."_

_Paris appeared and sat on the chair smoothing out the wrinkles on her dress. "Hi Lorelai."_

_"Hi. So what's your name?"_

_"You already know that. My mommy already told you my name."_

_"Yea, but what's your name?"_

_"I'm Paris."_

_"Like the city?" Lorelai asked._

_"What city?" Paris asked confused._

_"Never mind. So how old are you?"_

_"I'm four and three quarters. What city Lorelai?" Paris asked curiously wanting an answer._

_"Are you ready for school?"_

_"I think I'm ready. My Mommy says she got my backpack. But what city?"_

_"Oh wow. Would you look at that? It's lunchtime already. Go call everyone."_

Then it was a blank screen. Paris spoke first once Lorelai stood up, "What city Lorelai?" She asked with a smirk.

Lorelai ignored her question but announced that another video will be on, "a Logan/Colin/Finn/Stephanie video will be on!"

Colin covered his eyes and Logan shook his head. Paris announced quietly, "Obviously they're not so used to the whole video viewing thing."

_Four little kids were sitting on a couch with big smiles on their faces. A little blonde girl was holding on to a pillow while the three boys were holding on to little toy cars. "Okay, I think it's recording." A voice said._

_"Hi Helena." Finn waved._

"Helena was my nanny." Finn confirmed to everyone else.

_"So what are all of your names?" Helena asked._

_"I'm Finn."_

_"I'm Colin. That's C-O-L-I-N. Colin."_

_"I'm Logan. Logan Huntzberger."_

_"Mate, you sound like you're saying 'Bond, James Bond." Finn commented._

_"I'm Stephanie."_

_"So why are you all so happy today?" Helena inquired. "I mean, what's so special about today?"_

_Stephanie smiled, Logan smirked, Finn and Colin sat there wide-eyed but Colin spoke first. He stood up; still wide eyed his mouth gaping then shouted, "I can't believe you don't know! It's Logan's 7th birthday and you don't know!"_

_Finn stood up next to Colin, wide-eyed, "Helena, I thought you knew love! He's6 today!"_

_"I can't believe this!" Colin announced shaking his head. "I must be dreaming. Helena can't forget that it's Logan's birthday. Okay Colin, you're dreaming. Dreaming. It's either that or Helena is starting to lose some of her smartness."_

_Just then a little blonde girl came up -with a balloon and a card- to Logan. She kissed him on the cheek and shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN!" Then she started to spin around and around, -which Finn and Colin soon began to do- and sang, "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Logannnnnnnnnnnnn! Happy Birthday to you! You live in a zoo! You look like a monkey!" She stopped and glanced at Logan, "nope, you're definitely up there with the cute guys like Ken." She held up her Ken Barbie doll then started to spin again, "and you smell like one too!" Then stopped spinning altogether. She started to sway back and forth trying to gain balance then whispered, "I hope you don't smell like one."_

_"Thanks Honor." Logan said looking at the balloon._

_Honor smiled, "whatever little brother." Then skipped away with her Barbie and Ken dolls._

_Stephanie took off the little tiara that she was wearing and set it on Logan's head, "Princess for a day. My mommy said that on my birthdays, I'm a princess for the day. And since it's your birthday, you're a princess for the day."_

_"Thanks…" Logan answered uneasily._

_Colin stared at Helena then said, "I can't believe you forgot about it. I mean we are like5 and6 years old and we know! But you're I don't know years old but you don't know!" He strolled up to her and said, "I think that since you didn't know about Logan's birthday, I should get to hold the camera."_

_"Well, don't break it." Helena said as she handed him the camera._

_"Oh, I won't." Colin assured her._

_He started to walk back to the couch where Finn, Logan and Stephanie were then Logan said, "Don't trip. Don't trip."_

_"I'm not going to tri-" Suddenly Logan, Finn, Stephanie, Helena and their shoes were all sideways. "I'm okay, I'm okay."

* * *

_

AN: Colin! I loved writing Colin as a little kid. So? What did you think? It's finally movie night. And just to tell you if you already didn't know. This isn't the only movie night chapter. There is going to be like two or more movie night chapters. Then Robert will come in… Yea. So review if you like it or not. I'm pretty sure Tristan's video is next chapter. **You just have to wait until I think there's enough reviews for this chapter so I can write the next chapter.** So review because your review will count on whether I update tomorrow or the next day or the day after that or next WEEK. Good or bad. Whether I let you down by writing this chapter at 12 at night or I made you laugh and whatnot. **REVIEW!**

Oh and don't forget to vote for Alexis and Matt for the best chemistry! You'll never know.. that might trigger them to go out in real life. sigh...


	10. DIE! DIE! DIE!

AN: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Gabby who helped me by looking for Kuya Chris who gave me the general idea of what Tristan's video is. Oh and last chapter there was the Jake/Orly thing. I would have said Matt and Chad but how could I if said hot guys were in the story? Yea. So I hope you like this chapter and I hope it's not below your expectations. I was SO happy from the reviews you guys gave. Colin and Paris… I love writing them as little kids. The first few parts are sort of... kind of... I don't know. I didnt want to write three videos in a row straight so I got a little question answered. ;)

Ooh and slight problem with last chapter. First Colin said Logan was turning 7 but then Finn said he was turning 6. Logan was supposed to be turning 6. **I want to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are great!**

_central-gurl101, SmilingBaby, Mrs.Scott323, Lifeisconfusing, BrCl Girl, andrea kamille, imasexyAussie, Ace-not-Mary, raspberrysorbet34, Arista Ramabra, mrmp, lala, Nemi Jade, Treenuh, Hopes2High, FinnisIMP, Nog, abercrombiegirl786, Coffee91, yana16, Winny Foster, melako17, fallingforGGguys, onerain, Tairiisu-chan, another stars hollow freak, 321AngelOmega123, loganandrory4ever, SpyKid18, Iamlorelei, leopardgirl225, justine260, ilovegilmoregirls913, SydneyMorgan, sugary sweet, Gilmore-Supernatural-Fan13, cowgirl-dory, eagleraych, -Campanology101-_

_Italics are videos, thoughts or flashbacks._

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"It won't play." Christopher stated as he pushed the play button again and again.

"What do you mean it won't play?" Lorelai asked turning on the light.

"That the video won't show."

"Well press the 'play' button." Lorelai answered in an omnipotent voice.

"I've been pressing the 'play' button." Christopher replied poking said button.

Lorelai stood up and faced the group of college students. "Uh, minor technical difficulties. Talk and before you know it KABAM! The videos will be on." Then she returned to face Christopher with a frown.

"Hey Rory, where's the bathroom?" Colin asked standing up.

"Down the hall, third door on your left." Rory answered with a smile.

Colin turned around to leave and when he stepped outside the room Paris, Rory and Logan called out, "Don't trip!"

"So Bunny, question number one asked about candidate toy car and candidate tiger has not yet been answered." Tristan declared while in the background they could hear Lorelai saying, "Did you kill the machine or something?"

"Come on Rory, toy car!" Madeline shouted.

"Tiger!" Louise pleaded.

"What?" Stephanie asked fully confused then Colin came in notifying them that he didn't trip. He just went inside the wrong room and found it filled with tigers, bunnies, pandas, dolphins, and giraffe dolls. "What?" She asked again.

"There was a room filled with stuffed animals." Colin repeated slowly.

"I was asking about all of this candidate stuff." Stephanie said still confused.

Paris explained to them, "Bunny is Rory, I think you knew that already. Question number one is well, question number one because it's the first question about a certain topic. Candidate toy car is Yale blonde boy over there and candidate tiger is Tristan. So basically Tristan wanted to ask what Rory's opinion on who was hotter Logan or Tristan. Personally Rory, I say forget Tristan because he is getting too full of himself."

"Hey!" Tristan exclaimed.

"You keep asking about yourself." Finn pointed out.

"Exactly." Paris said, "but I would really like to know what your opinion is Rory and none of this Jake and Orlando stuff."

"But they are hot." Louise and Madeline chorused.

"Very." Stephanie agreed.

"I love her already." Madeline stated referring to Stephanie.

"Definitely. But Rory can you please answer already?" Louise begged.

"But why didn't you just call Logan candidate Emily? That's what you called him earlier." Rory asked Tristan trying to avoid the question.

"I wanted them to ask about it." Tristan answered smirking. "Oh and stop avoiding the question."

Rory sat back in her chair and looked back and forth at the two smirking, hot boys. "Toy car." She stated simply then ate a red vine.

"Ouch." Tristan responded.

"I knew you wanted me." Logan whispered hotly in Rory's ear, which sent shivers down her spine.

Rory slightly blushed and tuned out of the conversation Stephanie and Finn started thinking about how Logan's words and actions affected her but soon gained composure and was able to hear Tristan answer Colin's question. "Well you saw in the video that we used to play zoos and things like that. Well we all got obsessed with a certain animal; me and tigers, Rory and bunnies, Paris and pandas, Madeline and giraffes and Louise and dolphins."

"And our parents bought us dolls of our certain animals every year for every holiday and we all put them in that room." Rory added.

"AHA! Christopher it came unplugged." Lorelai declared holding up the machine's plug. She instructed him to plug it back in then told everyone to sit down. "So what'd you talk about?"

"Stuff." Rory answered quickly not wanting to get into the Logan/Tristan conversation again.

"Our mate Logan here is hotter than Tristan." Finn announced.

"Dirty…" Lorelai trailed off.

Finn smirked, "will you marry me?"

"Husband sitting right here!" Christopher exclaimed.

"But you're in an Oompa Loompa costume and exotic boy is wearing a top hat and a bow tie already." Lorelai reasoned then said, "but I love my Oompa Loompa."

"Rory admitted she thought Logan was hot." Madeline spurted out.

"You made me choose between two guys!" Rory complained with a pout.

"But you still admitted that you thought Logan was hot. You told me that Tristan was hot and that he might be the hottest blonde out there and that there's no other blonde boy that could beat him but yet you said Logan was hotter." Paris smirked.

Rory glared at her and Lorelai exclaimed, "I'm so proud of my little girl… but now that Chrissypoo…"

"Lorelai…" Christopher complained again.

"Now that Christopher," she turned to Christopher and said, "you know you never minded me calling you that when we're in bed."

"Mom…" Rory said uneasily.

Lorelai turned back to Rory and the rest of the group and said, "Oh, whatever here's another video. The next two are like the same theme. And Tristan you will hate the next one after the second one." She added with a smirk then turned off the lights.

_A six-year-old Logan was looking at the video camera, which was recording, only he didn't know it was. "Oh! There's a red light! Honor! There's a red light! What's that supposed to mean?" Logan asked Honor, confused with the camera in front of him._

_"That means it's recording." Honor told him slowly._

_Logan understood and said, "So that means that red button means record?"_

_"Yes. Now, I would like to play with Ken and Barbie. Stephanie has all of these great dolls. I love this place. Go to Finn and them." Honor instructed him._

_Logan picked up the camera and started to walk. He paused at in front of a door then pushed it open to see a twirling Stephanie in a blue dress with a golden crown. Colin and Finn were rummaging through a wooden drawer in front of Stephanie's bed._

_"I'm going to be the Prince Charming Finn! You're supposed to be an evil stepsister!" Colin shouted._

_Finn pouted, "but I want to be Prince Charming."_

_"If Stephanie is Cinderella then I have to be Prince Charming." Colin retorted still not noticing Logan who was recording the whole scene in front of him._

_"Okay. I want to be Tinker Bell!" Finn exclaimed happily pulling out the green dress and glittery wings." Colin nodded and quickly put on the prince charming costume while Finn got into his green costume._

_After Colin got his costume on he went back looking into the chest mumbling, "Logan's costume… Logan's costume…AHA!" Then he pulled out the Beast from Beauty and the Beast costume._

_"I look like the Beast to you?" Logan asked skeptically._

_Colin turned and saw Logan. "Logan you're here! Finally! I thought you died or something."_

_"I thought you jumped into a big bucket of gravy, then swam in the pool." Finn said adding his two cents in._

_"He was playing with Honor with my Barbie dolls." Stephanie said._

_"No I wasn't! And Colin, do look like the Beast to you?" Logan asked._

_Stephanie shrugged then began looking for a wand inside the costume chest. Colin nodded his head and then placed the Beast costume in front of Logan. "Hey! How come you have a camera?"_

_"Because I found it in the refrigerator." Logan answered flatly._

_"Really? I want one!" Finn shouted then ran out of the room._

_"I was joking Finn!" Logan called out but was too late._

_"So where DID you get it?" Colin asked._

_"From Honor. It was my birthday present."_

_"Oh. Okay. I want to hold it. It's shiny." Colin said grabbing the camera away._

_"But it's my camera."_

_"Too bad. Plus, you still have to wear the costume." Colin reasoned._

_"The Beast?" Logan asked incredulously. "Why?"_

_"Because you can't be Prince Charming. I'm Prince Charming."_

_"Because Stephanie's Cinderella?" Logan whispered with a smirk._

_"Yes. I want to be Prince Charming because they get together in the end." Colin whispered looking back at Stephanie who was halfway in the chest, searching for her wand._

_"Logan you lied! There's no camera! But I found something better. A muffin!" Finn announced with his mouth full as he entered the room._

"Because they get together in the end. How cute!" Madeline gushed.

Colin remained quiet and Stephanie smiled leaning her head on his shoulders. Eventually Colin smiled and put his arm around Stephanie. "Prince Charming." She mumbled quietly then proceeded to watch the video.

_"I found my wand!" Stephanie declared as she stumbled out of the chest. It was next to Logan's Beast's rose!" She took out the rose and handed it to Logan. "Okay Colin, I thought that was Logan's camera…"_

_"It is. I just wanted to hold it." Colin answered._

_"But you're Prince Charming. And Prince Charming doesn't hold a camera. And the Beast doesn't either. Not even Tinker Bell." Stephanie reasoned. She quickly walked up to Colin and took the camera. Running up to a shelf, she placed the camera - still recording - and smiled, "there, now we're all in the camera."_

_"Why can't I hold the camera? It's mine. I just got it today." Logan complained slightly._

_"Because we're playing." Stephanie stated simply then walked up to Colin and linked arms with him._

_"Yes, Logan. Because we're playing." Colin stared at him with a look that said, 'just go along with it.'_

_"So who's my Belle?" Logan asked then continued. "Because I don't want Finn to change from Tinker Bell to Belle. And you and Colin are already Cinderella and Prince Charming. I don't want Honor to be Belle because the Beast ends up with Belle and Honor as Belle with me as Beast is kind of gross."_

_"Well, wait until a girl wants to be Belle." Stephanie explained._

_"Logan mate, I can be a great Belle." Finn offered._

_"Uh no thanks Finn. I'll wait until I'm 21 for all I care for my Belle." Logan replied._

_"That's the last time I'll offer to be your princess." Finn said._

_"Well let's hope it stays that way." Logan replied._

_"Let's go play in the backyard!" Stephanie exclaimed then ran to the door, dragging Colin with her._

_"I'll use my pixie dust!" Finn declared running after Stephanie and Colin._

_"And I'll bring my rose…" Logan stated dryly walking out of the room, leaving a recording camera._

"Is it done?" Rory asked curiously.

"Way to waste the battery." Paris commented.

"That costume chest is like Louise's" Tristan commented.

"I know!" Louise exclaimed with a smile.

_Suddenly Finn popped back in the room again. "Pixie dust. Pixie dust. Finny wants his Pixie dust!" He sang as he looked through the costume chest. "Found you!" He stood up and smoothed out his green costume and noticed the camera._

_He quickly walked in front of it and smiled. "He found a camera in the refrigerator? Well I found one on a shelf!" He reached for it, holding it so the camera was still facing him. Then he frowned, "Oh, its Logan's. Why do people have to put their names on it? Hey there's a red button! I wonder what it does…"_

"You were going to steal my camera!" Logan teased Finn.

"Well you shouldn't have put your name on it!" Finn paused then said, "wait… that doesn't really make sense…" Logan shook his head and grinned.

"Finn as Tinker Bell. Wow, I can't say I'm surprised." Rory stated grinning. "And our very own Prince Charming and Cinderella! How cute! We've got a Disney couple!"

"We have another Disney couple." Lorelai simply stated then motioned for Christopher to play the next video.

_"I'm Prince Philip!" A six-year-old Tristan shouted holding up his sword. "And I'm gonna slay ALL of the dragons out there! BEWARE!" He bellowed then ran around pretending to slay dragons screaming, "Die! Die! Die!"_

_Then he ran back to the camera, that Lorelai was holding, "You know Lorelai, we should tell Louise to get an Aladdin costume because Jasmine has tigers."_

_"Sure Tristan." Lorelai replied. "Tell her later."_

_Tristan began to run around again screaming, "You can't defeat me! I have a sword!"_

_"Lalalalalalalalalalalalala…" Louise sang wearing an Ariel costume. She had fins and a red wig, waving to Lorelai as she passed by then walked up to Tristan._

"REDHEAD!" Finn screamed.

_"Tristan, what are you doing?" Louise asked Tristan._

_"Stand back Louise, this dragon's really strong!" After a few more slashing the air movements Tristan calmed down then looked at Louise, "there we go. Oh no! Louise, look out!"_

_"What?" Louise asked getting scared._

_"There's a dragon behind you! And it's breathing fire!" Tristan exclaimed going around Louise and hitting the air screaming, "I'm not afraid of you!"_

_"What the heck is Tristan doing?" Paris asked in disbelief, watching Tristan scream at the air. She was wearing a Snow White dress without the wig but had a red bow on her hair._

_"How come you're not wearing the wig?" Lorelai asked._

_Paris shrugged then Madeline came running wearing a Jasmine costume complete with golden earrings, and long black hair. "Paris! You forgot the wig!"_

_"I don't want to wear the wig!" Paris declared._

_"But you have to so you could be Snow White!" Madeline exclaimed then turned quiet, "what the heck is Tristan doing?"_

_"Ouch! You blew fire at me! You're gonna regret that!" Tristan yelled stabbing at the air._

_Suddenly Rory came out wearing a golden yellow dress her hair in a ponytail looking just like Belle except with blue eyes. "You guys! I can't find the rose that goes with the dress! Whoa what is HE doing?" Rory asked pointing to Tristan._

_"I don't know." Paris and Madeline both answered._

_Louise ran up to Rory, Paris and Madeline who were still trying to figure out what Tristan was doing, "something about dragons."_

_"Oh, he's Prince Philip." Rory and Paris chorused._

_"Rory, where's your rose?" Louise asked a rose-less Rory._

_Rory shrugged, "I couldn't find it in your costume chest."_

_"Maybe the Beast has it." Louise answered smiling._

_"But no one is wearing the Beast costume." Madeline replied._

_They all shrugged and Lorelai suggested, "Maybe some other little kid is wearing the Beast costume."_

_"Well he should be cute." Paris added._

_"Tristan cute?" Madeline asked._

_"Cuter than Tristan." Louise added._

_"Is there anyone cuter than Tristan?" Rory asked._

"Logan!" Louise and Madeline shouted at the screen.

"That hurts." Tristan feigned hurt.

Paris smirked at him, "just go back to your dragon slaying. Besides Rory said so herself earlier. Logan is hotter. Not my opinion, neither of you is hot. Jamie is."

_They all looked at Tristan then Paris announced, "I don't think there's anyone cuter than Tristan."_

"HA!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Oh shut up." Paris replied.

_Then Tristan dropped on the floor yelling, "I've been bitten! I'm DYINGGGGG!"_

_All four girls rushed around him and looked down. "I thought Prince Philip didn't get bitten." Madeline said._

_"Did he?" Louise wondered._

_"I don't know." Rory and Paris answered at the same time._

_"Jinx! You owe me coffee!" Rory yelled out first._

_"One cup." Paris negotiated._

_"Deal." Rory shook Paris' hand and smiled, "mom! Paris is getting me coffee later!"_

_"Okay! Hey Chris?" Christopher came into view holding cookies and milk for the kids._

_"Yea?" He asked balancing the food in one hand and the cups in the other._

_"Can you get me coffee?"_

_"Later… crap!" Christopher cried out as the cups fell on the grass. He ran back to the house and the kids came back into view._

_"Huzzah! Huzzah!" Tristan yelled raising his sword up._

_"Yay Prince Philip!" All the girls shouted._

_"Oh no! Two dragons at the same time!" Tristan exclaimed. "Don't fear! Tristan… I mean Prince Philip is here! Stand back girls!"_

_"How many dragons has he stabbed to death?" Paris asked._

_"This must be his 100th one or something…" Rory mumbled._

_"Cookies, milk, orange juice and coffee!" Christopher announced._

_"Coffee!" Rory shouted then ran up to her father._

_"Wait, Uncle Chris! I'm. Almost. Done. With. This. Dragon." He took one last stab in the air and stood straighter. He looked down at the grass to two invisible dragons and smirked, "that will teach you." He stuck his sword back into his sword pouch and yelled while running, "cookies!"_

"You're so strong Tristan." Logan smirked.

"Those dragons were nothing against you." Rory shook her head and grinned.

"Oh my gosh! I get what Lorelai said now!" Louise screeched with a smile.

"What?" Madeline asked.

"She said another Disney couple! It's Rory and Logan! Rory was Belle and she didn't have a rose and Logan was the Beast and he had the rose! Remember what Lorelai said in the video, she said that maybe another kid had Rory's rose! They're like soul mates!" Louise exclaimed happy that she figured it out.

"Oh my gosh! That is so true!" Stephanie squealed.

"You are so right Louise!" Madeline shrieked.

"Wow, I didn't notice that." Tristan said with a grin, "but hey, you look good together."

"And Rory reads books like Belle does and Logan is some rich prince." Paris added in.

"Except Logan's not THAT mean like the prince was in the first place." Colin said.

"See that Ace, your friends and my friends think we're soul mates." Logan grinned putting his arm around Rory.

"Yea, I guess that could work out. You are cuter than Tristan." Rory smiled leaning into Logan.

"AHA! Play this tape!" Lorelai instructed Christopher then announced, "If you feel uncomfortable you can go ahead and leave the room."

_A room came into view. It was a room painted blue with a black border and a blue bed in the middle. There were dolls, paintings and pictures of tigers and there were pictures of Tristan._

"Oh God, it's about me." Tristan grumbled.

"Exactly Dugrey." Lorelai smirked, which made Tristan worry even more.

_It was quiet but the sound of the shower could be heard and a thirteen-year-old Tristan was singing._

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go._

_The shower turned off and Tristan was still behind the door humming. Suddenly he came out with a towel covering his 'lower body parts', his hair disheveled with a comb in one hand he began to sing again not noticing the camera that was recording._

_I've been angry and sad about things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through_

_He danced hopping up and down, in one hand while holding his towel so that it wouldn't fall off and in the other he sang into his comb._

_And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong._

_He ran onto his bed and started to jump singing the lyrics as loud as he can._

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh_

_At the 'w-o-o-o-oh' he threw his hands up in the air and his towel dropped down on his bed. He picked the towel up and started to spin it around in the air then dropped it back down. He quickly jumped off the bed and walked towards his floor length mirror still singing with all his thirteen-year-old might._

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go_

_He sang to the mirror shaking his head, jumping up and down. Whenever the word 'I' would be said he would point to himself. Whenever the word 'you' would have been said he would point to the mirror. Once the song finally ended he took deep breaths obviously tired from all of the jumping, and dancing._

_Tristan put one hand on the wall leaning in on the mirror and began to… talk to it. "You must be Jamaican, Cause you Jamaican me crazy." He grinned and then continued, "Can you help me find my puppy? I think he went into this cheap motel room." He looked at the mirror, furrowing his eyebrows rethinking his last statement. "No, that one won't work."_

_He used his other hand to lean into the mirror then began again, "My love for you is like the Energizer Bunny, it keeps going and going..." He smirked, "yea…" Then nodded saying more lines, "If you'll be my Dairy Queen, I'll be your Burger King...You treat me right, and you can have it your way!"_

_He smirked and crossed his arms coming up with more lines._

_"You've been a bad girl. Go to my room."_

_"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"_

_"You are a 9.9999. You'd be a perfect 10 if you were with me."_

_"When I'm older, I'll look back at all of my crowning memories, and I'll think of the day my children were born, the day I got married, and the day that I met you."_

_"Stop, drop, and roll, baby. You are on fire."_

_He grinned looking at himself. "Yea…"_

_"Tristan honey! It's time for dinner!" Trisha Dugrey called out._

_"Uh okay mom!" Tristan yelled back running to his closet looking for clothes. He went back into his bathroom and came out with wetter hair._

"Oh God." Tristan grumbled covering his eyes.

Everyone else in the room couldn't stop their laughter. Rory and all of the girls were practically crying with happiness. The boys all except for Tristan kept chuckling and repeating, "I've been scarred for life…"

* * *

AN: So that was the Tristan video… and the other video. Gah, it was fun writing the Disney parts of this chapter and I guess the Tristan video… yea… I hope I didn't disappoint you guys too much if you expected more for Tristan's video. Plus, hey you got some Rogan action in there. I practically called them soul mates. :) **REVIEW PLEASE**. They make me update so much faster. I wasn't going to update today. I was going to make you wait longer but my wonderful readers reviewed and I got like 40 something reviews last chapter. Which is a really good motivation in my part. So more reviews faster updates. **REVIEW!**


	11. Tristan Goes To Princeton!

AN: I love my reviewers. You guys are great. And Tristan's pick up lines haven't been used on me. THANKFULLY. School is starting soon and I want to get more chapters in. This chapter was a bit hard to write because well I needed a transition chapter so I can get into my other ideas. Oh and did you know that Anderson Cooper is Gloria Vanderbilt's son? He was part of the Hartford Society and he went to Yale. During Yale he was in the Manuscript Society, which is a secret society in Yale. Plus he's a television JOURNALIST. It's like WHOAH. It seems so close to the GG plot. I know you guys want more videos but it'd be too much if I make this chapter a video chapter. So I'm just making this chapter have one set of videos. One Hartford, one Stars Hollow video. Oh and ahhh my stupid computer wont let me use a ruler thing...those really huge lines that stretch out across the page.

**I want to thank all of my reviewers. I feel tired from typing so much and I want to get off the computer and ride my gocart. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada, zip, wala.

------------------------------------RL------------------------------------

"You've been a bad girl. Go to my room!" Colin mimicked laughing along with the girls.

"You must be Jamaican, cause you Jamaican me crazy." Logan copied.

"Tristan, I'll be the Dairy Queen to your Burger King." Finn laughed along.

Tristan shook his head and faced Rory.

"You're such a great friend Rory. The best." Tristan said sarcastically.

Rory smiled at Tristan, "I know, aren't I?"

------------------------------------RL------------------------------------

"I so didn't need to see that." Christopher announced referring to Tristan's 'actions' and 'outfits' in his video.

"Christopher you've seen that before, remember you changed his diapers and everything." Lorelai told him.

"But not when he was thirteen!" Christopher protested covering his eyes and shaking his head.

------------------------------------RL------------------------------------

"I told you Tristan would look great naked." Louise commented after settling down from her laughter.

"How right you are." Madeline agreed looking at Tristan who glared at Rory after hearing their comments.

Tristan reached down to his popcorn and threw some at Rory. "AH!" Rory screamed.

Tristan threw more after hearing Rory and ignored Lorelai calling out, "Tristan! No throwing popcorn! Never mind."

After a few more throws Tristan reached down again and felt nothing. "Damn."

"Ha ha!" Rory pointed at him with a look of triumph.

Tristan stuck his tongue out at Rory making Logan laugh at the two's childish actions. "Lorelai, aren't I tortured enough?" Tristan whined.

"Well since you are nice most of time…" Lorelai said pushing the new tape in.

"Most of the time?" Tristan asked with a frown.

"Most of the time." Rory confirmed.

_Christopher was currently reading a book while lying down on the bed._

_"Hello Christopher…" Lorelai purred wearing a little maid's outfit._

_Christopher heard his name being called out and began to put down his book. "Yes Lore-" He stopped after looking at what she had on._

"Wrong video!" Lorelai shouted as Christopher pressed the 'stop' button.

"No love! It was the perfect video!" Finn protested with a smirk.

"I can't look at them. I can't look at them." Rory repeated covering her eyes, while the rest of the group had mixed reactions.

"Why the hell was it in the videos pile in the first place?" Christopher asked putting in a new video, hoping it was more innocent.

"I wanted to give you a little surprise at the end of the night…" Lorelai trailed off quiet enough so the group of teenagers couldn't hear.

"_Will you stop it? She's not stalking me!" Tristan yelled._

"_Oh yes she is." Paris said._

"_No. She's not." Tristan argued._

"_She asked to switch classes. To all of your classes." Louise pointed out._

"_It was three classes. She didn't like the teachers." Tristan countered._

"_Her locker is covered with pictures of you." Madeline told Tristan._

"_You guys have pictures of me in your lockers." Tristan argued back._

"_They're pictures of all of us meaning you're included by default." Madeline said._

"_Tristan admit it, she's stalking you. I mean she freaking followed you into the guys bathroom and left when you left." Rory told Tristan._

"_She thought it was the girls bathroom… with different toilets." Tristan explained. Rory gave him a look then he sighed, "okay… maybe she IS stalking me a _little_ bit."_

"_She asked us to pluck out some of your hair and give it to her." Paris told him._

"_Tristan has a stalker. What's her name?" Lorelai finally added after listening to the group argue with each other._

"_Geez…" Tristan sighed._

"_Cindy Freeman." All the girls said at the same time._

"_Why don't we start whatever we were going to do, instead of talking about Cindy?" Tristan suggested to Lorelai._

"_Ooh he's protecting her already. He's in loooooove." Rory taunted._

"_Oh my gosh, why couldn't there be another boy in this group?" Tristan asked to himself._

"_Why? Do you want him to be stalking you?" Paris teased._

"_UGH!" Tristan growled._

"_Okay… why don't we start? Tristan, you can go first. You four go be horses and frolic in the hay." Lorelai instructed._

"_What the hell?" Paris muttered as they began to walk away._

"_Frolic in the hay?" Tristan asked wearily._

"_Well it got them to back off of the stalker subject so you should be thanking me. Not questioning me." Lorelai said._

"_Right… Can we start now? Because the game's coming on soon and I have a ton of homework."_

"_Sure. What's your name?" _

"_Tristan Michael Packard Dugrey." He answered with a smirk. "Are girls going to see this when I get older?"_

"_Maybe."_

_Tristan nodded and grinned, "Hello ladies."_

"_Leading us to the next question: who do you like?"_

_Tristan smirked, " Cindy Freeman."Then he looked up at Lorelai, "but don't tell anyone. Especially them." He said pointing to the group of girls sitting in a circle._

"Oh thanks a lot Tristan." Paris commented.

"You don't trust us about a girl." Madeline said.

"We're girls and you wont tell us!" Louise told him.

"You didn't want to admit we were right." Rory smirked at him.

"_Of course, I don't want to cause any more troubles in love paradise. What's your favorite subject?"_

"_Gym."_

"_Why?"_

"_I get to work out and all the girls check me out." He answered with a smirk playing on his lips._

"_Are you dating anyone? I mean you like Cindy but that doesn't mean you're dating her."_

"_I think I am… I've been going out with this girl named Rachel but we haven't said anything. She's gorgeous; looks just like a model."_

"_Do you like her better than Cindy?"_

"_Hell yea." Tristan said grinning._

"_Then why didn't you say you liked Rachel instead of Cindy?" Lorelai asked confused._

"_I was going alphabetically and Cindy is first because her name starts with a 'C'."_

"_Right… go call one of the girls." Lorelai instructed Tristan._

"_Sure." He said getting off of the chair he sat on. "Hey!" He yelled as he ran up to the girls and said, "one of you go."_

_Rory came up and sat on the chair, "hey Mom."_

"_Hey Hun. What's your name?" Lorelai asked._

"_You think parents would know these things." She replied jokingly. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore AKA Rory."_

"_How old?" _

"_Thirteen. We're all thirteen but Tristan's older by ten days and won't let me forget it._

"_Any boys in your life?"_

"_No one." Rory answered sincerely._

"Yea right. Hayden had a LINE of boys asking her to dances and parties." Paris said causing Logan's heart to drop down.

"_Do you like any boys?" Lorelai probed._

_Rory looked down on her shoe and began to kick the dirt, "maybe."_

"_What's his name?"_

"_I don't know. He's just really cute. I saw him at the mall the other day but he doesn't go to our school."_

"_Really? What did he look like?"_

"_He had blonde hair and brown eyes and he was wearing an Andover Prep uniform. Oh, and he was with a girl and two other boys." Rory answered._

"_But you don't seem upset with him having a girl with him?"_

"_The girl was next to the other boy, the shorter one." Rory answered._

"It was Logan!" Stephanie squeaked.

"You see Ace, we're meant to be." Logan told Rory putting an arm around her.

_"We'll talk more about this later without the camera on-"_

"Oh come on!" Paris yelled wanting to know more about the blonde boy AKA Logan.

"_- you're favorite subject in school?"_

"_Creative Writing and English." Rory answered assuredly._

"_Go call one of them for me. And we'll talk about new blonde boy later!" Lorelai yelled._

"_Kay."_

_Suddenly Paris appeared in front of the camera. "We named him Frankster."_

"_Who?" Lorelai asked confused._

"_The boy Rory was talking about. We saw him too. I mean he practically called for everyone's attentions. Him and his friends."_

"_But why Frankster?"_

"_He and his friends were fooling around a lot and when we were going into the car we saw him talk to this driver named Frank." Paris explained._

"It is Logan!" Finn shouted.

_"Okay well enough about him. I only have a few more minutes left on this tape, which means Louise and Maddie have to go together. What's your name?" Lorelai asked._

_"Paris Geller." Paris answered simply then added, "and I'm thirteen."_

_"Any boys?"_

_"My first boyfriend," Paris answered with a genuine smile, "his name is Jamie."_

_"Well he sounds nice."_

_"He is." Paris said happily. "He took me to the carnival and won me this panda doll. Then we watched movies and went out to dinner one night."_

_"Young love. So, what's your favorite class?"_

_"Creative Writing. I have it with Rory AND Jamie."_

_"That must be fun. Hobbies?"_

_"Writing and well… writing. Speaking of which, I should start on my homework"_

_"Go call both Louise and Maddie for me." Lorelai said._

_Louise and Madeline sat down side by side with smiles on their faces. "I've never heard Rory talk so much about one boy. Well except for Tristan because Tristan is always here." Madeline told Lorelai._

_"He is cute though. Like a Tristan with brown eyes." Louise added._

_"Frankster?" Lorelai guessed._

_"Yup." The two girls answered._

_"So tell me your names."_

_"Louise Grant."_

_"Madeline Lynn."_

_"Any boys in your life?"_

_The two giggled and looked up at Lorelai. Louise said, "If we told you all the boys we liked we'd be sitting here for the rest of the day."_

_"More like the rest of the week." Madeline added._

_"Give me some of the hottest."_

_"Okay," Louise said, "Brandon F."_

_"Shane C."_

_"Mike P."_

_"Matt C." The two girls answered at the same time. "Chad M."_

_"Those are our five hottest." Madeline explained._

_"With Matt C. and Chad M. tied in first place."_

_"Well that's nice. What are your favorite subjects in school?"_

_"Boys." The two answered grinning._

_"Real subjects."_

_"Gym." They chorused._

_"You see the guys work out." Madeline smirked._

_"They have great bodies and abs." Louise commented._

_"Well that's something every parent would like to hear." Lorelai said as the video turned off._

"Damn. I'm hot." Logan announced confidently with a smirk. "And you couldn't stop talking about me Ace. Now how about that?"

Rory couldn't believe that 'Frankster' was Logan and she openly admitted that he was cute. "Mom, can we start the new video now?"

"Come on Bunny. You know you can't keep your eyes off of us hot blondes." Tristan said.

"Who said you were a hot blonde?" Rory replied.

"I'm getting tired. Just put in the next video Chris." Lorelai rubbed her eyes and looked up at the screen just like everyone else.

_Colin was sitting down on the bed, next to Finn and Stephanie, with a frown on his face, "Why can't I hold it?"_

_"Because it's mine." A voice that belonged to Logan, answered sternly._

_"Exactly. Since you own it you've had possession of it for a really long time already meaning it should be my turn to hold it." Colin answered smugly._

_"To tell you the truth Colin; you're not good with cameras." Logan answered shortly._

"Thanks Logan. That was nice." Colin said to Logan sticking out his tongue.

_"What?" Colin asked at the camera with wide eyes. "That's an opinion."_

_"You broke Helena's camera on my 6th birthday." Logan supplied._

_"That was once. I was five." Colin reasoned._

_Stephanie spoke up after playing with the jewels stuck on her shirt, "You broke my princess camera when we were 7."_

_"It was sticky and needed to be washed with soap. I was taught to wash sticky things with water and soap." Colin stated, uneasy with his answer._

_"You stepped on my cousin's camera." Finn provided._

_"She deserved it. She called me 'Rock A Fella'." Colin explained._

_"Mate, that was her accent." Finn responded then Colin quieted down. "Hey Logan can I go first?"_

_"Sure. Steph, Colin, you have to stand behind me so it's only Finn. And stay quiet." Logan instructed, while Colin and Steph stood up._

_"My name is Finn."_

_"Age?" Logan asked._

_"13."_

_"Who do you like? Geez this is a stupid question…" Logan mumbled the last part making Colin snicker._

_"Redheads." Finn announced confidently._

_"Any in particular?" Colin asked._

_"I forgot her name…" Finn trailed off._

_"Well that's nice." Stephanie commented dryly._

_Finn furrowed his eyebrows, "It starts with an 'R.'"_

_"At least that narrows it down." Colin scoffed._

_"Hobbies?" Logan continued on with the questions._

_Finn gave the camera a confused look as if to say 'what the hell are hobbies and do I have one?' "Looking at girls?" He asked._

_Evident from Logan's voice, he was clearly shaking his head. "You know what Colin, you're up."_

_"I'm Colin and I'm 13."_

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it opened to Sylvia, the Vanderbilt's new maid. "Miss. Vanderbilt, there is a phone call for you."_

_"Oh okay. I'll be right back you guys." Stephanie left the room then the camera turned back to Colin._

_"Any particular girls-" Logan started._

_Finn continued, "that your heart aches for. That you wish you could hold in your arms every day for the rest of your life. That you are currently smitten with and include in every thought you have?"_

_Colin snorted at Finn's short speech, "you already know so why does the camera need to know?"_

"COME ON!" Louise, Madeline and Paris shouted.

"TELL US ALREADY!" Rory and Tristan yelled.

_Finn reasoned with the brunette and explained. "Mate, maybe when you're older you'll be finally married to Steph. Then you'll look back and see this tape remembering that you have been infatuated by the lovely Sheila that Stephanie is, ever since I have been pining for my redheads."_

_"Exactly." Logan agreed._

_"Well there's no need to say it now is there? I mean Finn practically said it." After seeing Logan and Finn's hard stares Colin gave in, "I like Stephanie. Okay? Plain and simple."_

_"Now tell us that wasn't so hard." Logan said._

_"What wasn't so hard?" Stephanie asked as she came through the door._

_"Nothing." Colin answered quickly._

_Stephanie turned her attention to Logan and Finn, "did you ask the girls question already?"_

_"Yes love." Finn responded._

_"Oh." She paused, "I wanted to know. Colin, tell me please? I won't tell anyone else. I'll be her friend." She begged._

_"But Logan just asked me my last question. My favorite class is history." Colin covered standing up and going behind Logan._

_"EEK! My turn!" Stephanie squealed._

_"Name?" Logan asked the smiling blonde._

_"Stephanie. Age is 13."_

_"Hobbies?"_

_"Shopping!" Stephanie shrieked clapping her hands._

_"Any boys?"_

_Stephanie sighed, "You think I would say it to the camera? Plus I don't tell any guys whom I like. Colin won't tell who he likes so I can choose not to tell mine."_

_"Come on Steph…" Logan pleaded._

_"Love…" Finn whined wanting to know whom Stephanie liked._

_"Nope." Stephanie answered waiting for her next and last question._

_"Favorite class?"_

_"Gym. I mean all the hot guys are working out even though I have to run. But hey, some of those guys have nice bodies." Stephanie smirked._

_"Ugh. You should have done this with another girl." Logan complained._

_"Yea whatever. You're up Logan." Stephanie stated standing up._

_"I'm holding it!" Colin shouted._

_"No I am!" Finn yelled._

_The two kept on fighting over the camera when Stephanie said, "I'm holding it." She grabbed the camera from Logan's hands and started with the questioning. "Name please?"_

_"Logan Huntzberger."_

_"Age?"_

_"13."_

_"Any girls? This is as stupid as asking Finn this question…" she mumbled._

_"Well you know. I've got my ladies." Logan replied with a smirk._

_"Yea Logan!" Finn and Colin hollered, making Logan's smirk grow wider._

_"Any particular one that has caught your eye?" Stephanie asked in a sophisticated manner._

_"There was this girl from the mall but she doesn't go to Andover. Hell, she was hot." Logan answered._

_"UHUH. Hobbies?"_

_"Annoy my father."_

_"Obviously." Stephanie responded. "Favorite class?"_

_"English and Gym, I guess." Logan answered truthfully._

_"Okay. I think that's it. How do you stop this thing again?" Stephanie asked._

_"Red button…" Colin provided. "The red button."_

_"Oh got it. It's pretty shi-" Stephanie was cut off by the video turning blank._

Stephanie had fallen asleep just before her turn went up and she was leaning on Colin's shoulder. She was obviously tired from watching all the videos in a dimly lit room and the small amount of light helped set the mood for a sleeping area. Colin had his arms around her and after the video he asked, "Hey Rory, where are we going to sleep? I should get her to bed." He stated pointing to Stephanie.

"Yea, uh…" Rory didn't know what her mom did for the sleeping accommodations so she turned to her mom.

"Oh, there are two guest rooms and Rory's room. Louise and Maddie are with Rory, Colin, Steph and Paris are in the first guest room to your left and Logan, Finn and Tristan are in the guest room across from Rory's room." Lorelai explained.

The group of teenagers- all tired out- dispersed and went to their assigned rooms. As soon as they changed they quickly fell asleep, tired from the long day they just had, embarrassed from what have been said when they were little, thinking if it was really fate that brought two certain people to meet.

------------------------------------RL------------------------------------

Morning quickly came where everyone was sitting around the kitchen grabbing doughnuts, pop tarts, and cups of coffees here and there. Everyone had to admit, there was something going on between Colin and Stephanie. First of all, they came into the kitchen with Stephanie's arm looped around Colin's and apparently they kicked out Paris earlier so they could talk. But they haven't said anything about their actions, they merely said their 'hellos' and sat down next to each other –incredibly close- and began to eat their breakfast. It was quiet, everyone wanted to ask what was going on between Colin and Stephanie but no one wanted to say anything. Whenever the topic had come up they always seemed to have snapped at the questioner.

Finn being the bravest and impatient one of the group blurted out, "so what's up with you and Colin love?"

Stephanie looked up from her pop tart and smiled. It was a warm smile that everyone could tell she had good news. "Colin is my boyfriend." She stated simply with a small smile but everything inside of her wanted to scream it out loud.

All the girls flocked around Stephanie and began to congratulate her. Hugging her even though most of them just met each other no more than 12 hours ago.

"You guys are so cute together!" cooed Louise.

"Finally! I'm so happy for you!" Rory congratulated.

"Adorable. You should have seen the way he looked at you last night when you were sleeping." Paris said with a genuine smile. After the videos she'd seen, the couple cared for each other even when they were Cinderella and Prince Charming.

"Oh! You look so happy!" Madeline cheered.

On the other side where the boys were Logan and Finn were smirking at Colin. "Finally mate! All those years! And all it took was a movie night and you professing your undying love for her at an early age." Finn patted Colin's back.

"Now you can finally stop whining about how Stephanie always went out with stupid boys." Logan added.

"Plus hey, you can look back on those videos when you're married and older and say 'hey look at that. I remember when we were that small and I was pining for you.'" Tristan said.

------------------------------------RL------------------------------------

Within minutes the group were walking through the town gazebo getting a tour from Rory. Two ladies bounded up to the group the redhead spoke first. "Oh who are the new kids?"

"Rory darling, introduce us now." Babette urged.

"Babette, Miss Patty. This is Logan, Colin, Finn and Stephanie." Rory introduced pointing to each named person.

"The Colin boy looks like my third ex husband." Miss Patty said making Colin feel a little uneasy.

"Hello loves." Finn took both of their hands and kissed it, smiling.

The group was quiet; Miss Patty and Babette were eyeing all of the teenagers while they just stood there awkwardly. The silence was broken by a phone ringing, Rory's phone. "Hello…Oh hi Robert…I'm at my hometown… Logan, Colin, Finn and Stephanie are here… ... That sounds nice...Italian?...Sure… 7:00… I'll see you tonight… Bye."

Logan immediately balled his hands into a fist after hearing Robert's name come out from Rory's mouth. He was jealous and he admitted it to himself. Robert was getting to him. "So Robert…" He managed to croak out.

"Yea, there's this new restaurant around Yale and he asked if I wanted to come." Rory explained to the group.

Babette smiled at her, "he seems nice, honey. Oh! Tristan did you get the basket of brownies we sent you?"

"It had a picture of my 3rd ex husband. Looks just like your new friend here." Miss Patty added pointing to Colin.

"Uh no. Sorry Babette, Miss Patty, but I didn't get any brownies or pictures." Tristan answered politely.

"I sent them to Rory, Madeline, and Louise and they received them. I sent yours to your dorm room over in Brown." Babette explained.

"I don't go to Brown, I go to Princeton…" Tristan trailed off not knowing what else to say.

Miss Patty nodded her head understanding, "Oh, you go to Princeton. I thought it was Brown. They sound alike though."

"Princeton. Brown. Yea." Babette agreed while Miss Patty shouted to Andrew.

"Hey Andrew!"

"Yea!" Andrew shouted back.

The two women began walking to Andrew. Miss Patty miraculously pinched Finn's, Logan's and Colin's butts while Babette shouted at Andrew, "Tristan goes to Princeton! I sent brownies to his dorm at Brown but he didn't get it."

"And a picture of my 3rd ex husband!" Miss Patty added.

"I thought it was Brown!" Andrew replied then turned around to see Gypsy walking down the street. "Hey Gypsy! Tristan goes to Princeton!"

"No he goes to Brown." Gypsy responded shaking her head.

"Nope, it's Princeton now. Patty and Babette sent him brownies and a picture of her 3rd ex husband."

Gypsy nodded her head and saw Taylor, "Oh hey Taylor! Tristan goes to Princeton now..."

The group watched at how the town openly talked about Tristan. They watched as Andrew talked to Gypsy who talked to Taylor then they heard someone clear their throat. Kirk stood smiling at Tristan. "Hey Tristan, I heard you got kicked out of Brown for burning down a dorm room by trying to bake brownies with Miss Patty's ex husband. And now you're at Princeton."

------------------------------------RL------------------------------------

AN: There's something about this chapter that really annoys me. I know it feels rushed a bit but I told you it was transition-ish. I needed to bring Robert in again so I can work on the drama. And I needed to get Colin and Stephanie together already because I don't like writing them being shy with each other and all that. It makes me feel like I have Stephanie and Colin as my big pairing. I just hope you guys liked it somewhat. Oh and if you think I'm in DIRE (as in you get confused by my sentences and all that) need of a beta, tell me because I didnt get the 8th grade English award. I got the Math one, but hey I'm not complaining. Oh and did you see that Matt Czuchry and Chad Michael Murrray thing? haha **REVIEW PLEASE! **I love it when you guy review. It makes me feel so happy:) **REVIEW!**


	12. Same Here What?

AN: I am SO sorry for not updating so quickly. My cousins came home from the Philippines and they had 8 boxes filled with things from the Philippines. Then we had to unpack them and everything. And I had a Season 5 GG marathon with my brother. All I need is Season 6… I need that to come out NOW. And I kept on watching the videos from so that was fun. Also I had to do school orientation and stuff and then I'm getting my schedule on Tuesday. And I'm just hoping, hoping, hoping that I get _Journalism/Creative Writing_ instead of _Biology_. This is like freaking fillerish. Oh and I've got some ROGAN interaction for you…

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me.

-------------------------------------**Stupid Divider Is Not Working**-------------------------------------

After finally convincing Kirk that Tristan was studying at Princeton, never went to Brown, never burnt down a dorm and never tried to bake brownies with any of Ms. Patty's ex-husbands, the group decided on eating at Luke's before having to separate.

"That's a hardware store, Hayden. I don't want to eat hammers, I want hamburgers." Colin pointed to the sign above the door as they were walking towards the diner.

"No mate, it says 'Luke's' in another sign. Are you sure you're not blind?" Finn stopped in front of Colin and held up four fingers. "Now how many fingers do you see?"

"Four." Colin answered dryly.

"Wrong." Finn shook his head and continued to hold up four fingers.

"That's four Finn." Colin argued.

"No it's not." Logan and Rory chorused.

"I see four." Louise tilted her head from side to side.

"F-O-U-R." Tristan spelled slowly.

"Four." Stephanie answered.

"One, two, three, four." Madeline counted pointing to each finger.

"Oh I see now. There are five because you're holding up the thumb." Paris pointed out.

"Not counting the thumb." Finn replied at the confused audience.

Logan and Rory watched as their friends kept on counting the four fingers that Finn was holding up. "Never focus on the problem." Rory advised.

"What?" Tristan asked bewilderedly.

"Look beyond the fingers." Logan added to Rory's tip.

"Focus on me." Finn stated.

The puzzled group looked at Finn whose fingers were in front of his face. He held it still waiting for at least one of his friends - not including Rory and Logan – to figure out the answer. "I'm getting hungry…" Finn whined randomly.

After another minute of not focusing on the problem Paris uttered, "Oh."

"Oh." Colin stated just a few seconds later.

"Oh? What 'Oh'?" Stephanie asked impatiently.

"There are eight." Paris revealed causing Finn to smile brightly knowing someone found the solution.

"Exactly." Colin nodded.

"I see it." Tristan confirmed.

"Finally." Logan mumbled waiting for everyone else to get it.

"You got that right." Rory agreed leaning her head on Logan's shoulder, tired from having to deal with Ms. Patty, Babette, Kirk, and now the fingers problem. Logan put his arm around Rory's shoulder, happy that she leaned in on him.

"Oh I get it!" Madeline yelped, "Eight! That was easy." Louise and Stephanie sighed in irritation. They were hungry and they really wanted to solve the mystery fingers seeing as everyone already had. "Let Finn's hand blur a little. Focus on his face." Madeline counseled.

The two girls focused on Finn's face while he changed his facial expression every now and then. Finally, "Oh!" The two girls shouted, relieved they finally got it.

"Thank you!" Finn said letting his hand down and resting it in his pocket.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Colin curiously inquired.

"_Patch Adams _the movie." Finn, Logan and Rory answered with smiles on their faces.

"Oh yeah…" Tristan remembered, "Arthur Mendelson from the mental institute place…"

"Yep." Rory replied beginning to walk again towards Luke's, Logan's arm around her shoulders and her arms around his waist.

"So, how did we get into that conversation again?" Louise questioned, trying to remember why Finn decided on referring to _Patch Adams._

"The signs for the diner." Logan pointed to the two signs that said 'William's Hardware Store' and 'Luke's.'

"And how you didn't see the second sign." Finn added.

"I saw it, I just…wanted to ask about the other one first." Colin reasoned, as Rory opened the door and walked inside to two combined tables.

A tall man, clad in worker jeans, a plaid flannel jacket and a backwards baseball cap walked over to the group's table. He glared at Logan's arm, which was still placed around Rory and examine him playing the protective second father figure. He turned his attention to Colin, Stephanie and Finn then to Tristan, Rory, Louise, Paris and Madeline. "Hey Rory."

"Hi Luke, this is Logan, Colin, Finn and Stephanie. They're my friends from Yale." Rory introduced with a smile. "You guys, this is Luke, the provider of the best coffee on Earth."

"So what can I get you?" Luke grunted.

"Coffee, burger and chili fries please." Rory chirped.

"That sounds good. I'll have that too." Tristan commented.

"Same here." Logan ordered.

Luke decided to see how Logan handled himself when being confronted by a flannel jacket wearing man. "Same here what?"

Logan almost squirmed during his scrutinizing gaze but responded confidently, not letting Luke know he was intimidated, "I'll have the same thing Tristan and Rory are having; coffee, burger and chili fries."

Luke grumbled something along the lines of "could have said that in the first place" then nodded his head and looked at Colin.

Colin looked down at the menu sitting in front of him then said, "I'll have just the burger and the coffee."

"And I'll have the fries, coffee, and burger." Finn added afterwards.

"I'll have what Rory's having." Paris ordered knowing fully well that Luke wouldn't do what he did to Logan.

"Just the fries and coffee Luke. Thanks." Louise and Madeline spoke in unison.

Luke grunted then turned and walked back to the kitchen to prepare the orders. Once he was out of earshot Logan asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Maybe it has something to do with your arm around Rory, who he considers as his own daughter." Tristan speculated sarcastically with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Practically shooting daggers at it mate." Finn added then motioned to Luke who was in fact staring intently at Logan's arm.

Everyone chuckled as Logan hesitantly let go of Rory, leaving her to feel colder. Rory gave a small smile to Logan who returned it.

"Mama Mia, here I go again." Finn began, teasing Tristan.

"My, my, how can I resist you?" Colin, Stephanie, Logan, Rory, Louise, Madeline and Paris followed suit.

Tristan grumbled, "Oh God," then placed his head on his hands. "Please stop."

"Why'd I ever let you go?" They continued to sing.

Luke heard singing and hurried to the table with the orders, "Here you go." He placed them in front of who ordered them and as he began to walk away he declared, "and no singing."

"Thank you Luke. My hero." Tristan announced.

Conversations flowed easily as they ate their lunches and no awkward silences were experienced. Colin and Stephanie held hands underneath the table as they spoke to everyone else. Logan kept on stealing glances at Rory when he thought she wasn't looking, as did Rory when she thought Logan wasn't looking. Tristan, Logan, Colin and Finn scheduled to meet up someday and play video games at Yale. Louise, Madeline, Paris and especially Rory took Stephanie in as part of their group of girls; Stephanie was going to go along with the girls on their monthly shopping sprees.

When the time came for them to go in their separate ways; Louise, Madeline and Paris headed to Harvard, Logan, Rory, Colin, Stephanie and Finn to Yale and Tristan to Princeton. They said their friendly goodbyes, promised to keep in touch despite the distance and soon were on their way.

-------------------------------------RL-------------------------------------

Rory got out of her shower in Yale and began to get ready. She took a look at her closet and decided on wearing a black Armani silk panel skirt that ended just above her knees, a blue Armani seamed halter, her white wool coat also from Armani and a pair of black Jimmy Choos. Armani seemed to be the theme for the night. Choosing to keep her hair curled, she put on light makeup and examined herself. She could hear Stephanie and the three stooges outside the room deciding whether or not to stay or hit the pub and she could hear the television in the background. Finn wanted to get his alcohol fix and Colin also wanted to. Surprisingly Logan wanted to stay, as did Stephanie. Rory stepped out of her room and walked towards the couch to wait for Robert. When Stephanie, Logan, Colin and Finn heard the sound of heels hitting the floor they looked up and the room fell quiet except for a squeal Stephanie let out just before she stood up and hugged Rory.

"You look gorgeous! How come I never look this gorgeous?" Stephanie asked Rory.

"Thanks Steph." Rory replied modestly.

"Why was she not born a redhead? Why?" Finn asked flailing his arms around.

"Hayden, you sure clean up nice." Colin complimented.

"Thanks guys." Rory responded. Her eyes fell on Logan who sat staring at her speechless. They held eye contact and the world around them seemed to distance away from them. Colin cleared his throat and the two broke eye contact.

"You look stunning." Logan managed to croak out.

Before a response from Rory could be heard, a knock came. Rory looked at the clock and it read "7:01." He was late but did it really matter considering Rory left the world around her for a minute to stare longingly at Logan?

"Ooh girlie! Robert's here!" Stephanie squealed opening the door to where Rory stood.

"Ready?" Robert asked. He looked inside the room to find Finn and Colin openly glaring at him, Stephanie putting on a fake smile and Logan not paying attention to him but rather at Rory.

"Yes." Rory answered. She stepped outside and was about to close the door but stopped. She poked her head inside, "thanks Logan." Then closed the door.

As soon as the door closed, Stephanie frowned. "Robert Carnegie; that asshole."

"You got that right." Colin agreed reaching out to Stephanie and pulling her down to sit on his lap.

Finn nodded then looked at Logan with a smirk, "'You look stunning.'" He mimicked.

"What? She did." Logan responded then focused on the television in front of him estimating when Rory was going to get home.

-------------------------------------RL-------------------------------------

"Thanks?" Robert inquired, curious at why Rory thanked Logan for something.

"I just wanted to say thank you for a compliment he gave me."

Robert led Rory to his car, a BMW Convertible, and headed towards the new restaurant. As Robert drove he asked, "So Rory, what did you do today?"

"I was in my hometown called Stars Hollow with Stephanie, the three stooges, my best friend from Princeton and my best friends from Harvard. We had a movie night with my parents." Rory easily answered.

"Didn't you used to go to Harvard?"

"Yea."

"So why'd you switch to Yale. Not that I mind." He reassured.

"I just felt it was too far away from home. I had my friends in Harvard and my best friend in Princeton but I still wanted to be closer to my mom and dad."

"Oh. So you're best friend is all the way at Princeton?" He inquired casually.

"Yea. His name is Tristan, we've known each other since we were in diapers." Rory answered with a smile.

"Oh." Then for the next twenty minutes, it was silence except for the car driving against the wind. After finally reaching a restaurant called _La Pergola Cucina_, Robert gave the keys to the ballet as he escorted Rory out of the car.

The two entered the restaurant where Robert had already placed a reservation. They ordered their meals; Rory ordering the Italian Kitchen Pasta and Robert ordering the Chicken Scampi over Linguini. Their conversations were the same as the one in the car. They'd talk amiably but soon met an awkward silence then Robert would pick another topic. The cycle continued throughout the whole dinner and Robert didn't seem to notice. It was either that or he was a great actor. He'd smirk but Rory didn't think it could compare to Logan's. He'd try to make her laugh but it wasn't the same as how Logan made her laugh. He'd compliment and sweet-talk her but Logan had never sweet-talked her before so how could she compare the two? Why was she comparing them in the first place?

"So then we get stuck in this small town and I don't know what it was called but it was a strange place, let me tell you. They have this crusty old diner where this old, old, old man worked and then people are just staring at you. It's like you were some alien or you were famous or something. By the way, have I told you that My entire goal in life is to outlive my brother, inherit the family fortune, put all my sisters out on the street, and live as frivolously as possible, have numerous wives, thousands of illegitimate children, and die completely alone and leave everything to a parrot named Polly." He went on.

"Your entire goal in life ends up with leaving everything to a parrot named Polly?" Rory asked incredulously.

"I'm not so sure about the name yet." Robert replied ending the conversation with an awkward silence. Then he tried to strike another conversation, "Do you have any pets? I have a cat all the way at my parent's place. His name is Cocoa because he looks like chocolate. I love chocolate and he loves to look like chocolate so I decided to name him Coco. Maybe I should name the parrot Vanilla..."

"Oh Coco sounds cute." Rory responded with a smile.

"He is." Robert said ending their conversation.

Robert asked whether or not Rory wanted any dessert considering the amount of food she's eaten. Rory politely declined saying she was fine and the next thing she knew she was back in Robert's BMW. They drove back to Yale in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Every now and then one of them would open their mouths to say something but closed it quickly knowing the end of the conversation would end in silence again. Robert subtly stretched out his arm and put it around Rory's shoulder but Rory thought of how Logan's arm perfectly fit around her. _Stop thinking of Logan!_

Finally reaching the Yale parking lot, Rory let out a quiet sigh of relief. She was tired from the day's activities and this first date would be labeled 'awkward' if she had a diary. Robert opened the door for her and put his arms around her but she never put her arms around him. They reached the door to Rory's dorm and stood there quietly. "So I had a good time tonight." Robert began.

"Yea so did I." Rory replied trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"So I guess, I should go…" He trailed off and began to lean in on Rory when the door swung open revealing Logan. Robert stepped back and Rory mentally thanked Logan.

"Oh sorry. Did I interrupt anything? I thought I heard voices and a knock on the door." Logan lied convincingly.

"No. Didn't interrupt anything." Robert gritted out.

"Ace aren't you cold? It's freezing out here." Logan faced Rory.

"Yea." Rory turned back to Robert and smiled, "Bye Robert. It was fun tonight."

"Yea, I'll call you tomorrow." Robert winked then stole a glance at Logan who was obviously happy about something. He turned around and started to walk away.

"Sure." Rory said quietly then entered the dorm. "Hey guys." She greeted everyone in the room. Finn was sprawled out on the floor with an empty glass next to him while Stephanie was sitting on Colin's lap.

Stephanie came up to Rory and began to question her. "So how was it? Where'd you go? Was it nice? Did he try and kiss you? What happened? Was he a jerk?" She mumbled the last question quietly that only Logan caught on.

"It was nice but awkward. We went to _La Pergola Cucina_, it was a nice place. I think he tried to kiss me…" Rory trailed off.

"Then what?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"Well Logan opened the door."

"Oh." Stephanie nodded in understanding as if to say 'that's happened to me before' then looked at Logan who was smirking.

"So, I'm just going to go to sleep, I have an early class tomorrow." Rory admonished.

"Okay, night girlie." Stephanie stepped up to her and hugged her.

"Night Steph." After hugging Stephanie she hugged Logan not knowing why she did and said, "Night Logan." Then walked into her room and began to get ready for bed.

Logan grinned at Stephanie who whispered, "good job." Then walked back to Colin and dragged him into her room leaving Logan with Finn.

Finn turned to his side and mumbled, "My, my, how can I resist you."

-------------------------------------**Stupid Divider Is Not Working**-------------------------------------

AN: You hated it. I hated it. Let's all just hate it. AGH not my best. It's filler but I put it Rogan action and you beeter be happy with that. Next chapter I'm going to introduce something that will be happening in later chapters and all that stuff. So please review. Isn't it weird that there's so many people with a story on its alert list but then they dont review said story? (hint hint) SO pleae **REVIEW**

AN2: I added some changes to my profile and there's this thing about Alexis Bledel and Matt Czuchry and how one Logan is hotter than the other. OOOH and tonight is the night for us to see if Alexis and Matt got the Teen Choice Awards. I hope they do. REVIEW!


	13. She Exploded?

AN: Here goes another chapter. I wanted to thank my lovely reviewers and this chapter is dedicated to them since they're all so nice. And to **Me.No.Read** because she found the time to review even though she has such a hectic schedule. By the way last chapter, I mean Robert handed the keys to the Valet not he Ballet. The B and V are so close to each other and I just typed, typed and typed. School's starting in one week and I'm going to be a freshman. UGH. I'm going to get lost in Northgate, I took the tour and halfway through it I already didn't know how to get back to the front of the school… Anyways we're experiencing a mini time skip in this story.

_Italics are flashbacks and thoughts._

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story and I am not associated with ASP or any of the characters of Gilmore Girls though I would love to be in contact with Alexis and or Matt.

-------------------------------------**Stupid Divider Is Not Working So We All Have To Deal With This**-------------------------------------

Two weeks have passed in the life of Rory Hayden. Two weeks consisting of school, coffee, two Friday night dinners, Finn almost convincing Rosemary to a date, Finn and his alcohol, Stephanie and Colin showing their affection, Logan and his smirk and the array of girls pleading Logan to take them out. The last time Rory had contact with Robert was two days after their date. He had asked if she wanted to have dinner with him on Friday night but she politely declined telling him that she had plans with her grandparents. It was Tuesday and Rory stepped into the pandemonium that was better known as The Yale Daily News. Earlier in the morning her and Logan had both received a call from their parents.

----------------------------------------------RL----------------------------------------------

_Rory had her first class in 20 minutes, which was at 11 and she was currently enjoying a blueberry muffin while watching C-Span with Logan, who she had her next class with._

_"I still don't understand why we're watching this Ace." Logan said._

_"You're the one holding the remote. I'm just happily eating this blueberry muffin that you brought for little old me." Rory replied referring to Logan coming by the dorm with two cups of coffee and a blueberry muffin. Logan shrugged and quickly changed the channel, settling with a showing of "_Back To The Future_". _

_"Oompa Loompa! Pick up the phone! Your darling mother is calling you! Oompa Loompa! Pick up the phone! Your darling mother is calling you!" Rory's phone blared the message her mother had recorded. Lorelai insisted that a song was not acceptable for such a cool mom so she recorded a message that played when she called. "Oompa Loompa! Pick up the phone! Your darling mother is--"_

_Logan gave Rory a strange look as she answered her phone, "Hey mom."_

_"I hate my mother." Lorelai responded._

_"Good morning to you too." _

_"I don't want to go."_

_"Go where?"_

_"She's making us go to dinner at the house tonight. I hate my mother." Lorelai whined._

_"At least you're not going golfing with Mitchum and Richard this afternoon." Rory heard Christopher complain. "I hate golf! Why do I even have to go to these insipid business golf outings when we don't even talk about business! All we talk about are memories of the olden days back at Yale. How the hell am I supposed to join in on that conversation when I didn't go to college at Yale in the 'olden days?'"_

_"Just let it all out Chris." Lorelai instructed._

_"So you have to go to dinner tonight? Am I supposed to go?" Rory inquired._

_"Yes. We are all being dragged to a Tuesday night dinner. They better not make it a recurring thing." Lorelai voiced her thoughts._

_"Oh. Well what time do we have to be there?" _

_"Seven freaking o'clock."_

_"Okay, I'll see you later at seven freaking o'clock. Bye mom."_

_"It'll be Tuesday hell-dinner. Bye hon." Lorelai stated._

_Rory hung up the phone and looked over at Logan to see he was also on the phone. She took another bite of her blueberry muffin and listened to Logan's side of the conversation._

_"Why do I have to go?" Logan asked his voice laced with irritation. "I still don't see why I'm needed there… No Mom… Fine… Seven… I know, I know, be on time… Bye." He hung up his phone and shook his head then glanced at Rory who took a sip of his coffee. "That's mine."_

_"But mine's empty and yours was the nearest. You don't want me to not have my coffee jolt especially after learning some unfortunate news do you?"_

_"Right. So what is this unfortunate news you have just learned?" Logan graciously inquired._

_"Dinner at the grandparents' house tonight." Rory making a face letting Logan know that she was obviously not pleased._

_"Well I guess we'll just take my car."_

_"What?" Rory asked bemusedly._

_"My presence is required to the same dinner you have been requested to go to." Logan replied. "So we'll take my car?"_

_"I guess."_

----------------------------------------------RL----------------------------------------------

Rory placed her bag on her chair and turned on her computer screen. She had finished her latest article for the newspaper and needed to skim through it to check for mistakes. It was currently 3:25 in the afternoon and Doyle, her omnipresent editor, wanted all articles on his desk by 3:30.

"Five minutes people and those damn articles better be on my desk!" Doyle barked.

"You sound like my mom." Glenn commented.

"Just get those articles on my desk."

"You look like my mom."

"I'm not your mother Glenn." Doyle replied.

"Pick up your socks!" Glenn imitated his mother.

Over at the other side of the room two students were rushing to finish their articles.

"My last sentence… Nope… second to last… Wait no… third to last… I have another paragraph and what time is it already!" A girl named Jenny asked.

"It's 3:26. Now shut up so I can concentrate on MY article. I have two paragraphs left!" A boy named Ronnie snapped.

Jenny scoffed, "well good luck with that." She paused typing a sentence, "What the hell happened! Damn computer won't show up the things I type!" She yelled.

"What'd you do?" Belinda asked Jenny.

"I don't know!" Jenny replied.

Belinda looked around the computer,"Well you're keyboard came unplugged." Belinda told her holding up said plug.

"How did it come unplugged? Oh Ronnie you son of a--"

"The joy of working at a newspaper." Rory mumbled. Scanning through her article she found three mistakes; two spelling mistakes and one sentence she wasn't so content with. 3:28, she had two minutes to print her article out. Gliding her mouse over the 'print' button she pressed it twice to make sure a clean article was placed on Doyle's desk. She retrieved on of the printed articles, stood up grabbing her bag and walked to Doyle's desk. "Here's my article Doyle."

"Features right?" Doyle made sure.

"Yes."

"Did you edit it yourself first?"

"Yes, I did." Rory responded.

Glenn stopped by and dropped his article on Doyle's desk. "Here's my article… mom." Then began to walk away.

"I am not your mother Glenn. Stop calling me that."

"Then stop acting like her!" Glenn countered walking back to his desk.

Doyle grunted and looked back at Rory, "Yes Hayden? Is there anything you want or do you just want to waste both yours and my time?"

"No, nothing." Rory answered back softly then walked out of the chaos of the YDN. As she stepped out she bumped into Logan. "Oh hey Logan."

"Hey Ace, where you heading?" Logan casually asked. He was originally on his way to Rory and Stephanie's dorm since Finn had thrown him out.

"I was going to stop for some coffee then go back to my room. Where were you going?"

"Well, Finn threw me out of our dorm--"

"He threw you out?" Rory grinned.

"Apparently, a lovely redhead needed to be 'pleasured.'" Logan answered using air quotes on the word pleasured.

"Ah." Rory nodded understandably as she walked up the coffee cart, "Hey Bill."

"Hey Rory." Bill greeted. "You want the usual?"

"Yes please but make it the biggest size you have. I have to go to my grandparent's house for dinner tonight and I'm not looking forward to that." Rory requested.

Bill nodded as he began to make a big cup of coffee. Logan looked at Rory, "But Ace, I'm going with you. Isn't that something to look forward to?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, the sorrows of being in that dinner will disappear once you're by my side." Rory answered taking her cup of coffee and paying Bill.

"I thought so Ace. I thought so." Logan put his arms around her ignoring the group of girls talking about the two of them.

As soon as he asked the question a group of girls scoffed beginning to talk. "I don't even see what he sees in her." One of the girls said.

"I know. She's not even that pretty." Another girl commented.

"And what's with 'Ace?'" The third girl asked.

"You know, he hasn't even gone out with any other girl ever since she came." The first one reminded the two.

"I heard they were dating exclusively during high school and she transferred from Harvard because she wanted him back." The third girl stated.

"No way." The other two chorused.

"Yes way." The third confirmed.

----------------------------------------------RL----------------------------------------------

"Here you go." Logan opened the car door for Rory letting her go in the sleek black Porsche.

Rory put her hand to her forehead, "Alas, chivalry is not dead."

Logan smirked as he slid in to his seat and drove off the parking lot of Yale. "So how has life been ever since I saw you last?"

"You saw me this morning and after the YDN." Rory replied.

"Alright then, how were your classes?"

"You were in my first and second class."

"How were your third class and the YDN?" Logan revised.

"Well class was good, all we did were take notes and receive a new paper to write."

"And the paper?" Logan inquired.

"Doyle, the editor--"

Logan interrupted, "I know Doyle is the editor."

"Well, I didn't know you knew him taking in the fact that I never see you at the paper."

"My mind works in mysterious ways Ace." Logan gave her a smirk then focused on the road.

"So Doyle tells everyone that all the articles be there by--"

"3:30." After Rory gave him a look Logan answered, "I have turned in an article or two before."

"Of course. So it was 3:25 when he told everyone this and I already finished my article and just needed to edit it. He tells everyone that all articles better be on his desk by 3:30 then Glenn tells him that he sounds like his mom."

"Whose mom?"

"Glenn's mom. Then Doyle says that he's not the mom but Glenn says that he looks like his mom."

"Why didn't I go to the paper today? I missed all these great events." Logan asked to himself.

"So then I turn to look at the other side of the room and Jenny starts to talk about how she needed to write a sentence. But then she said she needed to write two more sentences, then three more sentences then it lead to having to write a paragraph. Ronnie, the guy who sits on the desk next to hers tells her to shut up because he--"

"As in Ronnie?" Logan made sure.

"Yes, as in Ronnie. So Ronnie tells her to shut up since he still needed to type two paragraphs left."

"Why didn't they write these articles beforehand like you?"

"Well it's better than not writing an article at all." Rory answered giving him a pointed look.

"Alright, alright. Continue with the story."

"So they typed away when suddenly Jenny explodes."

"She exploded?"

"Not in the literal sense. But she started screaming about how her computer wouldn't let her type or well the things she typed wouldn't show up on the screen."

"Wow."

"Yea, I know. Then Belinda came up to her and asked what she did. Jenny replied saying she didn't know what she did. Belinda started to look around then noticed that her keyboard came unplugged."

"Ronnie did it." Logan figured with a smirk.

"I guess because she started to scream at Ronnie. But I didn't hear anything else because I concentrated on my article since I didn't want it to be late. Then when I gave it to Doyle, Glenn came and they went through the 'mom' thing again."

"I bet they did that another time after you left."

"Maybe. So I was still standing there and I'd already given my paper when Doyle looks up at me and asks why I was wasting his and my time just standing there."

"Well that was very nice of him." Logan sarcastically offered.

"I know. After that I walked by outside and then I bumped into you." Rory finished.

"And you were so glad to see me." Logan added. "Alright Ace we're here." He said turning of the engine and stepping out of the car.

"Already? That was fast." Rory commented as Logan helped her out of the car.

"Yes, but now we have to face them." Logan reasoned motioning to the house.

"Wonderful." Rory responded as the two walked up to the door.

Before Logan could even push the doorbell, Emily opened the door with a smile on her face, "Oh Rory, Logan. Wonderful to see you! Did you drive separate cars on the way?"

"No Grandma, I rode in Logan's car." Rory answered.

"Well that's great! Come in. Come in. Your parents are already here, Logan. So are Lorelai and Christopher." Emily exclaimed while Rory and Logan nodded her heads. As the three stepped into the living room Emily announced, "Rory and Logan are here already, everyone!"

"Logan, son!" Mitchum boomed.

"Dad." Logan replied then turned to his mother, "Mom."

Lorelai stood up and hugged Rory, "Hey sweets."

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad." Rory greeted.

Rory and Logan took their seats, which just so happens were next to each other and got their club sodas.

"So Rory, do you like Yale so far?" Richard inquired.

"It's a magnificent place. And my friends there are really fantastic." Rory took a sip of her club soda and sent a smile to Logan.

"I assume you have caught up in the schoolwork?" Mitchum continued.

"I've managed with the help of my friends especially Logan." Rory motioned to Logan.

Shira and Emily brightened up at the thought of Logan helping Rory with catching up in the schoolwork. Shira nodded, "Oh really? Is this true Logan?"

"Well Ace here, is really quick and sharp I just answered a few questions and she caught up on her own."

"Ace?" Lorelai and Christopher asked.

"Oh… uh, Logan calls me Ace." Rory answered.

"A nickname! How adorable!" Emily exclaimed to Shira.

"Why?" Lorelai directed the question to Logan.

"Ace reporter." Logan briefly answered.

Lorelai and everyone else nodded their heads. Soon the maid came out to announce dinner. Everyone stood up and walked towards the dining room taking their seats, leaving Rory and Logan sitting next to each other. Dinner was served and polite conversations started. Fortunately for Logan, his father didn't question him about the YDN. Soon, Shira and Emily started to talk about wedding dresses, Richard and Mitchum talked about their game of golf dragging Christopher into the conversation and Rory, Logan and Lorelai talked about Stars Hollow.

----------------------------------------------RL----------------------------------------------

"Vera Wang." Emily suggested.

"Yes, we both know her personally. She'll be happy to do it." Shira nodded.

"Oh, I can't wait to see her in a Vera Wang wedding dress standing next to Logan." Emily stated gazing at Rory.

----------------------------------------------RL----------------------------------------------

"Ah yes, you played a good game today Richard." Mitchum complimented.

"I was on a roll, don't you think?" Richard asked.

"Of course." Christopher droned.

"You did great also Christopher." Mitchum declared patting Christopher's back.

"Yes, if you count finishing last and sending a golf ball flying to a man's Jaguar great…"

"It wasn't that bad." Richard assured him.

----------------------------------------------RL----------------------------------------------

"So everyone's still talking about Tristan and Brown." Lorelai told Rory and Logan.

"Still?" Rory asked.

"Well some people are, I mean Kirk and Lulu being engaged is at the top of the gossip mills but Tristan is still on the list." Lorelai explained.

"Kirk as in the Kirk who thought Tristan baked brownies with Miss Patty's ex-husband Kirk?" Logan questioned.

"Wow. Kirk's engaged. What else are they talking about?" Rory wondered.

"You two." Lorelai pointed to Rory and Logan.

"Why?" They asked at the same time.

"Luke told Christopher and I that a blonde boy had his arms around my little girl and well Miss Patty heard that." Lorelai said as if that explained everything, which of course it did.

"Oh." Rory mumbled.

"The last thing I hear about the two of you was from Kirk telling someone from Stars Hollow High that you two were dating exclusively and that you started to make out at the side of Luke's but Luke told you to stop. Only you didn't." Lorelai described with a smirk. "Gee Rory, how come you didn't tell me this when I called you last, last week?" She asked still smirking.

"What!" Rory and Logan yelled, gaining the attention of everyone at the table. "Sorry." They mumbled.

----------------------------------------------RL----------------------------------------------

Rory and Logan excused themselves from the dinner earlier than everyone else saying that they had early classed the next day, even though their classes truly started at 11.

"Oh well it is a school night." Emily reasoned.

"Yes, we are sorry we couldn't stay as long." Logan said.

"Well just drive safely." Shira advised as Lorelai and Christopher hugged Rory goodnight.

"We will. Bye everyone!" Rory acknowledged as she stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her. She slid into the car as Logan opened the door for her. Once they were on the road she announced, "that wasn't so bad."

"I guess it wasn't." Logan nodded.

"But I need to have a talk with Kirk…" Rory stated.

-------------------------------------**Stupid Divider Is Not Working So We All Have To Deal With This**-------------------------------------

AN: TADA! I liked this chapter. It was fun. It was very Rogan-ish. I liked it. Hopefully you did too. And hey, I updated faster than I thought I would. **REVIEW PLEASE.**


	14. Jack's Back

AN: Uh, I'm bored and dreading the start of a new school year. I got International Relations (Model UN) – the only class I'm looking forward to..well there's Math and Englis. But UGH, I didn't get Journalism/Creative Writing. I was so mad. I wanted to write for the school paper… well I would still have to wait till next year to join the paper but if I take journalism the teacher would know me already and I would already be in. But I don't have journalism so I have to give the teacher a paper I wrote in order to join the Northgate Sentinel. UGH. Okay… enough of about me. Let's go to the story. WHOO I rhymed, see that's creative writing! GRRR. Bad news later…

My wonderful reviewers:

_danny170768, **ilovegilmoregirls913**, _justine260_, Gilmore-Supernatural-Fan13, **fliccolo**_, leopardgirl225, _SydneyMorgan_, **riotgirllina**, Arista Ramabra, _raspberrysorbet34_, **lala**, Treenuh, _winmangirl7_, **ilovebuttfacedmiscreants**, eagleraych, _Hopes2High_, **Ace-reporter**, melako17, _roryappletarts_, **danielle503**, Ace-not-Mary, _Nemi Jade_, **Ann Y. Mous**, Winny Foster, and _Me.No.Read_

Wheeee. Pretty pattern. YOU SEE THAT ALLITERATION? CREATIVE WRITING!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story nor am I associated with ASP, DP, DR, WB, CW or Gilmore Girls in general. Unfortunately, I do own this schedule -that doesn't say Journalism/Creative Writing on it- sitting next to me.

-------------------------------------**Stupid Divider Is Not Working So We All Have To Deal With This**-------------------------------------

"Good morning ladies! I am so sorry I am late. I just got off the phone with my darling son Robert and he had such great news!" Gloria quickly sat down on the empty chair next to Katrina and Virginia. It was a lovely Saturday morning, the sun was shining, birds were chirping and the DAR had their meeting. Apparently many of the members chose not to come today for only Shira Huntzberger, Emily Gilmore, Katrina Vanderbilt, Virginia Rothschild, Clarissa Rockefeller, Cynthia Anderson, and Gloria Carnegie attended. All of them were from old money except for Gloria who was still new to the DAR.

"Oh do tell." Virginia urged, being the biggest gossip of the DAR.

The group of ladies leaned in to listen to Gloria's wonderful news. "Well you know my son Robert."

"You're youngest, I believe." Cynthia assumed.

"Oh, the tall boy who attends Yale with Colin." Clarissa let on.

"Yes, that one." Gloria responded taking a sip of her martini. "He finally called me today after a month of no communication whatsoever and told me of a date he had." The ladies nodded in interest as Gloria continued, "and he told me he went with the wonderful Hayden girl. Isn't that wonderful?"

Emily and Shira put down their drinks and eyed Gloria curiously. "My granddaughter?"

"Not your granddaughter Emily. Her name is Rory Hayden." Gloria acknowledged.

"Oh but Rory is a Gilmore also." Shira answered.

"She is? How wonderful, I'm sure she's talked about Robert. Apparently during their first date they hit it off very well. They just couldn't stop talking throughout their whole date. Robert is simply the romantic of the family, a true gentleman. I wish my darling husband would do the same but at least I know fully well Robert is wonderful. Robert says he and Rory talk everyday and he buys her coffee in the mornings. Girls all over the campus are in envy of your granddaughter Emily. When I stopped by Yale the other day to look for Robert, only to find out he wasn't there, I heard a young girl talking about how Rory had taken the most wanted bachelor off the market. Robert is planning on asking her on a second date hoping to date her exclusively. Aren't you so excited Emily? Your granddaughter and my dearest son dating exclusively then soon they'll be married!" Gloria exclaimed with delight.

Emily and Shira stared at the brunette as she continued to go on about how Rory and Robert's children would look like and how Martha's Vineyard would be the perfect place for a June wedding. Shira cleared her throat and stood up, "If you ladies would excuse Emily and I, we have an early lunch appointment with our husbands."

"Well you ladies have fun." Cynthia offered.

"If you're going to the club I suggest you stay away from the pasta." Advised the wise Virginia Rothschild.

"Say hello to Mitchum and Richard for me." Clarissa told the two.

"I'll talk to you about future plans later on next week Emily!" Gloria proffered with a wink.

As Shira and Emily left the building, Shira faced Emily, "They went on a date? And he's buying her coffee everyday? Logan and Rory seemed so at ease with each other on Tuesday."

"Didn't Rory mention Logan helping her catch up in school?" Emily replied as the valet handed Emily her keys.

"Don't they have nicknames for each other and how about them coming from the same car on Tuesday?" Shira asked frantically sliding next to Emily.

Emily inserted the keys and started the engine, "I don't know but we need to do something before Robert and Rory date exclusively."

"The thought of it bothers me too much already." Shira responded as Emily drove to the club.

----------------------------------------------RL----------------------------------------------

"Maybe he's at the pub." Finn suggested as he and Colin were walking around campus.

"Maybe. But if I hear another word about Logan and how he doesn't play around with girls anymore coming from some blonde bimbo, I'll choke someone." Colin wrung his fist together as the two passed a group of cheerleaders.

"I don't even know where he got the nickname 'Ace.'" A cheerleader said.

"Maybe they met at that hardware store called Ace." Another cheerleader followed.

"No way. Logan wouldn't be caught dead in a hardware store. It's probably one of those word things that each letter stands for a word. Like 'A Chicken Egg.'" A third cheerleader wondered.

"Or 'A Cupcake Eater.'" The second girl said.

"Or maybe it stand for Ace Reporter." The first one countered.

"No stupid. Ace Reporter doesn't make sense." The second blonde argued.

Colin looked at Finn who looked back at him after hearing the group of girls. Colin was about to reach out to Finn to choke him when Finn held up his hands, "don't choke me mate."

"Can't they talk about something or someone else?" Colin sighed in exasperation.

Finn patted Colin's back and said, "Colin mate, I know you want to be talked about but let Logan have the spotlight for now." Colin glared at Finn and Finn continued, "just tune out the girls and start looking for Logan because I need to ask Rosemary out for this and I cant ask Rosemary out for this until we give this to Logan." Finn held up the piece of mail addressed to Logan that he had found next to the other two pieces of mail addressed to him and Colin.

"Where the hell could he be? We checked the pub, every group of girls, the coffee carts, his car, even the library and yet we can't find him." Colin complained. "I just really want to find Stephanie instead of Logan right now."

"I know love."

"Don't call me 'love' Finn."

"Alright why don't we check Stephanie and Rory's dorm?" Finn suggested.

"Oh yeah… why didn't we go there first?" Colin hit his head as they entered the Branford building.

"Because of the hangover." Finn nodded.

"Oh right the party last night. Why wasn't Logan there?" Colin incredulously asked.

"I think he was…"

"Oh." They opened the door to dorm number 215 with Finn holding the piece of mail up.

"Um let me think… no?" Rory held up a mug coffee and began to sip it.

"But Ace, that was mine." Logan argued.

"It's not yours because whoever has it right now owns it and since I have it I own it. "

"It is my mug that you're holding."

"I don't see the name 'Logan Huntzberger' anywhere on it. I don't even see anything written on it that could possibly describe a person. And no, 'careful it's hot' does not describe you."

"I think many girls would demur to that." Logan answered, smirk in place.

"Oh I'm sure but it still doesn't mean it's true." Rory stated.

"But at least I know some people believe it's the truth. Now give me my coffee." Logan reached out and successfully grabbed the mug away from a smiling Rory. He looked down at the mug and found it empty. "Hey!"

Rory smirked at him then turned to see that they had an audience, "Oh hey guys. Stephanie is in her room, Colin."

As if on cue Stephanie opened the door and gave Colin a hug and a short sweet kiss before noticing an envelope addressed to her, "No…" She whined leaning in to Colin.

"Yes, and we brought Logan his so we could all open it at the same time here." Finn reasoned.

"What is it?" Asked a curious Rory.

"Well love, you know those horrible society parties?" Finn started.

At Rory's nod Colin continued for him, "Whenever all of us get an invitation we open it at the same to figure out what it's about. And since all of us did get an invite we brought all of the invitations here so we could open them together."

"Could we hurry up please? Rosemary probably got an invite and I want to take her. She said she would give me only one chance." Finn begged.

Colin shrugged and handed Logan's invitation to him. All four counted to three then ripped their envelopes open. Logan read his aloud seeing as everyone else chose to read theirs to themselves. "To honor Francine Hayden's 70th birthday, you are cordially invited to a night of drinks, dining and dancing at the Hayden Manor on Saturday, February 13 at six in the evening. We hope to see you there."

"It's from Grandma Francine?" Rory asked curiously seizing the invitation.

"Well that's wonderful. I'm off to look for the ever so lovely Rosemary." Finn literally bowed and ambled out the door towards Rosemary's dorm.

The remaining four re-read the piece of paper in front of them in silence. They were brought out of their trances when Rory's phone rang. Rory quickly answered the phone accidentally hitting the speakerphone, "Hello?"

"Rory, it's your grandmother." Francine greeted.

"Oh hi Grandma Francine. My friends just received your invitations." Rory responded with a smile. Her relationship with her Grandmother Francine was closer than her relationship with Emily. While Emily pushed Rory into being a debutante, Francine had asked Rory if she felt comfortable with doing so.

"Fantastic. I have called to extend my personal invitation as well."

"You know I'll go Grandma." Rory replied.

"Brilliant, now go look for a handsome young fellow to escort you. I wouldn't want you to face the flashing lights of the cameras without a man by your side." Francine instructed with a small smile.

"Of course Grandma."

"Make sure he's polite. Also make sure that he is… how do you say it these days… hot. That's right, be sure to have a polite, hot young man."

"I'll be sure to check that he can handle himself in front of an audience and that he is hot." Rory assured her grandmother.

"Alright Rory dear. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Grandma." Rory hung up the phone to see a slightly shocked Colin. "Yes?"

"That was your grandmother?" Colin asked and when Rory nodded he continued, "your grandmother Hayden just told you to look for a 'hot' guy?"

"Well yea." Rory plainly answered.

"Well I already know who I'm going with." Stephanie said grinning as she looped her hands through Colin's. "Now come on, I want some cereal from the dining hall." Stephanie dragged Colin out the door before he could even bid his goodbyes.

Logan chuckled softly as he leaned back against the couch. "So Ace, I'm sure that I'm up to your grandmother's expectations. Hot, polite and why don't we throw in charming."

Rory looked at him and gave a small smile, "is this your way of asking me to be your date Mr. Huntzberger?"

"Is that your way of saying 'yes' Miss Hayden?" Logan returned.

"Well I'm sure I can decide after a nice cup of coffee first." Rory baited as she started to move for the door.

"Then let's get that cup of coffee." Logan offered his hand to Rory as they fell into step walking towards the nearest coffee cart.

As they began to walk Logan mentally jumped for joy then suddenly stopped when he saw who was standing next to the coffee cart with a large coffee cup in hand. Throughout the week he had heard rumors about him and Rory but he also heard rumors about Robert and Rory. Apparently Robert was looking for an exclusive relationship with Rory. Though Logan didn't want an exclusive relationship with Rory, he didn't want Rory to date anyone else but him either. He was confusing himself and everyone else around him. He was found only with two girls nowadays; Rory and Stephanie. Everyone knew Stephanie and Colin were seriously dating so they assumed Logan and Rory were dating as well but Logan would always deny feelings for the brunette. When Logan saw Robert looking around – most likely for Rory – he said, "Why don't we go the coffee cart by the Berkeley Building? I heard Jack is back."

"Jack's back? Really? Let's go." Rory said leading the way. Logan smirked knowing Robert hadn't seen them. _Point one for Huntzberger._

After finally reaching Jack and his coffee cart Rory smiled and offered Jack a big smile, "Jack! You're back! How was Florida?"

Jack smiled at his favorite customer and answered, "it was nice but at the weather they have there, I don't think you would really want a hot cup of coffee."

"Oh that's silly. You can always use a nice hot cup of coffee whether it be hot, cold, day or night." Rory answered back.

"Of course. I assume you want a small black coffee?"

"Yes please."

"Here you go." Jack said a few moments later handing Rory her steaming cup of coffee.

Rory sat on the bench and Logan followed without ordering his own drink. He waited for her to finish and when she finally did she sighed in bliss. "That was one good cup of coffee."

"I'm sure. So what's the verdict?" Logan asked with full anticipation.

"I didn't know we had to get right to the verdict." Rory replied grinning.

"Ace…" Logan whined as he let his head drop down to her shoulder.

"Alright, I'll be your date." Rory smiled, giving in.

They sat in silence until Robert came up and said, "Rory, I didn't know I'd find you here next to a coffee cart."

"Of course you didn't." Logan mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" Robert asked him with a small glint in his eyes.

"Nothing." Logan covered.

"So what brings you here Robert?" Rory asked.

"Well this morning I received a rather elegant envelope containing an invitation to your grandmother's birthday ball." Robert responded quickly earning a smirk from Logan's direction.

"Yes, Grandma Francine is celebrating her 70th birthday. I'm so happy for her." Rory answered with a sincere smile and a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes…" Robert trailed off, "well I was wondering if you'd like to be my date." He stated earning an even bigger smirk – if it was possible – from Logan.

"I'm sorry Robert but I already have a date." Rory replied with remorse in her voice.

"Alright then, well at least save me a dance." Robert asked trying to muster a smirk.

"Sure." Rory responded.

"Brilliant," on the last minute he turned giving a final note, "and Rory, you don't need to pretend to be happy for your grandmother."

"I am happy. Do I look like I'm not happy for my grandmother?" Rory asked Logan in shock.

"Ace you look absolutely happy about your grandmother, Robert's just a jerk." Logan answered back.

They sat silently once again, watching students bustle about. Somehow in the midst of it all Logan's hand laid on top of Rory's and suddenly at the same time both of their phones rang.

----------------------------------------------RL----------------------------------------------

"Rory." Emily Gilmore's voice rang through the phone.

"Oh hey Grandma." Rory replied.

"I assume your grandmother Francine has called you about her party already, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful, now I know that there are many fantastic men around Yale but I already have a date for you. He's incredibly charming and from Hartford like yourself. I won't give anything else away but I will tell you that he is from one of these schools: Stanford, Harvard, Yale and Princeton." Emily said bringing in the bad news after hearing about Robert already going on a date with Rory.

"But –" Rory began but was immediately interrupted.

"It's already been set young lady, I'll be seeing you next Friday." Emily said hanging up the phone leaving Rory to stare at it in disbelief. She turned to look at Logan who at the same time looked at her with a rueful look.

----------------------------------------------RL----------------------------------------------

"Hello." Logan greeted.

"Logan!" Honor chirped.

"Hey Honor."

"How you doing little brother?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Great but uh Mom left me a message on my phone but I think it's for you." Honor speculated.

"And what did it say?"

"Uh, she has a wonderful, beautiful date for you for the Hayden party. And that this girl is a wonderful match for a Huntzberger heir. Code name: trophy wife."

"What?" Logan asked in pure disbelief.

"Yea, that's what it says. Logan, I have to go. Josh is honking and I'm going shopping for my dress for this party. Bye little brother!" Honor shouted as she hung up. Logan turned to Rory to see that she had a repentant look on her face just as he did.

----------------------------------------------RL----------------------------------------------

"Logan…" Rory began before Logan could open his mouth. "My grandma sort of set up a date for me already for the Hayden party."

Logan sighed, as did Rory then he said, "same here." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. After a few moments he turned to Rory, "how about this, we'll ride to the party together. It is in upstate New York and since Colin and Stephanie are going together and Finn is probably taking his own limo with his date, we'll show up together. Then when we get there, we'll have to face our actual dates." He paused to let her sink in the information, "And save me at least two dances." He added with the smirk that he had the strength to muster after seeing Rory agree.

-------------------------------------**Stupid Divider Is Not Working So We All Have To Deal With This**-------------------------------------

AN: Haha. Okay, now I really want to write the party because I've been filling my head with ideas for it. **Bad news**: I'm starting school on Monday and see… I'm one to be STUDIOUS. I have to keep my 4.0 or I'm going to get this huge lecture about how a 'B' isn't an 'A' and I need an 'A' to graduate valedictorian. My heart is set on Stanford or UC Berkeley right now. It used to be Yale but it's too far from California. So updates are probably on weekend nights if I don't have that much homework, if I don't have a really late practice for a wedding, and if I have the strength to do so. **Good news**: I already know the drama – I mean what's going to happen in the next few chapters. I really just want to get those two together but not before some trouble. So review if you want me to update faster than Friday. I have an early dismissal every Thursday and I'm pretty sure there's no homework on Monday or Tuesday. REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster the update. Let's shoot for 30 or more reviews this chapter? Huh? Once there are 30 I'll update. If not, then you have to wait LONGER. HEHE.


	15. Hey Finny

AN: I didn't get lost in the first day of school! I feel so proud of myself that I even told my guy-friend to write that in his "What's one thing I'm proud of?" But it was boring… I mean having to go over the guidelines, writing our schedules like six times and then writing what our hobbies were. It was a good day though, even though I didn't feel like school was really starting. Anyways, you guys hit the 30-review mark… actually you went beyond that so I decided to update. CHEYEA. I wanted to thank all of my reviewers who wished me good luck in school. Now… I hate International Relations and I want to drop it for Journalism. YES. By the way we are skipping around a bit in this chapter because I know you want the party.

My lovely reviewers:

_SydneyMorgan, riotgirllina, Ace-reporter, sugary sweet, RoryLoganFan, Moelli, Coffee91, Nemi Jade, Me.No.Read, roganalways, crazynakedsexpart69, Tairiisu-chan, SpyKid18, Haley, -Campanology101-, winmangirl7, javaaddict, lala, ilovegilmoregirls913, another stars hollow freak, Winny Foster, eagleraych, Arista Ramabra, natyroganlover, abercrombiegirl786, EeyoreLuvR, LostXLife, Hopes2High, Double Ace, melako17, raspberrysorbet34, Treenuh, justine260, brooke, Nichole, mochaddicted79_, _Ace-not-Mary, softballblondi, Danishgirl9, Rory Huntzberger _and_ Lifeisconfusing_

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

-------------------------------------**Stupid Divider Is Not Working So We All Have To Deal With This**-------------------------------------

It was Saturday morning, February 6, a week before the Hayden party and Finn still hasn't been able to convince Rosemary on a date. Colin, Stephanie, Logan and Rory were sitting in the girl's dorm room, it seemed to the girls that the boys were there everyday. Whether it was in between classes or in the weekends they were there.

"Where is the crazy Australian?" Rory questioned as she sat down on the couch next to Logan and Stephanie with a bar of chocolate. "This is good…" She referred to the chocolate, which had been bitten off of.

Logan quickly grabbed it and took a bite, "that is good."

Rory retaliated by swatting his hand and retrieving her chocolate, "what did I say about taking my food?"

Logan opened his mouth to say something but Finn suddenly appeared by the door with a subtle smile on his face.

"Finny! We've been wondering where you were!" Exclaimed Stephanie who was leaning into Colin.

Finn's eyes immediately widened at the sound of Stephanie's voice. Rory noticed and asked, "Finn are you okay?" With that Finn hastily covered his mouth with his hands, closed his eyes and turned around.

"Uh Finn buddy?" Colin asked getting worried about him.

"You okay there?" Logan asked receiving a slow nod from the Australian.

Rory walked over to Finn and put her hand on his shoulder, "Finn?"

Finn quickly jumped back from Rory and moved towards the kitchen. Stephanie came up to Rory and gave her a strange look then proceeded to walk towards Finn. As Stephanie walked towards Finn, he kept on moving backward trying to avoid contact.

Logan and Colin were soon in the kitchen as well facing Finn. They gave him a questioning look as he relaxed and brought his hands down. "Colin! Logan! Mates! I'm so glad to see you guys!" He exclaimed.

"What about us Finny?" Stephanie questioned making Finn stiffen.

"Finn, Why are you ignoring us?" Rory inquired referring to her and Stephanie.

Finn looked at Logan and started, "So Logan, the lovely Rosemary agreed to come with me to the Hayden party." He exclaimed with a big smile.

"That's great Finn!" Rory and Stephanie chorused.

But Finn kept his focus on Logan, "But there's one condition."

"A condition?" A curious Colin asked.

Finn nodded, "Yes, I must avoid talking or having any contact with any lovely ladies for one day… well today."

Everyone stared at him and Logan wondered, "are you sure you can do that Finn?"

"Yes." Finn responded quickly.

"So if we were to bring you to a pub filled with redheads you wouldn't talk to any of them?" Colin supposed.

Logan glanced at Colin then said, "Oh yea, I remember seeing a sign near the pub saying it was redhead day. All redheads get free drinks, like a redhead heaven."

"Really? Let's go! Come on mates!" After hearing himself Finn shook his head and continued, "I mean…NO I'm not going. You can go but I'm not." Colin and Logan looked at the Aussie in amazement then noticed Stephanie and Rory coming behind Finn. Stephanie put her arms around Finn's neck as Rory placed her arms around Finn's waist. "Hey Finny." Both girls cooed in a seductive voice.

"You know, we have some whipped cream in the fridge." Stephanie said in a low whisper near Finn's ear. Finn bit his lip and Colin glared at him.

Rory whispered hotly in his other ear right after Stephanie, "and some chocolate syrup." Finn stiffened furiously blinking as both Logan and Colin gave him a menacing glare.

"What about a threesome?" Stephanie continued.

"I'm sure my bed is big enough for all three of us." Rory suggested in a low voice.

"Uh, see you guys later." Finn yelped escaping free from the two girls and running out the door.

Colin eyed Stephanie curiously as did Logan with Rory. Both girls decided to play with the two remaining boys and walked towards them. Stephanie stepped right in front of Colin and wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked. Rory slowly approached Logan with a smirk on her lips then put her arms around his neck as well. Colin whispered, "Stephanie…" as he felt that he needed a cold shower.

Logan took the opportunity to place his hands on Rory's waist, pressing the two of them closer. Stephanie stared right into Colin's eyes then whispered next to his ears, "You know, I wasn't lying about the whipped cream." Colin gulped and nodded slowly as Stephanie continued, "or we can just go straight in there." Stephanie motioned to her door and smirked, "I have some chocolate left over from last night." She added as she began to pull a silent and eager Colin by his pant's pockets. Soon the two disappeared into Stephanie's room leaving two other smirking people.

Rory looked straight into Logan's caramel brown eyes as he gazed into her stunning blue eyes. Remembering that they were in the kitchen and Logan was standing in front of the counter, Rory walked forward leaving Logan no choice to walk backwards against the counter. She grinned, her lips an inch away from his. "The whipped cream is in my room. It'll be our little secret." She started.

"Why Rory Hayden are you trying to seduce me?" Logan questioned as his lips came closer to Rory's.

"Maybe, maybe not." Rory retaliated moving in, her lips dangerously close to Logan's. Logan could smell the scent of coffee from her lips and stared at her lips longingly. "Why? Are you seducible?" Rory continued as she began to walk backwards towards her room pulling Logan along.

They approached the closed door with Rory's arms still around Logan and his hands on her waist. Their lips were so close that their noses were touching. Logan was about to close the space between them, both of them forgetting the fact that they were just kidding around in the first place when Stephanie came out the door with Colin behind her. "Oh man, Rory! Finn was so gullible!" Stephanie shouted then noticed Rory and Logan and the space between them, "whoah."

Logan quickly stepped back from Rory, letting go of her at the same time. "Uh yeah. Oh hey Colin, I forgot my pen in our dorm why don't we get it?" He offered.

"Your pen?" Colin asked incredulously.

"Yea, let's go." Logan added hastily dragging Colin out of the dorm.

Both girls watched as the boys left then Stephanie turned to Rory and eyed her curiously. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Rory asked with pure innocence.

"That. That thing with you and Logan against the door." Stephanie tried to sum up, "did you do anything dirty?" She asked with eagerness.

"No, why would you thing that?" Rory replied.

"Well he was practically moving in to kiss you and you didn't seem to object." Stephanie explained.

"No Steph, you were just… seeing things." Rory opened the door behind her then went inside leaving a slightly confused Stephanie.

----------------------------------------------RL----------------------------------------------

Rory Hayden was reading _Pride and Prejudice_ as she was sitting on the couch leaning on Logan's shoulder as he was watching _Armageddon _with the sound turned down. Both had decided to ignore the fact that they were just about to kiss and head into Rory's room. Stephanie was watching _Armageddon _as well with her head on Colin's lap. Finn had come by just an hour after Logan and Colin came back and he still successfully ignored the girls only talking to Logan or Colin.

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon until three girls and one boy barged into the room. "Hayden!" Paris barked.

"Rory!" Tristan, Louise and Madeline said just as Paris called out 'Hayden.'

The four of them took the sight in front of them and Louise squealed, "You three owe me fifty bucks! I told you they'd be going out by now!" She said holding her hands out to Paris, Madeline and Tristan.

Rory finally looked up from her book and ran to the four. "What are you guys doing here?" She exclaimed.

"Apparently we're paying fifty bucks because you decided to go out with Huntzberger by now. Why couldn't you wait one more week?" Paris replied.

Before Rory could tell them that she and Logan were going out, Tristan added, "Or better yet two weeks!"

Rory shook her head then began, "you guys we-"

"Just got together last Saturday." Logan intervened, wrapping his arms around Rory's waist.

"Last Saturday? Last Saturday you and reporter girl found out you'd be dating other people mate." Finn said as he went through the door with an X Box 360.

"Oh thanks Finn." Logan stated, letting go of Rory and going back to the couch.

"Oh, so you're still going out. Right?" Louise assumed.

Rory shook her head 'no' and Paris, Madeline and Tristan held out their hands to collect back their money from Louise. "So what are you guys doing here? Not that I mind you visiting." Rory wondered.

"Ror, remember? It's the second Saturday of the month. We're going shopping!" Madeline declared.

Stephanie stood up and squealed, "Did I hear shopping?"

"We need to buy our dresses for your grandma's party." Paris reasoned.

Rory realized that it was indeed the second Saturday of the month then noticed Tristan was with them. "Twistah is going too?"

"Uh no. The guys and I are going to go play video games." Tristan answered smirking.

"So hurry up Hayden!" Louise exclaimed pushing Rory into her room as Madeline pushed Stephanie into hers.

A few moments later the girls were walking out of the dorm towards their cars. Along the way they heard other girls whispering about Rory and pointing to her saying "that's her" but simply ignored them, focusing on the fact that they were going shopping.

----------------------------------------------RL----------------------------------------------

"Why won't you die?" Finn shouted at the TV. The boys were currently playing Halo 2 with Tristan and Logan tied for the lead, Colin in third place and Finn dying.

"Because you suck at this game Finn." Tristan relented.

"Says the one who sucks at pick up lines." Finn responded.

"You both suck at something. That's great. Now where the hell am I?" Colin asked.

"Dirty." Logan and Tristan both mumbled.

"Both of you spend too much time with Rory." Colin answered shaking his head. "Now where the hell am I?"

"Hey, I've known her since we were one. She's like my sister." Tristan

"Yea, and Logan here is pretty much her boyfriend." Finn said.

Logan glared at him, "She's a friend. Nothing more." He hesitantly added the last part hoping they would all back off but apparently they didn't.

"Are you sure about that buddy because Steph told me that you asked her out last week for the Hayden party but ended up getting a call saying you already had a date for that party." Colin replied with his eyes still on the screen.

"So what?" Logan asked getting somewhat frustrated from the questioning.

"So that means she's not just a friend to you since you asked her out." Tristan answered killing Logan in the game. "I win. You guys owe me ten bucks each."

Colin reached into his pocket to take out his ten dollars when he noticed a certain Black Card missing.

----------------------------------------------RL----------------------------------------------

The group of girls was currently in Valentino's, located in Hartford Plaza. All in separate dressing room stalls, they had a certain color they wanted. Dresses coming in and out of Stephanie's stall was red, out of Rory's was blue, out of Louise's was Pink, out of Madeline's was gold and out of Paris' was black. With all of them being extra picky for this day, the salesladies had to run back and forth time after time.

"So who are you girlies going with?" Stephanie loudly inquired from her stall.

"Nicholas." Madeline shouted back.

"His name's Stan and he is hmm hmm hmm." Louise replied.

"Uh, my boyfriend, Jamie." Paris yelled back.

"I don't know. But I'm riding with Logan." Rory answered last.

"How come you're not going with Logan?" Madeline questioned from her stall.

Stephanie stuck her head out of her stall and responded for Rory, "She's set up on a date her grandmother picked."

"That doesn't sound very Francine." Louise replied.

"It sounds very Emily." Paris declared, "I'm almost done with this dress."

"So am I." Stephanie, Louise and Madeline chorused as they fixed their dress.

The four of them stepped out of their cubicles and stood in front of the massive mirror.

"Okay, Paris you're up." Stephanie instructed as Paris walked to the center, in front of the mirror, turning around slowly. Her dress was a long black evening gown that fitted her very well. She looked at the group for approval because she felt very comfortable in them.

"Oh my God Paris! You look great! Black is so pretty on you." Madeline complimented.

"The rhinestones down the center are gorgeous. Jamie's going to die." Louise added.

"Die Louise?" Paris questioned.

"She means Jamie is going to love it. Now Louise you go up." Stephanie instructed once again. "Rory, are you almost done?"

"Almost." Rory answered.

Louise began to twirl slowly showing her strapless pink gown with gems placed intricately in a diamond figure.

"You're getting it no questions asked." Paris stated.

"Stan is going to be a lucky man." Madeline smiled.

"Gorgeous Louise! Simply gorgeous! Madeline, your turn." Stephanie complimented then ordered.

Madeline stepped in front with her silky gold shimmer gown. The halter beautifully displayed her neckline, with her back gracefully shown. It had a front flowing ruffle detail while the bust had a beaded ornament in the center. She smiled looking at her reflection, thinking that this dress was perfect.

"I think I'm going to die." Louise stated with glee, meaning it as a compliment.

"Again with the dying." Paris opinioned, "And the gold looks beautiful."

"It hugs your curves wonderfully. Girlie, Nicholas will love it." Stephanie assured her.

"I love it too." Madeline said looking over her dress again. "Oh hey Steph, you're up."

Stephanie nodded and stepped in front of the mirror examining herself. She stood with her red evening gown that hugged her in all the right places. It had a slit down the center of the skirt shows just a little of her legs. On the ruched bodice was three beautifully placed rhinestones that complemented with her blonde hair.

"Stephanie, Colin is going to freak." Louise commented.

"So it's 'freak' instead of 'die' now?" Paris teased then turned to look at Stephanie once again, "Steph I think this is THE dress for you."

"I love it! I love it! I love it! Do they have it in gold?" Madeline wondered.

"Mads, your dress looks beautiful on you. Don't change it." Stephanie advised.

"But yours is gorgeous." Madeline pouted but looked at herself in the mirror, "well I do love this dress."

"Then get it." Paris stated bluntly.

"I know, I will." Madeline replied.

"Hayden… we don't have all day." Paris beckoned.

"Rory." Both Madeline and Louise sang.

"Hey girlie, we want to see your dress." Stephanie pleaded.

"I think it's showing a bit too much." Rory relented, still not opening the stall. "I feel bare."

"Rory, when you say it's showing a bit too much, it normally isn't." Paris reasoned.

"Not that you're a liar or anything." Madeline quickly added.

"You're just not so used to it because you keep getting those really covered ones." Louise said. During the beginning of their shopping trip, the other girls told Rory that her dress could only be strapless, halter or spaghetti straps. She had refused at first but somehow Paris had messed with her mind, like she always did.

"You're going to look great Ror, will you please come out now?" Stephanie begged as the four of them stood around Rory's stall door, waiting for her to show herself.

Rory looked down at her sophisticated and chic gown. It was light blue with a ruched bodice and a flowing skirt. The dress was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline, which followed the other girls' requirements. On the left hip was a jeweled brooch, adding a touch of decadence to the dress. It also came along with a matching shawl wrap so she could cover herself when she needed to. She timidly opened the door and looked up to see her friends' wide-eyed, grinning faces.

"Oh my God." Louise whispered.

"Wow." Madeline added softly.

"Oh My." Stephanie said lightly touching her lips with her fingers as she looked at Rory.

"Rory, it looks fantastic." Paris said being the first one to complete a full sentence.

"Maybe I should put the shawl around my shoulder." Rory speculated.

"No, it's perfect without it." Madeline advised.

"Her blue eyes stand out so much more." Louise bit her lip as she smiled.

"So I should get this one?" Rory asked just to make sure.

"Of course." Paris answered.

"Duh." Madeline and Louise chorused.

"YES." Stephanie said.

They continued to look at Rory and her dress commenting every now and then, so Rory felt a bit uneasy. "I'm going to change out of this so I can buy it." Rory explained, closing the door.

The four other girls separated into their own stalls and changed out of their dresses. Just a few minutes later the girls had their dresses rung up and the total came out to eight thousand, twenty-seven dollars and three cents. They fought on who would pay for the dresses but Stephanie had won, saying she had Colin's Black Card and he insisted that they used it. They headed towards Jimmy Choos for they're final stop before going back to the boys. Choosing respective colors that matched their dresses they went out the door with not just shoes but handbags that went along with their dresses as well.

As Paris was driving up front with Rory next to her she said, "Shopping makes me tired."

"Especially if you shop for more than three hours at a time." Rory replied.

"No, after more than an hour and a half, I get tired." Paris explained.

"I can go more than six hours of shopping straight." Madeline boasted.

"So can I!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, if I don't get more than six hours of shopping, I could die." Louise sighed.

"Again with the 'dies.'" Paris shook her head, heading back to Yale.

----------------------------------------------RL----------------------------------------------

"I want a rematch! This time, Tristan is on my team!" Finn yelled.

"Logan's on my team!" Colin shouted afterwards.

"I feel so wanted." Tristan announced dramatically.

"Yea… by Finn." Logan chuckled.

The boys were currently playing Street Hoops. Tristan and Logan were on the same team and won 54 to 12 against Finn and Colin. They played Halo 2 for two good hours then raided the girl's kitchen for alcohol and food as they watched _Air Force One._ After finishing the movie they played a racing game followed by Street Hoops.

Four minutes into their new game, the girls arrived with bags from Valentino's and Jimmy Choos.

"Stephanie…" Colin approached, knowing fairly well that Stephanie had been the one that took his Black Card.

"Yes Colin?" She asked innocently.

"Can I please have my card back?"

"Why, I don't know what you're talking about." Stephanie responded innocently but after Colin said nothing but just stared at her she pulled it out and said, "Fine, fine. Here."

"Wonderful." Colin said, safely putting it back into his wallet, "you guys are going down!" He yelled at Finn and Tristan.

----------------------------------------------RL----------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Tristan, Louise, Madeline and Paris left Yale heading back to Harvard and Princeton. Saying their goodbyes, they promised to see each other during the Hayden party and to play more Street Hoops soon. With Finn still in his no-talking-to-girls dare, he avoided saying byes to the girls.

The boys were too lazy to walk two floors up to their room so Colin slept with Stephanie while Logan called for the couch. Finn shrugged taking a pillow and a blanket then lied down on the floor, quickly falling asleep.

The next morning, everyone was too tired to wake up but somehow when one certain redhead called for Finn through the door, he woke up. Finn walked towards the door and opened it to Rosemary who tried to put on a serious face. "Finn I saw you talking to that redhead next to the library yesterday." She accused.

"But Rose, Love. I didn't talk to any girls yesterday. I swear on alcohol that I didn't talk to any girls at all yesterday. Rory and Stephanie even tried to seduce me but I ran away from them." Finn begged in innocence.

"Are you sure?" Rosemary toyed with him.

"I'm sure. I'm sure." Finn assured her.

"Alright, pick me up at four since it's like a two hour drive." Rosemary stated.

"Brilliant. See you love." Finn said giving Rosemary a quick kiss on the cheeks then happily strolling back to his dorm.

----------------------------------------------RL----------------------------------------------

It was now Saturday, February 13th and Rory had just finished adding light makeup on. She looked over herself at the bathroom mirror and smiled, glad that she liked what she looked like. She was alone at the dorm since Colin had come earlier to pick up Stephanie and head towards the Hayden Manor when a knock on the door came. She heard the person who knocked- most likely Logan- come in and clear his throat.

"Ace?" Logan called out.

She put on a genuine smile and grabbed her handbag opening the door leading to the common room. "Hi." She said timidly.

Logan stared at Rory not knowing how long he had been staring at her. She had rendered him speechless by showing up in a beautiful evening gown. The dress complimented his favorite body part of hers- her eyes. _She looks _"-absolutely beautiful." He whispered the last part not knowing he had actually said it out loud.

"Thanks." Rory smiled then took in his appearance. He seemed to be wearing an Armani tux with a blue undershirt. "You look handsome."

He gave her a smirk then extended his hands towards her, leading her out of the dorm room as she locked it. Stepping out into the parking lot she saw a limo with Frank – whom she'd met when Finn's car broke down and Logan called for Frank – and smiled. "Hi Frank."

"Good evening Ms. Hayden." Frank greeted closing the door as Logan got in the limo with Rory.

-------------------------------------**Stupid Divider Is Not Working So We All Have To Deal With This**-------------------------------------

AN: The dresses are up on my profile. I know I suck at describing the dresses but yea. Please review. Let's try 35 reviews this chapter. EH? Oh and next chapter will be the Hayden party. Get ready for ROBERT. Come on, please review. I don't have school tomorrow. I got out early today then I have a five day weekend because I get Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday and Tuesday off. So I can start writing the chapters if you reach that 35 reviews quota. wink wink


	16. Berry Best Friends

AN: Hey-lo. It's a new chapter, but it's only part of the party. You guys didn't reach the 35 review mark but you reached 42 in chapter 14 which was 12 reviews over what i was expecting so being the nice person that I am, I give you this update. I hate school. Why do I have to go tomorrow especially in this great pain that I am in. Yesterday, I ran track and field for my church. Well in my last event which was the relay, I ran really fast and then when I was passing the baton to my cousin I tripped on her foot because I couldn't stop -I was going really fast... and since I tripped on her foot I fell on my knees, somewhat sliding across the rubber track and then my knees hurt so much. Someone from the staff helped me get up then I had to go to the First Aid Tent where I found my knees bleeding. I hurt. And tomorrow I have to play softball for PE meaning I have to run. I'm already like limping when I walk, now I have to run. UGH. Whenever I stand up straight my knee hurts, so I have to keep it bent. Even when I sleep it hurts. THE PAIN! We didn't even win the relay, we just got 4th place. I didn't even want to run it in the first place. And before I ran it, I stretched and stretched and when I woke up this morning I felt like someone threw my body down a very tall building. I feel broken. Okay done with my rant. I'm hiding behind a rock the whole time you will be reading this. … Not that there's going to be something bad… Oh and check out my new story: **Let Me Love You**.

My beloved reviewers:

_Moelli, ilovegilmoregirls913, princetongirl, roryappletarts, riotgirllina, winmangirl7, mrmp, eagleraych, Arista Ramabra, javaaddict, SpyKid18, justine260, RoryLoganFan, Ace-reporter, Ace-not-Mary, Winny Foster, softballblondi, Nemi Jade, Chris, SydneyMorgan, Hopes2High, smilen4eva, Danishgirl9, raspberrysorbet34, fliccolo, Treenuh, Lisa, mish, genius.candy, cancat90, hellishrose, SmilingBaby, _and_ shelly112._

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. But I really want those dresses they have…

-------------------------------------** The Divider Is STILL Not Working So We All Have To Deal With This**-------------------------------------

Frank closed the door and went to the driver's seat. He checked the divider and saw Logan who nodded at him to start driving towards their destination. He was about to do as he was told but quickly remembered to close the divider. _Give Mr. Huntzberger and his date some privacy._

----------------RL----------------

The two sat quietly next to each other, both not knowing what to talk about. They had two hours to spare, in a limo nonetheless. Rory turned to Logan and tried to scrounge up small talk that could possibly get them to relax and ease the tension. "So do you want to play a game?"

Logan turned to Rory who was seated with such elegance. He questioned, "Well what game?"

"Well there's not really a name for it." Rory replied.

"So you made it up?" He asked grinning.

"Well, there's no official name for it but my mom and I made a name for it."

"What is it?" Logan asked his curiosity obviously peaked.

"Just a little game called 'Honk.'"

"Honk?" Logan repeated as he remembered the first time he had met –more like heard- Rory.

"Do you know how to play it?"

"No, how do you play it?"

"Well I'm the player." Rory started as she pointed to herself.

"The player." He repeated with a questioning smirk.

"Logan, you are defiantly making my life harder." She paused to give a small but playful glare then tried to explain again. "I am the player and you are the host who controls the game."

The corners of Logan's lips curved up to a smirk that Rory learned to love and hate. "I guess you should call me 'Master and Commander' then since I control the game."

"Huntzberger." She glared.

"Tut tut tut. It's Master and Commander to you missy." He corrected

"Logan…" Rory whined, getting tired of his antics.

His smirk broadened if it was at the least bit possible. "A little early to be calling out my name like that Ace, don't you think?" He quickly received a glare and a smack in the arm. "Alright Ace. Continue explaining your little game. I promise I won't interrupt."

"You promise?" Rory asked her face getting closer to observe whether or not he was serious.

"I promise."

"So the name of the game is 'Honk.' Since you are the host person, you get to say what the specifications are. Basically you just say 'Honk if you' then whatever. If it applies to me I get to honk." Rory finished with a smile, smoothing out her dress in the process.

"Wouldn't it be better with a group?"

"Yes, but this way we can learn more about each other and not have Finn get alcohol affiliated with it." Rory reasoned then changed her mind. "I know, we'll switch roles after each turn. Like first you're the host, then the next turn I'm the host. Then you are, and then I am. Do you get it?" She waited as Logan nodded in understanding. "So you go first."

"Okay, honk if you," he pondered for a moment wondering what he should begin the game with, "honk if you like coffee."

"Hooonk." Rory responded with glee. "Hmm… Honk if you like to read."

"Honk, honk. Honk if you like to play sports."

Rory wrinkled her nose in response and remained quiet. "Honk if you have ever kissed a guy." She smirked awaiting his reply.

"Honk…" Logan replied uneasily, knowing Rory would want to know the story.

Rory perked up at Logan's answer, "what happened?" she questioned eagerly.

"Well, it was Finn." Logan answered, hoping that would explain it all.

"And?" Rory furthered. Apparently, Logan's answer didn't quite cover it all.

"And all of us were going to a costume party at Robert's place. It was horrible. It wasn't just a costume party. You had to go in costume as the opposite sex as a cartoon." He assured her. "Stephanie was the one who bought the costumes and she decided to do a Strawberry Shortcake theme. So since she had to be a boy, she chose Huckleberry Pie. Then she saw a picture of three girls from Strawberry Shortcake and they were called 'Berry Best Friends.' Guess what that reminded her of."

"You, Colin and Finn?" Rory guessed, pursing her lips to keep from laughing.

"Me, Colin and Finn." He confirmed, "So she gets back with Angel Cake for Colin, Ginger Snap for Finn and Strawberry Shortcake for me. Since Strawberry Shortcake happens to be a redhead, I told Finn not to hit on me because God knows what he's like when he sees a redhead. Then the night of the party, I was getting this drink when some guy turns me around and whispers, 'well hello there you ravishing redhead.'" Logan stopped, not wanting to continue.

"It amazes me how you remember the names of the other characters." She joked. "Anyways, continue."

Logan sighed, really not wanting to tell the rest of the story. "Well Finn takes my hand despite my constant protesting and whisks me to the corner of the room. There he traps me in between his arms. I try to escape but Finn has these strong, and when I say strong I mean strong, arms. Then he kisses me. Luckily Finn doesn't remember or anyone else for that matter." Logan finished watching Rory closely as her eyes were dancing and she began to laugh.

"I can never look at Strawberry Shortcake the same way again." She giggled innocently as Logan chuckled.

Shortly after gaining composure, the two continued to play. Both of them came up with random honking specifics, leading up to Logan's thirty something turn. "Honk if you're sitting next to the hottest guy named Logan Huntzberger." He stated with a smirk.

Rory responded by letting a small laugh as she moved to the seat across from Logan. "Hey why don't we play 'Would You Rather?'"

Logan pouted, "Ruin my fun."

"That was my sole purpose in life." Rory smiled, "would you rather have a hot body and an ugly face or have a hot face and an ugly body?"

"A hot face."

"Why?"

"I can always work out so I can get a hot body." Logan simply answered, "would you rather have a brilliant child who can play all of Beethoven's sonatas from memory, create novel mathematical proofs, and conceive of breakthroughs in theoretical physics at the age of 6 or have a child that will live up to 300 years?"

"The first one." Rory answered and Logan nodded in agreement. "Would you rather have the ability to teleport or have the ability to transform to anybody?"

"That's tough. If I could be anybody, I can disguise myself as someone else to get away from people. If I could teleport I could just leave… I choose the ability to teleport."

"Yea, I would choose that too." Rory replied.

"Would you rather sit there or sit next to me?" Logan asked motioning to where Rory was currently sitting.

Rory pretended to contemplate and sighed, "that's tough. I guess the second one." She was moving back to where Logan was sitting when Frank suddenly made a sharp turn causing Rory to tumble over Logan. "Oof."

"If you wanted me so bad, you could've just told me." Logan smirked.

Rory sat down properly next to Logan and said, "So would you rather go out with Finn or Kirk?"

Logan chuckled, "Finn I guess."

"I'll be sure to tell him that and the Strawberry Shortcake incident."

"Ace, nothing we say in here will leave this limo."

"What happens in the limo stays in the limo?" Rory laughed.

"Yes, however lame that sounds." There was silence until Logan remembered it was his turn to ask Rory a question and it just so happened that he had a certain question in his mind. "Okay Ace, would you rather kiss me right now or Robert?"

Silence. It was quiet as Rory faced Logan with her left eyebrow raised. "You or Robert?" She asked leaning closer.

"Yes." Logan answered confidently.

"Right now?"

"Hmm mm." Was it hot in here or was it just him?

"You." She whispered softly, toying with Logan as she leaned closer.

"Really?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Uhuh." She whispered, their faces a few millimeters away.

"Mr. Huntzberger." Frank stated, opening the door.

The two were startled as they heard Frank's voice and Rory immediately pulled back, looking down as she played with her handbag. Logan smirked at the thought of their close proximities and cleared his throat as he held out his hand, "Come on Ace."

Rory looked up as Logan took her hand and led her out the limo door to the flashing lights of the paparazzi. Both of them smiled at the cameras though the incessant flashes of light annoyed them.

"Miss Hayden! Mr. Huntzberger! Are you two dating?" Someone shouted, noticing Logan holding Rory's hand.

"Can you give us a smile please?" Someone from the other side said.

"Ms. Hayden! Are you dating Mr. Carnegie or Mr. Huntzberger?" Someone else shouted.

"Mr. Huntzberger! Is Ms. Hayden your date for tonight?" Another person asked as Logan and Rory entered the enormous Hayden manor.

"Rory! You look gorgeous!" Stephanie squealed, leading Rory to a circle of people.

Upon reaching the circle she noticed that it was the Yale, Harvard and Princeton crew with their respective dates.

"You look great Hayden." Colin nodded.

"What about me?" Stephanie said coyly.

"Beautiful." Colin kissed her on the lips.

"Rory!" Louise and Madeline shouted with glee.

"Hey." Rory smiled, "you two look so pretty!"

"Psh, girlie. Look at you!" Madeline twirled Rory around and smiled.

"Seriously Ror, you look beautiful. Every boy in this room is going to die!" Louise squealed.

"I thought we were over the whole 'dying' thing." Paris said shaking her head. "Gorgeous Ror. Really."

"Thanks." Rory said as she hugged Paris.

"Mary!" Tristan shouted, letting go of a raven-haired girl.

"Twistah!"

"Hot damn. You look good." Tristan said smirking.

"Am I on fire?" Rory asked. "Am I good enough to be your Dairy Queen? I mean I'm not Jamaican but I'm still 9.9999 right?" She teased.

Tristan shook his head and ignored the comment as he hugged Rory. "Yea. Yea. Well check me out. Am I hotter than Logan now?"

"Nah, but you are up there in the hot list." She smirked, as did Logan.

"What about me? Am I hot?" Finn asked with a smile, holding on to a glass of alcohol.

"You're cute Finny. Strawberry Shortcake might even fall for you." Rory said glancing at Logan.

"Or not." Logan interrupted trying to change subjects, "Oh Rory, I don't believe you've met Rosemary."

"Oh right, the famous Rosemary." Rory nodded.

"I'm famous? Now how about that." Rosemary gave Rory a smile.

"I've heard so many things about you from Finn. 'She's a wonderful redhead. She likes to swim. I love it when she swims. Great view.'" Rory mimicked Finn.

"I do love it when you swim." Finn agreed nodding his head furiously.

"And this is the ravishing, raven haired Janssen." Tristan introduced a girl standing next to him with a smile as she wore a blue green, strapless evening gown with a sparkling rhinestone around the midriff. "My girlfriend."

"Tristan Dugrey how long have you kept this from me?" Rory mock scolded.

"It was just Tuesday when it happened. And I know how you are on Tuesdays. Read, study, study, eat, read, and sleep with a book next to you." Tristan reasoned.

"I am not like that on Tuesdays. Sometimes maybe, but not all Tuesdays. And I already know Janssen. I met her in that etiquette class grandma signed me up for." Rory explained smiling at Janssen. "Long time no see. You finally got into Princeton."

"And I heard you got into Harvard!" Janssen exclaimed.

"I did. But I'm in Harvard now."

"Why?"

"I just thought it was too far away from home." Rory answered.

"Yea, Tristan and I get that feeling. But we just love Princeton."

Rory turned to Tristan, "You chose well. She's really nice and I know she loves coffee." She turned back to Janssen and asked, "You still do right?"

"Absolutely." Janssen smiled.

"This is Nicholas." Madeline introduced Rory to a brunette boy with piercing green eyes.

"Hi Nicholas." Rory said remembering that he was in one of her classes at Harvard. "You were in my ethics class right?"

"Yea." Nicholas nodded, "You look great by the way."

"Thanks."

"And this is Stan." Louise introduced the tall blonde boy with one blue eye and one green eye. "Stan's my man."

"Hi. I don't think I saw you around Harvard when I was there."

"No, I just transferred from Stanford." Stan nodded.

"Oh." Rory realized.

"Ror, you know Jamie." Paris declared.

Rory turned to Jamie and gave him a hug, "Hey Jam." She said, using his nickname.

"Hey Lo." He greeted using his nickname for her. "You look great."

"Thanks." Rory said.

"Lo?" Stephanie questioned curiously.

"Oh, uh I was introduced to her as Lorelai Hayden so I called her 'Lo'." Jamie explained as everyone from Yale nodded in realization.

The group exchanged more pleasantries when Robert and a blonde came by. "Hello everyone." He greeted, "Hey Rory. You look stunning, wonderful and evidently beautiful." Robert winked.

"Hi." Rory chirped.

"Juliet! You look gorgeous!" Rosemary exclaimed, immediately hugging Juliet.

"You do too!" Juliet squealed. She turned to Rory and smiled, "hey, I'm Juliet."

"I'm Rory." Rory introduced herself.

There was silence as Rory looked around while Robert and Logan looked at her.

"Lorelai! So happy you made it darling. Where is your" Francine paused as she held her granddaughter's hand, "your hot escort?"

"Oh well I don't know Grandma." Rory answered timidly.

"But I told you to bring a charming young man. I'm sure with you were able to bring someone. How about that Huntzberger boy? I forgot his name. I think it was Mitchum. No he's married to that blonde Shira. What was it? Lon? Landon?" Francine rambled. She felt very comfortable around her granddaughter.

"Logan?" Rory inserted.

"Yes, that's it. I heard through the grapevine, well Emily, that you two were together." Francine smiled. "Beautiful match darling. But if you feel that he isn't the one for you, then that's your choice. I just think you two would look great together." Francine gave Rory a genuine smile, ignoring everyone else. "Where is the young boy anyway?"

Rory turned around and pulled Logan up next to her. "This is Logan."

"You look just like Elias." Francine commented then looked at Rory and Logan standing next to each other. "Beautiful match." She exclaimed. "Well I must go look for your grandfather, he needs to make the rounds with me." Francine gave Rory a kiss on the cheek and went to look for Straub gracefully waving her farewell.

"See Ace, I told you your grandmother would think I'm a charming, hot man." Logan smirked, nudging Rory.

"Right." Rory said with a smile as the two exchanged a glance, "We better go look for your mom and my other grandmother."

"And find our respective dates." Logan said disappointedly.

"Yea."

"You're saving me a dance Ace." Logan said as they both notice Emily and Shira talking amiably to a tall brunette boy and a blonde girl.

"Logan! Rory! There you are!" Emily exclaimed.

"We were wondering when you would get here!" Shira declared with a smile.

Rory and Logan only nodded, putting on their society smiles as they looked at the four people in front of them.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Emily laughed in a silly manner.

"Oh yes." Shira joined in.

"Rory, Logan, this is Melissa Fallon." Emily introduced with a smile.

"And this is Jordan Chase." Shira stated with glee.

-------------------------------------**The Divider Is STILL Not Working So We All Have To Deal With This**-------------------------------------

AN: I know a lot of you thought there would be more Robert in this chapter but he'll make up for it in the next one. Well that is if you were looking forward to having Robert here. I'm thinking of a certain number of reviews that you have to reach before I update. So review please! My aching knee! AH! Make me feel better by reviewing.


	17. Dancing In The Bedroom

AN: HALLO. I've got a new chapter for you. I want to thank all of my reviewers, especially the ones who wished me well. My knee is pretty darn good now. It still hurts if you touch it… but I can run. I had to run for softball- and I got my team a score. YEA! Okay. I wanted to clear something up with you because some of you are confused, while some of you get it.

-Logan asked Rory to be his date to Francine's Birthday Ball.

-After asking, Emily calls Rory to tell her that she already has a suitable date for the party that came from Stanford, Harvard, Yale or Princeton.

-At the same time, Logan got a call from Honor saying that he already had a date for the party too. (Shira called Honor instead of Logan).

-Rory and Logan agreed that they'll ride to the party together, meet their actual dates when they get there and save a dance for each other. (So you're pretty much guaranteed a Rogan dance… unless I get Robert to do something about that.)

Then the last chapter:

"_Rory, Logan, this is Melissa Fallon." Emily introduced with a smile._

"_And this is Jordan Chase." Shira stated with glee._

Over 40 reviews, you guys are pretty cool:

_Danishgirl9, __winmangirl7, leh2007, Cassie, sugary sweet, luv888, EeyoreLuvR, softballblondi, sparxx27, SpeedRacer15, SpyKid18, Gilmore-Supernatural-Fan13, RoryLoganFan, cancat90, Ace-reporter, raspberrysorbet34, justine260, another stars hollow freak, genius.candy, LostXLife, Lady of the Serpents, Treenuh, blazergrl17, eagleraych, Nemi Jade, Hopes2High, ilovebuttfacedmiscreants, Ace-not-Mary, roryappletarts, fliccolo, Emy, mrmp, melako17, Winny Foster, ace88, hellishrose, HPHGKCroar, Moelli, SmilingBaby, Lisa, krazygurl, riotgirllina, _and_ kiss goodnight._

On to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning this story.

------------------------------------------------------ **This will serve as your pretty darn cool divider **------------------------------------------------------

Smiling softly at her grandmother, Rory gave Logan a quick glance and saw a glint of anger towards Shira.

"Well hello there." Jordan stepped forward and took Rory's hand as he kissed it. She blushed in return then noticed Logan's frown, quickly retracting her hand back.

"Hi Logan." Melissa smiled flirtatiously. Logan flashed her his smirk and the girl giggled in return.

Rory's eyebrows furrowed as she heard the giggle coming from Melissa and noticed Logan's familiar smirk. She turned her attention to Shira and Emily who were standing with broad smiles on their faces. "Well, we were just talking amiably here with Melissa and Jordan here." Emily announced.

"Talking amiably?" Rory questioned.

"Yes, darling Melissa just told us about her stepmother's draperies." Shira explained.

"And the handsome Jordan here was escorting her." Emily finished, smiling at the four young adults in front of her.

"Escorting?" Logan mumbled under his breath.

"Yes. Well, Jordan and I must go look for our friends." Melissa said taking Jordan's hand.

"It was nice talking to you Emily. Shira." Jordan added with his society smile.

"Oh yes, sorry to keep you long." Emily chuckled with mirth.

"You go ahead and run along now." Shira waved as the two left, leaving Logan, Rory, Shira and Emily alone.

"Well it's wonderful that you were able to find your dates." Emily's eyes gleamed.

Shira nodded in agreement, "I tell you, it's fate." She said mainly to Emily.

Rory and Logan tried to process in what they had just witnessed. If their dates weren't Melissa or Jordan then who are? They turned to look at Emily and Shira who were looking at them with such joy.

"Alright we'll leave you two alone so you can have your fun. You're seated with your friends." Emily declared walking away, dragging Shira with her.

After the two were left alone, Logan turned to Rory and draped his arms around her shoulders. "See that Ace, you're my date."

"Not Jordan." Rory replied.

"Why? You want me to call him back here? Have him flip his weird, floppy hair and try to be charming at the same time?" Logan teased.

Rory shook her head and chuckled as they both walked back to their table. Their table included Colin, Stephanie, Finn, Rosemary, Tristan, and Janssen. On the table next to them were Louise, Stan, Madeline, Nicholas, Paris, Jamie, Robert and Juliet. As they walked past Robert's table with Logan's arm around Rory's waist, Robert scowled and looked at his drink.

"Drinking is a hobby." Finn explained to a grinning Tristan.

"I'm sure." Tristan replied.

"I bet you don't consider reading a hobby." Janssen assumed teasingly.

"Reading is not even in Finn's vocabulary." Colin covered.

Logan and Rory sat down, listening to the conversation. Logan joined in after Colin's last comment, "unless of course he had to read what the drink actually is." Logan smirked.

"Which rarely happens since he doesn't really care what he drinks." Stephanie finished.

"Alcohol is a blessing and we need not read what it is. Did you know in my lovely homeland that the first settlers drank more alcohol per head of population than any other little country or big country in the history of humankind." Finn took another sip of his drink and smiled goofily at Rosemary.

"Of course Finn." Rory smiled at the drunk Australian as Logan got her a drink.

From the other table Louise and Madeline stood up in their elegant dresses and smiled at their dates. At the same time they both said, "let's dance."

Stan and Nicholas stood from their chairs straightened their suits, taking their respective dates' hands. All four of them headed to the dance floor, currently occupied by old couples.

Logan and Robert were about to ask a certain blue-eyed brunette to dance when Lorelai and Christopher ambled by.

"Kid! There you are!" Lorelai exclaimed, standing before her daughter.

Rory stood up from her chair and happily hugged her mother. "Hey mom!" She turned and gave her father a hug after, "Hey dad."

"I still like your dress better." Said a pouting Lorelai. She looked down at her own dress; it was a blue silk chiffon gown with a halter detailed with rhinestones and it complimented her eyes wonderfully.

"Lorelai you look beautiful." Stephanie declared as she leaned more into Colin.

"Thanks Steph." Replied a smiling Lorelai. She looked around the room and turned to Rory. "I don't remember any of these people's names."

"You said that five minutes ago." Christopher chuckled.

"Well it's true!" Lorelai reasoned enthusiastically. She was silent for a few seconds, swaying to the song that was currently playing when she noticed a couple heading towards them. "Oh, Chris they're heading towards here." Lorelai announced, grabbing Christopher's arm.

"Who?" Christopher asked looking around the room. "Oh."

"Come on, let's dance. Maybe they won't bother us." Lorelai began to walk away with a protesting Christopher.

"Lorelai, you know how I feel about dancing!" Christopher protested but soon began to dance once they reached their destination.

The two tables looked at Lorelai and Christopher dancing. "You know, my parents would never do that." Colin stated.

"Neither would mine." Stephanie sighed.

Finn shook his head. This was a party, granted it wasn't a college party but it was a party nonetheless. And no one should be gloomy during a party. "My parents would dance like that. When I was little I heard them dancing," he wriggled his eyebrows at the word 'dancing', "in their bedroom."

"Oh, that was disgusting Finn." Rosemary commented.

"Disgusting. Never should've said that." Finn agreed.

"No it wasn't disgusting. It was kind of funny." Rosemary said again testing the Australian.

Finn agreed once again, "Of course it wasn't disgusting. It was downright hilarious love! One night, I even saw them 'dancing' in the kitchen." Finn exclaimed.

"Yea, Colin. Let's dance." Stephanie declared, standing up from her chair with Colin right behind her.

"Somehow the table just got smaller." Janssen commented with a look of disgust. Tristan nodded in agreement and took her to the dance floor.

"I'm gonna need to talk to Terrence." Paris shook her head, following Jamie to the dance floor.

"What'd I say?" Finn exclaimed, knowing fully well what he said.

Rory was shaking her head and Logan was grinning at Finn's antics. Finn smirked, "Rosemary my love, would you like to dance?"

"I don't know Finn…" Rosemary returned but after Finn pouted she gave in, thus having the both of them walk towards the dance floor.

Juliet watched the couples on the dance floor and smiled. They all looked great together, smiling, dancing and just having a good time. She wanted to be a part of that good time too. "Robert let's dance."

Instead of receiving a nod, Robert shook his head no. "Not right now." Robert replied, waiting to catch Rory's eye. But Rory was just watching her friends and parents dance.

"Oh come on Robbie." Juliet pleaded.

"Juliet, no." Robert replied sternly, making sure to look at Juliet straight in the eye.

"Okay, sorry." Juliet mumbled quietly. She had hoped to have a good time at this party. Juliet had been asked by a boy named Michael to be his date but Robert had come to her begging to be his date, saying he needed a beautiful girl to accompany him. Now, she saw Michael happily twirling another girl on the dance floor. Why did Robert really want her here in the first place?

Logan noticed Rory looking at the smiling couples dancing and grinned, turning to her, "Come on Ace, you promised me a dance."

Rory looked at Logan and smiled genuinely, taking his proffered hand. The two walked hand in hand towards the dance floor leaving a glaring Robert behind them. "Damn that Huntzberger." Robert grumbled downing his third glass and reaching for another.

Just as Rory and Logan reached the dance floor, the lively song ended and a slow song followed. The two stood at the center and Logan placed his hands on Rory's waist as Rory put her arms around his neck, both of them feeling a spark jolt through their bodies. He gave her a sweet smile as the two swayed to the beat of the song and she smiled at him as well. They slowly danced, trying their hardest to ignore the tension between them.

"I love this song." Rory said softly, resting her head on Logan's chest and closing her eyes.

"It's beautiful." Logan whispered looking down at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer.

It was like a dream as Rory and Logan danced. It was like they were in their own world, with only the sound of their hearts beating as they swayed in each other's arms.

----------------RL----------------

"Why don't they just face the facts that they like each other?" Stephanie asked looking at Rory and Logan.

Colin looked over at his best friend and sighed, Logan was acting so differently around girls nowadays. "I don't know Steph. I don't know."

----------------RL----------------

"Those two need to get together soon." Lorelai mumbled nuzzling Christopher.

"Who?" Christopher asked.

"Rory and Frankster." Lorelai stated.

"Who the hell is Frankster?" Christopher asked, oblivious to what was going on.

"Logan Huntzberger."

"Oh, him. I thought he was already with Rory."

"No." Lorelai said shaking her head.

"Well then they need to get together soon." Christopher said.

"I already said that."

"And I'm agreeing." Christopher smirked, giving Lorelai a light kiss.

----------------RL----------------

"Idiots." Paris stated plainly.

"Who are the idiots now?" Jamie asked teasingly.

"Rory and Huntzberger." Paris pointed out.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Because they're too stupid to do anything about their feelings." She retorted.

"How so?"

"They've just been dancing around."

"Of course they're dancing around. They're on the dance floor." Jamie said, lightening up the conversation.

"Not like that Jamie."

----------------RL----------------

"They're so cute." Louise said to Madeline who was dancing with Nicholas.

"Look at they way they hold each other." Madeline cooed.

"And how they just act when they're together."

"I know. I wish they would get together already." Madeline replied looking at Rory and Logan.

"Don't we all." Louise returned.

----------------RL----------------

"They look great together don't you think?" Juliet asked. Trying to start a conversation with Robert.

"No. No they don't." Robert replied sternly.

"Yes, they do. Look at them. I mean really look at them."

"I am looking at them." He said getting annoyed.

"They fit well together. I've never seen Huntzberger like that before. I heard they were going out exclusively."

Robert snorted, "They haven't even gone out on a real date. I, however, have gone out on a real date with her. And it was successful."

"No, they're on a date right now."

"It was arranged."

"Yea but I heard from Ashley that they were going to go together in the first place."

"I highly doubt that. Rory doesn't like Logan that way. She's into me."

"Really? It seems like she really likes him." Juliet pointed at Rory smiling happily as she was brought closer to Logan.

"She's just faking it. I mean, we went on a real date together and you can just tell we're perfect of each other." Robert said proudly.

"I don't think so."

"Juliet, have you ever seen those two kiss? Well they don't kiss because they know that they won't work out together. Rory, and me however, have kissed before and it was passionate and filled with lust. Plus, if they ever got together – which will never happen – Logan will get sick of her after a week and she'll come running to me."

----------------RL----------------

"You know Shira, I was thinking of Cape Cod instead of Martha's Vineyard." Emily announced.

"That isn't a bad idea Emily. Not bad at all." Shira responded, "And we will have the reception at our estate there."

"Now, now ladies. No need to meddle with their lives." Richard interrupted.

"Let them have their fun Richard. I'm sure Rory and Logan won't even let them call all of the shots." Mitchum added.

"Yes, that is true." Richard chuckled, drinking his scotch as he turned to Mitchum to talk about a round of golf.

----------------RL----------------

"So are they together?" Janssen asked, pointing to Logan and Rory.

"No. Actually I think they're each other's dates tonight but they're not going out exclusively even though rumors say they are." Tristan replied.

"Why not? You'd think they're girlfriend and boyfriend. I mean look at them."

"Yea, well they're too stubborn about their feelings. In Paris' words, 'they're idiots.'" Tristan explained, bringing Janssen closer to him.

----------------RL----------------

"_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place-" _Finn began to sing to Rosemary despite the song playing in the background.

"Finn, stop singing." Rosemary said.

----------------RL----------------

They continued to dance in blissful silence, not noticing the assortment of looks they got from everyone around the room. It wasn't until the third song that they noticed Stephanie, Paris, Madeline, Louise, and Lorelai looking at them when Tristan gave Logan a tap on the shoulder bringing Rory and Logan out of their trance.

"Hey Tris." Rory greeted as her hands rested on Logan's chest.

"Hey. Uh Logan, may I cut in?" Tristan inquired.

Logan nodded then smiled at Rory as he let Tristan take her. He turned to Janssen and asked, "Want to dance?"

"Sure." Janssen replied, letting Logan take her.

As Logan and Janssen walked away and started to dance, Tristan and Rory smiled at each other. "You looked pretty comfortable with Logan there. Do you even know how many songs you danced through?"

"It was just one song Tristan." Rory replied as a blush started to creep up.

"Wrong." Tristan smirked, shaking his head. "Three songs straight."

"You danced three songs with Janssen."

"Yea, but we knew what was going on around us. You and Toy Car over there seemed to ignore everything around you."

"So you and Janssen huh?" Rory said, changing the subject.

"Me and Janssen." Tristan nodded, letting Rory change the subject.

"I told you you'd like her."

"When did you tell me that?"

"After my first day of etiquette class when I met her. I told you that you'd like her." Rory explained.

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"You didn't. I remember that day. That was the day you came home moody because you had to wear puffy dresses." Tristan argued.

"Nope, that was when I had to take dancing lessons."

Tristan laughed at the memory. "Oh yeah."

----------------RL----------------

_A thirteen-year old Rory Gilmore slammed the door behind her. "Ugh." She called out._

"_Hey bun, what's wrong?" Tristan asked with an evident smile. "And what's in the bag?"_

"_This bag? This bag has three puffy dresses for me!" Rory shouted._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I have to dance in them! How can I even dance in them if I can barely move?" She asked incredulously._

"_I don't know. But guess what?" Tristan asked eagerly._

"_What?" Rory repeated, calming down._

"_I have a girlfriend."_

"_Who?" Rory asked immediately cheering up._

"_Ashley."_

"_Ashley who?"_

"_Damn. I forgot her last name."_

----------------RL----------------

"You're not very good with last names." Rory announced.

"I know."

"Well let's hope you know Janssen's last name."

"I do. It's…uh…" Tristan stuttered.

"Wow Tristan. Wow."

"No, I know it." Tristan assured the laughing Rory.

"Of course you do." Rory replied sarcastically.

"Janssen Caldwell." Tristan smiled proudly a few moments later just as the song ended.

"Finally." Rory smirked at him.

"Well I should return you to boy toy." Tristan said.

"He's not my boy to-" She was quickly interrupted as Logan came up with a smile on his face.

"Hey Ace." Logan greeted, taking Rory from Tristan's arms.

"Bye Mare, I'll see you at the table later." Tristan waved, taking Janssen to the other side of the dance floor as they danced once again.

"So what'd Tristan want?" Logan asked.

She hesitated for a minute as they began to dance, "He just wanted to talk about us."

"Us, us? Or you and Tristan us?" Logan inquired.

"Us, us."

"What'd he say?" Logan smirked.

"That we danced three songs." Rory said calmly.

"No, that was one song… I think."

"Yea, and then we talked about Janssen. What did you and Janssen talk about?"

"Nothing. We were just wondering what you two were talking about." He grinned.

"Ah." Rory nodded in realization.

"So that was all Tristan said about us?" Logan asked. There had to be something more than the fact that they danced three songs.

"Well he said we were comfortable with each other."

"We are." Logan said smirking as they held eye contact. "Don't you think so?"

"Yea, I think we're pretty comfortable." She said giving him her best smile.

_God, her smile… her lips._ Logan thought as he smiled at Rory, looking at her in the eyes. As they held eye contact, his eyes fell on her lips.

Rory noticed his eyes fall on her lips and suddenly she found herself focusing on his lips as well. _So… inviting._

Logan began slowly leaning down to Rory's face and just as their lips were about to touch, he felt a tap at his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" A deep voice asked with a mischievous touched. A deep, mischievous voice that clearly belonged to non-other than Robert Carnegie.

------------------------------------------------------ **This will serve as your pretty darn cool divider **------------------------------------------------------

AN: If there's mistakes in this chapter, forgive me for I'm sleepy and incapable of editing that well right now. Lorelai's dress is in my profile. Now, you know how it works. Reviews gives you an update. I already have half of chapter 18 written. Let's hope this chapter satisfied your growing needs and you review because that assures you a faster update. Well at least you have no Melissa and Jordan. Next chapter... will have a lot of Robert in it. Or not. DUN DUN DUN.


	18. Hayden Heiress Engaged

AN: Yes, we all want to kill Robert. But after this chapter I'm pretty sure you'll want him to die slowly and painfully. Or not. And I have **Let Me Love You** chapter 2 almost done but not all the way. I'm focusing more on this story rather than that one. Once this one is finished, **Let Me Love You** will get more updates or something to that effect. Oh by the way, Rory isn't a virgin in this story… not that anything is going to happen…

By the way **the first part of this chapter is set before the interruption**. And we'll be skipping around different scenes.

These are my wonderful reviewers.

_Astragail, Ace-reporter, luv888, natyroganlover, CaliJuice123, Ace-not-Mary, Coffee91, riotgirllina, mishka, lala, another stars hollow freak, raspberrysorbet34, yana16, Hopes2High, surfprincess982, fliccolo, SpyKid18, cancat90, Lisa, softballblondi, smilen4eva, RoryLoganFan, crazynakedsexpart69, nerd72494, justine260, Krunior-Rogan-Always, melako17, roryappletarts, mrmp, javaaddict, genius.candy, annonymous, ilovebuttfacedmiscreants, toughcooki19, Nemi Jade, Winny Foster, Danishgirl9, SmilingBaby, mcmiller, krazygurl, sparxx27_, and_ imasexyAussie._

Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning this story, whether I like it or not.

------------------------------------------------------ **This will serve as your pretty darn cool divider **------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God… are they… they're going to kiss!" Stephanie exclaimed seeing Rory and Logan coming closer together. Apparently she didn't notice Robert walking up to them yet.

"What?" Colin asked as he stopped dancing and looked at Rory and Logan. Sure enough they were about to kiss.

"What the hell!" Stephanie hissed as he saw Robert tap Logan and mumble something.

----------------RL----------------

"Emily!" Shira said, hastily tapping Emily's hand. "Emily look!"

"Oh my God!" Emily exclaimed with glee. "Are they going to do what I think they're going to do?"

"Yes!"

"Who is that?" Emily asked with disgust and anger after seeing a certain brunette interrupt Rory and Logan.

----------------RL----------------

Logan groaned in frustration as he heard Robert's voice. _No. No you may not._ A voice inside of him screamed. Slowly pulling away from Rory, managing to look her in the eye and give her a repentant look he saw her frown as well. "No, Robert I don't-" Logan began but was quickly grabbed away.

He turned to who grabbed him and saw Melissa Fallon giggling. "Hey Logan. Let's dance." She whispered seductively in his ear, beginning to pull him away.

"I don't-" He began to protest but was rapidly silenced by Melissa's finger on his lips.

"Shh. Come on." Melissa said, latching herself onto Logan.

Logan scowled but couldn't get away because of Melissa's tight grip around his neck. He looked over at Rory who was trying to hide the disappointment and smile. She had the attention of all the elder elite so she needed to keep a calm façade. Melissa sighed and Logan could smell alcohol in her breath as she rested her head on his shoulder. He could only watch _his _Ace dance with another boy.

At the other side of the dance floor where Robert had taken a hold of Rory and began to sway, Robert grinned at Rory. "I'm already hating this party. You are the only reason I can survive it." He said huskily. Rory could smell the alcohol in his breath and figured he had at least six glasses of scotch and champagne.

"It's not that bad. Grandma Francine is doing a great job." Rory said, not wanting to lean her head on Robert's chest as he brought her closer to him.

"Rory," he replied shaking his head. "I told you, you don't need to fake all of this Grandma stuff."

Rory scowled lightly and looked the other way, not wanting to look at Robert at the moment.

Robert smiled taking Rory's reaction as a compliment for understanding her. Apparently, throught the eyes of a very drunken Robert, a scowl sounded like a giggle.

----------------RL----------------

"Who is that?" Emily screeched, pointing to Robert.

"Why is Melissa with Logan?" Shira shrieked.

"What is happening with the world!" Emily said placing her hand on her forehead.

The two sighed in ladylike horror as they watched Rory dance with an unidentified man. "Ladies, ladies. How are you this fine evening?" Gloria Carnegie said in her usual chirpy voice.

Shira and Emily glanced at Gloria giving a polite 'hello' but continued to watch Rory and the unidentified. Gloria followed their line of vision and saw her son dancing with the Hayden heiress. She clapped with glee and smiled broadly at Emily and Shira. "They do look wonderful together don't they? I can see it in the papers soon: 'Carnegie Heir and Hayden Heiress Engaged!'" She exclaimed.

Both Shira and Emily's head snapped to the side immediately staring at Gloria. "Excuse me?" Emily managed to croak out.

"Yes, the Hayden Heiress is dancing with my darling son Robert. They do seem to be comfortable with each other." Gloria gushed not noticing the way Rory kept on looking away when Robert made a move to look at her in the eyes.

"My granddaughter?" Emily asked, feeling as if she was in a déjà vu.

"Emily, I don't think you should call her your granddaughter when she isn't. We know you may be jealous of the Haydens but don't pretend as if you're related to the young Rory. Especially during Francine's birthday." Gloria warned Emily forgetting that she had already been in this situation before.

Shira shook her head and closed her eyes, "Gloria, we've told you before. Rory is a Gilmore and a Hayden."

"Oh, I must've forgotten. Forgive me Emily. You know how it is when some society families pretend they're part of the crowd." Gloria said still looking at her son and Rory.

"Yes, of course we do." Emily mumbled staring right at Gloria with a certain look.

"I can just see their beautiful babies. His brown hair and her blue eyes." Gloria cooed, walking away towards her husband.

Shira and Emily share a pained look and hoped for the current song to be over, ending the Rory and Robert dance.

----------------RL----------------

As the two danced, Melissa kept on whispering things into Logan's ear. "Hey Logan, I found an empty bedroom in the second floor… We could go right now… I'm sure the Hayden's won't mind… I noticed it was cold in there…you could help warm me up…" She continued to whisper in his ear but Logan kept tuning her out, just listening to the song waiting for its ending.

On the other side of the dance floor, Robert was enjoying the dance while Rory kept on counting, waiting for the current song to end. "237, 238, 239…" She mumbled under her breath. Low enough that Robert couldn't hear her.

As the alcohol in Robert kicked in, he slowly but surely began to move his hands downwards. He smirked as he got no protests from Rory.

"386, 387, 388, three eighty-" Rory kept on counting but as she felt Robert's hand move she stopped. He was moving his hands down so slowly, she wasn't able to notice at first. Not until, he brought Rory close to him as humanly possible and continued to move his hands downward. "Robert." She began protesting.

"You know Rory, there's an empty room just down the hall." Robert began with a smirk. The alcohol has definitely kicked in.

"I don't think so Robert." Rory said pulling away a bit looking around the room frantically.

"Come on, Rory. I'm sure your grandparents won't mind." Robert stated roughly as the song came to a stop.

"No." Rory hissed trying to keep the attention away from her as she departed herself from Robert's hands.

"Rory, come on." Robert persisted. "I assure you it will be the best night of your life." He said with a confident smirk, reaching out to grab her hands.

"Hey Ace." Logan greeted as he came up behind Robert. Rory smiled thankfully at him and Logan smiled back, though he didn't know what he had just interrupted.

"What do you want Huntzberger?" Robert growled, keeping his eyes on Rory.

"Loooooogan. Come with me upstairs." Melissa came up seductively.

Luckily for Rory and Logan, Colin came up and offered his hand to Melissa asking her to dance. "You owe me Huntz." Colin said afterwards. He had seen that a confrontation was about to start between the four and told Stephanie his plan. Stephanie responded by saying "I trust you Colin. Besides it's for Rory and Logan."

"Ace?" Logan asked, offering his hand to Rory. She gladly took it, happy to get away from Robert.

Robert scowled walking away, towards the bar mumbling, "I'll have her by tonight." He turned to the bartender and pointed to Logan. "What did he order a while ago?"

The bartender looked at Robert and recognized him immediately. He had the most drinks tonight, with some Australian just a few drinks behind. "The blonde?" He asked and after receiving a nod from Robert, continued, "he got a Cosmopolitan for himself and a Chocolate Martini for the lady with him."

"Alright, get me a Chocolate Martini and a Long Island Ice Tea." Robert ordered, retrieving a small tablet from his pocket as he drank from his Long Island Ice Tea.

At the dance floor Rory comfortably rested her head on Logan's chest as they began dancing once again, not bothering to talk but just be in each other's arms. As the song neared its ending a deep voice filled the room, "Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is served."

Rory and Logan piled out of the dance floor hand in hand along with other couples and sat at their table where their foods were waiting. They sat down and Logan put his arms around Rory's chair as they joined in the conversation the table was in.

"It is scary." Tristan agreed with Colin, nodding his head.

"What's scary?" Logan asked, taking a bite of his food.

"The Hartford Elite." Janssen answered for Tristan.

"Of course it is." Stephanie stated.

"You know what's even scarier?" Colin asked the table.

"What?" Rory wondered, listening closely.

"Melissa Fallon." Colin said with a horrified look.

Logan chuckled, "that she is. That she is."

"How so?" Paris asked from the other table after hearing the discussion.

"'There's a bedroom on the second floor. I'm sure the Hayden's won't mind.'" Colin mimicked sending a look to Stephanie that clearly stated, 'I didn't follow her.'

"The nerve of some people." Finn said shaking his head.

"I bet she kept on trying to seduce you." Logan pointed out with a smirk as he began to play with Rory's curly locks.

"Yes, I kept on repeating the fact that I had Stephanie but would she accept that fact? No, I don't think so. Luckily Jordan Chase was happily eager to jump in bed with her." Colin finished.

"Gross." Rosemary commented.

"So they're upstairs?" Louise asked.

"Right now?" Madeline questioned.

"Doing it?" Rory asked.

"Having wild, passionate sex?" Finn asked eagerly.

Colin nodded at all assumptions and after Finn received confirmation he stood up. "Alright mate, do you know what room they're in?"

"Sit down Finn. Sit down." Rosemary said with a disgusted look as they continued eating with light chitchat thrown in. Around the middle of dinner, Christopher and Lorelai had said their goodbyes saying they had plans for Valentines Day, giving Rory a wink.

As dinner ended and people began to dance again, Robert noticed that Rory's drink was currently empty. "Rory, your drink seems to be empty. Here, have this. It's a Chocolate Martini." Robert said with a sly smile as he stood up and headed to the bar to get another drink.

"Thanks Robert." Rory said not wanting to drink anymore. She already had two glasses but she couldn't just say reject it.

"Chocolate Martini?" Madeline perked up. "I haven't tasted these in so long."

"Neither have I." Louise declared.

"Hey Ror, can we try some?" Madeline inquired.

"Sure, you guys can have it." Rory gladly gave noticing that Robert had gone back to the bar to order another drink.

Louise took the drink and began to drink some. After Louise had her fair share, Madeline drank the rest and placed the glass back in front of Rory. "Yummy." They both said.

When Robert came back he was shocked at first at the sight of the Chocolate Martini finished. He hadn't expected Rory to finish it so quickly but this was good. She drank it and he'll just have to wait an hour till its contents kicked in. Smirking he sat next to Rory and began to countdown the seconds.

Thirty minutes later and Finn announced, "Sub-party!" Finn walked to the bar and grabbed a bottle of champagne and a bottle of scotch. He walked down the hallway and ended up in the study with the two table groups, all carrying their drinks, following behind him. Along the way Logan had received a mysterious phone call where he only answered with the words 'yes,' 'no,' '2:00 in the afternoon,' 'tomorrow,' and 'thank you.' But Rory decided to let it go, it was probably a party he had to go to.

As they settled themselves on the floor and the two couches - they all sat next to their respective dates with Robert hastily sitting on the floor beside Rory – Finn opened the bottle of champagne and gave everyone equal amounts.

Ten minutes passed, twenty, twenty-five.

"_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place-"_ Finn began singing as everyone was talking in their own conversations, rather than a big group discussion.

"Finn I told you to stop singing that song." Rosemary warned him.

"But-"

"You keep singing and the only thing you're going to see of my dorm tonight is the door closing." Rosemary said immediately getting Finn to shut up and smirk.

----------------RL----------------

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look in that dress?" Colin whispered into Stephanie's ear. He received a giggle and a kiss on the lips. "I say we ditch this place and see how more beautiful you look without the dress." He hinted seductively as they stood up and left the building with only Logan and Rory noticing them.

----------------RL----------------

"I don't want to go home now." Rory admitted wrinkling her nose motioning to where Colin and Stephanie had just gone to.

Logan laughed lightly. "You can always stay at my dorm Ace. Finn won't be there either." He suggested, not aiming for it to have a double meaning.

She gave him a questioning look. "At your dorm? And how are you so sure Finn won't be there?"

Logan tilted his head to point to Finn who was walking out of the room with Rosemary. They could both hear Rosemary saying, "I'm sure my bed could fit us both."

"But no funny business Huntzberger." Rory warned Logan, making the agreement of staying in his house.

"You're staying with Huntzberger tonight?" Paris inquired with wide eyes.

"Nothing dirty." Rory added.

"Of course." Tristan said sarcastically, adding a wink at the end.

"Oh my gosh!" Louise squealed.

"You're staying at his dorm!" Madeline continued.

"He is right here you know." Rory told the three.

Stan and Nicholas both gave Logan pats on the back. "A lot of men from Harvard would kill to be you tonight." Stan grinned.

"And when we say a lot of men. We mean a lot." Nicholas finished.

Robert scowled and looked at his watch, _one more minute_.

"Whoa. I feel a little bit light headed." Madeline said a little woozy as she immediately fell onto Nicholas.

"Maddie?" Nicholas asked worriedly.

"Sleepy… Need sleep..." Madeline replied then went to sleep.

Louise yawned giving Rory a small wave, "Night everyone. Hey Stan, let's go home. I'm sleepy. Very, very sleepy." She said falling onto Stan.

"Maybe we should bring them home." Stan said reasonably.

Robert watched with confusion, glancing at his watch, Madeline, Louise, Rory and the empty Chocolate Martini glass. Anger started to build up within his system and the fifteen or so glasses of alcohol he drank wasn't helping calm it down. No, not at all.

"Yea, we should head home." Paris stated. "We'll see you guys next time." She said walking out of the room, following Jamie, with Stan carrying Louise and Nicholas carrying Madeline.

"What the hell!" Robert yelled as soon as the door closed, the anger in him starting to show.

"Robert?" Juliet asked worriedly, stepping away.

"Why are they the ones sleeping? Huh? Huh?" He shouted at Rory.

Rory looked taken aback and scared. Why was he screaming at her? "Robert, man." Logan began.

But Robert kept his focus on Rory. "You got the drink I gave you and you finished it! It's empty! I see it empty!" Robert shouted pointing to the empty martini glass.

"I didn't drink that Robert." Rory said quietly.

"What!" He exploded. "You were supposed to drink it! You were supposed to drink it so you could fall asleep! And I could take you to my place!" He screamed.

"Whoa man. Back off from Rory." Tristan warned motioning for Janssen to stay behind him.

"Robert, step away." Logan cautioned.

Robert turned to glare at them then looked back at Rory. He stepped forward, trapping her in her seat. "You were supposed to be mine tonight. Mine, only mine. Not Logan's." He said as he fiercely attacked Rory's lips with his. Rory pushed him back and he retorted by slapping her across the face.

"What the hell!" Tristan and Logan shouted as Tristan lunged for Robert, quickly taking him down. Logan hurried to Rory who was sobbing uncontrollably, with a red mark on her face. "Rory…"

Robert had anger in his eyes as he turned Tristan over and punched him in the stomach and his nose. "You f cking stay out of this!" Robert hissed pointing agressively at Tristan.

Tristan stumbled downwards, his hands cupping his bloody nose. "Oh my God. Tristan." Rory and Janssen called out, both of them crying.

Robert walked up to Tristan and kicked him straight in the stomach once again. Tristan groaned in pain and rolled on his side, facing Janssen.

Juliet hurried out the door looking for the Haydens, Huntzbergers, Gilmores, Dugreys and Carnegies, worried. Robert was taking this rejection too harshly.

After seeing Robert strike Tristan again, Logan walked behind him and quickly turned him around, punching him directly on his face. "Oh you're going to pay Huntzberger!" Robert shouted as he punched Logan's stomach.

Logan groaned but managed to punch Robert as well, bringing both of them down on the floor. "Why the hell are you even trying to protect her? Huh Huntz? She's not your girlfriend!" Robert yelled.

Logan shook his head but continued to fight back against Robert. "She's just one of the many in your book and you know it! Just let me have her this week and once I'm done with her you can have your turn!" Robert admitted.

_Oh you have got to be kidding me you asshole._ Logan thought as he rammed his fist as hard as he could at Robert's face.

"Huntzberger you f king asshole!" Robert yelled with such anger as he punched Logan. The two kept on scrambling about, hitting each other when they had the chance.

Rory sat crying on the couch only capable of stammering out, "Robert... stop it... Logan!" She cried out as Robert pummeled Logan.

"What the hell is going on in here?" The deep voice of Straub Hayden boomed as he pulled Robert and Logan apart.

"Robert what are you doing?" Gloria Carnegie asked with concern. She looked at the two boys back and forth and sighed horrifically. "It's all the Huntzberger boy's fault. My little boy is bleeding."

"How can you say that when Logan's in more pain than him?" Shira screeched as Logan tried to catch his breath.

"And Robert was the one tackling Logan when we came in. You can't say it's Logan's fault Gloria.You have no right." Emily argued.

Robert glared at Logan, "he just won't leave me and Rory alone. We belong together and he can't accept it!"

"You just want to use her!" Logan retorted.

"Like you want to be in an actual relationship with her." Robert scoffed earning an even harder deathly glare from Logan.

"Enough of this." Straub said, separating the two by handing Logan over to Mitchum.

"And look what he's done to Tristan!" Emily pointed out with a pained look.

"You know that Logan did that. Not my little boy." Gloria reasoned.

"I don't think so. Do you see Tristan glaring at Logan? No, he's shooting daggers at YOUR son." Shira hissed. The nerve of some people!

"Tristan!" Trisha and Danny Dugrey called out, walking over to the groaning blonde.

"Is he alright?" Trisha asked worriedly.

"Who did this?" Danny inquired. A crying Janssen pointed to Robert who was still glaring at Logan. "You lousy son of a-"

"Now, now Daniel." Straub intervened.

"Straub, he beat up my son!" Danny argued, "you can't just let me stand here and do nothing to him!" He shouted, venom in his voice.

"Rory!" Francine and Emily ran towards their granddaughter with deep concern after hearing the young lady let out a sob.

"Oh darling." Francine said, wiping the tears away from Rory's eyes.

"What did that boy do?" Emily asked pointing to Robert. "And why do you have this red mark on your face?"

"Emily, no need to bombard her with questions right now." Francine advised.

"I want to know what he did to my granddaughter Francine. She's crying because of him." Emily reasoned then focused on Rory, "Rory, what did he do?"

Rory shook her head and began to cry, a new batch of tears flowing down her face.

"He kissed her forcefully." Juliet confessed quietly.

"He did what?" Straub questioned staring down Robert. Robert cringed as all of them blamed him and having a Supreme Court Judge one of the family members was not a good thing for him.

"He kissed her and when she pushed him away he slapped her." Juliet explained, tears coming out of her own eyes. It was a horrific experience she could never forget.

All eyes turned to Robert who shouted at Juliet, "You bitch!"

"We'll deal with you later." Straub said, his voice laced with venom.

"Logan?" Mitchum asked with sincere concern. "Son, are you alright?"

"Oh my, Logan." Shira cried out, walking towards Logan. "Do yo need anything?"

"I'm fine." Logan told them as he limped across the room to a weeping Rory. He reached out to her and held her, "Ace…"

She leaned into him and sobbed on his dress shirt, "Logan, I just want to go home." She cried.

Logan nodded, trying to stand up with Rory. "You can stay here." Francine offered. "We have many guestrooms."

"It's alright Miss Hayden. It's better we're at Yale. That way, Lorelai and Chris can come see Rory faster." Logan tried to reason.

"No, Lorelai and Christopher can come here." Emily explained.

"Thank you for the offer but I think it'd be better if Lorelai and Christopher are closer to Rory." Logan told them as he looked at Rory with pure concern.

"Call Frank." Shira said to Mitchum who began to dial the number.

"He's right outside." Mitchum told Logan who was accompanying a still crying Rory.

"Maybe it's better if you took the side way out." Straub advised. "That way, the paparazzi won't get hold of this just yet."Logan nodded as he and Rory were shown the side way out to Frank.

As the limo headed towards Yale, Rory rested her head on Logan's lap. Within minutes, Logan heard Rory's cries seize and her breathing evened out signaling him that she was asleep. Just a few minutes after she fell asleep, he began to sleep as well as he wiped the blood coming out of his lips.

Just about two hours later, Logan carried Rory to his room and placed her on his bed. He quickly went to the bathroom, hoping not to wake her up. Moving away the hair off of her face when he checked her, he lightly kissed her cheeks. Grabbing a thin blanket from the closet, he moved towards the couch and tried to settle himself in a comfortable position. Pulling the thin blanket over his head, he heard Rory's faint voice, "Logan…"

The sound of her voice came as a surprise to Logan. He hastily stood up and walked to her side. Even though the pitch black room made it impossible for them to physically see each other, he could tell she was looking up at him with a weak smile, "Hey Ace."

"Logan, lie with me." Rory instructed feebly.

Logan walked to the other side of the bed and slipped in the blanket. Upon positioning himself next to her, she rolled over and placed her head on his chest as they both fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------ **This will serve as your pretty darn cool divider **------------------------------------------------------

AN: So, Robert... I'm nt sure I did that great at the fight. I just didn't want to throw in that many swear swords and I cannot really write about a fight. So, hopefully you were able to manage with the stuff I have done. I have to say; this might by my longest chapter. OOH I just checked the word count and it is! By 23 words it is my longest chapter. Chapter 19 is on it's way people. I wonder if you guys still know what the next day in this chapter is…hmm? **REVIEW** please.


	19. What's Up With Your Face?

AN: Hey there. Would you look at that? A new chapter! Hopefully you'll like it. I so want to get these two together already. I have their wedding planned out – the song, and everything else. I don't even know if they're going to get married in this story. HAHA. It's just I went to this wedding yesterday and OH MY GOSH. I want to get married! HA but I can't for like another 14 years so I thought "hey why not a Rogan wedding?" So yea. It might be my other story that will get the wedding. Enough of the rambling, I'm sure you'll want to see what happens in this chapter. By the way, the very first part of this chapter is still at the party and then the part right after it will be the day after.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning this story or Gilmore Girls. Except for Season Five and SEASON SIX HERE I COME.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed. You guys are truly great. I love each and everyone of your reviews.

_-Campanology101-, Ace, Ace-not-Mary, Ace-reporter, Alexa, Alexandria, andrea kamille, astragail, cancat90, Coffee91, citygrl, eagleraych, genius.candy, Gilmore-Supernatural-Fan13, girlygirl1212, Hopes2High, ilovebuttfacedmiscreants, imasexyAussie, javaaddict, justine260, krazygurl, Lady of the Serpents, lala, leh2007, Lisa, luv888, mcmiller, melako17, Moelli, mrmp, Mrs.Scott323, Nemi Jade, nerd72494, Puca, raspberrysorbet34, roganalways, roryappletarts, RoryLoganFan, SmilingBaby, softballblondi, Sosha Sarah, sparxx27, sugary sweet, winmangirl7, Winny Foster, _and_ SydneyMorgan_

------------------------------------------------------ **This will serve as your pretty darn cool divider **------------------------------------------------------

It was just after Logan and Rory had left that Straub turned to Robert with a deathly glare. As soon as he did, Emily, Shira, Richard, Mitchum, Danny and Trisha glared as well. Fortunately Janssen had stopped crying and started to comfort Tristan. Gloria was fixing Robert's suit promising him that he would be okay and that the Logan boy was '_vewy vewy mean to him'_. Standing awkwardly next to the door was a frightened Juliet. Tension filled the room and Juliet was about to leave when someone spoke up.

"We can't just stand here Straub. Something must be done." Richard roared, his face featuring such fierce.

"He hurt my baby." Trisha cried out as Tristan groaned.

"My Robbie was the one hurt here." Gloria protested glaring at everyone as she began to walk out the door with Robert. She turned to Robert and rubbed his back, gushing, "you'll be okay Robbie. Those two boys were very mean to you."

"Very mean to him?" Shira shrieked unbelievably. "Very mean to him?"

"Leave my house!" Francine hissed at the two.

"Gloria Carnegie, you will find out what 'very mean' really means." Emily threatened as the two Carnegies left the room.

----------------RL----------------

Waking up and letting out a small yawn, Logan turned to his right and saw his alarm clock. _10:28?_ Turning over to his left side, he saw a girl, her curly brown hair sheltering her face. _What happened last night?_ His thoughts came to a nonstop reminiscing of the night before. He began to list them all one by one, the limo, the almost kiss, Emily and Shira, Melissa and Jordan, dancing with Rory, and …Robert. He replayed the scenes over his mind and soon, anger began to build up. He was about to scramble out of bed to look for Robert when Rory made a small movement, causing him to glance at her. Upon glancing at her, he couldn't stop himself from staring at her immense beauty. The way her curly, tousled hair fell over her face was enough to keep him attracted.

Waking up, Rory didn't bother to open her eyes. Wanting to savor the moment of sleep, she breathed in and immediately noticed it wasn't her room. Being the curious Rory Hayden she opened her eyes to be greeted by a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

As Logan saw those familiar electric blue eyes staring back at him, his lips broke out to a grin. "Morning Ace." He greeted lightly, his voice coming out a bit rasped.

_Logan…_ Rory racked her mind trying to remember what had happened the night before but was only able to conjure Robert forcing himself upon her. Everything else seemed blurry; she remembered distant voices, a fight with Robert, Logan and Tristan and those dances she shared with Logan. _Logan…_ He was the one that took her back to Yale, the one who protected her. Trying to push all of those things to the back of her mind she thought _I can't dwell in the past._ The thought surprised her. Being Rory Hayden, she was known to take all things in consideration, even the past, especially the past. But looking into Logan's eyes seemed to change that. It was as if just by looking into those sparkling brown eyes gave Rory the aura of protection. She smiled, it was small, barely noticeable but Logan would take a small smile rather than nothing at all, any day. "Hi."

They didn't know what caused it. Maybe their close proximities, or maybe the fact that they were just so lost in each other. Maybe it was because they seemed comfortable enough to, or maybe it was because it seemed… right. But they didn't see it coming. The instant his lips touched hers, just one small, light touch sent tingles down their spines. As they moved closer, their lips still bound, Rory asked for entrance and Logan was more than grateful to acknowledge it. With tongues dueling and Logan basically on top of Rory, breathing became a problem. Separating for merely half a second just to take in a deep breath, they delved into each other's mouths once again without a care in the world. Everything else around them just seemed to stop, as the intensity of the kiss grew more passionate. Parting for another breath, they looked into each other's eyes, complete with lust, both aching for more and proceeded to attach their lips.

Tongues dueling, a certain blonde atop a certain brunette and Logan's shirt rising ever so slightly was the image three teenagers came upon when they opened the door. Reactions were different but they managed to keep their mouths shut for a moment. One looked giddy, one looked shocked, and one looked annoyed and at the same time entertained. "Now that is a way to celebrate Valentines Day." Stephanie giggled.

"Yes, but the sun… it's too much." Finn complained while Colin just stared with amusement at the bed currently occupied by Rory and Logan.

Hearing their friend's voices, Rory and Logan pulled apart with widened eyes to see their friends thoroughly amused. "Uh… I… I have to go." Rory mumbled quickly as she scrambled out of bed and out the room, pulling Stephanie with her, leaving a stunned Logan.

Running towards her room in an oversized Harvard sweater and Harvard jogging pants she could feel all eyes trained on her. Francine had handed Logan a few clothes on their way out and she managed to change sometime in the middle of the night, not knowing where she was. "I knew you guys would hit it off last night. Nothing could stop you. I mean you should have seen the two of you dancing all night. And the almost kiss and then oh my God! You kissed! Did you sleep together last night? Oh, why am I asking that? Of course you did! I think you did. No, no, you did." Stephanie began to ramble offhandedly when Rory closed the door of their dorm room.

"I didn't sleep with him… I mean I did. But I really didn't…" Rory sighed in frustration.

"You didn't sleep with him but you did?"

"I didn't have sex with him if that's what you want to know."

"Oh." Stephanie's face fell but quickly peaked up in curiousness. "Then how come you were there?"

"It's a long story."

"Oh honey, I've got all day. Well…actually… not all day because there's a party this afternoon for Valentines Day and we're all going but forget that. I want to know the long story." Stephanie declared eagerly.

"Well at the sub-party after you and Colin left…" She trailed off raising an eyebrow at Stephanie.

Stephanie giggled and looked at her bedroom door. "Oh yeah…"

"Well after you left, Paris, Madeline, Louise and their dates left. Then somehow Robert started shouting at me about my chocolate martini."

"…About your chocolate martini…"

"Yea, apparently it had some sleeping pill in it because Louise and Madeline drank it and they were getting sleepy. Then he forced himself on me."

"Who did?" Stephanie asked in shock. "Robert?"

Rory nodded, it affected her but she had other things in her mind, like that kiss. "Then I pushed him away and he slapped me." Stephanie gasped pulling Rory into a hug. "Then Tristan and Logan started to fight with him and Robert just kept on punching them and kicking them…" Rory said, her eyes beginning to water.

"Oh girlie… Robert's an ass. I'm sure everyone would want to beat him up. Then what happened?"

"Then I don't know what else happened but somehow I was in Logan's bed and I asked him to join me…"

"You asked him to join you?" Stephanie asked pulling away from Rory to look at her in the eyes.

"Yea. Then I woke up this morning and well you know the rest."

"I don't know the rest."

"We kissed!"

"Did you talk before the kiss?"

"We said hi and good morning." Rory remembered.

"So you just kissed…"

"Yea…" Rory said softly. "We just kissed…" She groaned lightly and mumbled as she walked to the kitchen, "I need coffee."

----------------RL----------------

"What was that?" Colin asked grinning. Apparently, he was in a very good mood.

"And what's up with your face?" Finn asked right after Colin.

"Did you sleep together?" Colin asked wide-eyed.

"What's up with your face?" Finn repeated.

Logan looked at the two with a confused look and decided that it was better to tell them now. "I got in a fight last night."

"How? Last night, we were only at the party." Colin wondered, mirroring Logan's confused look.

"Yea, but after you left Robert started this huge fight."

"What huge fight?" Finn asked becoming more interested.

Taking a deep breath, Logan told Finn and Colin what happened right after they left. "… So then we fell asleep."

"That asshole." Finn grumbled, grabbing his coat. He was about to head out the door when Logan caught his arm. "Maaaaaate." He whined.

"Finn, if you go over there, you're going to get in trouble." Logan reasoned with the Australian.

"I don't care." Finn said borderline aggressive. Over the past weeks he had become like an older brother to Rory and if someone hurt her like that, they will pay.

"Rory will." Logan furthered getting Finn to give up but still keep a mean demeanor.

"So then what was that thing we intruded on?" Yes, Colin was definitely curious.

"I don't know. I don't know." Logan replied running his hands through his tousled blonde hair.

A few silent moments passed with the three boys staring off into space when suddenly Finn asked, "are we still going to that party today?"

"I guess." Colin responded.

Logan just shrugged then headed to his bathroom to take a shower.

----------------RL----------------

"1:58 PM" The red digits showed on the clock sitting beside the couch. Yes, it was Sunday morning, February 14, Valentines Day, and Rory Hayden was sitting alone, engrossed in her fourth copy of _Pride & Prejudice_. Stephanie had left just thirty minutes ago with Colin – who gave Rory a sympathetic look – to go out for a nice, Valentine lunch. She had tried to call Lorelai earlier, actually she tried about ten times but every single time, she would get the voicemail. It had only been about three and a half hours since she'd last seen Logan, since she'd last kissed him. And yet, she still had her hands touching her lips as if she could still feel sparks there.

"_Which do you mean?" and turning round, he looked for a moment at Elizabeth, till catching her eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said, "She is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt me; and I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."_

A sudden knock on the door caught Rory off guard. She gently placed her book down on the couch and walked slowly to the door. Upon opening the door she saw no one. No one. Not a mailman, not a deliverer, there was no one there. She looked down at the ground to see a small bouquet of yellow, red, orange, peach and green roses sitting on a beautiful crystal vase. Next to it was a clear container that contained a small slice of cake with a note attached on top. _A Gilmore Hayden never refuses cake. _Rory thought to herself as she grabbed the things off of the ground.

Placing the vase in her room, next to her bed she looked at it and noticed it's sheer beauty. Curiously eager to find out who sent it, she hurried back to the kitchen where she had left the cake and the note.

_Hey Ace,_

_Hope you like the flowers and the cake. It's tiramisu, and we all know you love coffee and cake._

_-Logan H._

She smiled at the note but after reading the last part about the cake being tiramisu she grabbed a fork and took a bite.

The door opened quietly, so quiet that Rory didn't hear. Logan walked in silently, just in time to see Rory take her first bite. A small moan escaped her lips and Logan couldn't help but smirk. "I knew you'd like that."

To say that Rory was surprised would have been an understatement. She literally jumped and turned around to see the smirking blonde. Her mouth still full of the delicious cake, she blushed and gave a small smile, "Oh hey Logan… thanks for the flowers and the cake. It was really pretty. I've never tried a tiramisu cake. It's delicious; I'll have to tell my mom. And the flowers are gorgeous, especially the red and yellow ones." She rambled on.

Logan stared at her, his smirk still in place. "No problem."

"So…" Rory began. She couldn't ask about the kiss. Well she could but then he'd probably leave once she asks them. "So… what brings you here?"

"I'm picking you up."

"Excuse me?" Rory asked confused.

"For the party."

"I can't go to a party tonight Logan. And what about you? I mean, aren't you a little bit hurt from last night?" She asked then a sudden wave of realization hit her. "Oh my God, last night!" She shrieked as she ran towards her cell phone.

"Ace, what's wrong?"

She ignored his question but rather kept on tapping her foot as she waited for someone to pick up. "'Lo?" A steady voice answered.

"Tristan!" Rory shouted onto the phone. "Oh my God, are you alright?"

"Rory. Hey, I'm fine that guy didn't hurt me THAT much. Just a broken nose, I kind of have a sling around my arm now but hey… it's life."

"Oh Tristan…" She murmured into the phone.

"It's alright, Janssen's taking care of me and your grandparents are taking care of everything from the restraining order to the hospital bills."

"Restraining order?"

"For that guy, what's his name? Robert?" Tristan guessed. "Restraining order. And my mom just called right before you saying something about moving to California."

"Tristan you can't move to California!" Rory yelled into the phone.

Logan looked worried and stood next to Rory in case she needed the emotional support and listened just to her side of the conversation.

"I'm not the one moving." Tristan said slowly.

"Oh."

"Robert is."

"Oh."

"Yea, hey Mare, how's Logan?"

"Logan?" Rory asked.

"Yea." Tristan confirmed.

Rory turned to look at Logan who looked to be in good shape except for a few bruises on his arm and one on his forehead. "He's okay, I think he might be better than you. You're the one with the sling."

"Yea… well that guy was downright aggressive." Tristan grumbled.

"Hmm."

"I have to go. My dad's on the other line."

"Okay, be safe Tris." Rory told him.

"I will. Bye." Tristan said hanging up the phone.

There was a moment of silence between Rory and Logan when Logan decided to speak. "So we should get going…"

"To?"

"The party." Logan replied.

"No thanks." She replied softly. "I just don't feel like going out right now. After last night and after well… this morning."

Logan nodded, "Why don't we have a movie night then?"

"I thought you were going to the party."

"No reason to go if you're not there Ace." He replied, charm in place.

She eyed him carefully, "really…"

"Yea, I mean, why would I send you those flowers if I wanted to see someone else today?" He asked. He didn't know why he sent those flowers. It just came as an instinct when Honor had called him talking about Valentines Day and how Josh was getting her flowers.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You could have sent someone else flowers without me knowing."

"But I didn't."

"How am I supposed to be sure you didn't send someone else flowers?"

He took a step closer, his lips hovering just above hers. "Because no one else deserves them. Just you."

"Just me?"

"Just you."

"Why?" She asked. This came as a sincere question, not as a game, not as a joke, not as a teasing remark. She truly did want to know why.

"Because you're special."

"Special…"

"You make me want to be a boyfriend boy." His words escaped his mouth huskily as he locked eyes with her.

"A boyfriend boy." She whispered softly. He slightly nodded. "So what's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it's supposed to mean?" He replied touching his lips to hers then pulling back lightly.

"You tell me."

"I think it means I want to be your boyfriend." Logan said kissing her lightly again. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea." She whispered with a smile.

"Good." Logan said right before his lips crashed to hers.

------------------------------------------------------ **This will serve as your pretty darn cool divider **------------------------------------------------------

AN: YAY! That was hard to write… but yea. Hopefully you're happy with how it went because I just needed to get those two together. I mean, 18 chapters of them not together would have killed me if I were reading this. I just needed to get them together! It might seem sucky but yea... Let's see… it's not the end of drama. And I'll give you one thing: Robert won't cause the other drama. I think he's done enough. I need you to vote on something. It might be used in this story or it might not be.

Europe

Or

California

It's just a little vote. Anyways, I have a new HOT picture of Logan in my profile and one of Rory. She looked pretty in that one. They're from photoshoots for CW. I can't wait until these coming tuesdays. And the spoilers I have seen OH MY GOSH. What is a toy rocket suppose to symbolize! Anyways, please review. I mean... you got what you wanted in this chapter...I think.


	20. But I'm Such A Pretty Aussie

AN: Hello! I just finished watching my Season 6 marathon. _Partings_ … so sad but it was my favorite episode aside from _Vineyard Valentine _and _Friday Night's Alright For Fighting_. Now I can't wait until Tuesday. I'm going to watch _Partings _at 7:00 and then it will end at about 7:50 then I will turn to the CW and watch _The Long Morrow_ with my good popcorn. Or, well I don't know about the popcorn yet. I'll most likely tell my brother to get out of the room because though he may have a special spot for Gilmore Girls in his heart, we don't have a relationship like Honor and Logan. I will watch it with my cousin though. Oh and I have a homepage now. It's pretty and it will have stuff about my stories. I'm so excited for Tuesday! Do you know what songs are in _Our Little Corner Of The World_? Because I don't know if I want to get it or not. I need to know what the songs are first. Anyways. Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review.

Thanks to those who reviewed:

_Alexandria,_ _Treenuh, eagleraych, SpyKid18, rainey, luv888, iyasunflower, xxlauraxx93, ilovegilmoregirls913, Nemi Jade, girlygirl1212, LilyFox, Gilmore-Supernatural-Fan13, sugary sweet, leh2007, cancat90, Torisboss, lmel, Ace-reporter, surfprincess982, justine260, RoryLoganFan, Ace-not-Mary, TeamRadicalx3, astragail, Coffee91, roryappletarts, Hopes2High, ilovebuttfacedmiscreants, softballblondi, Curley-Q, riotgirllina, mrmp, melako17, Ace, another stars hollow freak, SydneyMorgan, Naberrie Skyler, imasexyAussie, Lisa, bnic, Moelli, andrea kamille, SmilingBaby, Mrs.Scott323, mcmiller_, and_ krazygurl._

Voting is still open so stuff you see in this chapter about California and Europe is not based on these votes. The choice between Europe or California will be picked then incorporated in later chapters.

Europe: 15 votes California: 9 votes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning this story. I do own Season 6 now. YES!

* * *

"Will you drive faster please?" Lorelai frantically asked to Christopher. Emily, Richard, Straub and Francine all called at 1:45 in the afternoon to scold them about not picking up earlier because Rory was hurt. By some lunatic named Robert Carnegie. _Robert… hadn't Rory told her about going on a date with Robert Carnegie? _

"I'm driving as fast as I can Lorelai. God, I hope Rory's okay." Christopher answered keeping his eyes on the road as he veered left.

A few minutes later they reached Yale and the Branford parking lot but found no empty spots. Deciding that Lorelai should go to Rory while Christopher looked for a parking spot, Lorelai rushed out and began to walk. As she saw the various college students milling around she fidgeted with the keys in her pocket when a tall, brunette boy with dark brown eyes bumped into her. "Sorry there."

"Well, pleasure bumping into you. What's your name?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go." Lorelai answered trying to move away.

The man grabbed her hand and smiled, "I'd just like to know your name."

"Get out of my face." Lorelai growled. She was tired of this guy and she needed to see her daughter.

"Feisty. Well, I'll tell you my name then." The man reasoned with the glaring Lorelai. He began to open his mouth when…

"Let her go!" Finn yelled.

Lorelai whirled around to see Stephanie, Colin and Finn stomping towards the brunette who was holding her.

"Hey, I was just trying to introduce myself." The man defended.

"Do you even know who this is?" Colin scowled.

The man glared at the three then turned to look at Lorelai and smiled. "Of course, this is the wonderful woman standing next to me."

"Robert Carnegie let her go right this instant." Stephanie hissed stepping forward as she wagged her finger at Robert. Lorelai scowled at the mention of the name and pushed Robert away, glaring at him.

"What'd I do?" Robert shouted.

"What did you do?" Stephanie yelled in disbelief. "What did you do? You beat up Tristan and Logan last night. You tried to poison Rory and ended up poisoning Louise and Maddie instead! You forced yourself on Rory and when Logan or Tristan tried to stop you, you'd freaking kick them. And now you're trying to hit on Rory's MOTHER! Her mother!"

Robert took a step back from Stephanie, Lorelai, Colin and Finn who all gave him a deathly glare.

As Lorelai took in the fact that someone tried to poison her daughter, she walked up to Robert and began to hiss. "You are going to be one sorry asshole Robert Carnegie. One sorry asshole. You hurt my baby and you hurt her best friends so don't you think that I'm not just going to let you walk away. No, I'm a Hayden and I'm a Gilmore and don't you think they're going to let you get away with this. You can't hurt our family like this and just get away like you think you will. Do you even know what's happening in your house right now? In your very house right now, your parents are packing. Because you messed with the Gilmores, the Haydens, the Huntzbergers, the Dugreys, the Packards, the Grants, the Lynns and the Gellars. You made a mistake, a mistake that cost your whole family to move out of your Hartford home and into a three-bedroom home in a small town in Oregon. You're not allowed to be in 100 feet radius from any of those families I've already mentioned, especially Rory. That's what you get for messing with the Hartford Elite especially Emily Gilmore." Lorelai finished off still giving Robert a deathly glare.

Robert stood in shock but regained composure, "You know we do have money. You can't just push us out. We have more money than all of those families you've mentioned." He retorted smugly.

"New money, Robert. You're new money. We're all old money and your family isn't even that rich." Colin explained with a sneer.

Robert glared at the four then walked away, turning once again to glare at them.

Christopher caught up and saw Robert glaring at his wife. "What's up with him?"

"That's Robert Carnegie." Finn answered.

Realization dawned on Christopher and he began to go after Robert when Colin and Finn succeeded in pulling him back and calming him down.

----------------RL----------------

Their hands intertwined, Rory was leaning on Logan when she perked up at the current scene she was watching. "No. No. No. No. Don't get caught." She said at the television.

Logan grinned, though it was a very suspenseful part of the movie he watched it so many times considering his father loved this movie. "Ace, I'm sure you've watched this too many times already."

"Oh my God. They're going to get caught! His hat's gonna fall off or something." Rory said ignoring Logan's comment but leaning on him more.

He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Ace, they're not going to get caught right now."

She turned to him and frowned, lightly hitting his chest. "You don't have to ruin the suspense."

"You've seen it so many times already." Logan tried to reason as he gave her soft kiss on the cheek. His eyes glistened with the happy thought that he could kiss Rory without it seeming awkward.

"That doesn't mean you have to ruin it." She pouted still as Logan kissed her once again. She turned her head back at the television and gasped. "He's gonna tell on them. He's going to shoot him. He can't shoot Captain! Captain is like the cool guy." Rory protested. "Stupid Rolfe. Why can't Liesl stop him? They love each other!"

Logan chuckled and held Rory closer, showering her small kisses on her neck. "Ace, don't worry about it. They'll get to 'the hills are alive with the sound of music.'"

"Logan." She said giggling at the tingling sensation she got from Logan's small feathery kisses. "That's ticklish."

"Really. Hmm." Logan said with a smirk playing on his lips. Facing Rory as she leaned on the couch, he gave her small, feathery kisses while tickling her on the sides.

He stopped for a moment and Rory smiled at him. Logan smirked back then leaned in to capture his lips with hers. It didn't take long for the kiss to grow passionate and their hands remained entwined as Logan lied on top of Rory. He could feel Rory smile as they continued to kiss and when breathing became a problem a small, very quick breath intake took place until they began their make out session. Their hands found their way to each other's hair as time grew longer. They could feel each other want more and hear the faint ending of the _Sound Of Music_ but what they couldn't hear was the quiet entry of five people.

"Oh my God!" Stephanie squealed quietly. So quietly that Logan and Rory still hadn't noticed them.

"Oh jeez." Christopher muttered as he turned away and faced the door.

"Yeah Logan!" Finn cheered as Colin hit him on the head. "What'd I do?"

"I just threatened someone using my last names for you and you're making out with Logan?" Lorelai asked shocked but still happy that her daughter wasn't so sad.

Rory and Logan quickly broke apart and Logan smirked as Rory buried her head on his chest. After gaining a little bit of composure, she pulled apart from Logan and ran to her mother. Giving her mother a hug she cheerfully said, "Hey mom!"

"Seriously, you start making out with a guy right after what happened last night?" Lorelai asked.

Rory stayed quiet but slowly nodded her head. A big smile spread across Lorelai's face and she declared, "You really are my daughter! Come on, tell me and Steph how he is." Lorelai said with a wink as she pulled Rory and Stephanie towards Rory's room.

"Yes! Details Rory! Details!" Stephanie squealed, closing the door behind her.

"Oh! You the man!" Finn yelled giving Logan a manly hug.

"I gotta give it to you Huntz." Colin said giving Logan a manly hug as well.

"You know her dad is right here." Christopher announced himself giving Logan a pointed look.

Logan nodded his head and extended his hands, "Hey Mr. Hay-"

"Christopher." Christopher corrected.

"Christopher." Logan amended with an uneasy grin. It was not normal for Logan to meet his girlfriend's parents the day they got together. Of course he couldn't say that in the first place since he never had a girlfriend and he'd already met Lorelai and Christopher.

Christopher nodded his head. "Let's get one thing straight." He started and Logan gulped while Colin and Finn smirked. "You hurt Rory, I hurt you." Christopher said then looked around the room, immediately spotting something, "Whoah. Is that the new XBox 360?" He asked heading towards the TV.

"I told you Finn! I knew you forgot it here!" Colin accused.

"Mate, I have no idea what you're talking about. Logan played it last." Finn said pointing at Logan accusingly.

"I did not use it last! You did Colin." Logan replied.

"No." Colin said, "Last time I played it was two days ago."

"Three days ago." Logan answered smugly.

"Last time I played was with Colin. So two days ago." Finn answered.

"So that leaves me out of this argument." Logan told his two best friends.

"Finn you were the second player that game and you know the rule: if you're second player you clean it up." Colin reasoned with the Australian.

"We abolished that rule ages ago Colin." Finn retorted.

"Finn, we got this just four weeks ago."

"Yea, and you made that rule the first day when you were first player. But the next day when you were second player you abolished it."

"It's a surprise you remembered that Finn. I remember you being drunk that day." Logan commented as he watched his best friends quarrel.

Finn shrugged and Colin asked, "So then who cleans it up?"

"Oh! Yes! Four players! Who wants to play?" Christopher hollered grabbing the first control.

The boys situated themselves on the ground and on the floor as they played the infamous Halo 2.

----------------RL----------------

"Then we kissed and watched the _Sound Of Music_." Rory finished after giving Lorelai and Stephanie every sordid detail. Lorelai and Stephanie were not easy people to bargain with especially with the topic of details.

"I still can't believe he got you Tiramisu." Lorelai said incredulously. "Chris just gives me flowers, a little something-something in the bed and six cups of coffee."

"Colin just takes me out to lunch, buys me a whole bunch of flowers and promises me that I can use his Black Card for one whole day when I want it." Stephanie answered.

"Really?" Lorelai asked then giggled. "Take advantage of it girlie because when you get married they won't do that anymore."

"Really?" Stephanie and Rory asked.

"Nope, they give you the Black Card for three days." Lorelai answered with a smirk.

A couple of moments of silence passed until Rory said, "so…"

"So…" Lorelai followed.

"So…?" Stephanie mimicked.

"What were you talking about when you first came here? About threatening someone?" Rory curiously asked.

"Oh, yea. Robert." Lorelai answered with disdain.

"Robert?" Rory asked to make sure.

"Robert." Stephanie confirmed with a frown as she shifted on Rory's bed. "Such an ass."

"What'd he do?" Rory inquired. "I mean not last night, like today?"

"He hit on me." Lorelai nodded, her eyebrows furrowed. The thought disgusted her, even the thought of his hands on her hands disgusted her.

"He had the nerve to hit on you?" Rory asked incredulously as anger began to rise. "Did he even know who you were?"

"Nope. I mean I even tried to move away in the first place but the guy just grabbed my hand." Lorelai explained to her daughter. "Then I told him what messing with all of our families cost him and his family."

"Which would be?" Rory questioned.

"Well there's a restraining order and he has to be 100 feet away from any of us and he's moving to Oregon."

"All the way on the other side of the States?"

"All the way." Lorelai nodded.

"Thank God. But you used our last names? Mom, you hate doing that."

"I know but I had to kid." Lorelai responded, bringing Rory into an embrace.

"This is so cute." Stephanie said looking at the mother and daughter.

Lorelai smiled and brought Stephanie into the hug as well. Then out of nowhere she said, "hey at least I didn't tell him about William and Harry."

"Who are William and Harry?" Stephanie asked confused.

"They're my third cousins. I think. Well, they're my cousins." Rory explained, not wanting to delve deeper than that.

"They're Christopher's nephews or something like that. They live in England and you might know them, or at least seen or heard about them." Lorelai hinted subtly.

"No way." Stephanie said, putting two and two together. "William and Harry? Oh my God, girl you are so lucky! Introduce me to Harry, he's hotter."

Rory remained quiet but her mother nodded. They didn't like telling everyone that they were indeed related to the Windsor family since everyone would treat them differently. They already have enough trouble with that when they visited England.

"When we visit our castle you can come." Lorelai winked.

"No way." Stephanie said. It seemed to be her two favorite words today.

"Castle Hayden." Lorelai nodded with a smile as Rory rolled her eyes lightly.

"Oh my God!" Stephanie squealed running out of the room and into the common room screaming. "I'm going to meet William and Harry! I'm going to meet William and Harry!"

"Oh they told you about that." Christopher said putting down his controller and glancing at Lorelai and Rory. Rory pointed at Lorelai accusingly and Lorelai stuck her tongue out back at Rory.

"What do you mean?" Colin asked.

"It's nothing." Christopher tried to cover though he knew someone was going to say it sometime soon.

"Prince William and Harry! I'm so excited! Castle Hayden! Let's go there for spring break! Oh it will be so much fun!"

"Castle Hayden?" Logan asked Rory with surprise in his voice.

----------------RL----------------

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Rory waved as Lorelai and Christopher left the dorm room. Rory walked back to the couch where Logan was sitting down surfing the channels. She sighed as she sat down and rested her head on his lap. Logan continued to change the channels but he absentmindedly stroked Rory's hair.

"Sickening." Colin commented as he walked into Stephanie's room with Steph behind him.

"I have class at 9 tomorrow Logan." Rory said getting up and walking towards her bedroom.

"Alright." Logan answered getting up as well. He started to head towards the door when a hand pulled him back, bringing him into a kiss. "Night Ace."

"Night Logan." Rory said as they let go. Logan began to walk towards the door again when Rory pulled him back, whispering, "Please stay."

"Anything for you Ace."

"Anything?" She asked thinking of all the possibilities as they entered her room. "How about an endless supply of coffee?"

"What the lady wants the lady will get. But you know, your people at Castle Hayden can accomodate you with endless amounts of coffee." Logan answered stripping down to his boxers and crawling in Rory's bed as the two fell asleep in each other's arms comfortably.

----------------RL----------------

Finn shook his head and fell on the couch mumbling, "And they leave the Australian all alone by himself. But I'm such a pretty Aussie." He muttered before falling asleep.

* * *

AN: I know, William and Harry? But this is an AU story so I can say that. I just love writing about the perks of rich society. I hope I didn't have too much OOC Rory or Logan or Lorelai. And hopefully you liked it. I cannot wait till _Long Morrow_! It's 12:38 in the morning so please forgive my grammar and other errors. You can still vote. EUROPE or CALIFORNIA? I hope you like this chapter and please review! I want to like skip two or three chapters so I can write this one chapter that has been stuck in my head since day 2. Ah, so REVIEW please! 


	21. It's Not What You Think It Is

AN: The Long Morrow. I loved it! Especially when Rory kept trying to figure out what the rocket meant. "Rocket space. He needs space away from me." And the "I'm his rocket. As in Rock ET. Like I'm his rock in the Easter Time Zone." HAHA. Anyways, I loved it and hopefully you'll like this chapter. Oh and guess what I'm doing! I'm writing a letter to Gilmore Girls to ask for their autographs. I have the address and hopefully they'll respond. They responded to my friend's letter.

Minor time skip 

Thanks to my reviewers! Your all pretty darn cool. :)

_SpyKid18, horsebrat114, ilovegilmoregirls913, burbuja, Insane and Logical, Alexandria, eternalgorithm, sugary sweet, Gilmore-Supernatural-Fan13, luv888, genius.candy, surfprincess982, cancat90, Treenuh, another stars hollow freak, justine260, Coffee91, RoryLoganFan, KarahBella, TeamRadicalx3, Ace-not-Mary, Hopes2High, Ace-reporter, roryappletarts, ilovebuttfacedmiscreants, Chris, Winny Foster, softballblondi, iyasunflower, Nemi Jade, Curley-Q, melako17, SydneyMorgan, mrmp, kellerkind, shelly112, _and_ SmilingBaby._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

* * *

**On Friday that following week…**

Strolling along the Yale courtyard, Logan made his way to the nearest coffee cart and got in line. As he stood waiting for the line to lessen, he felt a girl tap his shoulder. He glanced down at his watch quickly and noticed it was 10:55. _Five more minutes until Ace gets here. Then who's tapp-?_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by another tap, followed by the person clearing her throat. Logan turned around and gave a small grin, not so small it was unnoticeable but not so big that it could lead the girl on. The blonde looked him up and down, all the while chewing a piece of gum, trying to look seductive.

She gave him a mischievous smirk and said in a high-pitched voice, "Hey Logan."

Logan nodded once, "Hey." Turning back around he hoped that the girl would leave. But of course, she didn't.

Instead she placed her right hand on his shoulder and willed him to turn. After succeeding in turning Logan to face her she introduced herself, "I'm Stacey."

"And I'm Logan." He answered briefly, stepping a step backwards as the line moved along.

"Oh I know." She replied, twirling her hair absentmindedly. "So, do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Uh," Logan started not knowing what the question was but was soon interrupted by Jack.

"Logan." Jack greeted. Rory and Logan visited Jack's coffee cart the most and soon became friends with Jack.

Turning his attention away from the blonde, he smiled at Jack. "Hey, one large caramel macchiato and a small espresso."

"Logan?" Stacey asked but was ignored as Logan grabbed the drinks handed to him. "Logan…" She whispered seductively running her finger up Logan's back.

He sighed facing Stacey and his expression showed a bit of irritation. "Yes?"

She squealed and Logan took a step back. Clapping her hands she smiled brightly, "Okay, pick me up at 8. I'm at the Calhoun building room 8." She giggled, "Room 8 at 8 okay? Oh my God, that was like the same number! See you later Logan!" She walked away with a bounce and a step, leaving a bemused Logan and a few students whispering.

"Wait wha-?" He asked incoherently, standing next to the coffee cart.

Jack tilted his head at Logan, "I thought you and Rory were going out exclusively like you're her boyfriend."

"We are." Logan confirmed looking at Jack.

"Well then what the hell was that?" He asked pointing at the bouncing blonde who was talking with a group of girls. "Lacey or Stanley or whatever."

Logan shook his head trying to remember what he had said. "What did I say? Better yet, what did she say?"

"So you're cheating on your girlfriend? That's low man." Jack commented stepping away from Logan as he filled a small cup with coffee and handed it to a customer.

"What are you talking about? What the hell just happened?" Logan asked getting impatient.

"That girl just asked you to dinner tonight and you agreed. Room 8 at 8."

"No I didn't" Logan answered with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Yes you did. She asked you while you were ordering but you didn't answer then she called you or something and you said yes."

"No I didn't." Logan persisted."

"Yes, you did." Jack stated then turned to his customer, "how may I help you?"

Logan walked away in a daze trying to replay what just happened. He glanced down at his watch and noticed it was already 11:02. As he walked towards Rory's class he could hear girls whispering about him:

"I knew it Karen, she was just some random girl to him." Lola said leaning against the wall putting her hand out.

"But Logan Huntzberger doesn't just hold hands with girls. He held hands with that girl." Karen replied taking out a five-dollar bill and pushing it onto Lola's hand.

"Poor Rory, she's being cheated on." Maria commented.

Lola looked at her with shock and said, "Poor Rory? What are you talking about? Logan's back on the market!"

Logan kept walking, past the myriad of girls assuming the worst for him and the best for them. He walked absentmindedly trying to think of how he would explain this to Rory.

What he didn't notice was one certain girl who he passed by. She gave him a confused look and stopped him, placing her hand on his chest. "Hey stranger."

Shaken out of his thoughts he turned to see Rory with a bemused expression. He grinned pulling her in for a kiss, immediately forgetting about Stacey. "Hey."

She pulled back a moment later and looked around, "Logan, a professor might see."

He smirked, "Live in the moment Ace." Pulling her in once again he kissed her and when things were about to heat up, she pulled away.

"I see coffee." She smiled and Logan smirked as he handed her the cup.

"That was your last class for today right?"

"Yea, Professor Bell cancelled today's class and moved the dates up so I have an extra week with him." Rory answered taking a gulp of the warm liquid. As it slid down her throat she leaned on Logan as he placed his arms around her waist.

"That sucks. You have to spend another week with the guy." He relented.

"What are you talking about? Professor Bell's class is one of the greatest out there. He's wonderful and not at all sucky."

He smirked, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. He felt his stomach tighten as he did so and wondered why he kept on getting that feeling. Letting it blow over he tilted his head, "Alright, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Well it is Friday so I have dinner with the grandparents."

"Hmm." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Then after that I'm free."

"Great, we can head to the pub."

She shrugged and finished the last sip of her macchiato, throwing it away. "I guess. When's your next class?"

"Ah…" He trailed off trying to remember exactly when was his next class. "About 1:30."

"Okay." She yawned, resting her head on his shoulders. Taking his hand and looking at his watch she announced with another yawn, "It's 11:10."

"A bit sleepy there?" Logan asked grinning.

"Just a bit tired. I stayed up pretty late last night." She said.

"I know. You didn't come into bed until two in the morning." Logan replied. Last night she had spent five straight hours engrossed in countless research articles on the Internet.

"It wasn't two in the morning." She protested.

"Yes, it way. You got into my bed at two in the morning after researching China's viewpoint on the DPRK. You took hours."

"Well, first of all there's not that many articles on the topic because it's all articles on the US' viewpoint on the DPRK. Second of all, when I finally found articles, the titles were English and the rest were Mandarin. I had to copy and paste to the translator. And let me tell you that is an annoying process."

"Don't they have links so you can see it in English?" Logan asked unsure of what the answer might be.

"Nope. Chinese, French, German and Russian were the only ones available."

He shook his head in amusement as they reached his dorm room. Opening the door and heading towards the couch he said, "But that doesn't change the fact that you slept at two in the morning." He told her grinning as laid down on the couch, pulling her on top of him.

She rested her head on his chest and sighed, "I know, I'm just tired." She moved her hair that was currently covering his face and kissed him lightly on the lips then placed her head on his chest again.

Within a few minutes of silence, Rory had fallen into deep sleep and Logan was still under her. Slowly moving out of her embrace, he could see a red beeping light on his answering machine. Once he succeeded in standing up, he carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Brushing her hair away from her face she kissed her on the lips and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

He walked to the answering machine and pressed play.

_You have one new message._

_"Logan darling! How are you? Well it's your mother just in case you forgot." Shira giggled and someone else giggled as well. "And Emily is here with me."_

"_Hello Logan." Emily greeted cheerfully._

"_Well, we wanted to let you know that our weekly dinners here with Emily are moved to Fridays. Not Tuesdays, but Fridays."_

"I don't really care mom." Logan muttered at the recorded message, rolling his eyes.

_"And since Rory comes on Fridays too Emily decided to invite you to the Friday night dinners as well." Shira giggled once again._

"_Yes, Logan please do come. We don't want to make Rory feel alone because she doesn't have someone to talk to." Emily added._

"What?" He grumbled. He knew that he and Rory had to tell Emily and Shira soon about their relationship but having to attend Friday night dinners. Well it was a way for him and Rory to spend more time together. They spend most of their time together anyways. Not that he was complaining. They spent the nights in each other's dorms, considering they were just one floor away. But these past recent nights they've been in Logan's room and they still haven't done anything significant under the covers. Again, not that he was complaining. He is perfectly fine with how things are going. He didn't want to push Rory into doing something she would regret, and besides just her presence was good enough. But that thought scared Logan. Considering his past non-existent relationships and his reputation with the opposite sex. His normal dates always ended with him falling in bed with a random girl for meaningless sex. But with Rory…he didn't feel the need to end the night in bed like that, though it would be nice- he wasn't going to lie about that. He just wasn't looking for a relationship based on sex with Rory. He just wanted… well, her. And that scared him. Very, very much.

_"See you tonight darling!" Shira's voice rang out._

"_Bye Logan!" Emily chimed in._

_You have zero new messages._

"It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all!" Finn shouted as he entered the room with a small ball in his hands.

"It's a world of laughter a world of peace." Stephanie joined in.

And surprisingly, Colin sang as well, "It a world of joy and a world of fears."

Altogether they sang with loud voices, "There's so much that we share that it's time we're aware. It's a small world after all!"

Logan turned around and motioned for them to be quiet and pointed to his room, "Rory's sleeping."

Stephanie shrugged and looked into the room and said in a normal voice, "She's not gonna wake up. You can only wake her up by physically shaking her or making coffee. I learned the hard way."

"I know Steph." Logan replied.

Finn turned around from the kitchen and announced, "We have no food in the fridge. Why?"

"Because we never did." Colin answered, turning on the TV.

"But Logan cooks." Finn pointed accusingly at Logan.

Logan shook his head in return, "I cook pancakes."

"They're very good pancakes, especially the ones with alcohol in it. The yummy goodness of breakfast and alcohol combined with just one bite. Then there was the crackling, popping thing with the milk. I forgot what it was called."

"Milk?" Logan inquired, he didn't remember making something with milk for Finn. He was pretty sure he made food with alcohol if Finn asked for it. And what crackling and popping?

"Yea, milk. And then this little itty bitty cereals started popping and crackling." Finn explained, his head nodding vigorously as he wailed his arms around trying to demonstrate the popping and the crackling.

"I didn't make that Finn." Logan shook his head at the man.

"Yes you did. I remember you poured the milk and spilled it on Colin's shoe."

"My shoe?" Colin asked incredulously. "Is that why it smells?"

"It's always smelled before." Finn said waving Colin away to which Colin responded with a grunt.

"Oh. Finn that was Rice Krispies." Logan said shaking his head.

"Oh. Well I want some of that. What else did we have?" He paused for a moment as if in deep thought, "Oh! And you made that other thing with alcohol once."

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"There was alcohol in it."

"Of course." Colin rolled his eyes turning the channels as Stephanie laid her head on his lap.

"Cookies! Chocohol Cookies!" Finn said triumphantly. "Those were good."

"Chocohol Cookies?" Stephanie asked. "I remember those."

"Yea, Logan made them with Finn's alcohol." Colin explained.

Finn turned around and looked at Logan, "what? You touched MY alcohol corner."

"You gave it to me." Logan answered.

"Ah." Finn nodded in realization then bombarded the alcohol cabinet. Turning away, he frowned, "there's no alcohol!" Then changed his tone of voice, "Oh wait I found it."

"Great." Logan answered entering his room to join Rory in her nap. He stripped down to his boxers and joined her in her peaceful sleep.

A few hours later Rory woke up to find Logan's arms wrapped around her. She checked the clock and saw the time, 2:00. She gently woke up Logan, "Logan… Logan…"

"Hey Ace." He said half-awake.

"Logan's it's two, you missed your class."

"Well then I guess I don't have to go." He answered with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes in return then closed it as she sighed, rolling into Logan's open embrace. A comfortable silence passed over them as they lay in each other's arms.

It was Logan who broke the silence first, remembering that he should at least tell Rory what happened this morning. "Rory…" His voice took in a hint of concern and Rory immediately turned to him. He called her Rory.

"Yea?" She asked.

"I have to tell you something."

"This is bad isn't it?" Rory moved away slightly from his embrace and looked him the eye.

"Well I didn't mean to."

"Oh my God." She said completely separating herself from his arms. Her mind raced through all the possible things that he might not mean to do. He might have slept with someone. He might have gone out with someone. He might have…

Logan took her arm and looked her in the eyes, "Rory, I swear it's not what you think it is."

Apparently it made everything a bit worse, "Oh my god!" She said a bit louder. She kept on repeating it, not wanting to look at Logan, "oh my God, oh my God, oh my God."

Logan shook his head and came to conclusion the she probably thought of the worst of the worst. He cupped her face in his hands and said, "I was in line buying you and me coffee when this girl, I think her name was Stacey or something, tapped me on the shoulder."

Again, Rory let another "oh my God."

"Rory, listen." He said with a small smile. He somehow found it amusing in a weird, uncanny way. "She asked me on a date tonight and-"

"You said yes!" Rory assumed her eyes beginning to water.

"Rory, I turned away the minute she asked me and ordered our drinks and by the time I got them she was still there. She said my name and I said 'yes?' and she took that as a yes to the date. I swear Ace, I would not agree to that date I knew she was asking it." He said in a quick voice.

Immediately Rory calmed and looked down in silence. After a few moments where Logan thought Rory was going to either start breaking into tears or break up with him, she started to laugh.

"I'm glad you find this funny Ace." Logan told her as he began to chuckle as well.

"I feel so sorry for you. You have to go on a date with some random girl." She said teasingly while kissing him on the lips between every word.

"Well at least I won't have to go."

"Why's that?"

"I have to go to Friday night dinner."

- - - - - - - - -

"So tell me again, why we're doing this?" Logan asked as he stepped out of his Porsche, opened Rory's door and fixed his tie.

"Because they're going to find out sooner or later. And it's better if we were the ones to tell them instead of being questioned why we _didn't _tell them." Rory explained as she helped fixed Logan's tie. After it was fixed she gave him a small peck on the lips.

"That's all I get? I mean we're about to tell Emily Gilmore and Shira Huntzberger that we're dating and that's all I get?" He asked teasingly.

Rory weighed her options and smiled then gave him a passionate kiss before taking his hand and pulling him towards the front door.

"Well that was so much better." Logan smirked at her and Rory laughed lightly.

Before Emily could reach the door, Rory quickly let go of Logan's hand and whispered, "Let's see how long until they figure out. But we'll start when we get to the living room." She finished with a playful smile.

"Rory! Logan! Come in!" Emily ushered in the two and announced, "Rory and Logan are here!"

"Hey mom. Hey Dad." Rory said greeting her parents with a hugs. "Hi Mitchum and Shira."

"Hello Rory." The Huntzbergers greeted in return.

After asking for their drinks Logan helped Richard by taking Rory's and giving it to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you." She said once he was seated with his own drink.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, looking at Emily and Shira from the corner of his eyes, "Your welcome."

A few minutes later and polite chitchats were taking place while Emily and Shira watched Rory and Logan. "Are they?" Emily asked.

"I don't know." Shira answered.

"He's not allowed in the store anymore." Logan answered.

"All because he liked the red wigs and wanted to try them on?" Rory asked laughing as her hands lightly touched Logan's arms.

"Not just red wigs Ace. Red wigs for girls." Logan amended.

"Of course, I should have known." Rory said laughing as she rested her head on Logan's shoulder.

"And here I thought you learned your lesson already." Logan looked down at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before remembering that Shira and Emily were right there to witness it all.

Shira and Emily sat still after seeing Logan kiss Rory. Their heads slowly turned to face each other and they both let out an excited squeal. The room fell quiet and Richard looked at the two ladies. "Anything wrong Emily?"

"Not at all Richard, not at all." Emily said in an excited voice. "Oh this is so wonderful!"

"Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore." Sylvia announced.

"Thank you Sylvia." Emily said standing up and dragging a grinning Shira to the dining table.

Once everyone was seated and received their foods Emily said, "So when was it?"

The table fell quiet as Emily looked happily at Rory and Logan. After noticing Emily's gaze upon him, Logan looked up and said, "When was what?"

"When you two got together! Don't play dumb Logan, we know you're together." Shira said softly, excitement still hidden in her voice.

Rory sighed and answered, "Valentines Day." Richard and Mitchum shared a look, as did Emily and Shira.

Lorelai told Christopher proudly, "I was there."

"So was I." Christopher replied.

"Valentines Day!" Emily and Shira exclaimed happily.

"How sweet." Emily gushed.

"The sweetest." Shira agreed.

"So how'd you go about it?" Emily asked her question aimed at Logan.

"How'd you ask her?" Shira furthered.

"Uh…" Logan started uncomfortably.

"Let that be kept private Emily." Richard advised.

Small talk began again and slowly; the attention got taken away off of Rory and Logan. Near the end of dessert Logan announced, "We're sorry everyone but Rory and I have plans for tonight."

Emily looked up from her plate and beamed, "Oh, we're so sorry to keep you for so long."

"It's alright Grandma." Rory reassured her grandmother. Logan and Rory left the house with a sigh glad that it was over and headed towards Yale.

The drive to Yale was simple and quiet except for the songs that played over the radio. Logan held Rory's hand along the way and always looked at her from the corner of his eyes when he had the chance. He couldn't tell what it was but he could feel his stomach tighten or flip once he looked at Rory. And even when he didnt look at her but simply felt she was there, his stomach would do the same.

"So what about this Stacey girl?" Rory asked as they began walking back to Logan's dorm.

Logan turned to look at her, "What about her?"

"She expected you to come pick her up," she looked down at her watch and continued, "about 45 minutes ago."

"I'm sure she would've forgotten about it already and found someone to spen the night with." Logan replied with a shrug as he gave her a sweet kiss.

Veering left to go into the hall where his dorm was, Logan and Rory stopped when they saw a very angry looking Stacey.

* * *

AN: Hey YA! I liked this chapter. Please review. I cannot wait for That's What You Get For Making Whoopee. And oh my gosh, I wish that they would not spend episodes with Logan in just phone scenes. I will throw a rock at DR. I won't just in my head I will. HEHE. Review please. They make me happy and you get faster updates. 


	22. The Greatness Of Being Nude

AN: I know. Roschelle! WTF! You haven't updated in such a long time! This chapter will skip around a bit. It's a little off topic and random, I warn you. But we need time to pass by before I bring in some bigger things I had in mind. So I am very very very sorry for the long time without updating. Yea, well I was swamped with homework… and maybe you don't want to know about it so I'll just get on with the story. Hopefully you'll find the Stacey thing somewhat entertaining.

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers:

_ImasexyAussie, mcmiller, bnic, Winny Foster, Nemi Jade, SmilingBaby, astragail, katpenn, mrmp, avatarprincess507, SydneyMorgan, krazygurl, Curley-Q, melako17, iyasunflower, ilovebuttfacedmiscreants, SarcasticLoner, Ace-not-Mary, surfprincess982, TeamRadicalx3, roryappletarts, justine260, Hopes2High, cancat90, citygrl, lala, Treenuh, sugary sweet, ilovegilmoregirls913, girlygirl1212, Captain Morgan's Girl, Gilmore-Supernatural-Fan13, KarahBella, RoryLoganFan, roganalways, Coffee91, another stars hollow freak, SpyKid18, luv888, andrea kamille, Shannonn14, Lisa, OhioIS4LuVeRs, rainey, _and _eagleraych._

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

* * *

Giving a cold, steely glare directed at Rory, Stacey scowled. She took one step towards Rory and growled, "I had a date with Logan tonight."

Trying to keep the confrontation a peaceful one, Rory nodded her head. "I'm sorry Stacey but I think there was a slight misunderstanding."

Logan nodded in agreement, "It was just a minor misunderstanding."

"A minor misunderstanding!" Stacey shrieked flailing her arms around. Rory and Logan nodded their heads again.

Rory leaned in closer to Logan as he held her hands tightly. "See Stacey, I didn't really know that you asked me out. I actually didn't hear it in the first place. You asked me out while I was talking to Jack – the coffee cart guy. And then when you called my name, I said 'yes' as in the questioning 'yes'. Not the answering 'yes.'" Logan tried to explain. "And we're dating _exclusively_ and I'm pretty sure you knew that already."

Stacey looked at her fingernails as Logan explained and tapped her right foot. She swayed her hands in a random manner and when Logan finally finished she hissed, "Yea right, like that's true. I mean, everyone knows that you'll just get bored of her. It's not like calling her your 'girlfriend' means she's special." Logan glared at Stacey and Rory did as well but a look of worry flashed upon her face for a second. "She is _so_ not special, she is _such _a bi-"

"_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie."_ Finn ambled towards Stacey, Rory and Logan singing. He stumbled a little showing the amount of alcohol he just consumed. "_You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye." _

Stacey turned to Finn with a distasteful manner then noticed a male student pass by. She gave him a wink then turned to see Logan with his hands still holding Rory's.

"Finn…" Logan began.

"_And I love you so and I want you to know That I'll always be right here And I love to sing sweet songs to you Because you are so dear!" _Finn continued, putting his arms around Stacey. He looked at her and announced himself, "Hello love, I'm Finn, exotic and… in need for some more alcohol." He said looking down at his empty flask.

Stacey picked up Finn's hands disgustingly and took a step away, "eww."

"Love? Where'd you go? Oh there you are." Finn replied. "Not a redhead…hmm I can still deal with that."

"Uh gross. Get away from me." Stacey responded sending a look towards Rory and Logan then walking away with a huff.

"Thanks Finn." Rory patted Finn and smiled.

"What? Uh, your welcome?" He asked bemusedly. "Huh, now what was I going to do mate?"

Logan grinned, "don't know Finn."

"Alright, I guess a drink is in order. See you later mate, love." Finn said walking away, most likely towards the bar.

Rory nodded her head and walked inside Logan's dorm with Logan trailing behind him. Logan noticed the worry hidden in her eyes and took her hand so she could face him. "Rory, you know that I'm not going to get bored of you." He said rubbing her arms up and down.

Rory who seemed to be quite entranced with the floor nodded her head. "I know." She whispered.

"And you are special you know that, right? You're amazing, and you shouldn't listen to Stacey or any of those blonde bimbos. So please just forget Stacey." Logan said pulling her closer and cupping her face so Rory could look him in the eye.

"I know Logan, it was just-" Rory started. Her mind fluttered to all of the things they've done together and knew she couldn't let him go.

"A dumb blonde who didn't know any better." Logan finished for her. "Alright?"

"Okay." She replied with a small smile.

"Good." Logan pulled her as close as possible and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Do you want coffee or cake ice cream…" To his surprise, Rory caught his lips again when he pulled back. The kiss turned into a passionate one and the two soon found their way on the couch with Rory straddling Logan. Rory stood up and Logan groaned, she pulled him up and led him to his bedroom. Upon entering the bedroom, she attacked his lips and instead of finding themselves on the couch, they ended up on the bed. As Rory began to slide Logan's shirt off, Logan stopped and looked at her, "Rory, are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She answered beginning to take his shirt off again.

"We can stop right now. Not that I want to, but are you sure you're ready?" Logan continued.

"This isn't my first time Logan." Rory said attacking his lips.

As the night progressed, clothes were thrown to the floor, and each other's names were screamed. And by 4:38 in the morning they both fell asleep with content smiles on their faces.

* * *

Just one week later, Rory found herself in the Yale University library. She had a wonderful time last night; Logan had taken her out to a delicious dinner in Hartford and they ended the night in Logan's bed. She flipped through the pages, reminiscing about last night and realized she couldn't focus on what she was reading. Sighing, she checked her watch and noticed it was noon. She headed for Logan's room and once she arrived, she found Logan, Colin, Finn and Stephanie watching some movie. Giving a quick greeting to all of them, she went inside Logan's room and closed her eyes. Yes, she was tired and after last night, it made sense.

Logan noticed his girlfriend, sleepily walking towards his room. _His girlfriend._ He still couldn't get tired of calling her that. Smirking he stepped into his room and saw Rory hugging his pillow tightly. He joined her, taking away the pillow and replacing it with himself. "Hey Ace."

Yawning, she answered, "Hey Logan. Night Logan." Closing her eyes again, she rolled over to him and fell asleep within minutes.

As she slept, Logan stroked her hair and eventually fell asleep. Luckily for him, he didn't hear the conversation Finn, Colin and Stephanie started.

"We're losing him." Colin said glumly.

Stephanie shook her head and hit Colin. "No we're not. How can you say we're losing him? He acts so much better with Rory. Do you see him sleeping around with stupid girls?"

"Well no, but we're losing him to her. He'd rather be with her than with us." Colin argued.

"We are!" Finn exclaimed dramatically. "He's gonna go with that girl!"

"Her name is Rory, Finn. And Colin, I'm your girlfriend would you rather spend time with me or with Logan and Finn." Stephanie said batting her eyelashes.

"Of course I would rather be with you."

"Well it's the same situation with Rory and Logan." Stephanie finished.

"I really hate her!" Finn grumbled.

"How can you hate Rory?" Stephanie asked with wide eyes. "Hating Rory is like hating Thumper."

Finn perked up, his eyes wild and looked at Stephanie, "what? Who hates the lovely Rory? I'll beat em' up. I swear I will."

"Finn you idiot. You said you hated Rory." Colin answered irritated.

"What? I never said that!" Then something on the television caught his eye, "No! I hate her!"

"See." Colin proved motioning to Finn with his hands.

"Damn that girl! She's not even hot." Finn muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked.

"Her!" Finn shouted pointing to the television. "She's going to ruin the marriage. Poor Dash, poor Violet, poor JACK JACK!"

"Oh my God, Finn. It's the 'Incredibles!'" Colin and Stephanie exasperated.

"You know what, let's just watch the movie in silence." Colin proposed.

"Silence." Stephanie agreed settling herself next to Colin.

"Damn that girl." Finn hissed, taking a swig at the bottle located on his right.

* * *

"Hmm." Rory answered giving Logan a chaste kiss on the lips.

"See, I told you." Logan replied, his patented smirk in place.

"It was a very good restaurant. With very good food. And very good coffee." Rory nodded her head, leaning on Logan.

"Yea, see, this is what I didn't get to find out last night." Logan responded his smirk growing bigger and his eyebrows waggling. "Because of –"

"Certain activities." Rory finished for him, giving him a small pointed look to remind him of everyone else present at the moment.

"I don't need to know that! I definitely don't want to hear anything else about it either." Colin said with disgust present in his voice.

"Been busy huh?" Stephanie asked teasingly.

"Oh, they've been busy. Do you know how loud they are? At least you sleep across his room. I sleep next to his room. Not that I'm complaining mates." Finn said. "One night they decided to go at it in Logan's closet." Finn smirked then imitated Logan's voice, "Ace! Ace!" Quickly imitating Rory's, "Oh Logan! Don't stop!" Finn ended it with a smirk and winked at Rory and Logan who were both profusely glaring at him.

Colin shook his head, "Please stop. This is disgusting me. I'd rather hear about Finn and how he discovered the 'greatness' of being nude."

Finn suddenly perked up and started, "Well mate if you insist. One day when I was a little chubbykins, my nana was changing my clothes when I ran away from her and I was naked. Oh, that was a great day. It was snowing outside and the snow looked so soft and cuddly that I decided to go out there."

"Finn, please stop." Everyone whined.

Finn ignored them all and continued on, "So, there I was, naked for the whole world to see, rolling on a heap of snow. I kept rolling and the snow turned all watery on my butt. I thought I wet myself so I run in the house and see chocolate on the table and when I grabbed it I just kept eating. I got all chocolate covered and everything mates. But that's not when I discovered the true greatness of being nude. One time, I think I was six when-"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden! Through a magazine! I found out about this through a magazine!" Paris yelled, barging into Logan's dorm room.

"We're so happy for you Rory!" Madeline and Louise chimed in.

"Don't hurt her." Tristan advised Logan as they shook hands. "And Mare, through a magazine?"

That seemed to set Paris on her rant once again, "Through a fracking magazine! It's bad enough that you didn't tell us! Emily told us after we saw this magazine! Seriously? A magazine! Damn it Hayden! I am your best friend. I should know these things the first minute it happens. I mean what would you say when you see your best friend making out with some guy and the title read 'Gilmore-Hayden Heiress and Huntzberger Heir Gets Intimate.' I was freaking out! I got a speeding ticket to get over here! Damn it Hayden!"

"Yea, got me a speeding ticket too…" Tristan mumbled.

"I was going to call you guys. I was just a bit busy." Rory answered in a small voice.

"Oh don't worry girl. I mean, at least you two got together. I thought I was going to die before you two got together." Louise exasperated.

"But hey at least he's good. Right?" Madeline pushed.

"I thought we were over the dying thing. But he is good right? I mean if you didn't even bother to tell us, he must be a pretty good distraction. Seriously Hayden, I've never seen you like this before. Well, except for when you were with –"

"Paris." Tristan coughed giving her a pointed look.

"Oh right." Paris cleared her throat then in a creepy, preppy voice she asked, "So is he good?"

"Uh…" Rory began, feeling uneasy about the situation.

"Come on Rory, tell us." Stephanie nudged.

"Is he?" Madeline asked biting her lips as she waited for information.

"I bet he is." Louise said quickly glancing at Logan.

"Yea, Ace. Tell them how great I am." Logan announced with a cocky smirk.

"Yes love. I hear the noises at night but I don't know your personal opinion. Though I think, you're liking it. So... tell Finny!" Finn added with a wink as he positioned himself with the girls.

"Sometimes I think Finn was supposed to be a Linn or a Tinn." Colin commented as he glanced at the television and Finn back and forth.

Logan nodded with a grin, "Sometimes? The thought passes my mind every time I see him."

Tristan pretended to ponder as he looked at Finn and tilted his head, "Really? Don't know how you would think that."

Suddenly the Stephanie, Madeline and Louise shouted, "Shopping!"

"Shopping!" Finn yelled soon thereafter.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Rory mumbled into Logan's neck as they stood outside a store, waiting for Stephanie, Madeline and Louise to come out. Her bags stood beside the two of them as they held each other.

"You're a girl. Why aren't you shopping in there with them?" Logan asked not meaning it to be insulting. And he didn't say it to get rid of her either. It was just that all the girls were in there shopping and she was out here with him. Again, not that he was complaining.

"Paris is a girl. She's not in there. Plus I'm hungry." Rory answered lifting her head to give Logan her doe eyes.

"Yea, Huntzberger why don't you treat us to some dinner?" Paris asked. Logan shrugged as Rory held on to him again. "Good." Paris said then went inside the store yelling, "Stephanie, Louise, Madeline! Get your asses out here!"

The three scuttered out behind Paris just a few minutes later, giggling with bags full God knows what. Stephanie quickly came up to Rory and tapped her on the back. Rory turned around and Stephanie pushed a bag to her, with Louise and Madeline giving their own bags after Stephanie's turn.

Rory gave them a bemused look, "What's in here?"

"Why don't you check?" Stephanie teased.

Rory slowly opened Stephanie's bag and let out a big gasp. Logan heard her and his interest quickly peaked. Rory looked through all the bags and each gasp grew bigger. "You guys!" Rory exclaimed, her face turning red.

The three girls giggled. Paris shook her head with a smirk, "Serves you right for not telling us."

"What's in there?" Logan asked curiously reaching out for the bags.

Rory pulled away and shrieked, "No!"

Logan's smirk grew wider, if that was even possible. "Now, I really want to see it." He rapidly snatched a bag away from her and opened it, taking out its contents. He chuckled and grinned then gave Rory a sweet kiss on the lips. "Oh Ace, you plus this equals my heaven." He held up the smooth satin v-string and gave Rory a wink.

Rory huffed and snatched the bag and the v-string away from him then hit him on the chest. Before she could pull her hand back, Logan rested his hand on top of it and pulled her to him. He gave her a mind blowing kiss and the two were caught in a deep kiss when they heard someone clear their throat.

Tristan shook his head when Rory and Logan finally broke apart, "Why don't we eat? Anyone hungry? I'm hungry! Let's eat!"

"Eat." Colin agreed, taking Stephanie in his arms.

* * *

After going their separate ways, Logan and Rory ended up in Rory's dorm. As Logan settled himself on the bed, Rory came out of the bathroom. He smirked when she finally came out. After a moment of silence he asked, "So, any chance I'll get to see you in that V-string?"

"I don't know. If you play your cards right…" She whispered in his ear and he quickly pulled her in for a passion-filled kiss.

* * *

AN: Hopefully you noticed a minor info that will turn into something big in this story. Anyways, did you see the new episode? Ah, I wanted to throw a rock (again) at DR for making that first Rogan scene. He makes it seem like they're going to break up like RIGHT NOW. But then that last Rogan scene… oh man. With the texting. HAHA. Anyways, please review. This is fillerish yes, and the next chapter will be – oh I'm not going to tell you. Review! I mean the next chapter is already like a quarter done. 


	23. Cabo! Vegas! Cancun! Acapulco!

AN: I'm tired and lazy and even though I love all of my reviewers I'm not going to name all of you this chapter. It's a Sunday meaning tomorrow morning would be a Monday morning and that sucks. So here's the new chapter. Oh and by the way Rory never slept with Tristan. You'll find out soon enough.

Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning this story.

* * *

Rays of light streamed through Finnegan Rothschild's windows. Ever the one to be afraid of sunlight and Monday mornings, he pulled his downy, black blanket up to cover his face. He groaned incoherently and when the sun didn't turn away he shouted, "Why do you have to be so mean?" Picking up a red towel that was untidily draped on his bedside table, he threw it lamely at the window. When the sunlight stayed at its position, he rolled to face the other way and growled when the mirror that was placed across from him sent a glare of sunlight. He picked up his pillow and buried his head underneath it, contented after several tries. But just a few moments later, he decided it was getting too hot under that pillow and shot up into a sitting position. He sent a menacing glare towards the window and his mirror then placed his head in his hands. Yawning rather loudly, he got out of bed and started to walk towards the window and ended up tripping on a flask. He let out a small growl of frustration then successfully pulled the curtains, finally blocking out the dreading sun.

Content with the sun being out of his way, he jumped into his bed and sighed. He rolled onto his left side, his favorite side to sleep on, but somehow he stayed awake. He rolled and lied down on his back facing the off white ceiling and still didn't find a way to sleep. Sighing once again, he turned to his left and forcefully closed his eyes, holding them shut with his left hand. The force of his hand on his eyes didn't seem to help at all so he began to smack his face, just a few moments later did he stop when he figured out that strategy would help wake someone up, not put them to sleep. He lied on his stomach and buried his face in his pillow, beginning to count in his head. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21… _That didn't seem to help either, seeing as he was still awake. Then he gladly thought of another idea. _Counting odd numbers! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… that doesn't seem right. 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 15, 25, 111… _ He decided to give up that method, maybe thinking about math wasn't the best way to lull him to sleep.

He rolled around the bed for an indefinite amount of time when a sudden thought struck him. He remembered when his mother used to sneak into his room, when she thought he was asleep. He racked his brain to remember the words and just three minutes later he was able to remember the first few lines. He began to sing softly,

"_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,_

_Smiles await you when you rise._

_Sleep,_

_pretty baby,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I'll sing you a lullaby. _

_Care you know not,_

_Therefore sleep-" _

"Oh my God! Fabiano broke!" Rory interrupted Finn's thoughts with a shrill voice.

Finn sighed and pulled the blanket completely over his head and began to kick at nothing in particular. "Why me?" He grudgingly stepped out his bed and out to the living room just in time to see Logan shoot out his room clad in only boxers with a look of worry on his face. Finn just couldn't help but smirk, Rory Gilmore Hayden had The Eminent Logan Huntzberger tied around her little pinkie.

Rory flailed her arms frantically pointing at the coffeemaker, which was sitting on the counter. Logan stopped right in front of Rory and took in a deep breath, "What's wrong?" Logan asked, his voice laced with concern.

"What happened?" Stephanie and Colin frantically asked since they were also awakened from their comfortable slumber.

"He's not working anymore! He broke!" Rory said with a pout looking straight at Fabiano.

"What!" Colin and Stephanie yelled in penetrating voices, giving Rory a small but noticeable glare. Stephanie sighed and whined, voicing both hers and Colin's thoughts. "I don't have class until twelve. It's seven in the morning and you just woke me up."

"Ace…" Logan whined as well. "You and your coffee. I swear, it's like you're first priority."

"No it's not." She replied as Stephanie and Colin headed towards their room.

"Oh right, school is the first one." Logan responded jokingly.

"Just like partying is yours."

"But I'd be lying." Logan said taking her hand right hand.

"So what's your first priority then?"

Logan smirked. How she loved and hated that smirk at the same time and every time he gave her that smirk, her lips would curl up into a small smile. It may be a small, infinitesimal smile but it was smile nonetheless. He huskily whispered, his voice hoarse, "My girlfriend."

Rory rolled her eyes instinctively, "So early for such flattery Huntzberger."

"It's never to early for sweet-talk Hayden." Logan responded and again, Rory just had to roll her eyes.

Finn rolled his eyes as well and quietly walked into his room. There was no way he could sleep after that little tété a tété.

---

"Cabo!" Finn shouted at the top of his lungs as he sat in a circle with Logan and Colin. "Picture it mates, Spring Break 2006 in Cabo!" He rubbed his hands together and grinned widely, "the beaches, the clubs, the ladies- " After receiving pointed looks from Logan and Colin he amended his statement, "the ladies for me and your girlfriends, and last but not the least: the alcohol!" He shouted with glee.

"That's where you think we might be going buddy. But no way, are we going to Cabo this year." Colin interceded.

"And why might that be?" Finn asked impatiently.

Colin did a number of random hand gestures then finally talked, "First of all too many people are going there- "

"More ladies." Finn suggested then remembered a very important point, "… for me."

Colin continued to list off things, "too crowded, we went there two years ago and we found you naked every single night at the beach!"

Finn shrugged as if it was nothing. And of course, in Finn's world, it _was_ nothing important. Logan decided to ask Colin what his opinion was then, "So then what are you gladly shooting for?"

"I said Cabo." Finn answered Logan stressing every syllable.

"Not you Finn." Logan replied then turned his head to Colin, waiting for an answer.

"Fine." Finn retorted crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently, also waiting for Colin's answer.

"Vegas." Colin finally answered.

"No!" Both Finn and Logan exclaimed loudly.

"No way mate." Finn shook his head and wrote on a piece of paper in front of him. 'Vegas? NO WAY!'

"You remember what happened last time we went there and I remember you weren't very happy with your choices." Logan pointed out.

"I was drunk."

"We all were." Finn nodded.

"Well, you guys know that I'm a crazy drunk." Colin told them, to which the two nodded their heads vigorously.

"Finn's a crazy drunk and I didn't see him start making out with the _male _police officer." Logan said with a smirk.

"He had long hair, I was drunk, and his uniform was so short I thought it was a costume, for God's sake! I was drunk!" Colin argued with his two best friends.

"Right." Finn said, clearly not buying it.

"Sure." Logan said slowly nodding his head.

"Fine! You know what? Let's go to Cancun!" Colin suggested a newer place again.

"Uh, no thanks." Logan answered quickly.

"Oh come on Logan. Why not?" Colin asked then remembered a certain incident. "Oh, I remember now." He said glancing at Finn who eventually caught on.

"Mate! I remember that!" Finn exclaimed.

Logan dropped his head onto his hands and sighed, "Oh God. Please, no."

"Really Logan. I mean, did you really have to get that drunk?" Colin started.

"I wasn't that drunk." Logan relented.

Colin shook his head at Logan, "I think that fact that you were completely drunk is the only defense you have."

"The only defense." Finn agreed. Then a sudden silence fell upon the room until Finn asked, "So what happened again?"

Colin rolled his eyes and gave a sigh. He was about to launch into the story when Logan jumped in, "I think it's best that he doesn't know what happened."

"No, I think he has the right to know." Colin smirked.

Logan gave him a steely glare as Colin launched into the story. "So our buddy Logan here, got completely smashed and decided to trot around Cancun with a beer bottle in his hand singing _99 Bottles Of Beer On The Wall_."

"You guys we're leaving for Spring Break at wherever Saturday morning. We need to make a decision." Logan tried to avoid the next part of the story.

Colin nodded in agreement, "Oh yeah. That's true but I think we have the time to tell the story."

"No, we don't." Logan persisted.

"Yes, we do." Colin said equally. "So he's singing around when someone pulls him into the corner of a building. That someone was tall, had long blonde hair, a mini skirt, and a bikini top. So Logan didn't mind that they started making out."

"Oh! Huntzberger got lucky! The Sheila sounds hot!" Finn conceded.

"Uh. No." Colin responded steadfastly.

"I smell a twist coming on." Finn whispered.

"Yea, our Mr. Logan Huntzberger didn't notice that this was a man."

"No!" Finn exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yes! He didn't find out until they were both on the floor and he was about to take off her… I mean his padded bra."

Finn began to laugh uncontrollably and Logan just glared at the two of them. "You know, it's not that funny. I mean you kissed a police officer Colin." Logan snapped.

Finn continued to laugh again only this time, he was laughing at both Colin and Logan. A few minutes passed, where Finn continued to laugh while Colin and Logan glared at their best friend. It was then that the trio found themselves in a blanket of silence. Suddenly Logan declared jumping off of his seat, "Acapulco!"

"Acapulco!" Colin repeatedly exclaimed jumping up.

"Acapulco!" Finn shouted as the three of them stood in a circle screaming 'Acapulco'.

"Spring Break in Acapulco!" Logan exclaimed.

"The beaches!" Colin yelled.

"The ladies and the alcohol!" Finn shouted. The trio began to huddle into a big group hug and jumped around, up and down.

It was then that Stephanie and Rory came in with shocked expressions. "Logan? Colin? Finn?"

The three stopped their jumping and focused on the two girls, "We're going to Acapulco!" They shouted.

---

It took a long time to get Rory to come to Acapulco. Every year, for Spring Break, she went with Tristan, Paris, Maddie and Louise to some other exotic place where they began to relax and let loose. But this year, Acapulco seemed to be in Rory's boyfriend's mind so she had to choose, her boyfriend of two months or her best friends of over 20 years. It was actually Finn who had fixed the problem by suggesting a bigger group to go to Acapulco. A group including Finn, Logan, Colin, Tristan, Rory, Stephanie, Madeline, Louise, Paris and any other person that might tag along. Thankfully the Harvard and Princeton group agreed to go, with the condition that Paris brought Jamie and Jamie's roommate, Trey.

The group as a whole agreed on Acapulco, and soon it was already Friday evening. Thankfully, Richard and Emily decided to go to Europe and cancelled Friday night dinner so the whole group was congregated in Logan, Colin and Finn's dorm room. It was quite a sight.

Logan and Rory were to sleep in Logan's room. Paris and Tristan were going to share the living room since Jamie was arriving with his roommate tomorrow. Stephanie and Colin got their own regular room while Finn shared his room with Madeline and Louise. They were all assembled in the living room discussing their expectations of this grand spring break.

"Boys!" Madeline squealed excitedly.

"Hot Boys!" Louise amended for Madeline.

"Alcohol!" Finn exclaimed.

"So me and Rory went shopping yesterday and I got a new suit for Acapulco." Stephanie announced happily to Colin.

"Ace got a new swimsuit?" Logan asked Stephanie.

"It's so gorgeous. It's blue and not too revealing. I mean, I tried to get her to get something sexier but she wouldn't budge." Stephanie replied.

"That's Rory for you." Logan answered perfectly fine with whatever suit Rory chose. He just hoped it wasn't a one piece like her old one but if that was what she got then that was all right too… somewhat.

"Wait, so how come Jamie's not here?" Rory curiously asked Paris.

"Jamie's roommate Trey. You know him right?" At Rory's nod, Paris continued. "Well, Trey's parents joined him into a foreign exchange program. So Trey already left for Oxford and the guy from Oxford is coming late tonight. Jamie's picking him up at New York and it would already be late by then and there's the fact that the guy needs to pack up his stuff spring break stuff. They're coming tomorrow morning." Paris answered.

"Do you even know the exchange student?"

"No."

"What if he's a serial killer?" Rory wondered out loud.

"Trey's parents chose him and he goes to Oxford." Paris shrugged.

"I don't think that would prevent him from being a murderer." Rory told Paris.

Paris gave her a small glare, "I'm trying to get that thought out of my mind Hayden so try not to bring it up please."

"Yea, I guess that wasn't really helping." Rory said then walked over to Logan and pulled him up. "I'm sleepy." She whispered, yawning.

"Alright Ace." Logan answered holding on to her. "Goodnight everyone!"

"Night!" Rory shouted thereafter.

"Be ready for tomorrow!" Finn shouted as Rory and Logan closed the door, dropped onto their bed and drifted off to sleep.

---

"Spring break here we come!" Finn yelled while banging a ladle against the cooking pan. "Wake up! Wake up! And get your asses ready for Acapulco!"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Madeline shouted as she and Louise joined Finn waking everyone up.

Just an hour later, everyone was seated on the couch waiting for Finn to get his bags out of his room. It seemed that though he was the most excited of the group, he forgot to pack up. "I'm here! And my bags are here! Let's go!" Finn yelled, ready to go outside.

"Uh, not yet bucko. Jamie and Mr. Foreign Exchange Student aren't here yet." Paris pointed out.

"So?" Finn asked uncaringly.

"So we have to wait for them." Paris bit back.

"We're calling him Mr. Foreign Exchange Student?" Rory asked with a small smile as she sat on Logan's lap.

"Well we don't know his name." Paris returned.

A knock on the door turned all heads to the doorway and Jamie stepped in. He smiled weakly then looked at Rory, "Uh Lo, I think you know my new roommate." Jamie said tentatively.

"Mr. Foreign Exchange Student? That's all I know." Rory answered truthfully.

"No, I think you really know him." Jamie responded.

Suddenly a man clad in a green polo that brought out his vivid electric green eyes appeared in the doorway. He ran his hands through his dark tousled brown hair and standing at 5'11, his smirk already toppled Logan Huntzberger's. The small breeze that passed by him blew his hair to side only slightly. He stood leaning on the doorway and let out a "hey" in a breezy Italian accent then grinned.

Rory jumped up from her seat off of Logan and squealed running to the handsome Italian. "Carlo!"

* * *

AN: YES! I waited two months to type that last line. Finally! Carlo is here! MY GOSH, CARLO! Keep those reviews coming and I might update sooner than you think. I have a certain amount of reviews until I'm letting Chapter 24 out. :) Please review! Oh man, Carlo. By the way this is what you voted for. California boy or European boy! Well obviously the latter won. 

I wonder what you thought of this chapter. Finn was in it. Logan and Colin were in it. The whole Harvard, Princeton, Yale group was in it. And then you've got Carlo! Yea, I'm kind of in love with this Carlo guy who I totally made up… He sounds hot.


	24. When You Fell From Heaven

AN: Carlo. Carlo. Carlo. So many people want to know who in the world Carlo is. :) Let's just say, you'll find out some stuff about him in this chapter. Remember to review!

_Italics are flashbacks._

My curious reviewers:  
_Rainey, kimberly-alexis, ohiois4luverse, winmangirl7, crazynakedsexpart69, Johanna, eagleraych, another stars hollow freak, justine260, cancat90, BrCl Girl, Nemi Jade, sugary sweet, RoryLoganFan, GGmadness2006, girlygirl1212, krazygurl, twinkeyrocks, Hopes2High, obsessornews56, TeamRadicalx3, Coffee91, roryappletarts, iyasunflower, SarcasticLoner, Treenuh, KarahBella, ilovebuttfacedmiscreants, riotgirllina, ReaderChick24, melako17, Alex223, Curley-Q, Lisa, SmilingBaby, genius.candy, andrea kamille, Emma, gilmoreluver08, Ace-not-Mary, Winny Foster, Catslove17, -19MikaelA87-, imasexyAussie, astragail, _and_ brooke._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even though I wish I owned Logan, Tristan, Finn, Colin and Carlo!!

* * *

Tristan stood in shock just like everyone else. Suddenly he yelled, "Oh Man!" He ran up to the door where Carlo was standing and noticed Rory making her way over to Carlo as well. He reached Carlo before Rory had and they gave each other manly hugs. "Carlo, man, long time no see." 

Carlo shrugged coolly, "Yea T. Still irresistible to the ladies?" His Italian accent flowed wonderfully and Finn couldn't help but pout a little.

"Yea, well you know how it is." Tristan said smirking.

"Carlo! Oh my God!" Rory shouted jumping up to Carlo and embracing him in a tight hug.

"Oh Sweets, didn't know I would be missed this much." He replied grinning as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh." Louise started.

"My." Followed Madeline.

"God! Carlo!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Carlo! You hottie you! Let go of Rory this instant and give me a hug!" Louise teased, giving Carlo a kiss on the cheek.

"How long has it been? A week?" Madeline inquired tiptoeing to give him a kiss on both cheeks.

"Two years." Paris corrected, rolling her eyes at one of her best friends. She turned her attention to Carlo, "Giordano."

"Gellar." Carlo responded.

"Rothschild!" Finn shouted, seeing as how he was excluded from this little reunion.

"You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Carlo complimented Rory as he took her hand and twirled her around. "But then again, the last time I saw you, you weren't dressed up for spring break." He winked and smirked.

"And you look taller." Rory examined.

"Do I? I cut back on the coffee last month, must be why." He shrugged still smirking and shook his dark brown hair.

She gasped. "Are you insulting coffee?"

"I would never dare." Carlo grinned then noticed someone coming up behind Rory.

"Logan Huntzberger," Extending his hand towards Carlo, Logan tried hard not to glare at the man who was holding his girlfriend's hand. "Rory's _boyfriend_."

Carlo nodded slowly, letting go of Rory's hand as he shook Logan's, "Carlo Giordano," He gave a glance at Rory then added, "Rory's good friend."

"And ex lover," Madeline quipped, loud enough for everyone to hear.

An unbelievable silence settled in the room. Rory looked down and took Logan's hand and gave it a light squeeze as she sent him a glance saying '_don't worry. You can trust me._' Logan just pulled her closer, giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead, watching Carlo's reaction.

Carlo took a deep breath after seeing Logan pull Rory closer and give her a kiss, but quickly smiled politely at the couple.

"So you're Carlo." Stephanie said walking up to him as he took her hands and kissed it gently.

"And you are?" Carlo asked, trying to hide the fact that he didn't know who this girl was.

"Stephanie. Stephanie Vanderbilt." Stephanie smiled then pulled Colin beside her, "and this is my boyfriend Colin."

"You know this guy?" Colin asked Stephanie incredulously.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Well, you said 'so you're Carlo.'"

"They all called him Carlo, and I'm not stupid Colin." Stephanie retorted, borderline angry.

"Finn, didn't you say that we should hurry to the plane already?" Paris asked, breaking the tension.

"Oy! Acapulco! Let's go!" He charged out the door but stopped right in front of Carlo, "Mate, I have a hotter exotic accent than your cheesy Italian one but hey, let's go to Acapulco!" Then ran outside to the parking lot where a limo was waiting.

"Let's go Ace!" Logan announced, putting his arm around Rory's shoulder and walking to the limo.

The ride to the airport was awkward, what with Rory sitting between Carlo and Logan. Colin found himself glaring at Carlo once or twice, knowing that Carlo kissed Stephanie's hand. He was very protective today. Finn, Madeline and Louise tried to keep the limo ride from being silent, but that wasn't so hard since Tristan was talking to Carlo. Soon enough, they were boarded on the Huntzberger jet, sitting in around in a circle facing each other talking amiably.

Logan was quiet the whole time, with a question burning in his mind. It was 30 minutes into the ride that he asked the question out loud, "So when did you guys meet?"

All heads turned to him and Rory asked, "who?"

"You guys and Carlo." Logan said pointing to Tristan, Rory, Madeline, Louise, Paris and Jamie.

"It all started in Chilton, if you want to look at it as a big picture. It was the last day of school our junior year and we were thinking about places to go during the summer. We already had our choices: Asia, Australia-" Paris began but quickly regretted mentioning Australia.

"YEAH!" Finn yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"-Europe and Africa." Paris continued, "Well, we went to Asia and Africa the year before so that was out of the picture. So it was between Australia and Europe, and everyone voted Europe. So one week later, we had our bags packed and we were on the Hayden jet, on the way to our first destination: Italy. We stayed at the Dugrey Villa there, which was next to the Giordano residence, which was next to a café."

"_There you guys, I found a table." A seventeen-year-old Rory pointed out to her group of friends. Her white summer dress swayed as a light warm breeze passed by and the sun-hat she had on almost flew away._

"_Good. It's under a shade. The sun can do a lot of things to you without you knowing at first." Paris pointed out as she took a seat next to Jamie._

"_We know Paris. You say that every single time we eat outside in the sun." Tristan mumbled, taking the spot between Rory and Madeline._

_Louise nodded in agreement, sitting next to Madeline's right and asked, "so what are we doing here again?"_

"_By 'here', what do you mean?" Jamie questioned, looking through the menu in front of him. "As in here in Italy or here in this café?"_

"_This café." Louise responded mulling over the menu laid in front of her._

"_Lunch. It's that simple Louise. It doesn't really take a rocket scientist to figure it out." Paris responded, putting down her menu as she looked around for a waiter._

"_Oh."_

"_Who the hell works here because they are not getting a very good tip." Paris grumbled._

"_Be patient Par." Rory told her friend._

"_Hey! There's a table right there!" A man pointed out to his friend. His Italian accent informed the group that he was a local to the place. He made brief eye contact with Rory as he passed her table. Rory shook her head to take her out of the strange attraction she felt and sipped the water in front of her._

"_What are we doing here?" His friend complained._

"_Pranzo per me. Prima colazione per voi. Seriamente, non so perchè desiderereste saltare le uova famose del mama." The man drawled out._

"_Sí, sí. Carlo, you order your lunch and I'll order breakfast that isn't as good as your mother's." The other man replied._

"_Finally." Paris grumbled as a man stopped in their tables to ask what their orders were. "I'd like the Rigatoni Sorrentino with water."_

"_The Chicken Contadina." Jamie ordered._

_Louise ordered her Fettuccine Alfredo right after Madeline ordered her Veal Piccata. Tristan asked for a plate of Shrimp Marinara and soon it was Rory's turn to order, "I'll have the Lobster Arreganata and coffee please." She smiled at the waiter as he walked away just her sun-hat was blown away by the wind. "Oh!"_

_The sun-hat fell to the ground and soon made it's way to Carlo's table. He quickly retrieved it from the ground just as Rory began to walk towards him. He stood up and handed her the hat. "Thanks." She said to him, taking her hat back. She looked up at him and her blue eyes began to mesmerize him._

"_Oh yeah, no problem." He nodded, still staring into her blue eyes._

_His stunning green eyes took Rory Hayden aback, and the two of them couldn't stop but stare at each other._

_Before she could walk away, he extended his hand to take hers and kissed it lightly, "Carlo. I'm Carlo Giordano."_

_She blushed at the attention and the fact that he was holding her hand. Sparks shot throughout her body at the contact with him and him grinning didn't help either. "Hayden. I mean, Lorelai Hayden but you can call me Rory."_

"_Rory is a very lovely name for a beautiful girl such as you." Carlo complimented with a smile, letting go of her hand._

_She couldn't help but blush, and to help soothe herself, she played with the hem of her hat. "Carlo is a very nice name too."_

"_For a handsome man like myself?" He asked smirking. _

_Rory laughed lightly, shaking her head, "sure." She turned around to see her friends staring at her, "I should get back…"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry to have kept you here." Carlo apologized wholeheartedly._

"_Don't worry about it. The food hasn't even come yet." She stepped back to head back to her table but he caught her arm._

_He cocked his head to right, "If you don't mind me asking, where are you staying?"_

_She briefly made a pro/con list in her head, "My friends and I are staying at my friend's villa. The Dugrey villa, if you know where that is."_

"_The Dugrey Villa!" He exclaimed, "My house is right beside it." _

"_Oh?"_

"_Yes, so I guess I will be seeing you soon?"_

"_Yea."_

_She began to make her way back again but once more, he caught her arm. "I'm sorry." Carlo apologized. "I was just wondering,"_

"_Yes?" Rory asked._

"_I was just wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight. I know this great restaurant. It's all right if you don't want to, I'll understand. I mean, you only met me today." Carlo ran his hands through his dark brown hair, his left hand still holding Rory's arm, waiting for an answer._

_Rory couldn't believe that she was just asked out on a date by a very handsome Italian man, on her first day in Italy. Her mind went on overdrive, making a larger pro/con list. _Pros: He's hot. Extremely charming. What harm is there? I already told him where I'm staying. He lives right next to where I'm staying. Cons: I don't know where he's taking me. How old is he? I just met him ten minutes ago. _"Sure." _

"_Great. I'll pick you up at eight." He grinned widely, happy to know she agreed. _

_She walked back to her table in a daze, and this time he didn't stop her. She noticed that their food had already arrived and everyone's attention was on her. "Hey guys."_

"_Hey yourself. Who was that?" Tristan questioned, playing the big brother role._

"_He looked yummy." Louise mentioned._

"_His friend looks yummy too. The blonde." Madeline pointed to the man sitting across Carlo._

"_So who the hell was it?" Paris inquired. "You took like ten minutes there."_

"_Do tell, who?" Jamie added._

"_Carlo." Rory answered briefly._

_Tristan sighed, taking another bite of his Shrimp Marinara. "We need more than that Mare," He told her, his mouth full._

"_Don't talk with your mouth full Tristan." Rory replied, trying to change subjects._

"_Who was it? Come one Rory, you can tell us." Madeline urged._

_Rory gave a sigh of defeat, "His name is Carlo Giordano and he lives right next to where we are staying."_

"_Wow, you already know where each other lives. Must've covered a lot of bases there." Paris commented. _

"_He asked me out a date, I think that constitutes for him to know where I live." Rory said, taking a big bite of her lobster. _

"_You're going on a date the first night we're in Italy!" Louise exclaimed in shock._

"_The first night in Italy!" Madeline repeated for emphasis._

"_Ay hmm mwow mwat mwor walking wbout." Rory answered her mouth filled with lobster. _

"_You met him ten minutes ago and you go on a date with him." Paris commented suspiciously. "Italy has already changed you and you don't even know it."_

"_I need to go find a guy." Madeline said dramatically._

"_Totally. Let's head out to another café. Maybe there are hot guys there." Louise said, standing up and grabbing her bag._

"_See you guys later!" Madeline yelled._

"_What?" Jamie asked incredulously._

"_It's the first day of our trip and you're leaving us already?" Tristan yelled at the two girls' backs. His only reply was a wave from the two._

_---_

_Stepping out of his Bentley Mulsanne, Carlo walked to Rory's side of the car and opened the door for her. "Miss."_

_"How very gentleman-y of you." Rory complimented._

_They were shown to their table that was outside, the moon and the stars lit brightly against the dark sky and a set of candles adorned their table. As Carlo pulled Rory's chair out to let her sit, she found a rose sitting on the chair. Gladly picking it up she blushed, giving Carlo a warm smile. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome." Carlo replied, taking the seat across from her. _

_The two got their orders taken and once the waiter left, Carlo turned his attention to Rory. "You look beautiful." She looked beautiful indeed. She wore a white, knee length dress with spaghetti straps. The bottom of the dress was garlanded with beautiful floral designs. Her hair was curled, with her bangs off to the side. With the help of Madeline, Louise and Paris, she looked amazing as her blue eyes definitely stood out._

"_Thanks. You look great too." She complimented._

"_So what bring you here to Italy?" _

"_Well my friends and I love to travel so every year we go to different places. This year just happened to be Europe. Actually it was between Australia and Europe but we voted on Europe"_

"_I'm glad you chose Europe this year." Carlo said with a smile, "Really glad."_

_Their food came soon enough and amiable chitchat took place. They found their hands on top of each other on the table and Carlo decided to ask if she'd like to dance. "It'll be fun."_

"_I'm not much of a dancer." Rory responded._

"_It's slow dancing, you just sway a little. Per favore?" _

_She smiled, "how could I resist that Italian accent?"_

_They reached the wooden dance floor and danced under the moonlight, swaying to the appeasing music. As they held each other, sparks shot throughout their bodies and it intensified as Carlo pulled them closer to each other and they looked into each other's eyes. "Did it hurt?"_

"_Did what hurt?" Rory asked confused._

"_When you fell from heaven?" Carlo added with a smirk. _

_She chuckled lightly, "how charming."_

"_Yes, it's not that great but I thought I should say something about how gorgeous and wonderful you are." Carlo said truthfully._

"_Really?" Rory asked, her eyes twinkling as she looked up at Carlo._

"_Really." He answered, pulling her closer and continuing to dance._

"_I had fun." Rory told him, as they were standing in front of the door to Tristan's villa after the date._

"_I was hoping you would." Carlo said taking a step closer._

"_It was definitely one of the best nights I've ever had." Rory responded, taking a step closer towards Carlo._

"_Good." He whispered, capturing her lips in his._

_To his surprise, it was Rory who deepened the sweet kiss but to their dismay two certain girls named Madeline and Louise shouted, "Yea Rory!"_

_Carlo and Rory broke apart, stepping away from each other. "I should…" Rory began, pointing to the door._

"_Yes. Rory, can I see you again?" Carlo asked with sheer anticipation._

"_Yeah. Yeah, I would love that." Rory responded smiling. _

"_Good. Good night Rory Hayden." He said giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek._

"_Night." She whispered._

_---_

"So what happened after you left Italy and went to other places in Europe?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"Lover boy followed us through Europe." Paris replied.

"Completely entranced with Rory." Tristan added.

"In love with Rory." Madeline amended.

"Head over heels in love." Louise added.

"They were homecoming queen and king at Chilton even though Tristan was literally crowned king." Jamie said.

"What?" Colin asked befuddled.

"During homecoming, Rory and Tristan got voted homecoming queen and king but when Carlo here arrived, he danced with Rory during the king and queen dance." Jamie explained.

"They where seriously dating," Tristan said.

"And in love." Madeline quipped.

"During senior year of high school and freshmen year of college." Tristan finished.

Rory glanced at Logan, wanting to find out what he was thinking about. If she were in his position, she would be freaking out. Logan held her closer and gave her a kiss on the lips whispering, "Don't worry about it. I trust you."

Rory nodded her head as she turned to the rest of the group who luckily changed subjects.

Logan, though he told Rory that he trusted her, still worried about this Carlo. Their story together made him sick the whole time it was being told. He wished he knew her when she was that young. That they met during their junior year of high school, or even earlier. He couldn't bear the fact that this woman sitting right next to him, holding his hands, his support system, the woman he _loved_, was in a relationship with a guy who he couldn't bring himself to hate. Despite Carlo's past relationship with Rory, he couldn't find anything bad about the guy. And that was what he hated the most. He wanted so badly to hate Carlo; he just disliked him at the moment. But what scared Logan the most was not the fact Carlo was here to maybe rekindle any relationships with Rory. No, he was scared of the fact that he openly admitted to himself that he _loved_ Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden and he didn't know if she loved him back.

* * *

AN: HMM, not much Rogan. But I like it. It was fun writing about Carlo. Next chapter: Landing in Acapulco and heading towards the Rothschild Villa. Review! Certain reviews equal certain updates.  



	25. It's Going To Be Crazy

AN: I'm REALLY sorry. I kept on rewriting this chapter and this is like the seventh time and I'm not kidding. Another thing is my muse comes at the most random moments. It's either at 2 in the morning or at 1 in the afternoon during English. But this has taken me too long. Sorry. Here's the next chapter. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning this story.

* * *

"You're coming with me." Stephanie said waking Rory up and out of her comfortable spot next to Logan.

"What? I'm so comfy. Logan's so warm and cuddly and…" Rory trailed off snuggling into Logan more as she gave Stephanie a questioning look. "Everyone's sleeping. Can't I?"

"No. Because you are coming with me." Stephanie stated sternly.

Rory sighed and extracted herself from Logan with a sizeable groan. "I really don't know why we have to do this."

Stephanie just shrugged and lead Rory to the back of the plane, stopping in front of a door. "Go on in."

Shaking her head vigorously, Rory whispered, "What's in there? I don't know what's in there. What if there's a hole that will just suck me up and I will never be seen again? No. I'm not going in there unless you go in first."

"My, my, I wonder who's paranoid today." Stephanie mumbled opening the door and stepping inside the bedroom.

"I'm not paranoid, I just don't like the thought of a door in the back of an airplane." Rory tried to explain as she followed Stephanie into the small bedroom complete with a television. She made herself comfortable on the bed across from Stephanie, "so…"

"Well I was just wondering what your thoughts are on the whole Logan, you and Carlo thing." Stephanie replied getting right to the point.

"Oh that."

"Yeah."

"Nothing really. I mean I don't want Logan to worry about me running off with Carlo because I have no intentions on doing so."

"You sure about that?" Stephanie asked, watching her friend closely.

Rory nodded her head, "I'm sure Steph. Give me one good reason why I would leave Logan for Carlo right now."

"Uh one: you are still in love with Carlo? Two: Do you even love Logan? Three: The past you had with Carlo will get to you and you'll begin doubting. I mean you and Carlo did break up after your loving relationship. Wait, why did you break up?"

Rory shrugged and looked the other way, "It wasn't that we wanted to break up. The distance was just really getting to us. He was in Oxford, I was in Harvard and we barely saw each other. So we broke up."

"Bad break up?"

"There weren't any yelling or anything. It was just sad. Heart-breaking. I loved him. Emphasis on the _loved. _I really did."

"What about Logan?" Stephanie asked still watching Rory carefully. This was the question she woke her up for. She needed to find out. The look on Logan's face was… well priceless when he found out about Carlo and Rory's past relationship.

"What about him?"

"You loved Carlo so what about Logan? Do you love him?"

Stephanie heard her friend take a deep breath and noticed that she began to play with the blanket on the bed. "I well…"

"It's either yes or no Rory."

"And it's not that easy either. I mean I'm just so scared. It's been just what? Seven weeks? And I-"

"Love him."

"Yeah." Rory nodded her head slowly, letting it sink it that she admitted it out loud. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden loved Logan Elias Huntzberger. It wasn't a fact that she just found out. She knew ever since that one afternoon when he kept on worrying about what she would say about Stacey. She just didn't want to admit it using the excuse; _I can't love someone that quickly._ But she did. And this time she was ready to admit it. "I love him." But what if he broke her heart?

Stephanie smiled brightly and clapped her hands together. "Good. Now you can go back to sleep." Rory only nodded quietly and retreated to her spot next to Logan, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

---

"Call me!" Finn shouted out the window to two redheads. The group was currently separated into two jeeps and heading towards the Rothschild villa. Upon arriving at an enormous vacation house they all piled out and walked into house in awe as opposed to Finn who just dropped his bags on the floor. "My room is upstairs. It's 4 in the afternoon, partying doesn't start till 9 and the sun is getting to me goodbye." He made his way up the flight of stairs leaving everyone to fend for themselves.

"How chivalrous of him." Paris sarcastically commented then pulled Jamie up the stairs. "We are going to look for our room." Jamie just followed willingly with Louise and Madeline not too far behind.

Soon, the foyer was empty except for Logan and Rory, "Let's take a walk Ace."

"Yeah." Rory agreed and followed Logan to the backyard where a massive pool and various chairs where. Truth be told, she didn't know why they were taking a walk. Was he breaking up with her so he could party with all the girls he can? Whatever it was, she was getting apprehensive. But despite her fears, she tried to lighten the mood, "I wonder how Acapulco is. I read that about five million people visit every year. It's going to be _crazy._"

"Well with Finn here, of course it will be crazy." Logan smirked pulling Rory closer to him as they avoided falling off the edge of the pool.

"I asked Finn which club we were going to first and he said we are going to Palladium. Apparently it's one of the hottest spots here and it's on Las Brisas Hillside."

"Do you even know where that is?"

"No, but Palladium is surrounded with _one hundred sixty feet wide glass windows!_ It makes you think like you're flying in the air while you're dancing or something. And I read that it stays open until the very last person leaves so Finn, Louise and Madeline should be happy about that. Well not really because I think they would be the ones leaving early and did you know that there's going to be a light show? A light show! It's like rays of light just shooting everywhere and-"

"Rory I love you." Logan interjected looking her straight in the eye as they stopped walking.

"…And people are dancing with the lights…" she finished quietly still shocked from what she heard come out of Logan's mouth.

"You don't have to say anything." Logan said hoping she actually _would_ say something back. "I just wanted to say it." He _really_ wanted her to say at least something.

Rory only nodded still thinking to herself. Wasn't it just today that she admitted to herself that she loved him. And what if this was just Logan's ploy to keep her from leaving him for Carlo? What about Carlo? Why did she even just think about Carlo? What if Logan just said those three words to get her to stop rambling? What if he didn't mean them? What if he broke her heart?

But she loved him and she knew that. She already told Stephanie that and she told herself that. It was a risk, to have her heart broken by Logan, but was it a risk she was willing to take? Yes. So she took one step towards him, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a short sweet kiss that promised so much more, "I love you too."

He grinned, happy to know her response and the kisses that followed felt like no other. Dizzy-fying, knee weakening, mind-blowing, staggering, amazing – whatever it was, it made fireworks shoot throughout his body. It was the greatest feeling in the world for him, better than anything else he's ever experienced. And being so caught up in the feeling, neither of them noticed how close they were to the edge of the pool that they eventually fell in and broke apart. As they slowly rose up from underwater, shaking their heads, he smirked, "That was some way to kill a mood."

Rory rolled her eyes at him and seeing him in his shirt all wet, stuck tightly on his body, she inched forward and kissed him hard on the lips. And they continued, not bothering about anything else around them, not noticing Carlo who was watching the two carefully with a wistful look who quickly turned away with his hand ruffling his already disheveled hair.

---

"Let's go party!!" Louise and Madeline shouted as they reached the bottom of the stairs clad in mini skirts and bikini tops, their seductive smiles ready.

"Me and Jamie are going to stay here!" Paris shouted from the top of the stairs, her voice unusually high-pitched.

"Oh, why love? We have so much partying to do!" Finn shouted.

"_You_ are the one who's going to do all the partying!" Paris retorted slamming her and Jamie's bedroom door.

"Why does she want to stay… Oh" Colin said immediately feeling uneasy after his revelation.

Finn smirked after finally getting why Paris wanted to stay then shouted, "Don't tire my mate out too much! He needs to party tomorrow!"

A muffled "Shut up!" came from the door upstairs and Louise and Madeline couldn't help but make a disgusting face. This was Paris Gellar after all.

"Well come on! Let's party!" Finn yelled motioning for the group to move out the door.

---

"You look sad." Rory told Tristan as they sat in a secluded booth in Palladium.

Tristan tilted his head to the side, "do I?"

"Kind of. You've been quiet lately." Rory replied to her best friend.

Tristan sighed at first then said, "Me and Janssen are in a break right now. We had a fight of some sort." He played with the glass of scotch in front of him and let out another sigh.

Rory looked at him with wide eyes, "What happened Tris?"

"I don't know I just… she doesn't have any time for me anymore. And I confronted her about it but then we… well fought."

"I'm sorry Tristan. I really am."

"Yea I know, just seeing you all lovesick with Logan makes me want to have that kind of relationship with someone too." Tristan answered truthfully as Rory took Logan's hand underneath the table. Tristan took a deep breath then decided, "It's spring break. I should party."

Rory nodded in agreement, it looked like he needed to party a bit, "that you should."

"Same goes for you." Tristan responded, getting up from his previous spot and moving towards the dance floor.

Suddenly Rory's phone rang and she silently thanked Logan for getting them a booth that wasn't near any loud speakers. "Hello?"

"My spring breaking daughter!" Lorelai shouted over the phone.

"Hey Mom! What's up?"

"Oh you know, the sky, clouds, the sun…" Lorelai joked, "I was just checking if you were partying right."

"Partying right?" Rory asked incredulously. "Is there even a right way?"

"Well of course there is! I'm appalled at the fact that you never knew that!" Lorelai replied and Rory could imagine her shaking her head.

"Okay is that what you seriously called for?"

"Yes. Now is there music?" Lorelai asked beginning to check if her daughter was indeed partying correctly.

"Can't you hear it? It's all over the place." Rory answered.

"I know but what may sound like music there, sounds like garble here."

"Well, there's plenty of music alright."

"Good." Lorelai said nodding in Stars Hollow, "Dancing?"

"Yeah but not me"

"And why not?" Lorelai asked in disbelief.

"I'm talking to you and I just want to watch right now."

"But watching is strictly forbidden in spring breaking unless it is boy watching. But you already have a boy. Which leads me to my next question: hot shot boyfriend?"

"Sitting right next to me, who's next to Carlo who _was_ sitting next to Tristan but Tristan went dancing." Rory said adding Carlo's name since she knew her mother would want to know.

"Carlo who? It can't be Giordano," Lorelai paused, "Right?"

Rory tilted her head from side to side as if debating whether or not to tell Lorelai. "Well…"

"Are you serious?"

And so Rory explained with one sentence, "Foreign exchange student who happens to room with Jamie."

"No."

"Yes."

"Has he tried anything?" Lorelai questioned her curiosity peaked.

"No, not really."

"Yea I wouldn't think so. He knows you have Logan right?"

"I'm pretty sure Logan's introduction would have filled him in."

"Oh." Lorelai said in realization, "and Carlo's too sweet to do anything bad."

"That's true." Rory answered.

"Any doubts?"

"On?" The daughter asked confused.

"You and Logan."

"No Mom. I love him." Rory answered truthfully, squeezing Logan's hand and leaning into him.

"Whoah big step. Really? Did you tell him?"

"Yes."

"What'd he say? Come on don't leave mommy hanging."

"Seeing as he was the first one to say it…"

"Did you say it back to make him happy or do you…"

"I really mean it. This is bigger than when I-" Rory began but Lorelai interjected.

"-Was with Carlo?"

"Yeah."

"You guys are really serious huh kid?"

"I love him." Rory confidently replied happy to know that she didn't hesitate at all.

"Well that's great Hun. Really. I like him. He's good for you. I mean I might even like him better than Carlo. He makes you really happy from what I've seen."

"Might?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"Yeah. I don't know yet because Carlo is a _really_ sweet guy Ror."

"So is Logan." Rory defended her boyfriend.

"I know. I'm not saying that he isn't. Remember: I said I might like him _better_ that Carlo. I didn't say I might like him _period_. Because that would imply that I might not like him because I do Rory. I really do."

"Okay." Rory said accepting her mother's answer.

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"So, are there drinks?" Lorelai asked, jump starting the partying right conversation once again.

"What?"

"I'm still checking if you are properly spring breaking my friend."

"Oh, yes. It's a club soda though."

"Eh, I'll let it pass this time. Are there two girls kissing?"

Rory looked around at first then answered uneasily, "yeah. Louise and Maddie."

A short pause then Lorelai replied, "Oh. That's nice to hear… As long as it's not you in that scene, I'm good."

"Right. I wouldn't want to be in that scene anyways."

"Duly noted. Oh! What are you wearing?" Lorelai asked quickly remembering one of the more important questions.

"Why?"

"I need to see, well not see, if it's spring break-y enough and don't you dare make it up.

Rory sighed and looked down at herself, "Blue flip flops, light blue Bermuda pants and a white top."

"Oh cute!" Lorelai exclaimed then quickly added, "Just don't get wet."

"I'm not planning on it."

"Alright, do you have a book with you?"

Lorelai heard Rory immediately sigh, "Unfortunately no. They, as in Steph, Mads, Louise and Paris, wouldn't let me take any."

"Good. They listened to me for once. I told them not to let you bring a book when you guys went out."

"Mom!"

"What? It's spring break! You shouldn't read!" Lorelai pointed out.

"But… you know some people spend their spring breaks reading and writing!" Rory retaliated with a pout.

"But they aren't spending their spring break Lorelai Hayden style my friend. You are a Lorelai Hayden therefore you must spend spring break Lorelai Hayden style."

"Grrr." Rory growled.

Lorelai gasped, "Did you just _growl_ at me? I will _not _be growled at. I _shall_ not be growled at. Especially when I'm trying to _help_ you spend your spring break Lorelai Hayden style."

"Oh yeah? How are you spending spring break even though you don't have spring break?" Rory questioned.

"Ace… let's dance." Logan nudged Rory causing her to look up and tell him to be quiet.

Silence. Nothing came from Lorelai and when Rory was about to say something else Lorelai finally answered, "If you must know, I'm sitting on a neat little beach chair in my blue swimsuit watching the waves lap and teenagers splash each other with water. Oh! I see some couple making out!"

"Yeah right." Rory said not believing her mother at all.

Lorelai sighed in defeat, "I know. I'm watching," she paused for a second, "_Good Eats._"

"Ha!" Rory exclaimed in victory. "And you said watching wasn't part of spring breaking."

"Unless it's boy watching. And there's a boy in…" she paused and Rory could hear her struggling with a remote, "oh look the channel changed and I'm now watching _Elimidate._ Oh look, boys!"

"Ace…" Logan tried to get her to the dance floor but was with responded with a "wait."

Rory pretended to ponder even though she knew her mother couldn't see her. She hmmmed and hammmed, "Think about what dad will say when he hears that you've been boy watching again."

"Yeah? Well think about what he would say when he finds out who accidentally – I'm using air quotes here Hun – told Adolph that his motorcycle hit her BMW." Lorelai said wickedly.

"Hey! No fair! You did that!"

"That's not what Chris is going to hear." Lorelai said in a creepy, teasing voice.

"Ace…" Logan started to move in closer to Rory and nibbled on her ear.

"Oh look, Logan is begging to take me to the dance floor. Bye mom! Love you!" Rory shouted into the phone with a smile then turned to Logan with a small but playful glare.

"Ah! Bye kid!" Lorelai yelled in time.

"Can we dance now?" Logan asked getting out of his seat and offering his hand to Rory.

The two reached the packed dance floor and began to dance. Finn, Louise and Madeline were nowhere in sight. Colin and Stephanie were in the corner doing whatever they were doing and Tristan and Carlo were dancing with some random girls. Logan began to dance with Rory and placed his hands on her hips as they were pushed closer together by the growing crowd.

"Hey…" A blonde sauntered over to Logan's side and began grinding against him.

Logan pulled Rory closer to him and moved away from the leggy blonde but she followed the two despite Rory's presence. Rory put her arm around Logan's neck and continued to dance, trying hard to ignore the blonde. But the blonde kept on grinding against Logan and at one point she placed her hands on his shoulder.

"Hey!" Logan exasperated, getting annoyed by the girl.

The blonde took his 'hey' as an inviting greeting and shoved Rory aside, placing her hands on the nape of Logan's neck pulling him in for a kiss.

Rory was beyond appalled at the girl's actions. And now she was trying to kiss _her_ boyfriend. _HER_ boyfriend. She stomped over to the blonde and placed her hand right in front of Logan's mouth as to intercept the kiss. Intensifying her glare towards the blonde she pulled Logan out of her reach and shoved the girl aside, "Keep your damn hands off of my boyfriend!"

The blonde gave her a disgusted look and was about to lunge at Rory when Logan pulled Rory back and out of the crowd, away from the blonde. "Ace, you okay?"

"Okay? That girl is such a, ugh!"

Logan pulled her into a tight hug rubbed her back to soothe her, "hey don't worry about it. Trust me, I would never leave you for her."

Rory looked up at Logan with a small smile beginning to curl up. She hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear, "I love you Logan." They stood holding each other, not caring about the dozens of people staring at them that included Carlo Giordano.

People passed by, some drunk, some sober, some completely stupid and some completely cool. But one person passed by them and immediately recognized the two, "Rory?" Robert Carnegie inquired.

* * *

AN???ROBERT??? Reviews are welcomed with a happy heart. 


	26. He Touched The Butt

AN: I'm so sorry, I couldn't get out of my writers block. And I don't even know if you would like this chapter... So I just started watching Filipino love movies and somehow got around to writing this because Filipino love movies are the best. :) So here is your update: the second version of chapter 26. Oh, and please check out my new story. It's one chapter but it's pretty long.

This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Clara because it's her birthday and she wanted an update. :) **Happy birthday Clara!**

Thanks to my reviewers!!

_Italics are flashbacks or thoughts._

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Well, except for Carlo. :) Hmm, Carlo…

* * *

_Previously on Honk If You're In The Hartford Elite:_

_Logan pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her back to soothe her, "hey don't worry about it. Trust me, I would never leave you for her."_

_Rory looked up at Logan with a small smile beginning to curl up. She hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear, "I love you Logan." They stood holding each other, not caring about the dozens of people staring at them that included Carlo Giordano._

_People passed by, some drunk, some sober, some completely stupid and some completely cool. But one person passed by them and immediately recognized the two, "Rory?" Robert Carnegie inquired.

* * *

_

Rory slowly pulled out of Logan's arms and turned to look at the person calling her name. She could make out the shape of the person calling out her name and her eyes immediately widened. Robert. Why, of all the places in the world, did he come to Acapulco for spring break?

"Robert." Logan growled in acknowledgement and pulled Rory closer.

"Oh." Robert's voice dropped and he sneered, "Logan. Why the hell are _you_ here?"

"I could ask the same for you." Logan retorted his face no longer happy from the moment he shared with Rory earlier. His face registered a look of complete disgust and his hands were clenched, itching to punch Robert.

"Isn't it simple?" Robert slurred, "Spring break." He turned away from Logan and looked at Rory with a different look that conveyed lust. "Rory, you look beautiful."

Robert slowly reached for her hand but was instantly met with Logan's hand instead. Logan kept hold of Robert's hand and clutched it dangerously as Robert returned the gesture.

"Logan." Rory whispered, holding on to his other arm and tugging a little. "Logan, let's just leave."

"Yeah." Logan responded, letting go of Robert and giving him a deathly glare. "Leave us alone. You have a restraining order to worry about." He added lastly as he and Rory walked away.

Robert yelled after them, "It's a different country Logan! I don't have _anything_ to worry about! I'll see you later Rory! I'm sure of that!"

"The only thing you'll see later is yourself bleeding and in the hospital if you don't leave Rory and I alone." Logan threatened with a disdainful sneer.

Rory ignored Robert's last comment and held on to Logan tighter. "Don't worry about it Ace. Don't let him get to you. Robert's just full of empty threats."

Rory nodded and was about to respond when Carlo ran up to them and asked, "Are we leaving already?"

Logan answered Carlo briefly as he and Rory walked out of the club, "Yeah."

"Alright then." Carlo noticed the look of apprehension plastered on Rory's face, "Are you two alright? You seem a little off."

Rory nodded slowly, "We're alright. Where are Tristan, Steph and Colin?"

"What about Louise and Maddie? And that other guy? And Paris and Jamie?" Carlo asked when he didn't hear her mention the other five.

"It's not like they're going back to the house tonight. Plus, Paris and Jamie already went home doing something that I would just love to get out of my head." Logan answered for Rory as she looked around for Tristan, Colin and Stephanie.

Rory furiously dialed Tristan's number on her phone and waited for him to pick up. "Tristan?"

"'Lo?"Tristan asked into the phone. The loud music was still playing in the background despite the fact that he moved to a secluded corner.

"Tristan, can you come out now? We're leaving."

"Why?" Tristan asked disappointedly. Suddenly he let out a "What the hell…"

"What? What happened? Tristan? Are you okay?" Rory asked nervously, thinking the worst of what may have happened to her best friend. _What if Robert…_

"Ror, don't go back in to the club. I'll be right out. I don't think you want to see who's here." Tristan advised. "I'll go grab Stephanie and Colin. I see them by the bar."

"What?"

"We'll be there soon." Tristan said lastly and hung up before Rory could ask him what he meant.

"What?" Logan asked Rory, holding on to her hand and calling out for a cab. "Don't worry about him."

"I'm not." Rory replied as Tristan, Colin and Stephanie came walking up to the three of them.

"Already?" Stephanie complained. "Why do we have to leave now?

"It's too early. Eleven o'clock is too early." Colin commented, tapping his foot.

"I thought you would know better Logan." Stephanie continued.

Colin apparently agreed, "Seriously Huntz, you were the one that said midnight is the earliest you can leave a club."

"No. He said one was."

"Probably. Why so damn early? I bet they just want to get to their bed already."

Stephanie gaped at Logan and Rory as Carlo momentarily frowned. "You know, if you just want to do that, just go back to the house by yourself."

"Unless you expected us to go back to the house with you guys so _we_ can go to bed…" Colin wondered aloud.

"But our room is right next to theirs. They are so freaking loud, you know?" Stephanie sighed.

"It's not like you two aren't." Logan retorted when he finally got to speak.

"Oh what? So it's a contest now?" Colin asked in disbelief. "Because Lord knows that you and Rory would win on who's the loudest. 'Logan!' 'Rory!' 'Oh "

"Colin…" Logan and Rory started getting irritated at how smashed Colin was.

"At least we know who's better in general." Stephanie said wriggling her eyebrows.

"Will you two stop?" Tristan asked, halting the two.

The group was met with silence until Rory spoke, "Hey what was with the…"

"With the what?" Stephanie asked giddily.

"With the what?" Colin repeated.

"I saw Robert." Tristan told her and Stephanie and Colin became quiet again, immediately getting sober.

"Who's Robert?" Carlo asked curiously.

"Yeah." Rory nodded. "Did he hurt you? Please don't tell me he punched you. Did he even dare talk to you?"

"Why are you worrying about what he did to me? You should be worrying about him seeing you."

"Taxi!" Logan hailed a cab and opened the door for Rory as he answered, "That's because the idiot approached us."

"Oh wow. He's an idiot. Isn't there a restraining order?" Tristan mentioned as he and the rest of the group piled into the cab.

"It's a different country." Colin provided, getting into the situation.

"Who is Robert?" Carlo repeatedly asked.

"An asshole." Stephanie answered with a scornful expression.

"That's exactly what I was going to say." Tristan said, "but maybe I would have added lunatic." He turned away not wanting to talk more about Robert and hoped that Carlo would get the message.

Apparently not, "Wait. What happened? What's so bad about the guy?"

No one gave Carlo an answer in return. Colin tapped his foot slowly as he looked around the cab, seemingly making the bobbling head in the front of the cab his favorite thing in the world. Stephanie flicked her fingers as if she had dirt under her perfectly manicured fingernails. Tristan continued to look away, clearing his throat every five seconds that passed by. Logan held on to Rory's hand and sent an unwanted glance towards Carlo then retreated to his former activity – looking out the window and ignoring Carlo. Rory sighed and bit her lip, looking at Carlo and let her thoughts wander back to the night of Francine's party.

"Carlo, I don't think it's such a good idea to talk about this now." Rory began, finally mustering enough confidence to answer for the group, "Robert is really just a sore topic, a sore idiot at that, and I don't think we really want to relive want happened with him. All you need to know is stay away from him, really."

Carlo nodded slowly, not liking the shortness of Rory's answer but accepting it nonetheless. This was his former girlfriend sitting in front of him with another guy, not wanting to answer his one question. But then again, this was his former girlfriend Rory Hayden and she wasn't really one for answering personal questions out in the open like that. But Tristan was. Tristan answered questions if he was asked but suddenly he didn't? What did happen that night? Carlo was brought out of his gaze when he felt something vibrating in his pocket. He gently pulled out his phone and blinked at the sight of the caller ID. Blinking fervently he battled in his head whether or not to answer the incoming call but eventually ended up pressing the green button. "Hello?"

After a quick moment he answered, "Hey." His voice was the only sound except for Colin's tapping and Tristan's throat-clearing that was heard. And it stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I'm fine. I'm actually in a cab right now."

"No, not a cow." Stephanie stifled a laugh after hearing Carlo's response to the other line.

"Yeah. A cab. A cab in Acapulco."

"It's somewhere in Mexico."

"Well…" He slowly drawled out, "it's spring break here and my…roommate invited me along to come with his friends."

"He's nice. Actually I have to go now." Carlo said even though the cab didn't come to a screeching halt yet.

"Yeah. Okay. Bye."

There was a short silence from Carlo's end of the line and he still hadn't let go of the phone. "Okay. I know." He whispered, "I love you too."

A sigh was let out from the corners of his mouth, as the other line probably didn't hear his sentiments. He said it a little bit louder, not so loud but loud enough for the rest of the group to hear, to the phone this time, "I love you too. Bye."

Carlo snapped his phone shut as Tristan finally turned to face him to give him a questioning look. "Who was that?"

"Ah…" Carlo stalled for time.

Tristan continued with his questioning look, "Well, who was it?"

"A friend."

"That's nice of them to check on you, I guess…" Logan said.

"She's nice like that." Carlo replied with a light cough.

"She?" Logan asked.

"A lady friend?" Tristan grinned, glad to hear that his friend didn't ignore girls aside from Rory. But then how could Carlo ignore girls when they basically flocked to him like girls flocked to Tristan and Logan?

Carlo scrunched his face slightly, "sure…"

"Must be serious." Tristan pondered, "What's her name?"

"Yes," Logan agreed, "what with the 'I love you too' greeting, it must be serious." Logan smirked, obviously happy to hear that Carlo had some girl back in London. That way, Logan wouldn't have to worry about Carlo trying to plan an insidious way to get Rory back.

"Can't someone just say 'I love you' to a girl? Gad, you Americans think too much into these sentimental values." Carlo said shaking his head.

"Well, why are you getting so uptight about this? It's like a second Colin all of a sudden." Stephanie commented, sending a small smile to Colin.

"Hey! I resent that. I'm not always uptight. You've seen me when I was little." Colin retorted.

"Emphasis on the word 'little,' Colin." Rory smirked and Carlo swore it looked just like Logan's… or maybe his owns.

"Yeah? You're always curious!" Colin pointed out in exclamation as if it was an answer to a million dollar question.

"That's not a bad thing. Especially since I want to be a reporter." Rory shot back with an easy smile, quickly forgetting about running into Robert.

"Colin, try another insult." Tristan urged, giving Rory a smirk of his own.

"So it's 'insult Rory day,' now?" Rory asked feigning hurt as she clasped onto her shirt right above her heart.

"No," Stephanie responded, "there's no official day for insulting you. It happens everyday." She paused then shook her head with a devilish smile, "Nope sorry Ror, I thought we were still talking about Colin."

The cab went to a screeching right outside the house and they all piled out quickly while Logan handed over the fare.

Logan chuckled, "Oh!!!"

"Harsh. And coming from your girlfriend too." Tristan cried out as he patted Colin's back.

"You are so sleeping on the couch tonight." Colin threatened.

Stephanie shook her head with a silly smile, "That's my job to threaten that Colin-poo. If you ever want to utter those words, I suggest you say it to Finn because you're sleeping in his room."

"Uh- What?" Colin stuttered running after Stephanie who was already making her way through the villa. "You know Finn. And Finn will bring girls back to his room. I don't want to see- No!"

Paris appeared out of nowhere with nothing on other than an oversized T-shirt, she breathlessly shouted, "Will all of you shut up?!"

"Sucks for you!" Stephanie teased as she bounded up the stairs with Colin in tow.

"Steph! Baby! Come on, tell me you're kiddi-" Colin shut the door to his and Stephanie's room where he hoped he would stay at.

"So you never answered the question." Rory said tearing her eyes away from Colin and Stephanie's door and turning her attention to Carlo.

"Suddenly, I'm agreeing with Colin. You're always curious." Carlo replied.

"And I answer the same way; it's not a bad thing since I want to be a reporter." Rory responded, "So answer!"

Carlo yawned, "Night Rory." He trudged up the stairs and walked into his and Tristan's room and closed the door before Rory could protest.

"Did you see that?" Rory asked in shock but managed to smile.

"I saw Ace." Logan answered with a grin and pulled Rory closer. Carlo didn't seem like a threat right now. He seemed to have his own girl anyway.

Rory kept her hold on Logan but faced Tristan with an innocent smile and her big blue eyes, "Tristan…"

Tristan sighed at the tone of Rory's voice. _Here we go._ He absentmindedly thought. "What do you want now?"

"Tristan… I was just going to ask if you could find out what Carlo's sweetheart's name is."

"So you can track her down and kill her in her sleep?" Tristan asked with a smirk as he, Logan and Rory began to trek up the stairs.

Logan grinned at Rory's response, "do I look like someone who would kill a person while they're sleeping?"

"Hey, Nemo didn't look like he would touch a butt. But he did." Tristan whispered, "_He touched the butt_."

"You're comparing me to Nemo now?" Rory stuck her tongue out at Tristan and Tristan returned the gesture. "You better find out by tomorrow morning."

Tristan grinned and leaned against his bedroom door, "or what? You gonna kill me when I'm taking a nap?" He hurriedly opened the door and closed it before Rory could respond. But as Rory and Logan began to walk to their room, Tristan's muffled voice was heard, "So… Carlo… what's the girl's name? She hot?"

"Finally, some alone time." Logan sighed and kissed Rory lightly on the lips as they entered their room.

"Hmmm." Rory hummed nuzzling Logan's neck, "alone time. I'm tired. What time is it?"

"Quarter to twelve." Logan answered as he led Rory to their bed.

"That explains it." Rory yawned. "Night Logan. I love you."

"Love you too." Logan responded kissing both of Rory's closed eyelids before covering the both of them with blankets.

But as he lay there next to Rory, his Rory, the one he loved, he couldn't fall asleep. He swore, on the ride back he was on the verge of yawning but chuckled at Colin and Stephanie. He turned sideways and was met with Rory's calm, sleeping face. Her hair fanned out on the pillow and some stray ones were being blown and falling back down from each breath she took. Logan moved the stray hairs behind her ear with his right hand and let his hand slowly find hers.

As they held hands, he couldn't help but think about when he got so corny and sentimental. Him, Logan Huntzberger, was uttering 'I love you's and giving flowers and loving kisses._ When did that become so ordinary?_ Was he falling too fast? What if she would leave him? _Didn't she love Carlo before, head-over-heels in love? She still left Carlo, didn't she? What if she would leave me?_ And Robert. Robert's bound to cause trouble if they stay at Acapulco longer, right? He made himself a mental note: call a lawyer to get Robert out of here. Still, wouldn't that make Robert more interested in getting Rory? The chasing for her and the thrill of it would surely grab Robert's attention. _Wait, what am I thinking? Rory wouldn't choose Robert over me. That would just be… wrong. She wouldn't do that, would she?_ But as Rory gently wriggled in her sleep and took a deep breath in, he let those doubts disappear into thin air and let a smile sweep over his face.

He loves her and she loves him. That's all that matters. Right?

* * *

AN: Review! Please!

Also, **Happy birthday Clara!!**


	27. A Mime Would Be In Heaven

AN: I know. This story is getting… not so great. I can see that from the lack of reviews. :( I wish I could get back to writing those stuff that made you guys all happy and think that this was funny. But I'll try. :) I can't do drama. Please review.

My excuse: school.

Thanks to these reviewers:

_Gilmoreatheart24, ggirls45678, tiffany, Ace-not-Mary, Nemi Jade, justine260, cancat90, cragenarticjags-pandas, ilovebuttfacedmiscreants, twinkeyrocks, xoflipditzxo, GGmadness2006, Hopes2High, Curley-Q, SmilingBaby, MarianaM, lairgirl22ng _and_ laurie_

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything… wow.

* * *

Grabbing the last pile of clothes out of the dresser, Rory hurried over to her suitcase, careful not to trip on anything along the way. She set it on top of her other clothes in the suitcase and sighed. "Okay, it was not that full when we got here." She mumbled as she tried to zip the suitcase that was set on top of her and Logan's bed. Grumbling, she walked over to the door and silently counted to three. One, two and three! She ran to the suitcase and jumped up to sit on it but unfortunately missed it and landed on the end of the bed and rolled onto the floor with a thump. "One more time." She said to herself as she walked over to the door again. One, two, three! 

---

"Anyone hear that?" Colin asked as he dropped his piece of toast and took a gulp of his orange juice. When did he start eating that for breakfast? Oh yeah, since Paris took out all the alcohol in the house, including Finn's hidden stash, and replaced it with orange juice and coffee. And the toast? Well, that just so happened to be Paris' idea as well.

Finn stopped glaring at Paris and turned to look at Colin, "what?"

"Eh, nothing." Colin shrugged off.

Thump.

"Okay, I heard that." Stephanie announced and everybody agreed.

"Maybe the lack of alcohol is just messing with our heads." Finn commented in Paris' direction.

"Shut up." Was her only response.

"Oh, I bet it's nothing." Tristan pitched in.

Carlo took the opportunity to say something, "Nothing is something."

Thump.

"I heard it again." Madeline declared.

"Hey, where's Rory?" Louise asked, noticing her friend wasn't in the kitchen.

Logan's eyes widened then rushed up the stairs with his friends closely behind. His hands reached for the doorknob just as everyone reached him and he heard Rory growl. He opened the door to see her running towards the bed. She jumped up and landed on top of the suitcase only to roll off and land on the floor with a thump.

Logan cringed, as did everyone else, "Ace? You okay there?"

Rory looked up from her position on the ground and stood up with a shrug. "I'm okay. Can you guys help me close this thing? I swear, when we first got here, that thing was not that full."

Logan, Tristan, Carlo, Jamie, Colin and Finn walked over to the suitcase and pitched in to close it. Finn placed himself on top of the suitcase, Colin flopped on top of the suitcase in the small space next to Finn, Jamie pulled the zipper tracks together on the right side, Carlo pulled the zipper tracks together on the left side, Logan took the zipper on the right side and pulled it to the center and Tristan pulled the zipper on the left side to the center and met Logan's.

"I think it's good now." Tristan said and pushed Finn and Colin off the suitcase with a smirk.

"Anything else love?" Finn asked jovially.

Rory shook her head, "Nope. Thanks guys."

"No problem." Colin and Jamie replied.

"Good work out." Tristan smirked and flexed his muscles, making Louise and Madeline sigh.

Finn added his two cents in, "It was simple actually, just needed the strong hands of an Aussie."

"Dirty." Rory said and Finn winked.

Carlo shrugged, "it was nothing."

Logan chuckled, "Don't worry Ace. Anything else you need us to team up on?"

"No. These are all my stuff." Rory answered walking over to Logan and giving him a small kiss.

Tristan loudly cleared his throat and gave the two an innocent smile. "What?"

Rory shook her head and sighed, "Mmm, I'm hungry."

"You always are." Stephanie commented.

Paris nodded, "yes she is. When she was in Harvard, God, you remember right, Louise? Madeline?"

Louise nodded "Ate anything"

"And everything." Madeline continued.

"My favorite bag of salt and vinegar chips." Paris reminisced, "Gone."

"Hey, I asked and you said I could have some!" Rory defended.

Louise tapped her index finger on her chin, "my Toblerones. Those were really good."

"Your Toblerones just lie around all over the place." Rory said.

Paris nodded, "she has a point. I found one on the DVD pile."

Louise shrugged as Madeline said, "my Tiramisu. That was so good and then you took it away."

Rory took a deep breath in, "First of all that wasn't yours Madeline."

"Yeah it was."

"No it wasn't. Miss Patty sent it to me and I put it on the counter. It even had my name on it. Then I go into the shower and once I was done, I was hungry. So I decided to eat _my_ whole Tiramisu but once I got to it. It was half eaten. Half eaten, my friend. Half eaten."

Madeline didn't answer then a look of realization washed over her, "oh yeah. Sorry."

"Don't worry." Rory clapped her hands together, "I'm gonna eat. If anyone wants to join, come along my friends. Come along."

---

Rory, along with all the girls, trudged over to the large SUV parked in front of the house, with their suitcase being pulled along. Seriously, her suitcase was not _this_ heavy when she brought it here. She reached the car and handed the bag to Colin, who proceeded to place it in the back of the car, as the rest of the girls handed their bags to the guys. They all piled in to the car with Finn sitting in the driver's seat, squinting his eyes despite his sunglasses, "bloody sun."

As soon as everyone was in the car, Finn started the car, blasted the AC, and headed to the airport.

It was silent. Dead silent, except for the sound of strong gusts of wind blasting through little spaces, it was truly dead silent. No whistling, no whining about no alcohol, no whining in general, no rambling, no random stories, no bickering, not even the sound of anyone making out in the back. Finn didn't bother Paris about her stashing his alcohol to the unknown. Tristan didn't say a word about the girls that hit on him during their stay. Colin didn't try to sweet talk Stephanie, nor did he try to pick a fight with her. Stephanie didn't talk about how she took Colin's Black Card when she, Louise, Madeline, Paris and Rory went shopping in Acapulco. Jamie didn't talk to Carlo about their foreign exchange agreements. Logan didn't tell Rory about his recent call to their lawyer about Robert, nor did he start a random banter with her. Nothing. Zip. Nada. A mime would be in heaven in here.

Well of course it was silent. They weren't exactly happy to cut their trip short. Two days and three nights wasn't exactly what they pictured spring breaking in Acapulco would be. Sure they hit the Palladium but that was a nightmare for half of the group because of Robert. And the rest of the group's reactions when they heard that Robert was there were touching on Rory's point of view. Really, Finn's statement about strangling Robert with his bare hands, along with the help of everyone else, was moving. They went to two other clubs and got profusely drunk and in the daytime they spent their time at the beach. And all that time Robert was nowhere to be found, which was a good thing for him too because Logan had called his attorney. Boy, was his attorney glad to get all that money just to make sure Robert was nowhere near them, or what!

Also to Rory, Logan and Tristan's enjoyment, they found out Carlo's girl's name: Roschelle. Apparently she was attending Oxford as well and has been dating Carlo for some time now. In other words, two years. It didn't bother Rory _that_ much when she found out that Carlo dated just a month after they broke up.

_"So, I got her name." Tristan announced as he strolled into Logan and Rory's room at nine in the morning._

_Rory looked up from her position on the bed and gave Tristan a befuddled look, "Who's name?"_

_Logan, who was also in bed with Rory, asked, "Carlo's girl?"_

_Tristan bounded over to the edge of the bed and smiled, "yep. Her name is Roschelle and they have been dating exclusively for two years now."_

"_Two years?" Rory asked knowing fully well that if they had been going out for two years, that would mean Carlo and Roschelle got together a month after the break up. Just a month? It took him just one month to get over her while she took around six months to get over him? _

"_Two years and going on strong." Tristan confirmed._

And now it was Wednesday afternoon and they were going back to Hartford. Two days and three nights of Acapulco sun was not exactly their type of spring breaking fun.

"I'm sorry we had to make this trip short you guys." Rory apologized to her friends as they neared the airport.

All eyes were fixed on her, even Finn who was driving at the moment, looked at her for breaking the silence. Paris brushed it off, "don't worry Hayden. We got our alcohol quota for the week done."

"In Finn's case, alcohol quota for the month." Tristan added with a smirk in Finn's direction.

Finn shook his head, "there was no alcohol quota in the first place."

Tristan chuckled, "Of course. How could I forget?"

Looking at Tristan, Finn patted his back, "Not everyone is as smart as me so don't be ashamed of admitting it. Alright mate?"

Louise leaned over to Tristan, "Yeah Tris, listen to the guy."

Ignoring Finn, Tristan, Paris and Louise's insults to each other, Stephanie gave Rory a look of understanding. "It's okay Ror. It's better that we spend spring break happy in Hartford rather than running into people we don't like in Acapulco. Anyways, there's always the option of shopping!"

Rory smiled at Stephanie's reassurance and added, "With Colin and Logan's Black Card of course."

"Hey, you have your own." Colin said after hearing about his Black Card being taken by Shopping Stephanie.

"I'm not going to hurt it Colin. I won't even be able to make a dent in it." Stephanie replied.

Colin's responded by just staring at Stephanie right in the eye and staying silent.

---

"Mommy dearest is here!" Lorelai announced walking into the Yale dorm where Logan, Rory, Colin, Finn, Stephanie and Tristan were. Rory had called her once they arrived back in Hartford and informed her of what happened in Acapulco. Everyone else had gone straight to his or her dorms in Harvard but Tristan had opted on spending the rest of his spring break with the Yale crew. Apparently, the Harvard crew had newspaper meetings seeing as Paris was the editor.

Rory disentangled herself from Logan and ran up to her mother to give her a hug, "hey mom." She mumbled.

The two kept stayed in their embrace until Christopher came in carrying two large cups of coffee. "Hey Ror, I got you some coffee."

Rory separated from her mother and gladly took the coffee, immediately taking a sip. "And me?" Lorelai asked with a pout, her hands out if front of her waiting for Christopher to give her the other cup.

"Sixth cup." Christopher stated dryly, as if it was a warning. "One cup closer to growing a second head."

Lorelai replied with a smile, "One cup closer to having more of me to love."

"So not that I mind, but what are you guys doing here?" Rory asked, moving back to sit next to Logan and Tristan.

Lorelai clutched the part of her shirt where her heart would be and sighed dramatically, "Chris, I can see we're not wanted here. I remember when she used to cling to me and my every move." Lorelai recited wiping 'tears' away, "I remember when she would greet us when we came home from work, when she asked for a bedtime story every night, when she wondered where babies came from, when she had her first crush, when she encountered her first period, when--"

"Whoah, that's enough!" Rory exclaimed running over to her mother again and covering her mouth. "If I let go will you stop."

Lorelai's eyes twinkled mischievously but she nodded. Rory removed her hand away and regretted the decision when Lorelai said, "When she thought Kirk would be a nice boyfriend."

Logan raised his eyebrows at Rory, as did everyone else in the room and Rory turned thirteen different shades of red, "I was four and he gave me flowers on Valentines Day!"

"Because your parents paid for it!" Tristan smirked as everyone burst into laughter.

After the laughter died and Rory had been embarrassed for the rest of her life, Christopher stepped up the plate and said, "Well, we just wanted to drop by because we were on our way to a business meeting just outside Hartford."

"Oh!" Lorelai exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "and since you guys aren't doing anything else for spring break, you should go to the Stars Hollow April Fool's Carnival."

"It's April 8th right now…" Colin pointed out.

"It's Stars Hollow." Tristan replied.

"It's on Saturday." Lorelai added.

"Costumes are mandatory." Christopher said but received a glare from Lorelai, "what?"

"Follow the pattern Chris." Lorelai advised with an eyebrow raised.

Three seconds later Christopher sighed, "It's… costumes are mandatory… It's expected of you to wear costumes or else."

"And I already have Christopher's costume in mind." Lorelai smirked mischievously and gave Rory a sly wink.

* * *

AN: It's short but next chapter should be longer so if you're still reading this story, please review. I probably won't update until after the 27th because I've got midterms. Oh and suggestions for Rory, Logan, Lorelai, Christopher, Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Tristan's costumes would be helpful. I've got Taylor's and Kirk's costumes all planned out but everyone else, no. And just to be clear, the Harvard crew (which includes Carlo) isn't coming to Stars Hollow. Please review. :) 

The first part of the carnival will be in the next chapter.


	28. We'll All Hurl!

AN: Hi. My only excuse is writer's block. I had a lot of time, just couldn't think of anything to write.

Last chapter I said it was an April Fool's Carnival, I meant Festival. And this chapter will have the first part of that day.

I want to thank my reviewers are still reading this story despite my lack of good updates: AlwaysHoldingOn, SmilingBaby, Jennifer, carmagirl, melako17, Moelli, Hopes2High, Nemi Jade, lala, brooke, SydneyMorgan, ggirls45678, Curley-Q, SpyKid18, GGmadness2006, lairgirl22ng, gilmoregirl22192, Nicole Therese, RoryLoganFan, Sami Shine, sand-n-surfgurl93, diangurl, dolce amore mio, OhioIS4LuVeRs, Lena Kim, LazyBoyGilmore, danfan, Kaylaa, and to the one who left their review unsigned.

Disclaimer: I took time off from writing, re-watched episode after episode of GG, supported the Great 8 Mandate, photo-shopped a picture of Logan and I, and do I own anything yet? Uh, no.

Let's get on with it and start jumping around!

* * *

Stars Hollow, beautiful and charming Stars Hollow, was great on this April morning. It was slightly cold, seeing as it was only seven in the morning, but the weather would warm up in a few hours. In just a matter of hours, Stars Hollow would be warm, slightly breezy, and just perfect for the April Fool's Festival. The citizens of the amazing town were all scattered about, doing their own things- all excited for the upcoming festival. Miss Patty was by the newsstand accompanied by Babette as the two chattered on about how Milly Tresh, married to Mitchell Tresh, was found exiting James Flitter's house at six that morning. Apparently Miss Patty had seen her come out with a goofy grin on her face, "I'm telling you: she had this big grin and her clothes were rumpled up like she just put it on after you know…"

Babette nodded vigorously, leaning in closer to hear the rest of Patty's story, "Yeah, yeah, then what happened?"

"Then she looked behind her, at the door, and James was there."

"Did he have a grin too?" Babette asked curiously, "I bet he had a big grin."

"Oh yeah he did." Patty revealed with a smile as she lit a cigarette. "And he waved goodbye and you know what she did after?"

Babette's eyes widened and she scooted closer to Miss Patty, "what? Come on! Don't leave me hanging! Don't leave me hanging!"

Patty laughed, "She smiled back at him leaned in to give him kiss and said 'I'll see you later, baby!'"

"Oh the scandal!"

---

Luke plodded behind the counter; Kirk wasn't in there when he normally should be. Kirk always, always, came at five in the morning to reserve his table. But today? No Kirk. Instead there were families and babies crying, shouting, and screaming for attention. He sent a glare at the families' direction and grabbed the toaster that was –once again- broken. The bell above the door rang quietly and Andrew stepped in, heading straight for the counter and sitting down. Ignoring him, Luke continued to drive the screwdriver into the toaster and kept on trying to fix it. Andrew sat quietly and got bored of waiting for Luke to fix his toaster so he grabbed a few sugar packets and set them in front of himself.

Luke cast a glance at him, "What are you going to do with those?"

Normally hoping to just play with the sugar packets, Andrew lied, "for my coffee." At least that way, he got part of his order in: the coffee.

Luke looked at the seven packets and nodded slowly then went back to fixing the toaster. After a few minutes, Andrew took one in his hand and held it out in front of him, aiming at the big mug in front of him. With one flick, the sugar packet flew and dropped just right next to the mug. Groaning, he picked another one and narrowed his eyes at the mug, he flicked the packet and missed once again. Andrew grabbed another packet and took a deep breath; he adjusted his seat, aimed at the mug with great concentration and flicked the sugar packet. The packet flew towards the mug and it was just about to land in the mug when Luke's big hands captured it. Luke then proceeded to grab all the packets that Andrew took. "Oh come one Luke! That one was going in!"

"Andrew." Luke growled in warning. He stepped away from the toaster and decided to deal with Andrew now, "what do you want?"

"To get those sugar packets back so I can finally make it!" Andrew retorted but ducked his head upon receiving a condescending look from Luke, "Just a cup of coffee and scrambled eggs with a side of bacon."

Luke grunted and filled the cup of coffee, "Oh I remembered, these sugar packets were for your coffee right?"

"Well… uh… Luke…" Andrew began.

Luke nodded and brought Andrew's coffee closer to him, "Well let me help you put all the sugar in." He ripped apart the packets and poured all the sugar in, mixed it with a spoon he grabbed from behind him and smiled at Andrew. "Now, I bet that is going to taste just great."

Andrew only took the coffee silently and drank a sip, "…just…great."

---

The town square was almost ready for the festival. All it needed were a few signs here and there, the booths, the colorful decoration, and other necessities. Taylor walked around the gazebo quietly and noticed that something seemed out of place. Immediately spotting what it was he stepped forward and began to untie the ribbon tied around the handrail when he jumped back after hearing a voice, "Why not Taylor?!"

Taylor turned around and groaned. Kirk had been pestering him all week ever since Kirk found out that pranks weren't allowed at the festival. Really, in Taylor's perspective, pranks were dangerous and stupid, and that he himself would be the target in most of them. "Because the Town Safety Commissioner for Festivals and Town Gatherings said that it would be dangerous and completely unsafe."

"Really? Who is he?" Kirk asked, ready to question the commissioner.

"I am the Town Safety Commissioner for Festivals and Town Gatherings." Taylor said proudly as he tied the ribbon in a different manner. He stepped back and inspected it but ended up disappointed. He untied it again and tried a different way.

"I swear it won't be dangerous Taylor. You can trust me." Kirk said and was met with Taylor's narrowing look. "I've got prank rules."

"That people aren't going to follow." Taylor pointed out as he continued to find the best way for the ribbon to be tied.

Ignoring him, Kirk began his list, "They can't be harmful to anyone or anything. They have to abide by the town laws. Only one person should be pranked at one time and only one prank per hour. The prank can take no longer than five minutes-"

"No pranks, Kirk!" Taylor said, finally happy with the ribbon, which ended up the same way it was in the first place.

"Aw Taylor! Why not?"

---

"So, what time are the guys picking us up?" Stephanie asked, as she poured herself some coffee.

Rory looked up from the paper in her hands and answered, "I told them to come at eleven. That way if we hit traffic, we'll still get to the Hollow by around twelve."

"The festival starts at twelve?"

"No, it starts at two."

"Then why…"

"My mom wanted us to have lunch there and she said she had a surprise for us. Although, I'm not sure if the surprise will be a good one."

Stephanie's eyes widened. Lorelai's surprises were either comically crazy and hilarious or just plain embarrassing. The woman had countless connections that could basically supply her with enough humiliating information. "A surprise?"

Rory nodded slowly, "yeah, I'm not sure I'm that excited either."

"Do the guys know?"

"I don't think mom told them. I think for them, the surprise is a surprise-surprise. Like to us we know there's going to be a surprise but we don't know what the surprise is. To the guys they don't know that there's going to be a surprise and they don't know what the surprise is."

Stephanie smiled wickedly, "so we won't tell them?"

"Yep."

"But we don't know the surprise either…" Stephanie added with a frown.

"At least we know there's going to be one." Rory pointed out with a smile, sipping from the coffee cup in her hand.

Silence ensued, aside from the rustling of Rory's newspaper and Stephanie looking through the cupboards. Stephanie turned and asked, "Are we changing to our costumes at the Hollow?"

"Yeah, why?" Rory asked, her voice bordering the line of suspicion.

"Just wondering." Stephanie answered with a sly grin. "Because I don't think I want to wear my costume in the car and then go to the festival with my costume all crumpled up and everything."

"That was my concern too."

---

"Finn! Hurry up! The girls are waiting!" Colin shouted exasperatingly, banging Finn's door.

"Shut up before you make it on to my enemies list, Colin!" Finn retorted, his tone the same as Colin's.

Tristan and Logan remained on the couch, watching some show about a guy dying then the people open him up and poke around his guts to see who killed him. Logan bet it was the guy's nephew based on the nephew's attitude. Tristan, however, didn't believe that it could be the nephew. These shows tricked normally tricked you into thinking that it was one of the main suspects that did it when it was actually some random walk-in.

"I thought by now that Colin would know the Gilmore-Hayden Rule." Tristan commented as he watched the nephew being interrogated. "Eleven means eleven fifteen."

Logan smirked, "he's a slow learner."

"Hey! I heard that!" Colin replied as he continued banging on the door.

"Okay, it's eleven twelve. It takes two minutes to get to the girls' dorm. Let's go." Logan announced, turning off the television and walking into his room to get his costume.

Tristan, who already had his costume waiting by the door, shouted, "Hey Finn, time to go! Don't forget your costume!"

The door swung open, to a grinning Finn who was carrying a bag, "Hello mates. Wonderful day isn't it?"

"What the hell? I knock and tell you to come out, how many times? And yet you don't come out. Tristan stands by the door and yells your name and you decide to show your face to the world? And since when were you so chirpy at eleven in the morning?" Colin asked, tightening his grip on his costume.

Finn swung his arm around Colin's shoulder, "Colin, my dear friend, today is the April Fool's Festival and therefore you must be foolish. Be happy and chirpy, not the tight ass you are." He said giving his advice.

Colin swatted Finn's arm right away and replied, "let's go. I bet the girls are mad right about now."

The other three guys shook their heads as they began to walk down the stairs and to the girls' dorm. "What's wrong with Colin?" Tristan asked as they descended down the flight of stairs.

"Stephanie didn't want him to stay over at her room last night." Finn answered.

"And…" Tristan continued, not knowing why that would make Colin so irritable.

"And it was their something month anniversary," replied Logan as they stopped in front of the door.

Logan opened the door and was greeted by Stephanie running from her room to Rory's. "Hey, Rory!"

"Yeah?" The muffled voice came.

Stephanie continued to ignore the guys, "Do you know where my shoes are?"

"Which shoes?"

"The flats! I figured we'd be running around the Hollow, so I'm not going to wear my heels!" Stephanie yelled at the closed door.

"Which ones?" Rory asked.

"The flats!" Something dropped from Rory's side of the door and Stephanie began to worry, "Rory! Are you okay?"

"A-okay! I know you mean the flats but which flats?"

"The black ones!"

"Did you check the oven?"

"Yeah!"

"The microwave?"

"Yeah!"

"Under your bed?"

"Oh! Let me check!"

Logan, Colin, Finn and Tristan, all sat down on the couch and watched with amused faces as Stephanie ran to her room and looked under the bed. A few minutes later both girls came out of their rooms at the same time with their bags.

"Hey Ace, you ready?" Logan stood up from the couch and moved to give Rory a hug and a kiss.

"Oh Logan! I didn't see you there!" Rory exclaimed and returned the kiss. She placed her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, which he was extremely glad about.

"Enough with the love fest." Tristan grumbled.

"How long have you guys been here?" Stephanie asked as she sat down on Colin, who happened to relax.

"The missing flats." Tristan explained, "anyways, we better get going if we want to get to the Hollow by twelve, as per Lorelai's request."

The group, all carrying bags with their costumes in them, walked to the car and headed for Stars Hollow; two of them knowing about a surprise, the other four not knowing there was even going to be a surprise.

---

Lorelai contemplated for a second before responding, "just leave them on the couch then later you can go to the rooms and change. But for now we need you to go to the theater room."

"What about the festival?" Tristan asked skeptically as they were walking to the theater room where Christopher was.

"That's not until later," Lorelai smirked, walking into the theater room and motioning for everyone to sit down. After everyone greeted Chris and were seated Lorelai turned off all the lights and closed the door, "for now, we've got some videos we weren't able to use last time…"

"No." Tristan protested, remembering the video of him and the pickup lines.

"Tape please," Christopher requested and was given a tape from Lorelai. He pushed it into the player and looked up at the glowing screen.

_The grass was green, the sky was blue, there were babies crying, children screaming, and a few teenagers running around. There was a picnic going on. By a majestic tree that loomed over the heads of Rory, Tristan, Madeline, Louise and Paris' parents, Lorelai was talking to her daughter. She was bent down, placing her left arm on Rory's right shoulder. _

"_Mom," A thirteen-year-old Rory whined, "why do I have to do this?"_

"_Because," Lorelai paused, "it's fun."_

"_No, it's not. There are a million reasons why this is not fun."_

"_Tell me five."_

_Rory gladly obeyed, and looked at Lorelai right in the eye, "One, it involves physical exertion; two, I suck at this; three, Tristan is getting way too competitive; four, this outfit you're making me wear is not pretty…"_

_It really wasn't pretty. Rory was forced to where blue basketball shorts and a blue, oversized shirt that belonged to Christopher. In white lettering, Lorelai wrote all over the shirt, "No Easter Party For Us This Year!" On top of that, Rory had to wear a baseball cap._

_Lorelai interrupted, "the outfit doesn't count as a reason."_

_Rory glared, "Fine. Four, I am a Gilmore and I don't like this type of thing; five, it's tiring."_

"_No Hun, you have to see it in a different light." Lorelai assured, smiling confidently. "You'll see, by the end of the day, you'll be thanking me and begging me to do this again next week."_

"_I don't think so."_

"_I think so. And I think that you are going to win!" Lorelai cheered waving a pom-pom that she held with her right hand. _

_The parents at the picnic watched with amusement as Lorelai cheered as Rory walked to the field where Tristan, Paris, Madeline and Louise were. _

"_Rory! Rory! She's our girl!_

_If she can't do it, we'll all hurl!_

_Tristan! Tristan! He's going down!_

_If he ever wins, I'm going to frown!_

_Maddie! Maddie! Try your hardest!_

_But if you beat Rory, you'll get no rest!_

_Paris! Paris! Have some fun!_

_Or that sad face will spread around!_

_Louise! Louise! This cheer is really hard!_

_Just get out there and be Rory's guard!_

_Yeah! Rory! Whooo!"_

_Lorelai sat back down with the other parents and grabbed her cup of coffee before eliciting another piercing yell of support. _

"I'll be right back. I just need to use the restroom." Stephanie excused herself and grinned as she walked outside the theater. But instead of turning right to head to the bathroom, she turned left. To where the costumes were.

_Danny Dugrey smirked, a smirk completely identical to Tristan's, and asked, "Lorelai, 'we'll all hurl?'" He set his cake down on the huge picnic blanket they were all sitting on and gave her a questioning look._

"_It rhymes. And let's not forget- it works. It puts pressure on your kids so that they won't try their best. Because if one of your kids win, and Rory loses they'll have the pleasure of seeing us throw up all of this." Lorelai gestured to the pile of food laid out before them. Pies, pies, cake, cake, coffee, coffee, fruits for everyone besides Lorelai, juice, water, sandwiches, and more. _

"_Right…" Elise Gellar nodded slowly then focused her attention on the children._

"_Okay, I'm going to go tape the children." Christopher's voice announced from out of nowhere, implying that he was holding the camera._

_Letting out an exaggerated gasp, Lorelai shook her head and wagged her finger at her husband, "Christopher. How dare you? Tape our children! What are you going to do after that? Staple them? Hole punch them? Glue them all together?"_

"_Lore, tape as in videotape." Christopher explained, dragging his words to express how explaining was annoying._

"_Alright, because you know. If you taped them with tape…" Lorelai trailed off, letting Christopher think of whatever he desired._

"Back." Stephanie whispered to no one in particular, but most likley it was directed to Colin.

_As Christopher got closer to the children he could hear Lorelai, Elise, Trisha Dugrey, Meredith Lynn, and Bridget Stevens cheer for their respective children._

"_You are going down!" Tristan said menacingly as he approached Rory who was standing by a green flag. _

"_I just want to get this over with." Rory complained._

"_Explain to me why we're doing this again?" Madeline asked with a deep sigh._

_Paris shook her head as she glanced at the rest of the parents who were cheering. "Because apparently the parents couldn't decide on who was going to hold the Easter party this year." _

"_So if we win a game…" Louise trailed off._

"_We get a point." Rory finished._

"_So how does this work out?" Madeline said looking at her competitors._

_Rory simplified the rules, "If you win one game and get a point, you're out of the competition- which is a good thing. If you keep on losing the games then you'll end up being the only one-, which is bad. Then the Easter party will be at your place."_

_Tristan smirked pointing at himself as he stretched and flexed his muscles, "Obviously, I'm going to win."_

"_Tristan, I'm going to laugh mercilessly at you in the end, considering the fact that you're definitely not winning this thing." Paris announced competitively._

"_Ready," Christopher announced as all the children lined up by the green flag and focused on the red flag at the end - where they would have to run to, then fully spin around ten times, jump up and down five times then run back to the green flags where they started from. _

"_I have no chance at winning?" Tristan asked, "Rory has no chance of winning. They might as well send the invitations for the party. Oh wait, would you look at that?" He pretended to pull out a fake piece of paper, "I already have an invitation from the Haydens. 'You are invited to the Hayden Easter Party.'"_

"_Set…" Christopher said. ._

"_Would you look at what, Tristan?" Rory taunted._

"_Go!" Christopher shouted. Tristan, focused on Rory's would-be insult and how he was going to counter it, didn't hear Christopher and started out later than all the girls._

"_Tristan! RUN!" His mother screamed._

"_GOOOOO Rory!" Lorelai waved her blue, glittering pom-poms._

"_Look at how I'm so beating you at this?" Rory asked as she ran as fast as she could. This was probably the fastest she ran in her life, competitively of course. There were the times that Tristan chased the girls around with a spider in his hand, forcing them to run the other way. She imagined the race like that in her head. With Tristan behind her, it was easy to visualize him with a spider in hand. Rory reached the red flag three seconds before Tristan did, and began to spin ten times. After the required spins, she could see two of each of her best friends and the trees fuzzy and moving._

"_Tristan! That was already ten spins!" Danny Dugrey shouted at his completely dizzy son._

"_Come on Mads!" Meredith cheered on._

_With the pom-poms in hand, Lorelai cheered, "Rory! Rory! She's our girl!_

_If she can't do it, we'll all hurl!_

_Tristan! Tristan! He's going down!_

_If he ever wins, I'm going to frown!_

_Maddie! Maddie! Try your hardest!_

_But if you beat Rory, you'll get no rest!_

_Paris! Paris! Have some fun!_

_Or that sad face will spread around!_

_Louise! Louise! This cheer is really hard!_

_Just get out there and be Rory's guard!_

_Yeah! Rory! Whooo!"_

_Paris was already on her last jump, as was Madeline and the two began to run towards the green flag. _

_Rory, still dizzy from the spinning tried her hardest to focus on one spot then jumped five times and began to run back right before Louise did her last jump. Tristan only began his second jump and was already feeling the need to throw up. He finished the five jumps and ran back to the green flag as well. With all the children being dizzy from their ten spins, they wobbled as they ran back, not being able to run straight. Rory had tripped thrice, Paris twice, Madeline thrice, Louise twice, and Tristan twice. _

_As they all approached and passed the green flag, Christopher declared their places. "First place: Paris! Second place: Madeline! Third place: Rory! Fourth: Tristan! Fifth: Louise! Good job kids!"_

"_I need water." Rory declared as she plodded to where her Lorelai was. _

"_So the first, second and third winners get a point. And the other two don't." Danny told the children._

"_Damn it." Tristan mumbled._

"_Profanity, Tristan, profanity." Rory teased, earning a glare._

"_I'm proud of you kid." Lorelai announced, hugging Rory. "Now, we don't have to hurl. And I don't have to frown since Tristan didn't win. Which means, Tristan you're still in the running for the next Easter party."_

"_Tristan, you better win this. We had the party last year, I don't want it this year." Trisha said seriously. _

_They were getting really dramatic about this, Tristan sighed, "I know, I know. What's the next race?"_

_Smiling greatly, partly because Rory was out of the competition and because she would love to see Tristan do this, Lorelai answered the blond boy, "the last race is this: from the green flag you skip a quarter of the way, the next quarter you roll on the grass, the next quarter you cartwheel, then you summersault up to the red flag. By the red flag, you do ten push-ups. Then on the way back to the green flag, you have to hop. Not just regular hops though- repeatedly you hop with both feet then just your left foot, then just your right foot. So it's skip, roll, cartwheel, summersault, push-ups, and then the hops."_

"_Cartwheels? Summersaults?" Tristan asked incredulously. "I didn't take gymnastics with the girls, I took fencing with some guys."_

"_Sorry Tris, but we thought it was just going to be the girls in the final round." Elise chuckled in amusement._

"_We were expecting you to win in the first round, if not first place or second, then at least third place." Meredith said as she clicked her tongue, "Such disappointment."_

"_You're so going down, Louise." Tristan declared as he drank some water then continued on to stretching._

"_You said that to me earlier. Look how that turned out." Rory mumbled._

Suddenly the screen went black and Lorelai turned on the lights. "Alright! That was the end of that video."

"What about the last race?" Finn asked eagerly. He needed to see Tristan trip and fall and be completely humiliated.

"I think we've embarrassed him enough the last time you guys watched videos here." Lorelai pointed out.

"True. Oh, those were some great pick up lines Tristan. Great pick up lines. Can't say I've used them before, though." Logan chuckled.

Tristan shook his head, annoyed and embarrassed because of the video, and at the same time happy since Lorelai didn't continue it. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

"Where was the party held that year?" Colin asked with a smile, "just curious."

"At the Dugrey's."

* * *

AN: Obviously, I like making flashbacks. If you're still reading this and are still interested please review. :) 


	29. Savvy?

AN: FIRST OFF, I'm really sorry. I made you guys wait hella long for this; like a year. That's really sad. I bet I lost like a billion readers (not that I had that many to begin with) but to all the new readers, HI! : Mannn, I'm incredibly relieved right now. I actually updated; I thought this day would never happen. I remember my first days with this story - I kept updating like crazy & it was always around this time aka 2AM. It's crazy, I always started writing a new chapter at 9PM when everyone's just chillin', watching T.V. and then I'll be done by 2AM. It'd be super late and my stomach would be grumbling, my eyes would we slowly sliding wanting to just close and go to sleep.

Anyway, it's a short chapter. Much like a filler just like the previous ones because I am just kinda blanking out on how to end it. I know I'm not gonna do a sequel, but I know that I NEED to finish this. Even if all my old readers are gone and there's new readers or just no readers in general, I need to finish my baby. Oh, and to the new readers who read the whole thing just to get to this chapter: dang, you guys are tiiight. : I just really hope this isn't a disappointment - I haven't seen any episodes in months, and I'm pretty sure the characters are a little... out there. I'm aware that my writing style has changed; actually, I think it's slipped a bit but hopefully writing more will help get my writing skills back. I don't know; you tell me. Enjoy!

* * *

"We should get going soon," Lorelai suggested as she looked at the watch that Christopher had around his wrist. They had already watched two more videos and pigged out on some delivered pizza; Lorelai was more than ready to leave.

Chris heaved a sigh, "Lor, the festival just started around five minutes ago. We have more than enough time even if we leave the house three hours from now."

"But if we leave now, we can be the first people to pull pranks and we won't be able to miss a lot of what happens earlier in the festival," Rory pointed out, standing up and getting ready to leave the theater room. "So, can we just go now? I'll just go get changed into my costume."

Logan stood up, "I should change into my costume too… I guess." He stood there contemplating for a second as everyone else got off their chairs and headed toward the door, "Ace, could you show me the bathroom again? I forgot where it is." Logan winked.

Rory nodded slowly, comprehending exactly what he meant, "Yeah, let's go grab our costumes and then I'll show you were it is."

They walked into the living room to find Finn with his shirt already off, and his hands undoing his belt. Tristan flinched from where he was grabbing his costume, "Jeez Finn, can't you go find a room or something? Or change in the kitchen where we can't see you?"

"Mate, I just want to get into my costume. It's a lovely one," Finn pouted but took his costume and began walking to the kitchen anyway.

"EW! No, not the kitchen. Please. I eat and get my food there." Rory protested with a look of disgust, "Go change in that bathroom over there, I'll just bring Logan to the bathroom upstairs."

"Fine, at least there's a mirror there," Finn responded with a grin.

"Yeah, anyway… I don't wanna know why he's so happy that there's a mirror there." Stephanie added with a giggle.

"Maybe he enjoys looking at himself?" Colin replied.

Tristan snickered, "or maybe he enjoys looking at his little self. Emphasis on the little."

Colin raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, Tris, you should know whether it's little or not." Tristan glared back.

Stephanie laughed and quickly handed Rory her costume. Rory graciously took it from her and grabbed Logan's hand, leading him up the stairs. "Okay, so here's my room," she pointed to a close door on her left and then pointed to another closed door on her right, "and here's the bathroom. Do you need any help with your costume?"

Logan smirked, "Glad you asked, Ace. Glad you asked." He opened the door to a medium-sized bathroom, walked in, and pulled Rory along with him. Rory kicked the door closed behind her, dropped her costume on the floor next to Logan's, and shoved it to the side just as Logan closed the space between them, pulling Rory into a deep kiss. "Good afternoon Ace. You looked really cute in that video today."

Rory smiled and pulled him into another kiss that quickly escalated into a deeper one. Logan grabbed Rory's waist and hoisted her up, setting her onto the bathroom's marble countertop. Her legs wrapped around Logan's waist and Logan pulled her closer to his body.

Suddenly, a knock startled the both of them and Tristan's voice boomed through the door, "Logan, you done yet?"

Logan sighed, resting his forehead against Rory's. Still trying to catch his breath, Logan whispered, "Just hold on a sec, Ace." He turned towards the door, "Dude! There's another bathroom downstairs!"

"Steph and Colin are making out down there. At least you and Rory aren't up here. I mean, I doubt you'd make out in a bathroom that her parents own."

"I can be a rebel," Rory scoffed quietly earning a smirk from Logan.

"Could you hurry up or something?" Tristan exclaimed.

"I just got in here like two minutes ago!"

"What are you talking about? You and Rory went up here ten minutes ago." Tristan retorted, "oh jeez. Wait a second. She's in there with you, isn't she? Oh man. I'll go change in the guest room."

After hearing his footsteps, Logan sighed, "Finally. Now, what were we doing?"

Rory hopped off of the countertop and smiled, "getting ready for the festival of course. We need to change or else my dad will come up here and figure out we haven't been changing." Before Logan could protest, Rory had already grabbed her costume, laid it across the countertop, and slid the actual costume out of the bag. She looked at her floor-length Athenian Goddess costume which was supposed to be completely white with a long golden strand around it and gasped.

The bottom half was torn, making it so that if she ever wore the costume, it would end up at her knees. There were also random brown splats all over the dress. "No. What am I gonna do? The festival already started! I can't go and buy another costume because the nearest one is where everyone else gets their costumes and that means that there's a high possibility that I'll be wearing the same costume as someone else. And then there's the fact that we already went to that costume place. And let me tell you this Logan, that costume place sucks. There's no variety and I'm pretty convinced that it's a store that doesn't wash the costumes that they let other people rent. Do you know what that means? That means if I were to go to that store and found a costume, it's possible that someone's already worn it before and it's not washed. Oh, that doesn't even count the fact that once I get there, they probably won't have my size. Do you have any idea what this means? It means I have to go to the festival that you're supposed to wear a costume to and end up wearing regular clothes. And then they'll ask what I'm supposed to be and I'll have to make up something like, 'oh, I'm supposed to be a loser who DOESN'T PARTICIPATE IN WEARING COSTUMES TO FESTIVALS.' I don't want to do that. Ohhhhh, I don't know what to do Logan."

Logan pulled her into a hug to calm her down from her costume freak-out, "I could drive you to Hartford and go to a costume store there."

She shook her head, "No, you don't have to."

"You could ask Steph to look through your closet and pick something out. I'm sure you and her will find something and you'll look so gorgeous that I'll have to punch out all the guys staring at you," Logan offered with a small smile.

Rory laughed and stepped out of Logan's embrace to open the door. She stepped out of the bathroom, taking her ruined costume with her and told Logan to get changed, "I'll go ask Steph for help."

She ran down the stairs in panic, and found Stephanie already dressed in a very short green dress that looked exactly like Peter Pan's shirt but with a deeper color of green. She also had a small green hat adorning her head, "Hey Rory! Do you like this costume? I don't know though… I have two others that I could wear. I could match Colin's costume or I could just be an elf. What do you think?"

Rory smiled, "You look great now Steph but matching with Colin would be cute. I need your help though; my costume's all messed up and I don't know what to do. I mean, I could go to that costume store that we went to but you know how gross it is there. Didn't you even see a rat in there? And my original costume is too short when it's supposed to be super long and now there are some incredibly random brown spots all over it and I really don't want to look like the idiot who didn't bother to dress up in Stars Hollow."

Stephanie inwardly smiled, "Awh, how'd that happen?! I thought that when you put it in the bag, it was okay."

"It was but now I don't know."

"Well, you're a lucky duck today then," Stephanie clapped and pulled out another costume bag, "I brought two extra costumes in case I didn't want to go all elf and green-like."

Rory's jaw dropped in joy, "Thanks Steph! You're a lifesaver."

"No problem."

Tristan eyed Stephanie with a smirk, "It's such a coincidence isn't it? Your costume is suddenly ruined, and Steph happens to have a costume for you that, let me guess, will fit you even though it was meant for her?"

Stephanie turned to glare at Tristan, "I hate you," she grumbled.

"STEPH!" Rory exclaimed in shock.

"What? I told you that I liked the Wind-Up Doll costume better than the Athenian Goddess thing or whatever. April Fools?" She chuckled handing Rory the small pink dress, accompanied with a white bow, a pair of black shoes, and a huge plastic lollipop. "It's not skanky at all. I mean, look at my costume – this isn't skanky or anything. I made sure that it's long enough that you won't be mad. It's like how short your Chilton skirt would be if you wore it now."

Rory whined, "Steph, I swear if this is shorter than that, I'll kill you and put you in the trunk of my mom's car and drive you to a deserted building and leave you there."

Grabbing the costume from Stephanie, Rory ran up the stairs and got to her bedroom door just as Logan stepped out of the bathroom in a Rocky Balboa costume. He had black shorts on with a yellow trim and across the waistband was the word "ROCKY." His socks were black and long, and matched a pair of black sneakers. He also had a black robe on with "ROCKY" written across the back in yellow, and finally, he had on a pair of black gloves to finish off his outfit.

"Ace, you found a costume already? Did Lorelai have one in her closet or something?"

Rory tore her eyes from Logan's abs and sighed, "Apparently, Stephanie thought it would be funny to ruin my costume and give me the one she wanted me to wear in the first place."

Logan fought an urge to laugh and just hugged Rory instead, "I'm sure you'll look hot in whatever you decide to wear… or not wear," he added with a wink as he pulled away.

"Hah, okay," she gave him a quick kiss, "I'll go change into this really, really, really, pink dress that will have Babbette and Miss Patty along with the rest of the town talking and you go downstairs and tell everyone that I'll be down and ready to leave in five minutes."

"So, ten minutes?" Logan jested.

"Five minutes."

"Ten."

"Five."

"How about this," Logan proposed, "if you're not down and ready by five minutes, I get to sneak you away during the festival and we can do something that I think is really fun."

"And if I'm down by five minutes?"

"We can do something that YOU think is really fun – something, I hope that I think will be really fun too."

Rory smiled, eager to win, "Deal. Okay, my time starts when I close the door."

"Alright, Ace."

Rory ran into her room and shut the door, which prompted Logan to start timing her as he walked down the stairs.

Inside the room, Rory hastily laid the costume on her bed and began to get ready. She first put on the small, bright pink dress and was at least happy that it reached just above her knee – not too short even though Stephanie was the one to pick it. Next, she grabbed her hairbrush and put her hair up half up, half down and clipped the big white bow on. She rushed to her closet and debating on wearing knee-high socks or crew length. Deciding on a pair of white crew length socks, she stumbled back to her bed to put on the socks and snap on the pair of black shoes. Taking a deep breath, she stood in front of her vanity mirror and adjusted her bow, which had slid down a bit due to her constant rushing. Lastly, she headed back into her closet and rummaged around for a matching pink bag, chastised herself for not having one, and settled on a white purse instead. She ran out of her bedroom and reached the top of the stairs but came to a halt when she realized the last missing piece of her costume – the plastic lollipop – was still on her bed. She ran back, breathless and tired, and grabbed the plastic lollipop and made her way down the stairs.

Rory reached the bottom and tried to catch her breath then Logan announced her time, "Nine minutes and twenty-four seconds."

"What?!" Rory exclaimed in shock; she didn't realize she took _that_ long. She instantly blamed it on the slipping bow on top of her head.

"That means I get to sneak you away," Logan reminded her as he placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her outside where everyone was waiting.

"Hello love, you look like a dove," Finn said when Rory approached.

Colin turned to Finn, "A dove?"

"Well Colin dear, I think you really should hear. I am the Cat in the Hat, and though I love aimless chat, I have to take the time, to think of a rhyme." Finn replied, pausing after every supposed line. In fact, he really was wearing a Cat in the Hat costume - complete with a black suit; a big red bow; white gloves; and a tall, red and white, striped hat.

Colin rolled his eyes at Finn's rhyming as he himself wore a Fred Flintstone costume that complemented Stephanie's Wilma Flintstone costume. His costume was fairly simple: he had a white shirt on underneath an orange with black spots coat, matching cuffs, a big blue necktie, a black wig, and shoes that were made to look like bare feet.

Standing by him was Stephanie who had changed from being an elf into Wilma and dressed in a white mini skirt with jagged edges, a white tube top that had just one strap across her right shoulder, and an orange wig. She also had a big, white beaded necklace, bracelet, and ring. Lastly, she had on gold heels that she said she would later take off when she got tired of walking around in them.

Tristan, who had recently watched the movie "300," decided on being a Spartan and had a bronze colored, plastic helmet with intricate designs. He had on a suede red toga that was more like a cape at the back and had a gold clasp by his right shoulder. To add to his Spartan look, Tristan donned two gold gauntlets and two gold shin guards. By his side was a plastic sword that, had it not been plastic, would've been very intimidating just like the fake scar Tristan had by his left shoulder.

Lorelai stumbled in her costume, "I just love this. I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Her hair was braided with beads on the end and the top of her head was covered in a deep red bandana. She had a white long-sleeved shirt on with a long blue vest that was tied together with two belts – one belt was light brown, one was dark brown. Added to the two belts that were already there, Lorelai had a striped fabric sash and brown pants that were tucked into a pair of dirty brown pirate boots.

"Wow Mom," Rory laughed.

"Dearie, this costume is wandahhhful, savvy? I could get me rum tonight and get unbelievably drunk and people won't notice that I'm not pretending. Savvy?" Lorelai slurred purposely.

"You know Lor," Chris interjected, "you don't have to say 'savvy' after every sentence."

"But don't you know, Chris? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I can do whatever I want. Savvy?" She grinned.

Chris rolled his eyes at his wife's obvious **lameness** and fixed his leather jacket. Chris, being Chris and not wanting to go all out on dressing up for a festival, opted being the famous Danny from "Grease." He simply had black pants, black shoes, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket that said "T Birds" on the back. He also had his hair slick back and in his back pocket was a small comb that Lorelai insisted he kept with him for the day.

"Alright let's go! Savvy?" Lorelai exclaimed.

--

"Yo! Mah homies! Wel-wel-welcome to the April Fools Festival in Stars Hollow! Can I get a yeahhh?!" Kirk yelled when Logan, Rory, Lorelai, Chris, Finn, Colin, and Stephanie approached. "My name is Kirk and I-"

"We know who you are Kirk," Rory interrupted, laughing.

Nevertheless, Kirk - who was wearing an oversized white t-shirt along with an oversized red jersey, baggy black pants, a long chain necklace, and gold foil on his teeth – continued his rapping introduction, "My name is Kirk and I live in Stars Hollow. Fosho! If you have a question, I have the answer! WORD! Now pound it!" Kirk exclaimed putting his fist out towards Logan whom reluctantly 'pounded it.'

Kirk nodded and bared his 'blinged out grillz' with a grin, "YEAH! WORD TO YO MOTHAAA!"


End file.
